Powerless
by Mahria
Summary: An eerily familiar enemy of the Senshi returns with the ability to rob them of their powers in order to take Sailor Moon. The Ex-Senshi try to protect her from abduction just as the entire world figures out their identities. Their lives fall into chaos.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I did not create Sailor Moon. I do not own Sailor Moon. But I totally love Sailor Moon. With that said . . .

/

It was a beautiful day in the early stages of an unusually warm Japanese summer. The wind blew light and cool with a gleaming sun perched high in the sky sparkling brilliantly off of the lake below; its steady rays bathing those scattered across the countryside in sun kissed warmth. In a cozy, sandy spot just off of the main beach loitered a group of six on a huge checkered blanket overrun with baskets of food on the verge of emptiness. None ventured to speak a word. It was a mutual period of unwinding and much needed relaxation.

A group of children were playing volleyball nearby and as fate would have it the rogue ball went careening in their direction. The ball collided with a face luckily covered by a book.

"What the-?" The body remained motionless as the kids ran over to retrieve their ball and apologize.

One of the children pushed another in front and she stumbled forward, nervous, "Um, I-I'm really sorry, we were just having a little game of ball and-"

The kid abruptly terminated her apology when the unknown victim sat up and lifted the book off his face to reveal deep ebony hair, devilishly handsome features and a muscular, toned body. The kids weren't expecting a smile though.

"That's alright," the man assured as he handed them the ball, "just be careful next time okay?"

The kids smiled, bowed, and ran off to play. The man sighed heavily and collapsed back down with a hard thud, right on the ankle of another.

A muffled "Dammit!" could be heard underneath the hat that covered her face. Her arm swatted his head, "Mamoru! Do you want to break my leg?!"

Mamoru lazily rolled over mumbling an apology, "Sorry Makoto."

Silence once again.

The one lazing peacefully under the tree sat up out of the shade and stretched. Her cropped, deep blue hair sparkled in the sun as she stifled a yawn. "That's our wake up call guys. Come on, get up!"

She was greeted by unanimous moans of protest. Another, basking in the sun on top of her raven hair berated without opening her eyes, "Come off it Ami. Kids today just don't understand the horrors we call final exams! We're all burnt out here."

"Preach it Rei," spoke the brunette, "too many words and too many formulas. It's a miracle we survived it all. I mean, you'd think we'd have a bit of a break after we defeated Galaxia but no, we had to hit the books and try desperately to catch up the minute it was over!"

Mamoru sighed, "You think it's bad now? Just wait until you get to university. God! I don't remember the last time I went to bed before five."

Rei stretched while sporting a sarcastic grin, "Life is hard for teenage superheroes."

With the book back over his face Mamoru blindly raised his arm into the air, "Uh, hello. In my twenties over here."

Rei narrowed her violet eyes, "Always rubbing it in."

With that said she spotted her comfortable and motionless friend and could not resist the urge to disrupt her calm by pinching the back of her leg.

"Hey!"

The raven-haired beauty rolled her eyes, "Minako!"

"Rei, I'm trying to sunbathe here."

Rei shook her head, "Don't you think it's kind of hard to get a sun tan with a white cat sprawled on your back?"

Minako instantly sensed the cat's weight. He must have snuck in while she was napping and failed to notice. "Artemis, dammit, I am trying to sunbathe!"

The cat stretched lazily, "That part of your back was declared my napping ground years ago."

Minako just sighed with a playful smile.

From underneath his book Mamoru groped the ground blindly, "Makoto, where are those delicious sandwiches?"

Makoto sat up and yawned, "Ask Usagi, she's closest."

Mamoru propped himself up onto his forearm as he tilted his head and asked politely, "Usako, could you please pass me one of Mako's sandwiches?"

Silence.

"Usako?"

Everyone turned to the spot Usagi claimed and all they could see of her was a heap of blonde pigtails emitting snores. Rei shook her head, exasperated. She picked up the beach ball and pelted her with it.

Nothing.

As Rei continued to frown Ami tried her hand, shaking Usagi out of a coma, "Usagi, come on, wake up!"

Nothing.

Luna paraded over with an air of confidence as if to say, _"I've got this."_ She burrowed through Usagi's hair and put all of her weight on her neck, which always worked in Usagi's junior high days. However, Usagi only snorted then snored even louder.

Mamoru was struck with an idea. He silently crawled over to the sleeping Princess and gently kissed her on the lips.

Usagi woke in an instant.

"Mmmm, morning Mamo-chan!" She kissed him gingerly as everyone face faulted.

Luna was flabbergasted, "Mamoru, where were you when I needed you all those mornings?!"

Mamoru just flashed Luna a smile in response and began sharing a sandwich with his girlfriend . . . surrendered the sandwich was more like it.

Minako turned over and tied her hair back up with her usual red bow, "So guys. School's out, summer's here and it's been peaceful for two whole months. What more could we ask for?"

Usagi reclined to lay her golden head on Mamoru's broad chest sighing in content as he instinctively wrapped his arms around her.

"Yeah," agreed Mamoru, "we finally get a chance to relax."

Mamoru's statement lingered in their ears as silence descended, forcing each one of them into the present moment. A cool breeze blew past, gently ruffling everyone's hair. They inhaled the fresh air deeply while picking up faint birdsongs and bubbles of human laughter. It was as if there was nothing wrong with the world and they soaked it in blissfully. They appreciated peace, happiness, and free time on a much deeper level than the average person for many obvious reasons. They were running out of fingers to count how many times they had stared the very real threat of Earth extinction dead in the face without so much as a tremble.

Strangely, unaware of each other they all fixated their thoughts on Usagi.

Here was the Princess of Earth's Moon. Their Princess. Always taking the last stand. Always rising above the most insurmountable obstacles when all other attempts had been exhausted and everyone else had perished. Usagi, being most times the _only_ thing that has saved the precious Earth from brutal annihilation time, and time again. The love they felt for her swelled suddenly. She was without a doubt the strongest and most powerful person they knew. However, that was not why they loved her so deeply. Each of them knew that the legend of Sailor Moon would propagate down through time because Usagi was the most loving, selfless, and exceptional human being alive who was also lovable at the exact same time.

Oblivious, Usagi glanced up into Mamoru's face as he smiled back at her lovingly. She then looked around to all her best friends, now more like sisters. She was happy to see them so carefree. Usagi often felt horribly guilty due to the fact that they live to protect her, because for them a free, independent life would always be illusory. Even if attained it could never be fully enjoyed, for that same free life must be given up whole heartedly and without hesitation if Usagi, or the Earth should come to danger. As long as Usagi breathed they would forever be bound to their destiny of a warrior's life, always putting someone else's needs before their own. Through Usagi's eyes this was a forfeit of happiness, which is something barely endurable to someone like her. Though her Senshi did not feel this way it burdened Usagi regardless, as she is the type to seek other people's happiness before her own. Though seeing them now, all four of them playing cards while Luna and Artemis scrapped over a piece of fried shrimp caused Usagi to shine like the Sun. Everything was just so normal, so peaceful. She could ask for nothing more.

Makoto picked up a card from the pile and scowled at it, "Hey, have any of you guys heard from the outers lately?"

Minako picked up a card as well, "No, I don't think they're back from South America as yet." She flipped her hair over her shoulder, "man, it must be great to travel like that!"

"Minako," chirped Ami, "You used to live in England didn't you?"

Minako looked unimpressed.

"And," Ami continued, "you did travel a lot as Sailor V, right?"

Minako pouted her lips angrily as she folded her arms gruffly across her chest.

"It wasn't like how you're saying it Ami! I was always working!"

Ami betrayed a small smile, indicating that she was teasing her.

Rei stole a glance at Ami's cards when the blunette caught her in the act and swatted Rei's face away.

Rei laughed, "Yeah, but I think those four were just itching to get away with all the fighting we've been doing. We've hardly had a chance to do much else."

Usagi and Mamoru joined the game, "The battle with Galaxia was the toughest one we have had to date," spoke Usagi softly. "It's as if each enemy we face is so much more powerful than the last." She slumped a bit, "I don't even want to think of what could be more powerful than Galaxia."

Everyone was momentarily silent. No one liked to recall the day they all died, and it wasn't the first time either. Ami noticed the dark look hovering in Usagi's eyes and placed a hand on top of hers. Ami knew that deep down Usagi blamed herself for their deaths, but it wasn't like that at all. Of course, Usagi would never see it that way.

"Usagi."

Usagi's crystal eyes met up with Ami's aqua blue ones, "We pulled through it didn't we?"

Usagi gave a weak smile.

Makoto looked on in sympathy, "Don't stress Usagi, as long as we stick together we're invincible."

Their collective mood lightened considerably.

Minako laid her cards down, "So Ami?"

Ami looked up from her cards, "Hm?"

"Beat you to the water!"

Ami smiled wickedly, "Fat chance!"

Soon everyone was making a mad dash to the water like they truly had no care in the world.

However, as inscribed deep into their destiny . . . that would not last for long.

/

If someone were around to listen, all one would hear is the hollow sound of the wind and the odd cricket making itself known to the night. In an abandoned corner of Jonanjima in the Port of Tokyo however, it was a different story. It was quiet; too quiet. The silence was deafening . . . unnatural. An extraordinary atmospheric ripple percolated in the dark shadows and seemed to rip open, turning itself inside out to spew a blackness blacker than deep space onto the Earth. It spread through the maze of shipping containers, across the pier, into the water, and through the cracks in the ground. It lethargically crawled like a highly viscous, soup-like mist that seemed to whisper dark and disturbing secrets to the night.

/

Ami sat at her exam desk writing furiously. She ran her hand through her hair roughly in pure frustration. Why couldn't she find her bearings in something as simple as advanced biochemistry? She was drawing a blank and was beside herself not knowing why. She felt so dumb, so blind, she should know this.

"Five minutes left class," the professor paced slowly across the teaching platform, "you should be finishing up."

"_Crap!"_ Looking at the clock she heard it beep loudly once more. She wasn't even finished the first page! Why didn't she know this?! A sweat bead trickled down the side of her face and splattered onto her exam paper. Startled, she shot her head over to the door to see Rei standing there in full miko attire.

"Huh?" Ami was puzzled, "Rei what are you doing here?"

Rei didn't answer and just stared at her intently. The clock beeped once again. Ami ripped her gaze from Rei and looked at the clock.

"Huh?"

*BEEP!*

Ami slowly opened her eyes to see her curtains blowing in the night air of the open window above her. She silently exhaled, "_Phew! Just a dream. But I still felt so stupid. As if I was supposed to know something but couldn't grasp it . . . and what was Rei doing there?"_

*BEEP!*

Ami blinked.

*BEEP!*

She shot up in her bed like a bullet and stared at her Mercurian computer, which sat open, beeping, and flashing the map of Tokyo. With wide eyes she stumbled out of bed and began typing furiously. The program she created after the defeat of Galaxia had found something. She kept a twenty-four hour search running to inform her of any supernatural occurrences going on in Tokyo.

Her results were in. There was a dot flashing . . . right over Jonanjima in the Port of Tokyo.

Ami quickly reached behind her back and pulled forth her communicator and Henshin wand.

She pressed the symbol of Mars with a feeling that Rei would be up at three o'clock in the morning. The picture cleared to reveal Rei with the sacred flame behind her. She obviously felt something.

Her face held raw determination, "I'm on it Ami, what's the exact location?"

"Jonanjima, Port of Tokyo."

"Okay, I'll call the others, get down there as soon as possible. We're right behind you."

Ami gave a slight nod, "Right." She put her communicator back in her sub-space pocket, stood up tall and raised her henshin wand. Her face exuded rock solid resolve, just as her friend's did, but also a trace of pleasant nostalgia. A slight grin curved her lips as she uttered the familiar phrase that she had come to love.

"Mercury Crystal Power!"

/

Super Sailor Jupiter bounded the rooftops as fast as her power injected legs would carry her. With the strength of her planet coursing through her she ripped through the night with super human speed and strength. When she reached her destination she jumped down to the scene. Her fellow Senshi, including Tuxedo Kamen were there already. Half of them stood guard while the other half debated with Mercury to assess what was happening. Eternal Sailor Moon smiled at Jupiter's arrival as she joined guard while also listening to the conversation.

Tuxedo Kamen scanned the area carefully, "So Mercury, what's the deal here?"

Super Sailor Mercury continued typing at light speed while speaking simultaneously, "I'm not quite sure, I'm not getting an exact reading or location, but there _is_ evil here."

She lifted her gaze and touched her earring lightly. Her Mercurian visor shimmered into existence over her face as she scanned the area. "My visor shows no form or noticeable presence, but I know my program is correct!"

Worry passed over Sailor Moon's features, "Mars, what are you feeling?"

Super Sailor Mars had her eyes closed and her hands clasped in a Shinto manner, "Mercury is right, there is _definitely_ a hostile force here."

At that exact moment everyone experienced a shiver race up their spines as Mars' violet eyes shot open. For all of them to feel that it had to be a powerful force.

Mars' lips tightened, "There is evil . . . and it's growing by the second."

Super Sailor Venus frowned in suspicion. With the power of love as her ally she could sense its cold absence. Something was definitely wrong here.

Her fists tightened, "Guys?"

The uncertainty in her tone caught everyone's attention.

"Listen."

There was dead silence. No wind, no insects, no rats, not even the lapping of the water. It felt so unnatural that Sailor Moon wrapped her arms around herself for reassurance. They all crouched slightly showing they were on their guard and ready for anything. A light breeze fluttered past Sailor Moon's ear. The hair on the back of her neck stood erect and she whipped her head around, hearing disturbing whispers.

"Who's that?" She demanded.

The Senshi looked over at Sailor Moon and asked what she heard. Tuxedo Kamen was at her side in an instant, holding Sailor Moon's shaky form in his strong arms. Her eyes remained wide and quivering.

"Didn't you hear that?" She asked urgently.

Tuxedo Kamen grew worried. "What? I didn't hear anything."

Sailor Moon's eyes refocused, she had to gain control of her fear. What kind of super heroine would she be if she were shaking like a leaf?

"The whispers, you didn't hear them?"

Everyone shook their heads while Mercury continued typing. Super Sailor Jupiter impatiently clenched her fists. When Sailor Moon acted like this it freaked everyone out. She just wanted to kick the shit out of whatever the hell was lurking around. She tapped her foot impatiently over an uneven patch of ground. Mercury suddenly ceased typing and whipped her head over to Jupiter in a panic. The Senshi, having fought together for so long knew each other like the back of their hands on and off the battle field. They've learned how to read each other's tone and body language without needing further explanation. That one look from Mercury was all the information Jupiter needed for she took off in a sprint without any verbal warning. At that exact moment the cracked ground she had just been standing on erupted high, a black plume of a thick, liquid-like mist shooting out. The Senshi were knocked off their feet as Jupiter went flying but managed a shaky landing. Everyone instantly jumped back up, assuming offensive stances as the thick mist spread like wild fire, engulfing the entire area. They might as well been separated by many miles for it was so black that they couldn't see their hand in front of their face.

Super Sailor Mars looked around frantically and called out to her fellow Senshi, "Is everyone okay?"

She heard affirmations all around her when Sailor Moon took the reigns. She whipped out her Eternal Tiare and assumed leadership.

"Okay, we all know where the site is so let's circle it. Mercury?"

"Don't worry Sailor Moon," assured Mercury while tapping the side of her visor, "I'm on it!"

As she looked on to where Jupiter was originally standing she saw something take form. "Something's there! At the eruption site! It's large with an unknown shape. Be ready."

Mercury let her visor go and prepared to call forth her shabon spray when suddenly the obscure mist dissipated. Stunned at it disappearing into thin air the Senshi looked to the eruption site where the creature should be. Only there was no creature. Now everyone was puzzled but experience had taught them to never let their guard down, and to trust Mercury.

Tuxedo Kamen moved his hand deftly causing a rose to appear within it. His eyes darted back and forth furiously. At that instant both Mercury, with her visor back on, and Mars stretched out an arm,

"Kamen! Above you!"

Wasting no time he drew back his arm and hurled the rose with great speed and accuracy as he quickly rolled out of the way. A piercing shriek was heard followed by a huge thud and a small crater magically appearing where Tuxedo Kamen once stood. The rose appeared to be suspended in thin air with greenish blood dripping from its razor sharp tip.

Tuxedo Kamen jumped up, "Shit! It's invisible!"

The rose took to the skies again and began erratically moving through the air at high speed. This was the moment where everyone had had enough. Jupiter looked fixedly at Tuxedo Kamen's rose with her antenna emerging from the emerald in her tiara. Lightning crackled around her and she ran forward yelling, "Supreme Thunder!"

Giant laces of lightning rushed forward at great speeds. The lightning seemed to travel through the sky without impact, but the small flash, loud shriek, and smell of ozone confirmed the hit. It was small, but a hit nonetheless. Jupiter glimpsed the scorched limb and smiled. Venus shared a quick look with Mars and Mercury. The red and orange clad Senshi anticipated its next move and called upon their widest range attacks as their arms lashed out.

"Fire Soul!"

"Crescent Beam Shower!"

Packets of hot plasma beams and a billowing plume of fire raced towards its target. Direct hit. A loud howl pierced their ears as gravity claimed the scorched creature and it fell back to the Earth. Mercury ran forward with hands high and acted quickly.

"Shine Aqua Illusion!"

Tons of freezing water rushed forth and crashed into the creature. Ice formed on impact and the demon became fully visible in all its frozen horror. The Senshi grimaced at the sight. It was a horrific looking creature, which stood about four and a half feet tall but had very lean and strong amphibian-like legs, which if extended would put the demon at six feet. It possessed long, boney digits with black, three-inch claws protruding from each one. The creature's mouth gaped wide and never closed, showing razor sharp, needle like teeth that were sure to drip rancid saliva. Its eyes were disproportionately large and as black and void as space itself, while the demon's skin appeared blackish green and seemed rubbery to the touch. Its legs were badly burnt and soon began transforming into the black mist with the rest of its body following suit until mist filled its body mold inside the giant ice crystal. Sailor Moon wore a look of disgust as she raised her Tiare, eager to rid the world of this creature.

"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!"

The silver power of the Moon shot out and impacted with the ice creature. However, instead of eradicating like usual the ice shattered and the black mist exploded out violently, engulfing the area yet again. All got forcibly thrown back, and Mars, being too close to the water fell in, the only evidence being a small splash, which was easily drowned out by the explosion.

"What the hell?!"

"What was that?!"

"Is everyone okay?"

Everyone answered except for Mars.

"Mars! Where are you?"

Nothing.

Mercury was now fed up, "Enough of this." She closed her eyes and called upon her shabon spray concentrating to drive the black mist out.

"Shabon Spray . . . Surround!" The water fog encompassed her and spread out in all directions driving the mist away. She let the power go and everything was back to normal. All that was left of the battle was a pile of ice chunks. Mars was no where to be seen.

/

Mars struggled terribly to swim up to the surface but she couldn't for the life of her. It was like something all around her was weighing her down, pulling her deeper and deeper. She looked up and could not see the surface anymore; all she saw was black. Her body was on the verge of panic but her mind screamed at her to stay in control. The blackness closed in on her as her mind hazed.

"_What the hell's going on? I feel . . . violated!"_

The black mist entered her ears and thrashed through the recesses of her mind mentally raping her. She was on display for the mist to see. In a panic bubbles escaped from her mouth and she was now losing air.

The Senshi frantically looked for Sailor Mars when Venus spotted splotches of water on the dock by the sea, "Guys look! I think she fell in the water!"

Everyone ran over and looked in but couldn't see anything. Sailor Moon prepared to jump in after her, "She should have surfaced by now. I have to go after her!"

Tuxedo Kamen stopped her, "No wait! Let myself or one of the others go."

Reluctantly, Moon agreed as Tuxedo Kamen and Sailor Jupiter dove in to save Mars.

Venus felt sick, "Oh God!"

Sailor Moon shot a frantic look at the goddess of love, "What?! What is it?"

"The water . . ." Venus pointed out, "it's completely black."

/

Jupiter and Kamen kicked . . . and kicked . . . and kicked. It was difficult to search for something when all was black. After what seemed to be an eternity he spotted a faint red and white object. He tapped Jupiter's arm and pointed as they raced down to her. Jupiter took Mars in her arms just as the blackness hastily retreated, the water fading to a dark blue. Jupiter almost gasped under water but concentrated on the task at hand. She raised Mars' head to see her face constricted in pain. Tuxedo Kamen saw this too and he took her other arm as they kicked upwards in a hurry. As soon as the trio broke the surface, six hands reached out to drag them up onto the dock.

Moon and Venus laid Mars down on the pier as she thrashed around violently, sucking in large amounts of air.

Venus tried to restrain her limbs, "What happened?!"

Tuxedo Kamen sat on the pier breathing heavily as well, "When we found her the blackness disappeared and she was in a lot of pain." He ran a damp gloved hand through his wet locks, "she thrashed around all the way up."

Mercury knelt down quickly, grasping her friend's head in her hands, "MARS! MARS SNAP OUT OF IT!" Mars continued to thrash, "MARS!"

Mars' eyes snapped open and she instantly stopped thrashing. She blinked several times while her lungs struggled for breath. Her eyes ran wildly until they focused on a familiar face. "M-Mercury?"

Mercury nodded, relief clearly washing over all their faces. Sailor Moon was near tears as she leapt at her best friend, crushing her in a bear hug. "Oh my God! I thought we'd lost you!"

Sailor Mars gagged, "Do you want to kill me odango atama? Get a grip!"

Jupiter couldn't help but giggle at the pun. That died soon however when she placed a hand on her shoulder. "Mars?"

Sailor Mars looked at her over protective friend with dark eyes, expecting the next question.

"What the hell happened down there?"


	2. Chapter 2

Rei sat down on her bed with her hands in her lap. The Senshi were scattered throughout her room as Makoto came in with some tea.

For the fifth time Ami asked, "Rei, are you _sure_ you're okay? Do you want to lay down or something?"

Rei accepted the tea calmly, "No Ami, I'm okay."

Ami looked at her warily but hesitantly kept her mouth shut.

Rei glanced at the others and clearly saw their worry and speculation. She smirked, "You guys can calm down already. I'm fine! Really!"

No one looked convinced. They've all known Rei for years and had never seen her react in such a way unless something serious had happened to her.

Usagi studied her carefully, "Rei, you know you don't have to put up a front with us. We saw how you reacted. Please." Usagi pleaded with those big blue eyes, "tell us what happened."

Rei turned somber as she rubbed her teacup over and over. "Well," she began, trying to find the right words but failed to. "I can't really put it into words exactly . . ."

"Don't worry Rei," urged Minako, "take your time."

Rei smiled back and continued with everyone listening in silence.

"The explosion knocked me into the water and as soon as I fell in it felt like something rushed in to attack me from all sides. It wasn't as much physical as it was mental."

She never looked up from her teacup, but she could sense their puzzled faces. "It felt like something was pulling me down and when I looked up to the surface I couldn't see anything, all I saw was black. I stretched out with my senses and it felt so vile that it pained me to even approach it, but that was my mistake. As soon as I reached out with my senses and opened up my mind . . . it attacked. The force drove right into my head and all of a sudden I was exposed."

Rei's voice quickened, "Every nerve in my body hurt beyond belief and my head pounded like it was going to explode. It felt like something was being forced out of me. Whatever this evil force is, it saw everything about me; my past, my fears, my life . . . my identity."

The situation suddenly turned much worse. Mamoru spoke to clarify, "So wait, you're saying it knows who you are? I mean, who you truly are?"

Rei nodded solemnly.

Ami poured herself some tea, "Okay, this could be bad news. So this entity has the power to enter into our minds, but I wonder . . ."

Mamoru caught onto her train of thought, "What will it do with the information?"

Makoto jumped in, "So we have to try and figure out its plan then. Ami, did your computer pick up anything?"

Ami blinked and then scrambled for her computer, "I didn't even get around to checking my data." She opened it and began typing at turbo speed.

Usagi noticed Rei shiver involuntarily, "Rei, are you feeling okay? Do you want a blanket?"

Rei looked up at her, "It's nothing, I just got a bad feeling. Maybe it's an after effect, I don't know. I'm going to do a fire reading anyway." She noticed them looking at her worriedly again, "Guys come on! This is Sailor Mars you're talking to! I'm not going to let this thing get the better of me, I promise."

Ami stopped typing, "Okay, all I can tell you is that the creature we fought is apart of the black mist. The black mist however is obviously more than just mist. What? I don't know. I'd have to see it again to get more accurate readings, but what I can tell you is that it couldn't have just popped up on its own. It had to have come through a portal or . . . something. Its energy signature is very alien, so it's definitely not from Earth."

Rei leaned forward, "So we can expect to see more of these alien, mind reading demons?"

Ami typed some more, "From what I can tell, yes. I still don't understand the reaction that took place when Sailor Moon blasted it though. With that amount of power it should have been destroyed."

Makoto flipped her chestnut ponytail over her shoulder, "And I don't understand why the blackness disappeared when we got to Rei."

Minako scratched behind Artemis' ear, "We don't seem to know very much right now do we?"

Usagi agreed, "I guess we'll have to wait until they strike again."

Mamoru rolled his eyes, "There goes our vacation."

Makoto cracked her knuckles, "That's okay Mamoru, I was starting to get bored with all the peaceful stuff. Give me a good fight any day."

Rei stood up and looked at the brightening horizon, "You guys had better go then, the Sun's almost up."

Usagi didn't move, "As long as you're okay?"

"Yes, yes, I'm fine. You worry too much Odango."

Usagi fumed, "When are you going to stop calling me that?!" She then glanced out the window only now absorbing what Rei had just said and hit the ceiling. "Crap! Mom's going to kill me! If she checks on me and finds that I'm not there she'll start asking a million questions!"

Luna hopped off of Rei's bed, "I'll go ahead and check out the situation." With that said she bounded out the window. Years ago after Usagi began coming home in the wee hours of the morning due to her secret identity, Luna always went home ahead of her and then met Usagi outside to tell her the situation in the house. It helped her come up with the best 'half-truths' if necessary.

Everyone rose as Mamoru fished out his keys, "Come on, I'll give you guys a ride home."

Ami snapped her computer shut and turned back to Rei, "You'll let us know what you see in the fire?"

Rei smiled, "Of course, don't I always? Tomorrow then."

Ami smiled back as everyone said their good nights (good mornings rather). Minako put her arm around Usagi's shoulders, "Come on, we'll think up an excuse to tell our parents together."

When the door shut Rei made her way to the fire room. She knelt down in front of the sacred flame and prepared to become one with the fire for she was the fire.

"_Alright, time for some answers."_

/

Usagi sat in the passenger seat of Mamoru's car and stared at her front door nervously. She bit her lip, "Where _is_ Luna? She should have been out here by now!"

Mamoru flashed that sexy grin of his, "Don't worry Usako, I'm sure Luna will be out in a minute."

Usagi's eyes would not leave her front door, "But what if they're pissed? What if they're so livid they tortured her for information and now they know I'm Sailor Moon and then they'll find out about you being Tuxedo Kamen and then they'll forbid me to see you and my life will be over!"

Mamoru chuckled and cupped her face in his hands, "Usako?"

She continued to stare at the front door uninterrupted, "But - but what if -"

"Usako?!"

She tore her eyes away from the door and focused them on the midnight blues in front of her. Her breath caught in her throat.

"Usako, don't worry. They don't even know that Luna can talk. And if they did find out about our identities and forbid me to see you I'd . . . I don't know, I'd stand on your front door step and profess my love for you until they couldn't take it anymore."

Usagi giggled and it was like music to Mamoru's ears, "Mamo-chan! You're being ridiculous."

He laughed with her, "You see? You're just overreacting." His laugh subsided as he soaked in her beauty and ran a hand along her golden hair. His face sobered, "even if I tried I could never stay away from you."

Usagi laid her head on his chest as he held her tight. Even to this day she could feel his pain every time he reminded himself of when he pushed her away because of a prophetic dream.

"Usa . . . you know I love you . . . I always have and I always will. For all eternity."

She could hear her heart beating in sync with his as he brushed her cheek. Her voice came as barely a whisper, "Mamo-chan . . ."

Before she could finish he tilted her golden head up towards him and they met in a passionate kiss that held their love over thousands of years.

A dull thud caused the couple to look out onto the hood of the car seeing Luna there. Mamoru and Usagi blushed deep red as he powered down the window feeling slightly tipsy, which always happened after he kissed Usagi.

Luna poked her head in, embarrassed as well, "Sorry, um, it's just that I suggest Usagi get inside now before her parents call the cops."

Usagi succumbed to dejection. "Alright," she looked up at Mamoru again, "good night Mamo-chan." She kissed him once more and stepped out of the car then Luna hopped into her arms.

He sighed after her; the lustful heat burning in his chest migrated south and commenced running ramped when his eyes moved up and down her enticing curves as she walked away. When Mamoru first met Usagi she was at the beginning stages of puberty, hopelessly innocent and adorably cute. But now . . . now she was practically a fully-grown woman physically. She had blossomed into the most gorgeous flower. Her hips filled out, her legs had grown longer and strong, her arms were toned, and her skin angelically soft as always. Mamoru also noticed that her ass was now much more plump and pronounced in addition to the pleasant swelling of her breasts. Usagi had evolved into a beautiful woman right in front of Mamoru's eyes, and the most difficult part was that she had blossomed while he held her firmly in his arms over the years . . . pressed up against his chest, squirming ever so slightly in his embrace.

He fantasized about Usagi's breath, sweet and warm on his neck followed by the soft brush of her lips as she snuggled close, sometimes falling asleep on him. Usagi had no clue how Mamoru struggled having her so close to him, touching him, kissing him. It took the Prince of Earth much effort to refrain from knocking down the wall of self-control keeping his lips and hands from wandering at will; holding him back from drinking Usagi in like sweet wine. Regardless, Mamoru had convinced himself that he must continue to endure at all costs. Through his eyes Usagi was one of a kind and a little more naive than other girls her age when it came to men, he was sure. Mamoru would never forgive himself if he ever put Usagi in a situation where his overwhelming desire for her might overwhelm her senses and inadvertently pressure her to do something she didn't want yet. He knew he had the rest of his life with her so he would just have to wait a little longer. There was no need to rush.

Mamoru looked over at Usagi again just as she cocked her hips standing at her front door talking quietly to Luna. Mamoru briefly closed his eyes and exhaled shakily, reminding himself, _"She's only seventeen. She's still a teenager." _

The long-standing excuse was starting to lose its weight these days. _"I mean,"_ thought Mamoru, _"seventeen is practically eighteen . . . and she has matured substantially."_

Mamoru glanced back in Usagi's direction and witnessed her bend over to put Luna down as the night breeze ruffled her flimsy and short sundress. He swallowed again feeling the buildup of heat spread throughout his body.

Mamoru shook his head violently, exerting control over his burning desires and pushed them back down to where he usually kept them. Mamoru sighed and decided that it was time to go.

"Good night Usako," Mamoru called out.

She turned and waved as he added, "Good night Luna!" He saw them converse a bit more as Usagi dug out her keys so he drove off. He wouldn't take his chances of her father seeing him out there.

/

Ikuko heard the soft click of the door signaling her daughter's return. Kenji sat fuming and was about to get up from the couch to scold his daughter when Ikuko placed a gentle hand on his. He looked at his wife and silently sat back down to stare at the television again. Usagi made her way into the living room to see an angry father, a stoic mother, and a snickering little brother all clad in pyjamas. She momentarily glared at Shingo until Kenji cleared his throat and Usagi put her hands up in defense.

"I know you're upset," she began, "and you should be."

Her father looked as if to say, _'that's all you've got?!'_

Usagi continued, "I'm sorry I was out so late . . . or early. Mom, I know you prepared a family breakfast and everything and you know I would never miss that . . . the thing is . . ." She looked at her family hesitantly, _"I'm the super heroine Sailor Moon and I was out saving Tokyo from complete and utter destruction so you really should be thanking me!"_

Yeah right. Like that would go on.

Quickly choosing her story Usagi explained, "Well, we had just gotten into the car at the beach and we were on the road when Ami passed out from sun stroke."

Ikuko exclaimed, "Oh my goodness! Is she alright?"

Usagi hated lying to her parents but continued on, "We had to pull over to let Ami get some air in the shade. When Mam- I mean, when Haruka went back in the car to go pick up some water down the road the car wouldn't start. So she and Makoto had to walk up and down the road looking for a jump-start while we stayed behind with Ami until they came back with help. By that time it was dark so we just came home as soon as possible . . . I'm sorry."

Kenji sighed in defeat, "Well, as long as you and your friends are safe." He stood up and walked over to his only daughter, "you know we're hard on you because we worry about you, not because we're evil you know."

Usagi smiled at her father, "I know."

He added, "We're just glad that we have a daughter who can at least tell us the truth and not lie to us."

A pang of guilt shot through her as she lowered her head in shame then leapt into her father's arms.

"I'm sorry." She was on the verge of tears. _"I'm sorry I have to lie to you like this, but it's better that you don't know who I really am. It's for your own protection."_

Her father hugged her back, astonished at this sudden burst of emotion, "Don't worry about it sweetie. As long as you're safe."

Usagi sighed, _"How many times a month do I risk my life for the good of the Universe? Would you call it safe if you could write down an endless list of people that would have loved to see you dead?"_

Her mother promptly began preparing Usagi a warm meal. "Don't worry Usagi, your father and I have been talking and we've decided that we should get you that cell phone so you could at least call us when you're going to be late."

Usagi stiffened in her father's embrace.

Kenji glanced curiously at her, "What's the matter Usagi? I thought you'd be ecstatic about getting a cell phone since you've been begging for one for years."

Usagi managed a meager smile as Shingo loomed up behind her, "Yeah baka Usagi, what's the matter? Afraid that mom and dad will find out about your secret, late night dates with that older guy?"

"WHAT?!" Kenji's eyebrow began to twitch. Usagi shot her brother a murderous stare, "No dad, he's just _lying_! . . . why you little brat!"

/

Exhausted, Usagi closed her bedroom door and leaned up against it. Luna jumped up on the bed.

"They can't get me a cell phone Luna. That would make everything much more difficult."

Luna curled her tail around her feet, "I see your point. So what are you going to do?"

"Well . . ." Usagi began, "I don't know, but I couldn't just stop everything in the middle of a battle and make a phone call to my mother! If I got a cell phone they would be _expecting_ me to call and I couldn't just make up any old excuse anymore. I just hate lying to them like this. What if I just sat them down and told them everything?"

Luna practically jumped out of her fur, "NO USAGI! You can't! It would cause too many problems and then you'd have to worry about the enemy targeting them to get to you and we don't want to deal with that."

Usagi sighed as she struggled with her pyjama top, "You're right. I guess I'm just frustrated." She climbed into bed and pulled the covers up with Luna curling up into a ball beside her, "I just wonder what this new enemy is all about . . . I hope we can handle it." She stifled a yawn.

"Don't worry Usagi," yawned Luna, "I have great confidence in all of you. You'll pull through it." They both fell asleep as sunlight streamed through the window, unaware of the evil that loomed over all their lives, threatening to change them forever.

/

Minako and Usagi walked into the Crown Fruit Parlour later that afternoon to find Mamoru chatting with Motoki so they went over to join them.

Usagi flashed her golden smile, "Hi Motoki!"

Minako followed suit, "Hey Motoki!"

Motoki's green eyes lit up at seeing the girls again, "Hey girls! Wow, has hell frozen over or something because you and the rest of your friends haven't been in here for ages. I was beginning to get bored."

Minako jumped up on one of the stools and swung towards him, causing her pale blonde hair to float around her. Usagi greeted Mamoru with a kiss when Minako addressed Motoki, "Well, we hated to stay away Motoki but we all know how tough the end of the year exams are."

Motoki rested his head on his elbow and smiled at Minako, "Don't remind me! The countless nights I spent awake on Mamoru's stash of 5-Hour Energy trying to study . . . _trying_ being the operative word there."

Mamoru groaned into his hands, "You should have seen us Minako, bags under our eyes, stubble on our chins a few days old, staring at a spread of monster text books with mouths hanging open like zombies."

Motoki waved his hands in front of him, "Oh no! The ultimate was when Mamoru reached for his cup of coffee then must have blacked out because when I looked up he was drooling all over the pages."

Minako and Usagi cracked up with laughter when Minako countered with, "Oh you think that's bad? We were all at Ami's place studying for calculus right? It's three in the morning and we all can hardly keep our eyes open, but Ami is sitting there with this perma-smile on her face pointing out problems to us so we could work them out together."

Motoki smiled knowingly, "That's our Ami."

Minako continued, "So we're all brain dead by this point and could just about burn those calculus books when-"

Makoto and Rei walked in and overheard the story, "Hey guys!" Greeted the tall brunette.

They all waved back with the raven-haired priestess taking over, "Oh yea, we were sooo tired that we asked Ami to put on another pot of coffee. Ami readily agreed saying on her way to the kitchen, 'when I get back we'll go into integration by parts okay?'"

Makoto jumped in, "All she did was fill up the pot and turn it on when she returned to the room to find us gone with all our stuff."

Minako this time, "So we're running down the street like the entire Dark Kingdom was after us when she sticks her head out the window yelling, 'I see you! You just wait! I ought to send a tsunami down the street and freeze your feet to the ground and then we'll see how fast you run!"

Everybody was in stitches as Makoto added between gasps, "I swear! All the way home we expected her to pop up around the corner and drag us back to her condo as blocks of ice!"

They were all in tears now, howling in laughter when Ami came up behind them, puzzled, "Hey guys. What's so funny?"

They just looked at her silently and then burst out laughing even harder.

Ami just blinked, "What?!"

Motoki gained control of himself, "Ami! You? Yelling out a window?!"

It dawned on Ami what they were talking about and she blushed deep red at her behaviour that night.

Motoki continued, "And how did you plan to freeze them into ice?"

The laughter mysteriously died as everyone (besides Motoki) realized that in the middle of the joke Makoto and Minako almost let Ami's identity slip. Motoki looked around strangely at the group who all of a sudden stopped laughing with Ami stuttering, "Well, uh, you know when you just say things sometimes that make no sense." She shot Makoto and Minako a wide-eyed look.

Minako tried desperately to change the subject, "Well um, Motoki, since its summer vacation and all I think we should all indulge and have whatever special you've got that has chocolate in it."

Usagi squealed in delight, "YEA! Wait, Motoki, I'll also have a bacon double cheeseburger and five rice buns."

Motoki sweat dropped, "Uh, okay Usagi."

Ami looked at the rest of the group, "Uh guys, let's go sit down at the booth? We've got lots to discuss."

Everybody got off their respective stools and went over to the farthest booth in the corner near the window where they always sat to talk about . . . well, whatever it was they talked about so quietly.

Motoki looked after them inquisitively, _"They act so weird sometimes, like they're from other planets . . . oh well. No one is ever normal I guess."_ with that thought he went to prepare their order.

As soon as they all filed into the booth Ami said, "You guys almost gave me a heart attack there! He could have found out that," she lowered her voice, "that I'm Sailor Mercury!"

Mamoru agreed, "I know. I held my breath, but I'm sure it just slipped in the joke." Makoto and Minako nodded in reply when Mamoru stifled a laugh and prodded, "Ami, you yelled out the window?"

She blushed.

"Man, I wish I was there with a camera."

Ami was far from pleased. "Hilarious Mamoru," she stated dryly then changed the subject, "So Usagi, how did it go with your parents last night?"

Usagi groaned into her hands, "Horrible!" She then related the story and the lie she told.

Minako nodded, "Ah, good one! Sun stroke and a run down car."

Ami looked unimpressed, "Usagi, why do you always make me out to be the cause of your lateness?! Jeez, last time you told them I fell and couldn't walk, and now sunstroke? You know I don't like the heat but sun stroke?! In a car?! Your parents must think that I have poor health."

Usagi winced, "Sorry Ami."

Ami shrugged it off, "Hey, I guess I've gotten used to being underestimated." She turned to Rei, "So, what did you see in the fire? Are you alright?"

Rei seemed better than the day before but looked very tired and worn out, "Yeah I'm fine I guess. It was so weird though. I didn't get a vision in the sacred flame until about an hour into it. When I did get a vision it was all splotchy and blurry. I guess this is pretty serious because it has never taken that long."

They looked at her expectantly. "Unfortunately there's not much to report. I mean, nothing concrete about the enemy really. In the vision I saw a human figure clouded in black mist, I couldn't tell if it was male or female. Then I saw the figure backdrop against the Solar System. After that I saw all of the Senshi shrouded in the black mist trying to fight the enemy . . . but the weird thing was we weren't even transformed."

The group sat in silence trying to make heads or tails of it. Usagi repeated, "A human figure? And we weren't transformed? That's odd."

Ami took the opportunity to tell them, "Well, earlier on I went by Jonanjima-"

"Ami!" interrupted Makoto, "Why did you go there by yourself? You should have at least taken one of us."

Ami brought out her computer, "Yes, it was a bit stupid but I was running some errands nearby and decided to take a detour. Anyway," she began typing various commands as they gathered around, "when I got there I hunted around and found these." She dug into her bag and pulled out pieces of a soggy, charred rose and bits of ash, which she had in separate Petri dishes.

Mamoru donned his glasses, astounded, "Wow, you found my rose?!"

"Yes," continued Ami, "it's soggy because there was a huge pool from my powers left, and I got the ashes by the pier from when Mars, Jupiter and Venus fried it." She placed her own glasses over her aqua eyes, "when I scanned them, this was what I found."

Motoki had their full order on his tray and walked briskly over to their semi-circular booth. Nearing them he noticed that they were all huddled around Ami looking at some type of device. When he got close enough he overheard, "-the pier from when Mars, Jupiter and Venus fried it. When I scanned it, this is what I found."

He began unloading his tray onto the table and they froze at his presence. They had forgotten all about their food order . . . even Usagi.

Motoki asked, "What are you guys looking at?"

Before anyone could answer he reached over and picked up Ami's microcomputer. Ami was too late in her reaction as she desperately tried to snatch it back but he was too far away and already staring at it. She placed her head in her hands. Now he was going to see all the arcane symbols, the advanced technology, the planetary symbols, and the alien information.

Motoki's face lit up, "This is a nice looking calculator Ami. What are doing with a calculator in summer?" He looked up at her, "Where'd you get it?"

Ami slowly met his gaze, "Ca- Cal- Calculator?!"

Usagi repeated her dumbfounded friend, "Calculator?!"

Motoki narrowed his eyes suspiciously, "Yeah . . . calculator."

Usagi jumped up and peered at the highly advanced Mercurian computer. She blinked twice. She'd never seen _this _thing before! All of the arcane Silver Millennium symbols were gone, the planetary signs . . . gone, and all of the information Ami's been typing about, GONE!

She stuttered, "It's . . . it's gone!"

Motoki reassumed his suspicious look, "What's gone?"

Usagi just laughed nervously and sat back down as Rei gave her a questioning look and Usagi just shrugged her shoulders. Ami remained staring blankly when Motoki leaned on the side of the booth, "So what's with all the Sailor Senshi stuff?"

They all practically sweat bullets. Usagi looked as if she had no idea what he was talking about. Mamoru stared longingly at the front door, which he would have given anything to be walking out of. Ami looked like she was contemplating suicide, Minako began wiping imaginary things off of the table while Makoto ducked under to pick up a non-existent coin. Rei on the other hand looked about ready to jump straight through the glass window and run for it.

"Come on you guys," smiled Motoki, "you don't have to hide it."

Usagi blew their cover, "What do you mean we don't have to hide it? Of course we do!"

Motoki shook his head, "Why should you? If you're fans of the Sailor Senshi then just say so."

Mamoru ripped his gaze away from the door, "Fans?"

"Yeah," Motoki reaffirmed as he leaned in, "you guys are Sailor Senshi junkies aren't you? You follow the magazines and go to their battle sites and everything as I can see."

There was no other way to respond than to nod mutely. Motoki suddenly became very interested, "So?" He asked eagerly, "Have you seen them?"

"Well," shrugged Makoto, "once or twice, oof!"

Rei had elbowed her in the ribs.

"Really?" he asked, "they're smokin' hot! Eh Mamoru?"

Mamoru and the rest of the girls blushed like mad. Mamoru stammered like a fool, "Well . . . I, um . . . haven't really noticed . . ."

Motoki slapped him on the back, 'How could you _not_ notice?! Have you seen those skirts?! They're practically non-existent!"

Mamoru scratched his head in total embarrassment. Motoki was right though, he wouldn't be a man if he didn't notice the beauty around him all the time. Many of his friends always wondered how Mamoru got so lucky in becoming tight friends with 5 gorgeous women, especially with those long slender legs, tight body suits, and short fuku skirts. Running around, and up and down . . . and up and . . . Mamoru coughed then shifted in his seat. He surely wasn't going to say anything next to Usagi, the love of his life.

Motoki continued, oblivious to the extreme discomfort of his friends, "I'd give anything to date Venus or Moon."

Both of the girls in question blushed even further, Rei and Makoto slouched in rejection, Ami was still recovering from the last blush and Mamoru suddenly regained control of his tongue.

"You can just get Sailor Moon out of your head okay buddy?" He looked inexplicably serious.

"Why Mamoru?" winked Motoki, "no offense Usagi, but do you have the hots for her old friend?"

Mamoru only responded by pulling Usagi closer to him. Motoki looked at the rest of the girls, "and I suppose you girls are swooning over the man in the tuxedo and cape?"

Hearts appeared in Usagi's eyes as she whispered, "Tuxedo kamen-sama!"

The rest of the Senshi blushed yet again and started mumbling,

"Well . . ."

". . . He _is_ gorgeous, that's just a fact."

"He was taken before we were even born dude."

"His body is spectacular though."

Usagi narrowed her eyes, "Guys."

Mamoru's leg began to shake as he became the centre of attention, "Um, Motoki . . . shouldn't you be getting back to work now?"

Motoki snapped to attention as he noticed the forming line and hustled back to work. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief and visibly relaxed.

Makoto slouched further in her seat, "That's too many close calls for one day!"

Minako burst with glee, "Did you hear that?! He said he wanted to date Sailor Venus!"

Rei scoffed, "I don't see why he fancied you and Usagi. What's wrong with the rest of us?"

Ami spoke softly, "Um, guys?"

"I don't get it though," said Usagi as she shoved the last of the burger into her mouth and picked up Ami's super computer, "How did all the functions disappear? It was completely different!"

Ami raised a finger, "Excuse me . . . guys?"

"I don't get it!" Exclaimed Rei, "What's so special about Minako and Usagi?!"

Ami cleared her throat, "Hello?"

"Don't sweat it Rei," said Mamoru, "he just has a thing for blondes."

Minako floated up to cloud nine, "Wow! This could really mean something!"

Usagi reached across the table, "Are you gonna eat that?"

Ami's face tinted red, "HELLO!"

They looked toward the red-faced, blue haired girl whose face reddened further realizing that she had yelled. Despite that, she had their attention, "The Petri dishes! Look!"

They did as she commanded and gasped in shock. The objects were in the process of slowly transforming into black mist that began to fill their containers.

"Shit!" swore Makoto, "what does this mean Ami?"

"As I was saying earlier," Ami continued with her computer back in hand, "When I scanned them they revealed the same properties as the mist, but I'm still at a loss to how and why they change into mist form when they do."

Rei looked on with hard eyes as the Petri dishes smashed. The mist shot out, seeped through the edge of the window then into the ground. Startled, they threw money onto the table and dashed outside. Motoki watched them run past and shook his head, "They just keep getting stranger and stranger."

Once outside everyone dropped their eyes to the ground searching for any sign of the black mist. All they found were people shopping, walking around and going about their daily business.

Usagi searched the area frantically, "Where did it go?!"

Mamoru looked back into the Crown Parlour at the smashed Petri dishes. All that was left was his rose, now bright red. Ami's computer began to beep softly, "Guys, wait! Something's happening!" She spotted black mist rising up out of a sewer grate to spread rapidly.

The crowd looked on in confusion and the screaming began as they ran in every direction to get as far from the mist as possible. The Senshi scattered as well, but into hiding so they could transform. By this time the entire area was immersed in the black mist.

Rei ran into an alley and pulled forth her henshin wand. She thrust it up into the air and yelled, "Mars Crystal Power!"

Nothing happened.

She frowned in confusion and thrust it up even higher, "MARS CRYSTAL POWER!"

Still nothing.

"Why isn't it working?!"

Rei faintly heard the rest of her friend's transformation phrases and tried it again with no luck. She began to walk out of the alley but with the pitch-blackness she couldn't see where she was going. Rei promptly felt a familiar sensation as the temperature dropped disgustingly low and the power of Mercury shot by her driving the black mist away. Everyone regained their vision to see three of the demonic creatures leaping high into the air and shrieking at the top of their lungs. The Senshi ran this way and that, unleashing their powers onto the demons from hell. Not many attacks hit because they were so fast.

Super Sailor Venus let her love and beauty shock rip then cursed, "They're too fast!"

Tuxedo Kamen unleashed a flurry of roses and took to the air as well to try and stab one with his cane, "Then we're going to have to be even faster!"

He sailed right over his target to bring his cane down on its head but the creature saw the attack at the last second and diverted itself, missing Kamen's cane by a millimetre.

Sailor Moon dodged for her life for one of the creatures had her in its crosshairs. She jumped up in a hurry only to dodge again, landing roughly on her side. She rolled across the ground and sprung back up in a rush, preparing to dodge yet again when she spotted Rei standing over near the bus stop . . . as Rei.

Sailor Moon yelled over the din of battle, "Rei! Why aren't you transformed?!"

Rei's eyes widened in alarm, "Sailor Moon, watch it!"

Sailor Moon whipped around to see the creature lunging right at her. In turbo panic she attempted to scurry away but not fast enough to escape injury and she knew it. A blur of red hurtled past and the force knocked the creature into a store window pinned with numerous roses. Sailor Moon turned to her saviour to see Tuxedo Kamen looking relieved beyond reason. With him focused on Sailor Moon he failed to notice the creature headed right for him. Luckily, three of the others did.

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

"Tiara Action!"

The three attacks raced above Tuxedo Kamen and impacted. After a bright flash of light the creature exploded into mist that shot into the sky towards an unknown destination. The remaining two creatures shrieked in anger.

Jupiter observed Rei standing on the sidelines in pure frustration. "Rei! What? . ."

Rei became even more distraught and held her arms out shaking her head, "I don't know!"

A second shriek by the demons snapped the Senshi to full attention. The creatures catapulted high into the air, coming down fast on their enemies. The Senshi prepared their attacks when the creatures vanished. Mercury couldn't activate her visor fast enough while Sailor Moon screamed,

"SCATTER!"

The Senshi dispersed, running in all directions when the ground shook to knock everyone off their feet. Two craters appeared where Venus and Mercury once stood. The only thing left to do was to try and keep moving, and that's what they did.

Rei stood on the sidewalk frustrated out of her mind. She needed to be in there! She needed to help them! Why the hell couldn't she transform?!

Sailor Jupiter vaulted into the air in order to keep moving, hoping that their erratic movements would throw the demons off. Unfortunately, in mid flight an invisible force rammed straight into her chest, stamping her into the ground. Her breath whooshed out of her lungs and two slashes instantly appeared, one on her arm and another down her leg. The pressure on Jupiter's torso came devastatingly close to crushing her ribcage; it was like sitting under a ton of bricks. Her hands rose to force the thing off and could feel its invisible yet rubbery skin through her gloves. A blood red rose impacted the air above her forcing the creature to shriek in her face and her ears suffered under the assault. She tried desperately to kick the thing off while Sailor Moon ran over to help.

Fury overtook the Senshi of Jupiter, her jade green eyes piercing into the air above her, "You . . . will burn for this!"

Her antenna sprouted up and the storms of Jupiter coalesced on command.

"Supreme Thunder!"

The lighting surged out of her and into the creature, which instantly became visible and shrieked in agony, now frying to death. Through the bright pulses of lightning its supernatural eyes looked directly into Jupiter's. That's when she heard the whispers.

The Senshi rushed over in a frenzied panic, breaking formation. Rei was forced to reestablish order, "Venus, help Jupiter! The rest of you, get the last demon!"

With renewed direction Tuxedo Kamen shared a look with Moon and Mercury who nodded in response. Kamen closed his eyes, concentrating on the shrill sounds of the demon. He twirled his cane in a trance when his eyes shot open and he wheeled around. His cane laced out at great speed and pummeled the invisible creature into a wall. On cue Sailor's Moon and Mercury rushed forth.

"Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!"

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

Venus had just reached Jupiter only to cover her eyes amid all the fireworks when the creature strobe-flashed bright green then exploded into mist shrouding only Jupiter, who began to scream in absolute, blood curdling terror.

Moon and Mercury's attacks collided with their target and the creature flashed in and out of visibility then exploded into black mist, engulfing the area.

The blood in their veins turned ice cold as they listened to Jupiter's horrific screams trying desperately to locate her in the darkness.

Rei attempted a spiritual ward, "Evil spirits be gone!"

Nothing.

"Damn it! Jupiter! Hold on!"

The Senshi were now frantic with fear and dread listening to their friend's tortured screams, helpless to stop it. Tears stung Sailor Moon's eyes as she scurried about in the mist, "JUPITER!"

Mercury was about to unleash her Shabon Spray in pure panic when the mist inexplicably retreated from the scene. Sailor Jupiter was found in the fetal position sobbing hysterically, bleeding, and suffering convulsions.

Rei was closest to her and rushed to Jupiter's side trying anything to help her. "Jupiter! Jupiter come on, it's over!"

The Senshi hovered over with Sailor Moon in tears and everyone else near breakdowns. Mercury had a look at her wounds then at Jupiter's shaking, crying form.

Mercury's face creased with worry, "She's in shock! We have to get her out of it!"

With vigor, Mercury, Rei, and Venus ventured to rouse Jupiter into reality but to no avail. A wave of lightning abruptly crackled across her skin to leave Jupiter in her street clothes . . . She had detransformed.

Tuxedo Kamen expressed his concern in haste, "You guys, I hate to rush this but the cops are coming. We have to get out of here."

The sirens in the distance confirmed his statement. Their attempts to revive her increased and the sirens increased along with them. Sailor Moon stopped patting Makoto's cheek, "She's not responding! Makoto!"

Mercury stopped as well, now rubbing the back of her own neck at a total loss. Seeing your friend like that was enough to shake anyone to the core, especially when you couldn't do anything to help. "Tuxedo Kamen's right, if we don't get out of here now we're going to have to face Tokyo P.D."

Sailor Venus bit her gloved finger in nervousness and fright, "There's only one choice."

She commanded their attention.

"We have to teleport."

Everyone knew with Rei not transformed and Makoto in shock that would be two Senshi out so it would be taxing on everyone, but there was no other choice.

Mercury agreed, "The temple then?"

Rei erupted in panic, "No! We can't!"

The sirens neared.

"Grandpa and Yuuichirou are holding public meditations. There could be crowds up there!"

From the sound of it the sirens were seconds from rounding the corner.

Tuxedo Kamen commanded, "My apartment, focus on my living room!"

With a collective nod they promptly formed a circle with Makoto and Rei in the centre. Each lent their planetary powers and simultaneously whispered, "Teleport."

The cop cars veered onto the street as the Senshi disappeared in a brief flash of light.

"Hey Kinaki . . . did you just see that?"

The driver glanced at his partner, "See what?"

"Hmm . . . I guess it was nothing."

/

Following a bright pulse of light the group appeared in Mamoru's apartment with a rush of air signaling their presence. Makoto's sobs caused everyone to awaken from their subconscious state. The Senshi were now twice as tired but this was no time for a nap. Makoto continued convulsing unabated when Tuxedo Kamen ripped off his cape and wrapped it around her body.

"Good thinking," Mercury observed, "the warmth might help her out of shock."

Tuxedo Kamen tucked his cape in tightly, "She needs warmth fast!"

The Senshi grabbed blankets from anywhere they could while Sailor Moon rubbed Makoto's arms. Her convulsions mysteriously ended but her breathing remained ragged and her eyes were closed shut. Sailor Moon brushed Makoto's damp hair away from her sweaty forehead and pleaded, "Mako, please wake up . . . please."

Makoto gradually opened her eyes and the light hit her like a runaway freight train. She scrunched them tight in response.

"Wha? . . . What happened?"

Makoto sat up as if she was awakening from a bad dream. Her emerald eyes focused on her surroundings then finally her friends.

Sailor Moon hugged her fiercely as she did Mars, "I'm so glad you're okay!"

Makoto hugged her back then shivered uncontrollably. She felt so empty, so incomplete . . . as if something was ripped apart from her soul. The Senshi were awash with relief and they all detransformed. Mamoru emerged from the hall with more blankets, which Usagi and Rei swaddled Makoto with. Minako shifted over on the couch as Usagi and Rei helped her up.

When comfortably seated Ami smiled at her, "Okay Mako, you take it easy alright? I'm just going to have a look at your wounds."

Ami lifted the blankets and saw for herself the sordid state of Makoto's injuries. Blood was smeared across Makoto's skin with the wounds themselves swollen and deep, effusing fresh blood and a foreign black puss.

Ami slipped into medical mode, "Okay, we're going to need some cleansing fluid and bandages."

Mamoru stood motionless contemplating the current events and exhaled slowly. Ami turned to him meekly.

"Oh!" He stirred, "Sorry, bandages?"

Ami nodded.

"Right." He disappeared down the hall.

The girls focused their attention back to Makoto. By this time she was beginning to relax, sinking slightly into the couch.

Makoto sighed, "I feel so . . . I don't know . . . different . . . almost weaker somehow."

All eyes in the room flashed with sympathy as Mamoru came back with the necessary items. Rei scooted over and Mamoru sat down, gently handling Makoto's arm.

Usagi patted Makoto's hand, "You just relax okay? I'm going to go make some tea." With that she hurried off into the kitchen.

Both Mamoru and Ami donned latex gloves and soaked their cloths in the basin holding a strong disinfecting solution. Mamoru rang out the heavily folded gauze then paused, "Just try and relax . . . this is going to hurt."

Makoto bit her lip and nodded. Ami rung out her gauze and they both applied them at the same time.

"GOD DAMN IT!" cursed Makoto.

Everybody winced. Makoto squeezed Minako's hand while Ami and Mamoru continued to clean the swollen wounds. She breathed heavily through clenched teeth and after what seemed like an eternity, the wounds were clean.

Ami and Mamoru discarded the cloths and picked up their bandages. Ami glanced up at Makoto whose eyes were still shut and remained so tense she would have given Luna a run for her money when cornered by Phobos and Deimos.

"Makoto," came Ami's high, soprano lilt.

Makoto opened one eye, "Un?"

"It's over."

Makoto looked to her wounds. Mamoru and Ami were indeed finished torturing her so she released her bodily tension.

Rei snickered, "You're lucky you have two people here studying medicine. Imagine if Usagi had to do this for you?"

A sudden image of Makoto strapped to a chair with Usagi holding a needle and thread saying, "Don't worry Makoto, I've hemmed my own pants before, this won't hurt a bit."

There was a collective shudder at the thought.

Usagi walked in with the tea tray as the bandages were being wrapped while Ami noted, "With our accelerated healing this should be fine by tomorrow."

The conversation took a serious turn. "Makoto," urged Rei, "why don't you tell us what happened."

Makoto averted her eyes, "It's hard to say really . . . the demon pinned me to the ground and I was surprised at the weight of that thing! It was as heavy as an elephant! Anyway, I panicked and attacked with my Supreme Thunder. It began to fry . . . but then it looked at me with this," she pulled the blanket over her free arm, "with this void, empty look and that's when I heard it."

Usagi raised an eyebrow, "Heard what?"

"The whispers,"

It was Rei who spoke.

Makoto leaned forward, "You heard them too?!"

"Yes. I heard them before I was attacked although I didn't really say anything about it because I didn't think much of it after what happened." Rei apologized, "Sorry Mako, go on."

Makoto nodded, "Well I started to hear these whispers . . . really disturbing whispers."

Ami finished wrapping her bandage to look up to Makoto, "What were they saying?"

"I don't know!" Makoto belted back and her expression turned wild, "it was too jumbled that I couldn't make anything out. I remember feeling nervous so I put it all into my attack. That's when it exploded and the blackness drove into my head. It tore through my mind without mercy. It must have seen everything. The pain started almost instantly and it felt like something was being ripped out of me. I tried to hold on as long as I could but the pain became too much to bear. The mist won, and _something_ was torn out of me. All I could feel was a gaping hole. After that though, it disappeared."

Silence shrouded the room as the wheels in their heads turned, trying to find out what it meant. Rei's darkened eyes moved about frantically in deep thought. She subconsciously twirled her hair around her finger as a frightful conclusion entered her mind. Her voice dropped a couple of octaves, "No . . ."

All eyes turned to her.

"What Rei?!" inquired a panicked Minako, "what's wrong?"

Rei's brow creased mournfully as she slowly brought out her Henshin wand and stared at it.

Ami practically read her mind when she ripped hers out too, "Everyone take out your Henshin wands!"

They all did as requested with Mamoru looking on since he didn't have one. Each wand was placed onto the coffee table along with Sailor Moon's broach. Rei and Ami stared in horror. Mars' and Jupiter's Henshin wands appeared dull; their crystals dark and lifeless while the others sparkled brightly, radiating the auras of their respective owners.

Usagi gasped, "What does this mean?"

Rei speechlessly sank into her seat, staring at her wand uninterrupted. She looked lost and utterly helpless. Ami produced her computer and began typing with eyes fixated onscreen.

"Makoto," she said cautiously, "transform."

Makoto shrugged and carefully stood up. She picked up her Henshin wand, held it high and gladly proclaimed, "Jupiter Crystal Power!"

Nothing happened.

Makoto frowned waiting for the familiar energy that was hers alone to wash over her, to feel the power of Jupiter course through her veins and sense lightning at her fingertips waiting for her very command . . . but it was not so. She inspected her wand oddly then held it up again, "JUPITER CRYS-"

"It's no use Mako," interrupted Rei from her seat, her eyes cast down to the floor, "you can't transform."

Makoto tore her gaze from her Henshin wand to her long time friend with confused eyes, "Well why not?!"

Rei laughed in mock, "Why? Because you're not Sailor Jupiter anymore that's why! As far as you're concerned, you never were."

Makoto emanated disbelieving fear as she stumbled back slightly, "What do you mean I'm not Sailor Jupiter anymore? . . . of course I am . . ."

"You're not!" yelled Rei, "there is no Sailor Jupiter anymore Makoto, face it."

Makoto's cheeks filled with heat, not believing any of it. Deep down inside she felt a strange ring of truth that should have normally made no sense. By feeling just the slightest confirmation of Rei's absurd statement was enough to frighten her brave soul to the core.

Her hands began to tremble. "Shut-up Rei!" Makoto roared back in desperation, though her eyes said otherwise, "Of course there is a Sailor Jupiter, AND THAT WOULD BE ME!"

Usagi stood up, terrified to see Makoto and Rei at each other's throats, "Guys stop barking at each other! Please!"

Mamoru took to his feet as well, "I think we all just need to calm down, it's been a long day and we're all very tired."

A smile graced Usagi's lips but her eyes held a tinge of disbelief, "This is nonsense. Of course Makoto is Sailor Jupiter."

Rei stood as wild as Makoto, "But she's not Usagi!"

"REI!" thundered Makoto, fists clenched. There was no violent intent . . . she was scared.

"You're not!" Rei asserted.

Makoto kept her shaky eyes on Rei, which were now starting to moisten, "Ami, tell her!"

Ami kept to her seat, flustered beyond words seeing her friend's fight, "But-"

"Tell her Ami!" came Makoto's wavering voice, "I _am_ Sailor Jupiter . . . I always have been and I always will be . . ." she looked to Ami almost begging her to agree, "right?"

Ami looked to be in pain when Usagi opened her mouth to say something else but Rei erupted again, "Makoto, why can't you see that you are not Sailor Jupiter-"

"Stop it!"

"Just as much as I'm not Sailor Mars . . ."

Rei spoke those last words just above a whisper, but they all heard her just fine.

Minako's pale blue eyes widened in disbelief, "What?!" She breathed.

In numbing shock Ami stared at her computer, not believing what she saw. "She's right."

All eyes tuned to Ami who just blinked at her computer, "I've scanned their Henshin wands and themselves . . . there is no trace of their Senshi powers."

Gasps of surprise were heard about the apartment as Ami continued, "I can't find their signatures on the computer. It's as if they hold none of their planetary powers . . . like they had never been Sailor Senshi." She slowly looked up to the wild eyes of Makoto, once Super Sailor Jupiter and to the unfocused eyes of Rei, formally Super Sailor Mars.

"They are just ordinary human beings."


	3. Chapter 3

Disbelief and shock permeated Mamoru's living room like a shroud of poisonous gas. None of them could fully grasp what Ami had just said. Rei and Makoto weren't Sailor Senshi anymore . . . and it's like they never had been. All four henshin wands and Sailor Moon's broach sat on the coffee table as a constant reminder. Mercury, Venus and Moon's glittered and radiated their auras while Mars and Jupiter's lay dull and sparkle less.

Makoto stood frozen in place staring at her henshin wand with emerald eyes that didn't even shine with their usual brilliance. She picked it up carefully; as if she moved too fast or breathed too hard it would vanish in her hands. It might as well have. Her head began to faintly shake back and forth in denial with a disbelieving smile tugging at her lips. There was nothing amusing here, but Makoto clung to the idea that this was some sick, cosmic joke and everything would be back to normal in a heartbeat. The very notion that she wasn't the Senshi of the planet Jupiter anymore shook her just as hard as when she lost her parents.

Makoto gripped the wand tightly in her hands and whispered hoarsely, "Jupiter . . . Crystal . . . Power."

When nothing happened her eyes fluttered closed and a tear escaped, making a salty, solitary path down her cheek. Those in the room that were still Senshi looked to their tall friend with extreme sympathy and broken hearts.

Feeling the tear slip down her cheek Makoto roughly wiped it away. In response to the lack of fireworks, and grasping at straws, Makoto widened her stance and squared her shoulders.

She exhaled slowly, "Well, maybe I didn't say it loud enough . . ."

Usagi clutched a hand to her mouth with tears threatening to fall at the sight of her desperate friend. Everyone knew, and Makoto knew that it didn't matter how loud you said it. Hell, it probably didn't even matter if you said it at all, as long as you willed it to be so.

Another tear betrayed her, "JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER!"

When nothing happened for the third, consecutive time reality could be visibly seen soaking through her.

Mamoru was the first one to gain composure, sensing breakdown in less than five seconds. He carefully began to move towards Makoto, "Okay, maybe we should just sit down and try to figure this all out."

He put a hand on Makoto's arm as Minako moved to her other side when Makoto jerked back in horror to stare at Mamoru like he was a complete stranger. She chucked her wand into the opposite wall hoping it would shatter, but to her disappointment it stayed intact. She shook her head and darted for the door. All of the girls (minus Rei) were already on their feet going after her when Mamoru stood in their way and shook his head. Each of them reluctantly sat back down at the suggestion that she needed time alone. Suddenly, everyone became aware of Rei's presence in the room and all eyes turned to her in concern.

Rei sat in the singular cushioned chair staring into nothingness. While everyone desperately tried to figure out a way to break the deafening silence, Rei did it for them.

"It all makes sense . . . all of it. That's why I kept shivering, that's why I felt weak . . . and that's why it took me over an hour to get a fire reading . . . a reading that wasn't even clear!" She raised a hand to her forehead in her stupor, "a part of me is missing."

In a vain attempt at solace Usagi quietly said, "But you did get a reading though, right? That has to mean something."

Ami winced as she realized that Usagi hadn't really thought that one through.

Rei slowly looked up to Usagi as if she was losing an internal battle, "I got a reading because I was trained as a Shinto Priestess to read fire. An hour, Usagi, is how long it takes my grandfather to get a reading. It used to take me less than fifteen seconds." Her violet eyes veered to the ground, "he always wondered why I had such a connection with the fire . . ."

Silence dampened the room again when Ami snapped open her computer and began typing.

"Well, for the time being we are down two Senshi, but don't worry Rei, we'll find a way out of this. I suggest we analyze the information that I gathered and get down to Sailor business."

Everybody leaned forward ready to tackle the problem when Rei suddenly tossed her wand onto the coffee table and stood up.

"I'll be leaving then."

"Wait!" Usagi jumped to her feet, "where are you going?"

"Like Ami said . . . this is Sailor business, it doesn't concern me anymore." She turned to leave when Minako stood up too.

"But you're still apart of the team! You and Makoto are and will always be Sailor Senshi."

Rei turned around sharply with the bitterest expression on her face, "That's just it _Venus_!" The use of that name caused Minako to recoil slightly, but Rei continued,

"We're _not_ apart of the team and we're _not_ one of you anymore . . . besides . . ." Rei quickly blinked back a tear that threatened to fall, "I'm only an ordinary human . . . I'd only get in the way."

With that said she also spun and darted out of the door leaving the rest of the room on their feet wanting to follow her but decided that she too needed some time alone, or at least needed to go somewhere where there were no Senshi.

Those left in Mamoru's apartment gradually took their seats. Usagi plunked down next to Mamoru with her hands clasped, "Poor Rei and Makoto."

Minako shook her head, "I just can't believe this. Actually, I refuse to believe it. I mean, how can an enemy steal our powers?! We were born under the protection of our planets, it's like a birthmark, how can that be taken away from us?!"

Ami, who was quite upset because she had caused Rei to leave, piqued, "I really don't know Minako but that's what has happened." She continued typing, "I can't locate the signatures of Mars or Jupiter . . . it's like they don't exist! I just don't understand!"

Mamoru rested his elbows on his knees and steepled his hands, "Makoto did say that she felt like something was missing, that something had actually been ripped away . . . This could mean serious trouble. How the hell can we even go about getting back their powers if we know next to nothing about our enemy? It's not like this is something tangible like your henshin wands, it's something way more mystical."

Minako leaned back into the couch, "This is messed up. I can't even imagine what Rei and Makoto are going through, what it feels like to actually lose that part of yourself that you were born with and have always had."

Usagi somberly looked up from the floor, "You know, it actually just hit me. I know all these years you've all heard me complain that I just wanted to be a normal, ordinary girl . . . but to all of a sudden be stripped of my powers and actually being one . . . I don't think I could handle that, not with knowing who I truly am."

The somberness throughout the room intensified.

"It's who we are, that's why." Stated Ami.

Silence lingered for a moment as each of them contemplated the meaning of their existence. Of course they were somewhat different than the rest of humanity, and no one really liked to be different and out casted. However, they loved themselves and were proud of their mission, their heritage, and their powers. It filled them with a sense of purpose and responsibility to bring about good in the Universe. Their personalities were thousands of years old. They possessed so much strength and power that a normal person would not be able to hold even a fraction of that power in their body for more than a few seconds without being destroyed. In addition, other than Mamoru they were originally not even from this planet. So in these ways, yes, they were completely different from the rest of humanity. However, they were apart of that same humanity and were still very human. At that moment they realized that they would not trade their destinies for anything else in the Universe.

"Well," exhaled Mamoru, "we really need to find _something_ out about our enemy. I don't like this 'flying blind' business. First of all we don't know what they're planning to do with our powers and personal information, and second of all . . ." He glanced around the room, "we've definitely not seen the last of these demons. One of us could and most likely will be next."

/

Deep in the overhead sky through the plane of our galaxy, far past the outskirts of the other side of the Milky Way existed a particularly dense concentration of dark matter. If one had the power or the opportunity to convert from the atomic, visible Universe into the non-atomic, non-visible Universe, a space-time cocoon would be seen at the centre of the dark matter concentration. Inside loomed a gargantuan, desolate plane, the ground being some extremely hard, smooth and polished material. The nature of the cocoon allowed an unaltered view of the galaxy without, regardless of the fact that it existed in another dimension.

The vast landscape appeared empty, but it was an illusion. Off in the distance sat a lone figure in a hard, high backed chair seeming to have grown from the floor itself. The figure sat deathly still, shrouded in complete darkness. His posture slouched apathetically with legs wide apart and elbows embedded into the arms of his chair. The man's fingers steepled firmly together before his austere, cloudy grey eyes surveying the delight before him. Five immense mystical spheres suspended themselves in a ring in front of him. Three of the spheres were empty, but the remaining two roared with untamed energy. One contained a raging fire entwined with tendrils of the intrusive black mist while the other guarded chaotic laces of lighting in place of the fire. Both rumbled with immense power, so much so that if you got too close you would swelter in the heat. Within the heart of both spheres flashed a phantasmagoria of constantly shifting scenes. The fiery sphere displayed images of a raven-haired beauty in both of her lives. Pictures flickered in erratic order showing the Princess of Mars, the Senshi of Mars, and Hino Rei. It revealed all aspects of her life, all of her hopes, dreams, and fears. The other sphere blinked with images of the tall, leggy brunette showing scenes similar to that of Mars.

The figure smiled, something he hadn't done in a very long time. Gripping the arms of his chair he began to laugh loud and fast, his pitch fluctuating dramatically. It wouldn't be long now. He had claimed the powers of two of those damned Senshi. All he needed now were the other two and then he would go in for her fearless protector. He would have his revenge on them . . . and most of all . . . he would claim _her_.

The man rose from his chair and gazed into the sky overhead. The black mist emerged from the darkness to crawl across the plateau floor, roll down the walls of the cocoon, and drip from the imaginary sky as if slowly raining darkness. Perturbing whispers flared from every direction creating a fierce cacophony of disordered sounds. If anyone were unlucky enough to be exposed to such dissonance, all mental faculties would be lost after just two minutes.

The man thought to himself, "_What better way to get what I want than to cripple the force of love and justice slowly . . . one by one until that blonde, Lunarian bitch is left with no one to protect her. With her invincible force of Senshi out of the way she will be too easy to take, and when I have her . . ."_

His smoky gray eyes surged with intensity, "_She and her pathetic band of Senshi will pay for their crimes. Time to bring down the hand of justice."_

A blackness blacker than space ripped open creating a portal to Earth and speaking in a surprisingly smooth, yet marginally controlled voice he commanded, "Go. I'll follow shortly."

The viscous, black mist flowed into the portal and disappeared.

/

It was just around midnight. The full Moon marched slowly across the sky with a bright star hovering silently above. Its bold and steady glow captivated the woeful green eyes of an extremely troubled young woman. However, it was no star, the planet Jupiter had been holding her gaze for the past half hour at least until Makoto finally turned away in frustration, anger, and sadness. It was ridiculous to even imagine. Kino Makoto not being Sailor Jupiter?! Preposterous! How could something like this even come to be?!

She succumbed to the force of gravity dejectedly pulling her down into the plush softness of her couch.

She buried her face in her hands, "_I was born Sailor Jupiter," _she thought. "_I died Sailor Jupiter, I am the god damn Princess of Jupiter . . . hell, I am Jupiter! So how can I all of a sudden cease to exist?!"_

Makoto peeked through her fingers at the loose phone cord coiling on her rug. She had yanked it out of the wall after about the thirtieth consecutive ring.

She knew it was the Senshi, but she couldn't talk to them right now, she didn't belong with them anymore. She was ordinary, just like everyone else.

Makoto glanced over at her communicator as it faintly illuminated the room, the symbol of Venus flashing periodically. She hesitated to answer it despite the growing concern that they could be in danger. A slave to her stubbornness Makoto decided to ignore it considering that it had beeped before. Mercury twice, Moon three times, Venus three times and the caller I.D on her telephone even showed Mamoru's number before she ripped it out of the wall. Extremely deep down she was touched by their concern, and all the way down there she knew that they were still her best friends, Sailor Senshi or not. Normal, everyday life was how they met in the first place.

Makoto's hardened exterior cracked somewhat as she watched her communicator beep incessantly. Shoving it roughly under a pillow Makoto heaved a heavy, frustrated sigh when a persistent knock on the door startled her. Makoto remained on the couch staring at the door when the unknown visitor knocked again, this time more urgently. Makoto glanced from her door to the pillow that silenced her communicator, then back to the door again.

"_Shit!"_ She exclaimed to herself, "_What if they really were in danger and something happened to the others?"_

Makoto vaulted off her couch and swung the door open with concern etched clearly on her face. Her eyes searched frantically, expecting to find a bloodied and battered Senshi in hysterics. Instead she found Minako standing on her doorstep with hands firmly clasped and concern etched clearly on _her_ face.

Makoto looked away darkly and began to close the door, "Minako, don't feel like you have to come here. Shouldn't you be with the others trying to figure out a plan?"

Minako jammed herself in the doorway, "Makoto! How can you say that?! I don't feel like I have to come here, I _want_ to come here, and so does everyone else. We're worried about you! What? We're not friends anymore?"

A long, pensive look at Minako's expressive face caused Makoto to sigh in defeat. She surrendered her nonsense and fully opened the door.

"Sorry Minako," and that was all she needed to say. Minako pulled her tall friend into an empathetic, warm hug, which Makoto eagerly returned.

"Mako! You are always going to be one of us! We know who you are, you're a Sailor Senshi."

Makoto was on the verge of protest when Minako closed the door behind her, "Now hush! The others would have come but some are at Rei's and Mamoru stayed back at his apartment to brief Luna and Artemis on what is going on," Minako placed a finger to her lip in wonder, "I can't figure out where those two go. Anyway, I'm going to go put on some tea and we're gonna talk this all out."

Makoto produced a genuine smile.

/

Usagi and Ami walked silently up the steps of Hikawa Jinja. Both had one thing on their minds and that was how their fiery priestess friend was holding up. They knew that in situations such as these Rei would put up a seemingly unbreakable front to hide the pain that she was undoubtedly feeling. In consideration of this they were the best pair to see her right now; Ami with her gentle and understanding nature and Usagi with her radiant love and experience with Mamoru. Besides, Usagi, Ami, and Rei had been through quite a lot together before Minako and Makoto joined their ranks. Not to say that they were better friends, only that they shared a deeper history . . . in this life anyway.

They reached the top of the stairs and looked across the courtyard. It was very dark. Grandpa and Yuuichirou were surely in bed by this time. Ami tapped Usagi on the shoulder; they shared a silent look then headed towards the room of the sacred flame without deliberation.

Walking down the hall in complete silence they approached the rice paper door flickering with oranges, reds, and yellows. Ami slid the door open and it did so with absolute silence. Usagi and Ami stood awkwardly in the doorway waiting for Rei to acknowledge their presence without so much as a glance behind her, which was standard procedure.

Though her back faced them, it was clear that Rei's eyes were shut tight in attempted concentration and her hands gestured through continually changing symbols. Upon closer inspection they could tell that her raven hair plastered itself to her flushed face and her hakama and haori were soaked through. How long had she been sitting there?

Usagi and Ami were now perplexed as to why Rei hadn't said anything to them, but then thought that she was purposely ignoring them. Usagi was about to lightheartedly scold the stubborn woman about the rudeness of ignoring people when Rei's voice cut through the silence with command and crisis.

"Fire of Mars, I seek your guidance and strength. Help me find the answers that I'm looking for."

There was a moment's pause when nothing happened. Ami and Usagi guessed that Rei opened her eyes to look at the fire but they couldn't be sure.

Rei's voice roused with anger, "I am the fire, I am Mars and you will reveal your secrets to me!"

Usagi and Ami were immediately startled and saddened. They had never known Rei to ever demand or yell at the fire. Since fire was her element she innately melded with it and worked with it, never demanding anything from it because she understood it.

It now dawned on the both of them that Rei wasn't ignoring them; she really didn't know they were there, that without her planetary powers her extra sensory abilities were significantly decreased although still present.

The pair practically jumped when Rei lashed out yelling, "DAMN IT! WHY AREN'T YOU ANSWERING ME? YOU WILL TELL ME WHO I AM!" Her voice became a whisper, "I am the fire . . . I always have been . . ."

They witnessed Rei's form slouch forward and held back their own tears. They instantly recognized that if Rei knew they have been standing there the entire time she would be extremely embarrassed so Ami quickly, but quietly closed the door to save Rei's pride. After a few seconds Ami knocked lightly. She was going to knock again when Rei's calm and collected voice said, "Come in."

Ami and Usagi entered and without Rei turning to face them she apologized, "Sorry Yuuichirou, did I wake you?"

Ami's face fell to the floor with Usagi hopefully calling out, "Rei?"

Rei whipped around, "Ami, Usagi . . . I could have sworn that-"

"It's alright," smiled Ami.

Ami and Usagi entered to kneel down next to Rei. They could see that her eyes were red but Rei hid her emotions well.

"So what brings you guys here at this hour of the night?" Rei asked as she neatly pressed down the creases in her robes.

Usagi couldn't take the feigned ignorance any longer as her smile faded to be replaced with a face of pure concern, "Rei you can't ignore this! We're all so worried about you and Makoto! We need your help to defeat the enemy and get your powers back. You're apart of the team!"

Rei looked away from Usagi's pleading eyes and scoffed, "Don't be ridiculous Usagi-baka. You don't need our help because we are no help."

Usagi was horrified, "How can you say that?! Just because your powers are temporarily unavailable doesn't mean that you two are labeled useless! And that doesn't even matter because-"

Rei turned back to Usagi hotly, eyes burning with unshed tears, "Just listen to yourself Usagi, that's just it! We _are_ useless. Being just ordinary humans cannot help the Sailor Senshi, we would just get in the way!"

Usagi had tears streaming down her face, "Rei, how can-"

"Rei."

Rei abstained from arguing at the sound of Ami's delicate, reasoning voice. Ami knew that both of them were just worked up and tired. She placed a hand on Rei's arm. "Don't ever say that you're useless because you know you are not. Next to our powers we have many, many assets that contribute to the team making us such a strong force to be reckoned with."

Rei couldn't release her anger that easily and continued her protest, "Get real Ami. You don't have to say that just to make me feel better about myself . . . whoever I am. Besides, you wouldn't understand in a million years what it's like to-"

"You're wrong Rei. I understand more than you think."

Rei and Usagi gazed questioningly at Ami's stern face, her eyes shining with determination, "Do you know what it was like to hear people talk about the Sailor Senshi and refer to Sailor Mercury the weakest and most useless Senshi?"

Rei and Usagi's eyes flashed with sympathy for her. Ami continued, "It hurt to hear that, to believe that I contributed nothing."

Usagi remonstrated with all her heart, "That is the biggest lie I have ever heard in my life."

"A pile of crap Ami and you know it." assured Rei.

"Yes, but I believed it for a long time. For a while I only thought that I was just the brains and had no useful power."

Usagi and Rei were seconds away from talking some sense into the genius girl but Ami continued on, "Those were the early days mind you, until you all made me see just how valuable I was. Since then I have mastered my craft, you all know now that my powers are very versatile and are as powerful as any of yours. Well, minus you Usagi. So I never want to hear you say that you are useless Rei. Got it?"

A slight smile curved its way onto Rei's face, and Usagi, now calmed down said her piece. "She's right Rei. We don't care who this enemy thinks they are, but we know you're Sailor Mars. Mark my words. You will be wielding flames in no time if the Sailor Senshi have anything to say about it. Right?"

Rei had broken into a genuine smile by this point as she looked between two of five best friends, "What would I do without you guys?"

Rei rolled her eyes when Usagi forced her into a tight hug.

Afterwards, Usagi pulled forth the henshin wand of Mars. "We thought that you might like this back."

Usagi held it out to her and Rei hesitantly took it. She held its cool handle between her slender fingers as she traced her other finger over the ruby red crystal encasing the insignia of Mars. "Thanks a lot you guys, but with the void I feel in my soul . . . I'm scared that Sailor Mars might not return."

/

"Night Ami, we'll be by your place after lunch okay?"

Ami waved good-bye to Usagi as they parted to go their separate ways, "Alright, see you tomorrow."

Ami walked down the deserted street smiling to herself, glad that things with Makoto and Rei worked out. She then began thinking about the enemy. Ami had left her computer on scan in the second battle and hoped that she would be able to come up with some new answers. Ami was determined to get to the bottom of this and figure out how this enemy could get hold of a Senshi's powers. Being a logical Virgo she knew that cold, hard facts don't lie. Her computer still showed absolutely no trace of the auras of Jupiter and Mars, but there was another side of her that just couldn't believe it. A Senshi's powers were apart of whoever possessed them. It's not like their powers were earned through life, they were born with them, assigned their destiny by the planetary Spirits. Their powers being taken was akin to removing a vital organ and expecting your body to continue on . . . not possible, this being why Ami was truly puzzled. However, the fact that someone or something _could_ steal them didn't make any sense. Their powers were not physical items like a purse or jewelry where theft would have been plausible, but the facts remained that Rei and Makoto contained no trace of the powers of Mars of Jupiter in their bodies.

Ami continued contemplating their current problem as she passed through the park. She was so deep in thought that she didn't notice the absence of all sound. The trees stood still and the water lay undisturbed. There were no chirping insects, no howling wind, not even the faint hum of the city.

Ami raised her arms in a stretch as she strolled along when her ears picked up faint whispers. She whipped her head around to see nothing but the darkness of the trees. Ami frowned and continued walking, this time paying more attention to her surroundings. She then noticed the unnatural silence. Ami swallowed dryly and subconsciously pulled forth her henshin wand then calmed herself down.

"_Man I'm paranoid!" _She thought to herself, "_We got attacked only a few hours ago, it must just be my nerves."_

She glanced down to the hand holding the blue wand, now realizing that she had pulled it out, "_old habits die hard I guess_."

Unbeknownst to her however, she didn't put it away, keeping it tightly in her grasp. As she continued walking, and faster this time, she again heard indistinct, disturbing whispers along with quiet, maniacal laughter. Ami turned around, but again everything was normal, the stone path, the trees, the black, rolling fog seeping out from the woods.

Her eyes widened and soon remembered what Makoto had said, _'Well, I started to hear these whispers . . . really disturbing whispers.'_

"Oh, no," Ami breathed.

The black, viscous mist continued to lazily roll out from the trees with Ami gripping her henshin wand so tight her knuckles turned white. The unearthly whispers made themselves known again and the only word she could make out among the jumble was **'**_**mercury'**_.

Ami remained still. Not necessarily because she was afraid (well, she was but not to that extent), but because she knew that any given moment she was going to be attacked. Being as smart as she was Ami took those few precious seconds to dance her fingers across the keys of her Mercurian computer. Within a heartbeat she snapped it shut then spontaneously sprinted into the woods with the black mist suddenly jumping to life and racing after her.

Amid her frantic pace Ami grappled for her communicator but couldn't get into her sub-space pocket. _"I can't access my space pocket! It must be interference from the mist, it's catching up. I have to find a way to contact the others_!_"_

Not daring to look back and her mind going into overdrive, she looked around wildly and spotted a familiar looking apartment building through the branches of the trees. Her initial plan was to transform normally but that was revised, praying to Mercury that he (and hopefully the rest of them) could possibly hear her. Ami did not have great faith in her telepathic skills so her best hope was to reach Mamoru. It was going to be a long shot but she'd try it anyway, not caring who else heard her. Remembering what Rei had taught her that rainy day up at the temple Ami cleared and opened her mind then screamed with all of her strength,

"**MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER!"**

With a phenomenal show of bright, aqua-blue fireworks and watery blue tendrils, Ami was no longer running. Without even breaking her stride she had transformed into Super Sailor Mercury, now running five times faster than she was a second earlier.

"_I hope to Selenity that he heard me! And the rest of them for that matter."_

/

Mamoru lay horizontal on his living room couch with Luna comfortably curled up on his chest. Artemis perched himself on the back of the sofa while Mamoru's curtains billowed gently in the open balcony door.

Luna propped her head up, "I still can't believe it! It just doesn't make any sense. You can't steal a Sailor Senshi's powers! It's just not possible . . . Artemis?"

"That's what I thought. Well, whoever stole them can't use them to become Sailor Senshi, that's for sure. Whether they have been stolen or not doesn't matter, the powers of Mars and Jupiter are Rei's and Makoto's alone." His tail twitched impatiently, "what is taking so long Mamoru?"

Mamoru glanced at the telephone, "I know, it's getting late. They said they'd call when everything was all right. I hope Rei and Makoto are okay though, I can only imagine what they must be going through."

"Those poor girls," empathized Luna, "We should have been there, but Artemis just _had_ to have his gourmet feast at the back of that posh restaurant downtown."

Artemis jerked his head in offence, "You can't tell me you're malnourished!"

Luna's eyes narrowed, "Poor excuse for a feline."

"Jealous are we?" Retorted Artemis.

Luna crouched low ready to pounce the white cat when Mamoru picked Luna up by the nape of her neck, "Now, now children we mustn't fight."

He stood up to place Luna on the coffee table then walked over to the balcony door and stretched. Mamoru's senses suddenly aroused with the midnight breeze when he heard it.

"mercury crystal power!"

It was faint but he had heard it, although he could have sworn that it registered in the back of his mind as well. Luna and Artemis dashed over and the three of them observed a brief, but bright as hell blue pulse of light. Mamoru noticed that half of the park's forest was shrouded in black mist.

In an instant Mamoru had transformed into Tuxedo Kamen and jumped up onto the balcony ledge cursing, "Shit, those creatures are after Mercury. You two warn the others, but for some reason I think they already know with that telepathic message. Who knew she had it in her. I'm on my way."

He then disappeared from the balcony with a swirl of his black cape.

/

Rei sat on her bed studying her Henshin Wand under the illumination of the Moon. She sighed heavily and laid back onto her pillow, "_I pray to Selenity that Ami and Usagi are right because for some reason, I don't think I'll get my powers back."_

As she closed her eyes waiting for sleep Ami's strong, desperate cry ripped through her head loud and strong. In one fluid motion Rei shot out of her bed and ran out the door. She sprinted down the temple stairs, jumped the last five steps, and increased her speed in the direction of the park.

"They will not get Mercury too!"

/

Minako walked home from Makoto's filled with a sense of accomplishment. Her pale blue eyes sparkled with pride, "Ah, wounds mended, feelings spared, love restored in its proper form, the goddess of love strikes again!"

She giggled then put a little hop in her step, glad that her friends were okay when Ami's battle cry tore through her head. Without hesitating she turned on the spot and bolted in the opposite direction heading straight for the park and transforming on the way.

"Hold on Ami, we're coming!"

/

Makoto watered the marigolds blooming on the ledge of her balcony with a half smile on her face. She was thankful for the wonderful friends she was blessed with but remained saddened and confused by her lack of power. Makoto was protective of her friends by nature, so how could she protect them fully if she couldn't on the battlefield?

Ami's transformation phrase screamed through her head causing Makoto to drop the jug spilling water on the balcony floor and the street below. In a daze she grabbed her keys and headed out the door, fueled by the panic in her Ami's voice.

"I won't let you down."

/

Usagi sat at her dining room table in front of a late night snack and a glass of milk while her father sat across from her amidst a sprawl of papers, reviewing his report for the next day. Ikuko lounged deeply in her favourite chair, her nose buried in a book.

Without looking up from her novel Ikuko commented, "Shingo's friends came by today and were playing in the back yard when I found them tormenting a stray cat. You'd think your little brother would have some pity on animals especially since he lives with one!"

Usagi shoved the last of the sandwich in her mouth, "I found some kids once doing the same thing to Luna, actually, that's how we met. Anyway," Usagi picked up her glass of milk and asked eagerly, "did you punish the little brat?"

Kenji peeked up from his papers. "What a loving sister," he smiled sarcastically, "wishing ill on her little brother."

Usagi shrugged her shoulders, "Hey, I'm a firm believer in justice is all and I just think that it should be carried out at all times."

She took a big gulp of milk when Ami's frantic voice drove into her mind. On instinct she jumped out of her seat spilling milk everywhere. Her startled parents jumped up in surprise.

Her father spoke in alarm, "Usagi, honey, what's the matter?"

Usagi pushed her chair back causing it to crash to the floor and her pigtails bee-lined as she hurried to the door mumbling, "I have to get to her!"

Her mother planted herself in her daughters path, "Usagi, what's wrong, where do you think you're going?!"

The young blonde became immediately conscious of her parents' presence, but she had to leave, and now. Usagi's face drained of colour and she began to physically shake. Usagi thought the best thing to do was to just hurry out with a lame excuse rather than waste any more time trying to explain. The more time she took the smaller her chance of getting by her parents meaning a much greater chance of something happening to Ami.

As quick as light Usagi dashed past her parents sputtering, "I just remembered I forgot Luna in that boat in the park," then sped out into the night with her parents yelling after her.

She would worry about them later on but right now Ami needed her. When she rounded the corner Usagi transformed in mid stride heading for the park in a panic.

/

Super Sailor Mercury ran as fast as her lean legs would carry her. She darted through the trees, weaving this way and that, buying as much time as she could to formulate a plan . . . whatever that might be. She vaulted off the ground and jumped from tree branch to tree branch sensing the mist directly behind her. If she could have risked it she would have looked back but did not have the time. While pouncing like a cat from tree to tree the darkness of night finally threw her vision into slight confusion and she couldn't tell how strong the next branch was. Mercury soon found out when the limb snapped underneath her boots. She careened to the ground trying desperately to acrobat around for a soft landing but gravity got the better of her and she hit the ground back first, the wind completely knocked out of her. The black mist raced down towards her, hungry to find its next victim when the blackness swept in and engulfed her. Mercury expected the mental anguish when it didn't come. Her confused eyes shot open to find herself in the strong arms of Tuxedo Kamen.

His worried voice cut through her senses but his eyes did not because they were focused on getting away from the mist, which was directly behind them. "Mercury, are you alright?!"

She was gasping for air but managed, "T-Tuxedo Kamen?! Th-Thank God! I didn't think my voice could reach you. I'm, al-alright, th-thank you!"

He gave her a silly look that read, 'no thank you's necessary' then said, "We're lucky my balcony door was open. You scared the absolute shit out of me!"

Mercury whipped out her computer and typed as best she could throughout the bouncy ride. Hearing the continuous tapping he inquired with a smile, "I take it you have a plan?"

Glancing behind them Mercury surmised that the mist was accelerating and would overtake them in seconds, but she had to try it. "I'm working on it, could you kindly keep carrying me for a few more seconds? I have an idea."

In spite of the grave situation at hand he chuckled, "Anything you say." Even in danger she was always so polite.

He peered down when she activated her visor.

An embarrassed blush bloomed on her cheeks. "Erm, pardon me," she meekly stated as her arms folded around his neck. Kamen was confused until he suffered violent shivers down his spine, the temperature dropping quickly. He jerked and his teeth began to chatter.

Mercury became aware to this. "Oh! I'm sorry." She moved her hands from directly on his back to just above it, "The mist will get us in a few seconds, I'm going to use my powers as a shield and when I say NOW, you push back with all the powers of Earth okay?"

Kamen caught sight of a clearing up ahead, "Got it Mercury, whenever you're ready."

Mercury kept her eyes on the mist; it opened up and shot out at them. After that, all Mercury and Kamen heard was the gush of water and disconcerting whispers.

/

As destiny would have it, all four Senshi, two transformed and two not, met up outside the park walls and without a word they sprinted in at top speed. Moon and Venus quickly outran Rei and Makoto as the two yelled to them, "Hurry to Mercury!"

"We're right behind you!"

Moon and Venus followed their instincts towards Mercury and charged into a clearing. Oddly enough, they both stopped. Seconds later the sight of Tuxedo Kamen vaulting out of the trees at top speed with a clinging Mercury in his arms greeted them, the mist following by the hairs of their necks. Gravity brought them onto the grass as the mist crashed on top of them in waves. Both Venus and Moon gasped in horror, although Venus could have sworn that Mercury activated her powers a second before.

The mist exploded in all directions and it was soon déjà-vu all over again for no one could see a thing. Eternal Sailor Moon feared the worst for her soul mate and best friend until she felt a familiar surge in her connection with Mamoru and the mist instantly retreated back into the woods.

With vision restored Moon and Venus sprinted over to their comrades. They found Sailor Mercury but not Tuxedo Kamen, for in his place crouched Prince Endymion clad in regal deep blue and shining armour.

Rei and Makoto ran up short of breath as the other two Sailors knelt by their friends' side. Sailor Moon put a hand on each of their backs, ready to lend them her power if needed.

"Ami, Mamo-chan, say something!"

There was no response and their faces were contorted in pain. Now everyone joined in shaking them and calling their names.

Upon hearing their voices Mercury and Endymion opened their eyes then grabbed their heads in discomfort. For a moment the Senshi feared that their powers had been stolen, but Mercury was still transformed and Mamoru was in royal form. Mercury and Endymion lolled about shaking their heads while being assaulted with worried questions and sighs of relief.

Finally, Sailor Moon's voice cut through everyone else's, "Thank God you two are okay! How were you able to fend off the mist?!"

Prince Endymion squinted his eyes, holding a hand to his head, "I don't know exactly, I just did as Mercury instructed."

All eyes turned to the water Senshi in question. Mercury massaged her temples with eyes closed, "It was a fleeting idea really. Lucky for me Mamoru is the Prince of Earth."

No one noticed Super Sailor Venus turn her head to look elsewhere in confusion.

"What do you mean?" inquired Makoto, "What exactly did you guys do?"

Mercury was about to answer when Venus hissed, "On your guard!"

Everyone turned to see the mist surrounding the grassy clearing from the shadows of the perimeter trees. It dawned on them how vulnerable a spot they were in; surrounded by a dense forest and surrounded by the enemy. The tall trees loomed over the grassy field they claimed as the mist raged impatiently at the clearings edge with the horrific creatures forming, dissipating, and reforming in front of their very eyes.

Mercury and Endymion scrambled to their feet, muscles tense from apprehension. The demons began to circle the Senshi and it became apparent that there were hoards of them. The sudden merry-go-round movement caused the Senshi to assume attack positions when Sailor Moon ordered, "Rei! Mako! In the middle!"

The two couldn't understand at first as they both stood offensively ready to fight when it struck them that they couldn't . . . they weren't Senshi anymore. Rei's pride caused her to rebel, "Sailor Moon-"

"Rei!" cut Prince Endymion through clenched teeth, "I know you don't want to but just DO it!"

He turned back around as Rei and Makoto reluctantly stepped into the centre. Normally, they both would have been pissed at such a command, but inside they knew that everyone was just concerned for their safety.

The alien creatures circled them slowly, around and around like a carousel.

Sailor Moon grit her teeth, "What the hell are they doing?!" she hissed to her friends, obviously nervous.

Mercury followed the motion of their enemy, "They're claiming their prey," came her lowered voice.

Sailor Moon's eyes widened, " . . . Prey?!"

"How are we supposed to fight this army?!" Came a baffled Sailor Venus. "We could barely handle three of them!"

Prince Endymion, who persisted in royal form because he had access to a razor sharp sword twirled the weapon apprehensively, his adrenaline rising. "We'll think of something . . . right?"

No one answered.

Out of the blue the debilitating murmurs pierced through their eardrums at a decibel level near the peak of human endurance. The Senshi covered their ears in pain. It was not so much the volume as it was the disturbing content and sinister energy that made them writhe in distress. If asked what they heard it would be impossible to explain. It was comparable to one million voices moaning the most horrifying things all at once while utilizing an eerie, and disconcerting energy.

No being had ever lasted more than two minutes without loosing all mental faculties . . . permanently.

The creatures began to circle faster as the Senshi contorted in agony at their mercy. Sailor Moon grabbed her head, eyes fluttering. Her knees hit the ground and she seethed, her eyes rolling into the back of her head.

Mercury shook her head violently to try and disperse the voices. It was becoming unbearable to listen to and she began to rock subconsciously.

Venus, amidst her own pain saw her allies in agony and that fueled her passion. She had had enough. Her head screamed at her as she clumsily raised two fingers to her lips and in a shaky voice she bellowed, "Love and Beauty SHOCK!"

She didn't put all of her force into it because that was all she could muster. It was only meant to stun and that's exactly what happened. The bright, hot light shot into the misty hoard of creatures and dispersed, venting love, goodness, and light everywhere. The whispers promptly stopped with the creatures in a state of temporary shock, unable to function from the brief touch of love.

The Senshi raised their heads and stood up, slowly regaining their sense. Mercury quickly tried to look around for a way that Rei and Makoto could seek safety but they were locked in, completely surrounded. "You two stay close!"

Rei and Makoto nodded but were still obviously too used to fighting for they were just as ready as the rest of them.

The low groaning from the creatures suddenly ceased as they stopped circling and stood still. Prince Endymion sighed as he and the rest of the Senshi tensed up. "Here it comes."

He predicted correctly for at that moment the grass clearing transformed into an absolute circus in mere seconds as the alien, oversized amphibians leaped towards them from all directions. With not even the time to blink attacks were being unleashed, firing in the direction where anything moved. It was utter chaos for nothing stood still, Senshi and demon were darting this way and that trying to throw each other off, trying to get a better shot, or just trying to save their skin.

Eyes wide and heart beating at the speed of light Sailor Moon sent out her tiara. As soon as it left her hand she whipped out her Tiare with the other and swept it across more of them. When that attack finished she raised up her other hand and caught her tiara that cut through six creatures as it left and five on its return. She caught sight of Prince Endymion, glad that he was all right for the time being.

Rei and Makoto were frustrated out of their minds as they continued to duck and run out of harms way as best they could. Makoto caught herself in the middle of a supreme thunder, but then remembered that she was incapable. Rei became sick of being the victim and she lashed out with a roundhouse kick to a passing demon. They both shared a look and smiled. They may have lost their powers but they could still kick some ass. The problem was that the creatures were much too fast. Practically none of their attacks were successful.

Sailor Venus launched her hundredth attack in the past three minutes, and since then she hadn't stood still. She ran at top speed, jumped into the air and came down in a string of summersaults letting a love and beauty shock and two crescent beams rip on the way. At the exact second she landed her eyes stopped on three creatures about to pounce Rei and Makoto from the air. In a panic she yelled to the closest Senshi, "COVER ME!"

With that said Venus unleashed her Love-Me Chain in a flurry while Mercury sent an Aqua Rhapsody to the creatures around Venus so she could concentrate on saving Rei and Makoto. The searing chain of hearts immediately strung up the three creatures and with a mighty heave she pulled them towards her with all her might. With such effort Venus fell backwards from the force as her catch came steadily in her direction when the silver light of the Moon shot through them and they turned to mist.

For the split second that she saved Venus, two creatures were seconds away from tearing into Sailor Moon.

Prince Endymion saw this and bounded over to rescue her, but for that split second with him focused on his true love, four creatures were seconds away from tearing into him. Mercury saw this and sent a pile-driving plume of water to save him, but for that split second she let her attention slip from her fight, three creatures were waiting to come down for the kill.

It was too late to move as each of them turned and realized their doom.

They prepared for the worst as defense attacks flared up in a last vain attempt at survival when suddenly the creatures froze in mid-action. Whether they were in the air or on the ground ready to devour them didn't matter, they were all frozen as if time had stopped.

Prince Endymion lay on the ground breathing raggedly. His wide eyes locked on the two creatures literally inches above him. Their mouths were agape baring their razor sharp teeth directlyin his face with their claws outstretched just about ready to rip his jugular open. Momentarily confused as to why the dozens of creatures automatically froze Endymion snapped to attention and scurried out from under them to find the others.

The Senshi gathered in the centre of the clearing amid the horror of their frozen enemies. It was like being thrust in the middle of a live action movie on pause. Sailor Moon clung to Endymion and looked around frantically, scared to death that this was some trick and they would instantly attack at any given second. Sailor Mercury tried to recover from the shock as best as possible as she thought out loud,

"Sailor Pluto?!"

Rei rubbed her shoulder in pain, "No," she said as she scanned the area suspiciously, "I don't think so."

More questions were about to be fired when a smooth, tenor voice could be heard chuckling in amusement. Everyone crouched low and searched around, trying to find the source of the laughter that sounded . . . perturbed.

"Well, well, well. At last. It has been way too long, wouldn't you think so . . . Sailor Senshi?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Well, well, well. At last. It has been way too long, wouldn't you think so . . . Sailor Senshi?"

All heads turned skywards and their eyes locked onto the source of the voice. Floating in mid air was a tall, well built man that seemed to be in his early forties by Earth standards. His raincloud gray eyes could be seen from a distance complimenting his smoky gray hair, which grew straight up in naturally tight waves, exotically littered with streaks of shining silver. He sported a black, very worn in uniform of some type that strangely should have been familiar to them. His black, gloved hands clasped behind his back in a very calm, detached manner.

"Yes," he spat out without anyone answering his question, "It has been a _very_ long time!"

Before anyone could whisper a syllable he continued, "I can tell that you have been struggling with my Drythes." He gestured to the motionless demons, "They are quite effective you know. You Senshi never really could beat them. The best you could ever do was banish them to the outer rim. However, everything comes full circle."

He refocused on the Senshi with a dark, unsettling air and for a split second he unexpectedly burst with rage. His breath hissed with hateful spit sputtering out between his clenched teeth. The whites of his eyes had enlarged and his muscles rippled out of control. As quickly as it came the man's fury subsided, almost as if it had never taken him over. He laughed amusingly through his throat.

Sailor Venus frowned in confusion as she tilted her head to the side without taking her eyes off of the man, "What is this guy talking about?!"

The rest just shook their heads, affirming their stupor as well.

The man passed his gaze over each of them as if dredging up a memory.

"You were always _so_ pathetic. I guess some things never change." His eyes then rested on Sailor Moon and shuddered in surprise. Her hair and her face looked too much like her mothers. Once he registered what she was wearing his jaw dropped and he scowled bitterly, "Well! Little miss Moon Princess thinks she's a warrior now I see!"

He spat out her title as if it were venom, but his voice held traces of fascination and remote obsession.

Prince Endymion shifted back into Tuxedo Kamen, fed up with a stranger talking as if he knew them, "Who the hell are you?!" Kamen demanded.

Their enemy fired a hard and wild look to the well dressed man, ". . . What?!"

Makoto had also reached the limit of her patience, "Are you deaf? He asked you who the hell you are!"

The unknown man stumbled backwards in mid air. All the millennia he'd spent in his prison, the one that they banished him to; plotting and planning and obsessing over the day he would get his revenge for what they had done to him . . . and they didn't even have the decency to remember him?!

That revelation caused the fire in his chest to run ramped. His eyes faded completely black.

"How _dare_ you!" He seethed, "how was such power bestowed on such unworthy and utterly moronic . . ." He looked almost too disgusted to say the next word, "children?!"

Sailor Moon heightened her posture as best she could, "Listen here. I don't know who the hell you are or where the hell you came from, but you are _not_ going to succeed in your plan . . . whatever it is. Do you understand? We are Sailor Soldiers and we fight for love and justice. On behalf of the Moon Kingdom, you will be punished." She finished in her trademark pose that had to be known far and wide by now.

A small grin spread over his lips as his eyes bored into hers, "The Moon Kingdom! What an insult to history that was! How could the Spirits let such ignorant people rule it?! It was _my_ destiny . . ." His eyes hardened even further, "you may not remember me . . . but I remember you _Serenity_."

Sailor Moon visibly faltered at the mention of her royal name. He continued, "I _will_ get what is rightfully mine . . . I _will_ get you Serenity."

The Senshi stepped in front of their Princess ready to protect her. Rei clenched her fists, "You most certainly will not!"

"Oh! On the contrary Ms. Hino. Or should I say . . . the never to be Sailor Mars?" He received the reaction he was hoping for. Rei's arms shook with fury and she glared at him hotly, full of emotion.

He egged her on further, "So tell me?" He asked, inspecting his gloved hands nonchalantly, "what is it like knowing that you are a pathetic, useless, good for nothing human being?"

Her teeth clenched, "You _are_ the one behind this!"

He smugly replied, "Of course. I am my own master. I got two of you in a measly span of twenty-four hours and I'll surely get the rest of you. Once you all are out of the way . . ." His eyes locked with Sailor Moon's again, "I'll claim what is rightfully mine."

Sailor Moon let a small gasp escape her lips as Tuxedo Kamen stepped in front of her protectively, seething with rage. Sailor Mercury moved forward, "What kind of half baked plan are you trying to execute? Because whatever it is it won't work as long as we're around."

A knowing grin curved his lips, "Nice try Princess Mercury." He placed his hands confidently on his hips, "always so intelligent, but I will not reveal my plan to you that easily." He emitted a childish giggle, "That's just it though . . . you won't be around."

His eyes pierced deeply into hers, "three down . . . Two to go."

Sailor Mercury's eyes scurried about in thought, "_Three down? . . . Damn it! He still has me as his next target! I don't stand much of a chance against those power hungry Drythes . . . There has to be something I can use to my advantage if he would just give it to me."_

Rei whispered, "This guy seems obsessed with the power we have."

Sailor Mercury chewed on that. _"Yes . . . he seems almost jealous . . ." _

She had trouble keeping up with her thoughts as a shaky plan began formulating its way through her brain. Mercury knew she was the next target so her best bet was to try and turn the tables of control on him. "_If I'm not mistaken, the lake isn't too far from here . . ."_

Sailor Mercury began walking backwards through the manikin Drythes towards the clearings edge, "You psycho! You'll never match up to the Sailor Senshi, not even close! You're just useless and bitter. If you were naturally born with some _real_ power like myself and my friends here, maybe you wouldn't be such a sore ass loser."

The man's eyes split open, consumed with rage before the heads of all the motionless Drythes snapped towards Mercury, reacting to his anger.

"_Good" _she thought to herself_, "it's working!"_

The rest of the Senshi were taken by surprise as Sailor Moon whispered, "Wha-what is she doing?! Has she gone nuts?!"

They began to slowly inch towards the blue-clad Senshi, fearing for her health. Tuxedo Kamen clenched his fingers nervously, trying to figure out what this woman was up to. "Mercury!" He hissed, "What the hell are you doing?!"

Mercury glanced at them briefly but continued on, focusing her attention on their enemy. She spat on the ground in disgust, "You're pathetic! We don't know who you are and we don't give a flying fuck either. So why don't you take your little demons and your life story, which nobody wants to hear anyway, and get off our planet! We have no time for this, so you just go ahead and keep saying how much you want to steal our powers because these are powers that you couldn't possibly handle anyway."

The man was so visibly enraged and out of his mind with anger that black mist seeped out from the atmosphere surrounding him. The amount of fury their enemy was experiencing must have affected the Drythes because they immediately reassumed motion and began to close in on Mercury. The Senshi stood there with slack jaws completely shocked by what Mercury was doing and what had spilled out of her mouth. She swore! And she spat! Both actions were completely out of her character. Was she asking for a death wish?!

Sailor Mercury hoped beyond reason that her ad-hoc plan would work, and the look in his eyes confirmed her suspicions. He _was_ mentally unstable just as she suspected. All she had to do was piss him off and now knew he would fall right into her hands. The words she had just muttered ran through her mind but she didn't have time to blush at them.

His arms rattled and his breath was sketchy at best. He bellowed, "How dare you, you little bitch! You don't stand a chance against me! Your powers are _mine_!"

"_Just keep it up,"_ Mercury coached herself while rolling her eyes dramatically. She turned her back to him and cocked her hips radiating as much attitude as possible. She glanced over her shoulder with a look of boredom and scoffed, "Please! You can kiss my Mercurian ass!"

As soon as her sentence concluded Mercury disappeared into the woods at top speed as the man, who had transformed into mist, and dozens of Drythes bolted after her.

The Senshi remained in the clearing for a few microseconds, staggered by Mercury's behaviour. They quickly snapped back to reality and took off after her wondering who in God's name had possessed her.

/

Super Sailor Mercury darted through the trees like a bat out of hell feeling the Drythes rancid breath on her neck. She scolded herself for being so risky but she just had to try something in order to get some answers. She knew what she had to sacrifice, but it was all for the greater good. Mercury smiled when she felt the Senshi behind her as well but remained focused and hypothesized that the forest was going to end soon and the lake would only be about a hundred metres away.

The Senshi ran for the life of them, trying in vain to catch up to Mercury before the Drythes got to her. As they ran, words fired back and forth.

"What does she think she's doing?!" Sailor Moon vented as she maneuvered her body between a set of branches in mid jump. "I've never seen her act that way!"

Makoto answered from far behind her, "I know it's not like her at all!"

Rei however, reasoned it out, "That's just it, it _isn't_ like her; which is how I know she has a plan."

"That's Ami for you," stated Venus matter-of-factly, "I just wish I knew what she's up to!"

Tuxedo Kamen cut in. "The forest is ending!"

The Senshi burst out of the forests edge and immediately recognized their surroundings. They were by the lake. At that exact same moment about fifty metres to their right they spotted Sailor Mercury darting out of the trees and continue on at light speed towards the water. The Drythes, headed by a cloud of mist trailed her by mere inches.

The Senshi ran forward in fear for her and watched Mercury dash onto the pier with no intention of stopping. Sailor's Venus and Moon were in the midst of calling upon their powers when they heard Sailor Mercury's distant voice, "No! Don't do it! Trust me!"

The creatures were about to tackle her when she reached the end of the pier, vaulted into the air in a show of summersaults and made the perfect diving arc into the water. As soon as the Drythes launched off the pier in pursuit, they transformed into mist and crashed into the water after Mercury, following her to whatever depths she went.

The frustrated and confused Senshi saw that the mist had enveloped her the instant before Mercury made contact with the water.

They sprinted to the edge of the pier where she had dove in and at that instant the entire lake turned black. Air bubbles surfaced where she had entered the water and now their fear was evident wondering what Mercury had gotten herself into.

Seconds seemed like years as they contemplated what to do as no sign of Mercury showed. That was when Sailor Moon broke, "That's it. I'm going in."

She prepared to dive when the mist exploded high from the water in a plume of black echoing spasmodic laughter. The voice of the man could be easily heard, "HA HA HA HA! I've shut that cocky brat's mouth! Like I said, three down and two to go . . . then, you'll be mine Serenity. You cannot escape me. HA HA HA!" His laughter lingered in their ears after the black mist disappeared into a portal and the water had tinted dark blue again.

Wasting no time Tuxedo Kamen and Sailor's Moon and Venus dove in after Mercury while Makoto and Rei kneeled at the edge of the pier ready to receive them when they surfaced.

They didn't have to dive for long because they detected her floating in the water curled up in the fetal position. Venus was the first to get to her and took Mercury in her arms while Moon and Kamen helped them swim back to the surface.

For the second time that week hands helped pull a Senshi up from the water and when they were all safely on the pier was when they noticed she was still Sailor Mercury and not Ami. Hopes rose at that sight and Sailor Moon knelt next to her saying, "Look, she clutching something in her hands!"

Makoto pried Mercury's arms away from her body and found her holding her Henshin Wand. Kamen wrapped his wet cape around Mercury, acknowledging that it wouldn't do much good while the rest of them tried to get through to her.

Sailor Moon had Mercury's head in her lap repeating her name over and over, tears threatening to fall. When Mercury opened her eyes her fuku glowed bright blue and numerous tendrils of water unraveled to leave Ami lying weak in Sailor Moon's lap, drenched and cold.

Sailor Venus picked up Ami's wand and scowled in frustration, "Damn it! They got her powers too." The wand appeared lifeless and dull, "Ami's plan didn't work."

Ami coughed up mouthfuls of water and rolled onto her knees, her shaky hand reaching into her shirt. Her friends hovered protectively over her, Sailor Moon imploring, "Ami, take it easy! What are you doing? Just relax and we'll look after you."

Ami shook her head and spat out more water, "N-no! You don-don't understand!" She took her hand out of her shirt to reveal her Mercurian computer and she snapped it open to begin typing immediately. Everyone sympathized as they expected a reaction similar to Rei and Makoto's. Withdrawal was the worst part.

Makoto brushed back the wet hair plastered to Ami's face and soothed, "Oh Ami, I know it's hard, but we'll try to get our powers back and it's okay that you're plan didn't work. I mean, you can't be right all the time."

Ami's fingers continued to fly across the micro keypad uninterrupted and everyone remained confused when her face broke out into a wide smile. She laughed, "Look! Look! It's there! I have it!"

The others glanced amongst each other, worried that she had cracked with the sudden withdrawal, but they were soon proven wrong.

"My plan!" Ami enthused, "it worked! I got it!"

"Got what?" inquired Venus as she peered over her wet shoulder.

"I can't believe it actually worked!"

"What?" Venus asked again, "what did you get?!"

Ami slapped a hand to her dripping head, "I got all the information I need!"

Tuxedo Kamen waved his hands before him, "Woah, woah, woah. Back it up. What information? What exactly were you up to?!"

"Well," started Ami after an involuntary shiver, "back in the clearing while that man ranted away I observed him carefully. His behaviour seemed odd to me. It was as if he was putting a lot of effort into controlling himself. Didn't you notice the moments where it appeared like he was a crazed animal? I was pretty sure he was mentally unstable."

Sailor Moon scratched her head, "And how did you know that?"

Ami bit her finger, "My advanced psychology class. I'm taking it online in my spare time."

"Oh."

Ami continued a mile a minute, "So I figured if he was unstable it would be relatively easy to manipulate him emotionally and get him to do what I wanted him to. His-"

"Oh I get it," nodded Tuxedo Kamen, "that's why you went on all rude and cocky."

"Exactly." Ami confirmed.

The others questioned him with blank faces as Kamen caught on to her thinking. He noticed their confusion and explained, "Mentally unstable people are prone to manipulation when experiencing emotional stress because there is no logical thought." He looked back to Ami, "but what I want to know is, what was your plan?"

Ami shivered subconsciously again, "At the time I wasn't really quite sure. It came to me at first before the mist attacked me when I was alone in the park. Before I took off I typed in a short programming code on my computer which put it into a super sensitive scan, hoping that if the mist did get me my computer would gather all the information it could, but that didn't happen at the time. Later when that . . . man showed up, I began to realize that the only way we could get the upper hand on our enemy was to find out as much as possible about his mechanisms, and the only way to do that would be to get up close and personal with the mist."

Rei kneeled down next to her and rubbed Ami's arms to get her warm, "And you knew that the only way to do that was to let it get you."

"Right," said Ami as she exhaled, "I knew that I had to sacrifice my powers for this, but . . . but that's okay, I know we can reclaim our powers."

"Okay," Makoto said, catching on, "I understand why you did what you did, but why jump into the lake? Isn't that a vulnerable place to be? And why were you holding your henshin wand?"

Ami held a finger up with a smile on her face, "You see, that's just it. Think about it, the water is definitely _not_ a vulnerable place for me. It's my element! I knew that if I dove into the water I could use it to my advantage and the longer I could stay Sailor Mercury-"

Sailor Moon caught on as well, "The more time you had to get some info on the enemy."

"Right!" Ami enthused yet again while summoning information on her computer, "The reason I took out my henshin wand was for my computer to get a reading on what exactly happens when our powers are ripped away."

Venus watched what she was doing, "And you came up with all of this in the clearing?"

"Well not exactly," admitted Ami, "some of it came to me while I was running for my life."

Venus smiled as Ami continued bringing up data, "Our enemy took my powers when I was half way down in the water, I felt it being torn away from me, but my readings show-"

"Wait!" interrupted Sailor Moon, "you say that your powers were taken when you were down in the water?"

Ami nodded, "Yes."

Moon's eyes narrowed, "Well then how come you were still Sailor Mercury when we pulled you up?"

Rei added to that, "Yeah, your transformation let go about half a minute after we got you up here."

Ami wasn't expecting that, "It did? That can't be if . . ." She suddenly stopped talking as her fingers flew yet again over her keypad. After a few moments she continued, "What I can tell you for sure is that the instant the mist ripped my powers away, my wand simultaneously lost all trace of the powers of Mercury . . ." She bit her finger again, "but then why was I still transformed if I had no power?"

Just when they were beginning to get some answers Ami instantly stopped typing, "What the-?"

Makoto looked on, "What? What is it?"

"No!" Breathed Ami

"What?" asked Rei.

"My computer!" she typed in some commands but numbers were all that appeared on the screen, "it's . . . it's a calculator! All my information! All my research, no! It can't be, not after all of that!"

The Senshi peered over her and their eyes did not deceive them; Ami's Mercurian computer was nothing but a calculator. All the information she had was gone; the symbol of Mercury on the top panel had disappeared as well. When that man stole her powers that meant everything that came with it went too.

Ami's hands began shaking as she tried in vain to type in some familiar commands when nothing but numbers and logarithms popped up on the screen, "No! Where did it go? I had it! All of that for nothing!"

Sailor Venus fell to her knees running both hands through her hair, "This is not happening . . ."

Tuxedo Kamen studied the computer with a closer eye, his mouth hanging open. "You have _got_ to be kidding me!" He exclaimed.

Everyone was speechless. They physically could not say anything. After all that trouble and Ami sacrificing her powers they finally obtained the information they needed, and now there was no way to access it. They were back to square one.

Ami's eyes lowered with her hands hovering in the air in front of her, shaking. A moment ago she could have dealt with losing her powers because she knew she was still contributing in another way, she knew that they had a chance of getting their powers back due to the information her computer contained. But now, the realization that she just gave up her powers for nothing hit her full force. Now she felt completely and utterly helpless. They couldn't get their powers back now. The unknown man claimed three of their powers in two days, and to top it all off her body was now drained of adrenaline with her mind free to fixate on her reality; feeling the full affects of existing without the ever-present strength and power of Mercury, which had always fueled her.

Ami's breathing quickened with the sudden flood of despair and physiological adjustment. To even get a sliver of an idea of what it was like for them to lose their powers, it was comparable to having your soul partially removed from your body and feeling nothing but the gigantic void where it once was. It was like being cut down to thirty percent of the energy you had lived your entire life with, feeling extremely off centre, off balance. This was what Ami was trying to adjust to so quickly, and aside from being soaking wet and tired, she physically couldn't handle it.

The Senshi noticed her distress and tried to comfort her while concluding that it was about time they got out of there. The Sun was rising and Makoto stood up, "You guys, we had better get out of here soon before people start showing up."

"Yeah, good point," agreed Venus, "Ami is obviously too shocked and weak to walk on her own, the withdrawal is getting to her." She finished in sympathy.

Sailor Moon helped get Ami into Kamen's arms. Without taking her eyes off of her she offered, "Okay, we should get her to Mamo-chan's place right now since it's closest. Then we'll have to figure out how we're going to get her back to her apartment like this and try to explain why she didn't come home last night to her mother."

They all silently agreed to that. Just as they were hastily making their way to Mamoru's apartment a group of early morning joggers spotted them from up the path. The people pointed and jogged closer to get a look at the infamous Sailor Senshi, presumed to be an urban legend.

The Senshi instantly felt the unwanted limelight and panicked as Kamen covered Ami's face with his cape and told Rei and Makoto to get behind Moon, Venus, and himself. If anybody identified them they would be in a situation they did not want to be in. Before the joggers could get any closer the Senshi took off in the opposite direction and were horrified to see another group of people heading towards them.

Rei stopped in her tracks, "What the bloody hell?! Is this some sick twist of fate?!"

Feeling very exposed the Senshi momentarily froze at being cornered by the public. If anyone got a glimpse of Ami, Rei or Makoto things would not get better for them. Sailor Venus started to move, "Quick, the woods!"

Without wasting another second the Senshi took off into the forest yet again hearing the exclamations of surprise that followed them.

The adrenaline pumped through Sailor Moon's veins for the umpteenth time that day as she hastily ran through the trees, "There are too many people around! What are we going to do?"

Tuxedo Kamen glanced behind and saw a couple of people trying to follow them, "I think there is only one thing to do. We have to detransform."

"What?!" hissed Rei, "how is it going to look when we walk through the streets with an unconscious girl?! I say we just make a break for Mamoru's apartment."

Venus was beginning to get nervous hearing the sounds behind them increase, "I don't think that's such a good idea," she looked forward and could see a handful of people walking another path up ahead. "We'd risk being seen by all those people. We should just detransform and walk out of here as normal and as _quickly_ as possible."

Rei sighed, "Maybe you're right."

Just then the shouts behind them came louder, "Look, I think I see them! The Sailor Senshi in the flesh!"

"Where's the Sailor Senshi?"

"Wait, I think I see them too!"

With the _more_ than audible mention of 'Sailor Senshi' the people walking the path up ahead of them stopped and turned their attention to the woods. People were talking now, "Did you hear that? The Sailor Senshi!"

"Do you think they're in there?"

"Let's see! I'd kill to see them in person!"

Sailor Moon groaned, "Why are there people up this early in the summer time anyway?"

Makoto paused, "Detransform now! I have an idea!"

/

A twelve year old girl with short black hair lowered the binoculars from her eyes in disappointment, "No, false alarm, that wasn't a bird, it was only a squirrel."

Her elder brother put his binoculars back in his knapsack, "That's alright, if we continue down this path we're sure to see one."

He zipped up his bag when he heard faint voices from the woods, "Look, I think I see them! The Sailor Senshi in the flesh!"

"Where's the Sailor Senshi?"

"Wait, I think I see them too!"

His eyes widened, "The Sailor Senshi!" He hiked his knapsack up over his skinny shoulders, "did you hear that Nakura?"

The shorter girl snapped to attention, "Of course! It sounds like it's coming from the woods, the Sailor Senshi could be in there! I have to check this out! No one will believe this!"

A handful of people around them over heard as well and they were all now inching towards the forest in fascination, hoping to see the Senshi.

Nakura dug into her knapsack in a hurry, "If it is them Benjiro, I want a picture! Now where did-"

"Shh, Listen!"

Nakura snatched up her camera as everybody strained their ears towards the trees and heard,

"I swear I saw them just ahead of us!"

"Wait! I saw them too! Look, I'd swear that's Sailor Moon!"

At that moment a small group of people burst out of the trees and Nakura had her camera trained on them and snapped a photo. There were five beautiful girls and an extremely handsome man looking around very excitedly. However, if you had a trained eye you could discern that they _almost_ appeared nervous.

The girl with the blonde pigtails grabbed the shirt of the girl with the raven hair, "Didn't you see them! I swear I did, where did they go?"

The girl she was tugging on yanked away, "Quit pulling me odango, I saw the Senshi just ahead of us too!"

There was a tall, chestnut haired girl with the arm of another girl with blue hair draped around her shoulder. The strange thing was the one with the short, blue hair looked asleep or tired as she sagged against the other. "They turned left, I saw them!"

Mamoru jogged up to the closest pair, "Did you see the Sailor Senshi run this way?" His eyes narrowed in suspicion as he leaned in closer and they leaned back, "are _you_ the Sailor Senshi?"

Benjiro shook his head, "No, they didn't come by here, right Nakura?" His sister didn't answer. Hearts filled her vision as she gazed dreamily up at the dark haired man. Benjiro rolled his eyes then became obviously excited, "Did you see them though?"

The rest of the girls popped up behind Mamoru with the pale blonde saying, "We did, but they were fast, maybe we lost them in the woods."

Suddenly, the same voices were heard very close by, "Hurry, the path is up ahead!"

"I saw them, I know I did!"

"Hurry up then!"

Benjiro turned back to the group in front of them to ask more questions when the brunette said, quite frantically in fact, "Heh, heh. Well, I swore I saw them go this way, no time to talk, we're gonna find those Senshi, and maybe I'll get Jupiter's autograph! She's amazing!"

They took off in a hurry. The blonde girl with the pigtails eyed the love struck Nakura suspiciously while the rest of them continued talking on their way.

"Jupiter's amazing?! I'd much rather get Venus' autograph, she's much more sophisticated." Said the pale blonde matter-of-factly.

The brunette argued back.

"Hey!" Spoke the pigtailed girl, "I don't like the way that girl was looking at you Mamo-chan."

The tall man sweat dropped, "Heh heh."

The bickering continued as they approached the bend in the path that disappeared behind a hill.

Nakura looked after them strangely as she thought to herself. When the brunette passed her Nakura noticed upon closer inspection that the blue haired girl leaning on her was slightly damp and was shivering too. Before Nakura could ponder that any further another group of people exited the trees firing questions at anyone nearby.

"The Senshi! Which way did they go?"

One of them looked down the path and pointed ecstatically towards the rapidly disappearing group of people, "Look there they go!"

Benjiro stepped forward, "No, that's not them, they just bolted out of the woods moments ago looking for the Senshi too."

The girl who had pointed turned to her friends in confusion, "I didn't see anybody else looking but us, did you?"

The other two just shrugged their shoulders. Nakura glanced behind her, camera in hand and saw no one. "That was weird."

/

As soon as Mamoru and the girls rounded the corner and were out of sight they ignited into a full sprint.

Usagi, being used to sprinting for _many_ different reasons quickly accelerated as she looked back in fear, "That was too close! I saw that girl looking curiously at Ami and I didn't like the way she was looking at you either Mamo-chan."

Since they were all in civilian form, Makoto or Rei had no problem keeping up with the rest of them. "Shouldn't you be used to every girl swooning over Mamoru by now Odango? Still, although we did get away I think that kid got a picture of us."

"And that," Mamoru pointed out, "could be bad if that kid was smart and put two and two together. I mean, who knows what she could have found out once those stalkers came out of the forest and started asking questions."

Makoto grunted as she shifted Ami's weight on her back, "Whatever! Ami here is not exactly light as a feather and we need to get her somewhere fast."

Everyone remembered what was most important and quickly rounded the corner onto Mamoru's street slowing their pace to a brisk walk upon seeing the morning rush of people.

Not wanting to grab too much attention, Mamoru walked in front of Makoto in a vain attempt to conceal the wet, unconscious girl on Makoto's back. They were beginning to get some odd stares but he breathed a sigh of relief when they slipped into the safety of his condo lobby.

The group rushed to the elevator and Mamoru pushed the button. When the doors opened everyone quickly piled in and exhaled, Usagi saying, "Finally we're safe!"

That was when they noticed a man and his wife standing in the corner looking very skeptical and slightly afraid. They froze and could do nothing but smile at the couple who just inched more into the corner. The woman's eyes widened upon seeing the wet, unconscious girl on one of their backs.

Rei began to chuckle nervously as she patted Ami's back and said, "Who knew Emiko couldn't hold her liquor and would trip into the pool drunk, eh? . . . heh heh."

The elevator chimed signaling the tenth floor and the couple hastily made their exit with the elevator doors closing shut behind them. Everyone released their tension and Mamoru leaned against the mirrored wall exhausted.

"What a crappy start to a crappy day."

/

In Mamoru's apartment Ami lay on his couch in fresh, dry clothes and wrapped in a blanket. She still had not awakened. Minako paced the floor in worry and Usagi kneeled next to Ami while Makoto fixed another blanket over her. Mamoru was in the kitchen attempting breakfast for everyone when Makoto shook her head and shoved the culinary challenged Mamoru out of the kitchen muttering something along the lines of 'good for nothing bachelors.'

Minako fiddled with her hair nervously, "I don't get it. Why hasn't she woken up yet?"

Mamoru brought in the coffee, "I think it's a combination of things. First, loosing her powers in the water, which was a complete shock to her body, especially in her element. Also, the shock of everything after her research was lost. She should be waking up soon though."

Usagi took comfort when Mamoru sat next to her and pulled her close as she said, "Her mother is on the night shift and comes home at 7:00 am." Her watch showed 6:30, "How are we going to explain an unconscious Ami to her?"

Nobody said anything because they had no ideas at present. Makoto came in with a breakfast spread and laid everything out on the table. Rei eyed the gourmet feast that Makoto had prepared in five minutes, "You know, this is the second time we fought through the night, we haven't slept in two whole days."

Makoto yawned as she plopped down onto the floor, "Yeah I know, it's starting to catch up with me."

Usagi dove into breakfast, "What do you mean? You guys didn't sleep when you got home yesterday morning?" They shot her dark looks as she glanced around at them oblivious.

"No Usako," sighed Mamoru, "not all of us have that luxury to sleep whenever we want."

She looked at him questioningly as he said, "I had work."

Rei added, "I had to run errands for my grandfather and also do my chores."

"Thank God my parents had no idea I was out all night, but at the crack of dawn I had to haul myself to coach the junior volleyball team at the centre, then stay at home to oversee these guys fixing our air conditioner," shared a tired Minako.

Makoto followed suit, "I was expected to fill an order and deliver twenty batches of my chocolate surprise muffins to the corner bakery that morning."

Mamoru poured himself some coffee, "Hey, I didn't know you were selling your baked goods to the bakery Mako, that's great!"

Minako nudged Makoto with her elbow, "Hey, as long as you don't fire us as your guinea pigs!"

Makoto stifled another yawn, "Wouldn't dream of it!"

Usagi scratched her head, "Wow, I didn't know you guys were that busy. Sorry . . . but hey, you guys can surely nap this morning right?"

Just then, Ami shot up from her position on the couch as if awakening from a nightmare. Rei and Minako jumped from their seats in surprise and almost spilled their bowls of egg rice all over the floor.

Ami breathed heavily staring at the far wall as if in a trance, "I-It was so . . . so horrible . . . I-It was gone . . . gone forever!"

Usagi was at her side in an instant, "Ami, honey, wake up."

Ami tore her eyes off the wall and focused them on Usagi, then on her surroundings and everyone else. She raised her hands to her forehead, "Oh man! It was so real, so awful." She swung her legs off the couch and blinked her eyes several times, "aw, I feel so weak and tired."

When her vision cleared she registered at the sympathetic and somber faces of her friends to realize that it wasn't a dream; she was powerless and her useless computer sat on the coffee table as a cold reminder.

Ami clasped her hands in her lap and blinked slowly once more, staring at her computer. Half of her mouth curved up in a pathetic smile and she quietly said, "What time is it?"

There was immediate silence because that was one question they weren't expecting. Rei stammered looking at her watch, "Um, it's 6:47 in the morning."

Ami inhaled deeply, "I guess I'd better get home before my mother finds that I'm not there and freaks out." She began to rise from the couch as her friends flashed concerned faces.

Usagi stepped forward, "Ami, a-are you sure? Do you want one of us to go with you?"

"Yeah," agreed Mamoru, "I'd be glad to give you a ride."

Ami shrugged her shoulders with an attempt at a lighter mood, "Nah, I'll be alright, a walk will do me good." She moved to the door while everyone else stood dumbfounded, "Thanks for saving me guys, I'll see you later." And with that said the door shut behind her.

Mamoru stood behind Usagi and placed his hands on her shoulders. "She is not taking this well at all."

Makoto sat back down, "How do you expect her to take it? The feeling you have when your powers are taken away . . . It's like feeling weak all the time, I can't explain it."

Minako sat as well and stared emotionless into the floor, "I'm sure we'll all know what it feels like soon enough."

Usagi looked at her friends with newfound eyes after hearing Minako's statement. She realized what was happening and said, "Our enemy is doing a real number on us isn't he? Because I have never heard any of you speak this way!" She stammered for something positive to say, "well, look, things may be bad now . . . but we always come out on top right?"

Minako rubbed the back of her neck in defeat, "Come on Usag-"

"No!" belted Usagi, raising her voice, "I do not want to hear any more of this 'throwing in the towel' talk." Her face hardened with determination, "I don't care what our enemy thinks he can do, but we can do better . . . with or without our powers."

Mamoru smiled at her when he heard a very soft rapping at the door. He frowned, "Who?"

Actually it sounded more like faint scratching. He opened the door to see two streaks of black and white rush past him into the living room.

Luna and Artemis breathlessly hopped onto the coffee table and asked what happened. Of course they knew there was a battle from the hours before and they just saw Ami leave.

Makoto leveled with them, "Ami's powers are gone too."

Luna was mortified, "What?! How?! What happened?"

Makoto, Minako, Rei, Usagi, and Mamoru conveyed the story of the previous fight trying to leave nothing out. When they got to the strange man who controlled the Drythes Luna and Artemis fell into confusion.

Artemis' tail went still, "Who did you say this enemy was?"

Mamoru leaned back, "Your guess is as good as ours Artemis. It was so odd though, he talked as if he knew us."

Luna narrowed her eyes in suspicion, "How so, what did he say?"

They then launched into their encounter with the man in black; what he said about their abilities, their powers, how he bitterly insulted the Moon Kingdom, and his apparent obsession with Usagi.

Usagi shuddered at this as Mamoru put an arm around her protectively. Luna and Artemis stared at each other with disbelief and slight fear on their feline faces, which did not escape Rei's notice.

She leaned towards them, "What is it?"

As if not hearing Rei, Luna said to Artemis, "It can't possibly be . . . Can it?"

Artemis replied, "No, there's no way . . . right?"

Everyone in the room now stared at the two felines.

"Um, hello?" Came Usagi, "Can you let us in please?"

Both cats turned to the Senshi then Luna said, "Tell us again, what did he say to you _exactly_?"

Rei repeated it as accurately as she could and clearly took notice of Luna and Artemis appearing like they were going to be sick.

Makoto began to panic, "Come on you guys, tell us what you know, you're starting to freak us out."

"Prince Cirius," Breathed Luna.

Mamoru leaned forward, "Who?"

Artemis reiterated, "High General Cirius."

Usagi paled, "Oh God! Are we talking about another Dark Kingdom warrior?!"

"No," said Luna, "a Moon Kingdom warrior."

"WHAT?!" They all bellowed.

Luna sighed, "Prince Cirius, or as he used to be called, Prince Tranquility, brother to Queen Selenity and uncle to the Moon Princess . . . your uncle Usagi."


	5. Chapter 5

"M-My Uncle?!" Asked a bewildered Usagi.

Luna sighed, "Unfortunately, yes."

Usagi was still trying to grasp what she had just heard, "B-but how could I have not known this? I have no uncle, I've never seen that man before!"

Artemis answered her question, "Oh yes you have. Obviously all of you do not retain most of your memories from the Silver Millennium. Actually, those that you do have are only but a sliver from your past lives. You knew him quite well Usagi," he turned to the rest of them "you all did."

Usagi appeared as if someone was trying to convince her that the sky was pink when Minako commanded, "Well, out with it!"

Luna took a deep breath, "As we said before, Cirius, or Tranquility, his given name, was Queen Selenity's brother. They grew up together as Prince and Princess of the Moon, but since it was Selenity's destiny to rule she was to take the throne when she was of age. Cirius was older than Selenity and he always seemed to think that their parents, the King and Queen, favoured her. It was a written law that no heir or heiress could assume the throne until the age of twenty. When Cirius was twenty and Selenity eighteen the King and Queen died a mysterious death while on a political trip to the Provinces with their two children. Queen Selene's Senshi, you're grandmothers, found the entire thing suspicious for no one could get close to the King and Queen without their watchful eye. In retrospect, it is now believed that Cirius killed them to assume the throne."

"However," resumed Artemis, "the following day was the announcement of throne succession . . . and it fell to Selenity."

"Wait," interrupted Makoto, "you just said that no heiress could assume the throne until age twenty. Queen Selenity was only eighteen."

"True," spoke Luna, "but destiny is destiny and Selenity made no objection. It turned out that the law was just a formality, meant only for the princess' preparation."

Artemis cut in again, "We have to understand that in the Silver Millennium, for the most part, women born with planetary power usually were stronger than men born with planetary power, and the duties of a Senshi almost always fell onto women." They all looked at Mamoru and Artemis explained, "Mamoru is an exception on all those accounts of course. It was destined that the King and Queen of Earth would have an only son, and at birth it was revealed that Prince Endymion was destined to assume the throne and be Earth's Senshi, like the rest of you."

Mamoru fell back in his chair as he finally got the answer to the question he always wondered about. Usagi spoke his mind, "So he _is_ a Senshi."

"It's a shame though," said Mamoru, "I've always wanted to wear a fuku."

There was laughter at this, "hey," he continued, "how come we never knew these things?"

"We'll answer any questions you have about the past later, but right now we have Cirius to worry about." The gravity of the situation swung back full force. "As we were saying, when Selenity assumed the throne Cirius must have been deeply jealous."

"Obviously not what he was expecting."

"Exactly," continued Artemis, "he hid it well though, fooled even us. As Selenity performed her royal duties Cirius took more interest in the Military and Lunar Guard. By Selenity's marriage he had full control over the Lunar Forces and took solace in that for the time being."

Luna became grave, "Then Princess Serenity was born . . . the same year as the rest of you, minus Mamoru (six years earlier). Such an event, the inner Princesses being born within the same year was extremely rare and fit with the prophecy of a great and legendary generation of Senshi, which happened once a millennium. Cirius knew this and probably set his plan in motion from that day. He knew that you, Princess Serenity, and her Senshi had to be destroyed."

Artemis took over, "You grew up loving your uncle and for years we were all oblivious to his resentment of Selenity, the Senshi, and the Moon Kingdom. He was bitter that he didn't have the throne or any power of his sister or the Senshi's magnitude. One day when you were around five years old, Cirius took you all (Serenity and her Senshi in training) to the training grounds. He had planned to murder all of you that day. Just before he could Royal Sailor Mars, your mother Rei, burst in with Selenity and the rest of the Senshi ready to stop him."

Luna continued, "Royal Sailor Mars had sensed something about him for a while and found out his plan. Then Cirius snapped raving mad and tried to kill everyone saying how it was his destiny to have power and Selenity stole it from him. They managed to wound him severely and sent him to the dungeons on Phobos. All seemed well and things went back to normal. Everyone was getting older and you were all just finishing phase IV of your training around the age of seventeen when Cirius escaped and came after you. He must have planned it perfectly for you all were on Mars without Queen Selenity or the Royal Senshi. There was a minor conflict there and you were sent as a group to exercise your skills in politics and diplomacy when he attacked with legions of other Phobos warriors."

Everyone was deeply engrossed in the story as Artemis continued, "It was a long and ugly battle that went on for days. The instant the initial attack started, all your mothers knew simultaneously through their bond with you that something was wrong, but he must have used his powers to erect a barrier over the area, which prevented them from teleporting to your rescue. We were all beside ourselves back on the Moon fearing the worst that you would all surely die, but the prophecy held true, you girls never cease to amaze us."

Usagi was almost beside _her_self, "Well, what happened?!"

"Since you girls were only finishing phase IV of your training, you technically weren't quite powerful enough to collectively destroy him, let alone on your own. But with the help of you (Princess Serenity, since there was no Sailor Moon), you all managed to banish him to the outer rim . . . which was known to house the Dark Mist of Magella."

"The mist?" Inquired Rei.

"Yes, at the time not much was known about it, only that it had close ties to the Dark Kingdom and specialized in consuming the mind."

"But," jumped Artemis, "from the account you're telling us, it seems that the mist and Cirius have formed a symbiotic relationship, which is deeply disturbing."

"Wow," whispered Minako.

"That's not it." Luna interrupted, "Those alien creatures-"

"Drythes."

"-Right, they repeatedly attacked the outer Moon Kingdom every so often up until the day it was destroyed by Beryl and Metallia. Back then we had no idea where they came from . . . Now we know."

Usagi picked Luna up and placed her in her lap, "And now he's back."

They allowed these revelations to sink into their minds for a few moments when Mamoru said, "So he's stealing our powers . . . and what exactly is he planning to do with them?"

Artemis again, "The problem is, we don't believe he _can_ do anything with them physically, they are _your_ powers, but he can use the information he has obtained on all of you, against you."

They remembered what Rei had said about him seeing her past, present, identity, and her deepest fears.

Luna poked in again, "Ultimately, I believe that he wants to cripple all of you then get to Usagi . . . He always hated his sister and especially her daughter due to Serenity's prophesized destiny, and in turn he hated all of you."

Usagi released a long, deep sigh, "Well, okay then, we need some sort of game plan." Just then Mamoru's alarm sounded off in his bedroom signaling 7:30 in the morning.

"Shit," he groaned, "I have to get to work soon." Everyone looked down at their watches also saying that they had places to be and things to do too.

"Wait!" Pressed Usagi as she stood up, "we need to discuss what we're going to do, we need a plan and we also need Ami!"

"Okay," said Rei, "why don't we meet at the temple around eight to discuss this further. Luna, Artemis, why don't you go and brief Ami on what's going on and hopefully she can make it. Until then all we know is that we have to protect Usagi with everything we've got."

Minako stifled a yawn, "There goes another night's sleep."

/

Cirius wildly rocked back and forth in his cold, solitary throne. An unsettling grin was frozen onto his dark face as he repeatedly rubbed his hands against each other. "I certainly shut her mouth good didn't I?"

As if in response intense whispers flared up from every direction. He rose from his throne and walked ever closer to the orb pulsating with the power of Mercury. He tilted his head watching the picture show amid the intense ice-water storm inside.

"There are only two more left to cripple!" He jerked his head slightly, as if someone was speaking to him, "yes, I know!" His grin faded into an ugly snarl, "How _dare_ they not remember me! I've wasted away out here, floating in the black emptiness of space in the galactic outer rim . . . planning, and planning . . . and not even a glimpse of recognition upon their faces!"

Cirius exploded in frustration as he crouched to the floor and pulled at his hair observing the two crystal orbs left empty.

"It's only a matter of time though . . . funny how all of the attacks seem to happen at night . . ."

He jerked his head again, "What?"

Cirius nodded ecstatically, "Yes, they really shouldn't function, much less fight on no sleep . . . it could be dangerous . . . if they keep that up," crouched on the floor he began to rock again, "they might slip up, make mistakes, and begin to break down."

Rising suddenly he whipped his cape behind him and turned to call upon the Drythes.

/

Ami entered her condo unit to lean against the door forcing it closed. She inhaled deeply then exhaled her exasperation. She had just sacrificed her powers for nothing. On top of that, the information her computer contained was inaccessible as long as Sailor Mercury ceased to exist.

Ami slumped down to the floor and clasped her hands, which had not stopped shaking since she left Mamoru's. "What am I supposed to do with myself now?" She wondered aloud.

Ami raked her trembling hands through her short, blue hair. Before she awakened as a Sailor Senshi all Ami had were her books; she felt so useless, so alone, so cut off. After Ami found out she was Sailor Mercury she had a purpose. Ami suddenly had loving friends and a mission to protect her Princess and uphold peace and justice. She was valued for her intelligence, her analytical outlook, and her powers. Now, however, she couldn't contribute a thing and that's what troubled her. What was she supposed to do? Go back to her studies?! For the first time in her life that thought did not appeal to her. She composed herself as best she could and rose to her feet, making her way to the kitchen. As she poured herself a glass of water the phone rang and the caller I.D read 'Chiba, Mamoru'.

"_I appreciate their concern," _Ami thought to herself,_ "but I need to get control over myself before I talk to them."_

She finished her water and felt so weak and so tired that she wanted nothing more than to crawl into her bed.

At that moment the sound of jingling keys and the opening front door reached her ears. Her mother was home. Ms. Mizuno shuffled into the kitchen and collapsed at the table spilling her purse and her keys.

"What a night!" She complained. "You wouldn't believe the amount of trauma's that kept pouring in, you'd think-" She abruptly stopped when she glanced at her daughter by the fridge. "Ami, honey," her tone changed completely, "what's the matter?"

Ami hastily tried to push her feelings aside and forced that familiar smile onto her delicate features, "Nothing's the matter mom."

Her mother didn't look convinced, "Are you sure? You look so . . . I don't know . . . different. Whatever it is, I can help."

_"Actually, this is one thing that you can't help with"_ thought Ami, "no really, everything's fine. Why don't you go to bed, you look exhausted." _"Please go to bed so that I can as well," _Ami mentally continued, _"I don't want to answer any questions as to why I'm sleeping through the day."_

Ms. Mizuno got up and stretched, "That's the smartest thing I've heard all day." She proceeded to leave the kitchen then stopped, "oh Ami, since you're up and probably on your way to the pool, we are in desperate need of groceries. Could you kindly pick some up on your way home? I made a list on the fridge. Oh, and I'm holding a dinner meeting here tonight and I need our home spotless by this evening."

She turned to leave then paused again, "Could you also go by Mr. Yoshi's and pick up the catered meal I ordered? Oh yes, I stupidly forgot my paper work in my office, would you be kind enough to run by the hospital and grab it for me? And I know this is asking a lot, but Makoto promised that she'd make her spectacular strawberry shortcake for the meeting, could you pick that up too?"

Ami looked about ready to shoot her brains out, "Uh . . . sure . . . mom."

Ms. Mizuno shuffled out of the room yawning, "Thanks sweetie, I couldn't keep my eyes open for another second."

Ami stood in the kitchen with eyes half open, "_I'm suffering from power withdrawal, have been up for well over seventy two hours, and fought against dark forces three times in that span and _she's_ about to collapse?! Unfair."_

She ripped the list off the fridge and stomped to the front door, ignoring the incessant beeping of her communicator muttering something like, "Mr. Yoshi can go take a flying leap off a-"

The door slammed shut.

/

Rei terminated her call to Ami for the third time and shoved her communicator back in her pocket. "Well, I certainly understand. Ami probably needs to compose herself first. I'll try again later."

She reached the landing at the top of the temple stairs and looked around, soaking in the peace and quiet. Rei sucked back another yawn and almost tripped over an uneven stone in the pathway.

"_Man, I need some sleep. Thank God for Yuuichirou. With him around I can at least rest without having to worry about the temple. I should____really treat him better, if he wasn't around I would have double the amount of work and probably have no time for anything else, let alone protecting the world."_

She made her way inside and passed by the kitchen to see her grandfather making a poor excuse for breakfast when she stuck her head in. Without even turning around he greeted, "Good morning Rei. I hope you weren't up all night in front of the sacred flame, you need your rest you know."

_"You're telling me!" _She thought, "Sorta. Grandpa what are you doing making breakfast? Where's Yuuichirou?" Rei asked as she ushered him to the table and dumped whatever he was cooking into the garbage to start something fresh.

Her grandfather folded his legs underneath him with amazing flexibility "I sent him on retreat in the mountains so he won't be here for the next day or so."

Rei poured rice into the cooker and nodded in understanding. She then stopped pouring and looked straight into the wall, realizing what that meant.

He continued, confirming her thoughts. "I'm going to need you to take over his duties today."

Rei shut her eyes in irritation, "Fine! What was he to do?"

"He was to help me guide four public meditation sessions which start in half an hour."

Four sessions, that means that she should be done by one o'clock. She could get over that, there was still plenty of time until the others arrived so she could sleep.

Her grandfather added, "He was also scheduled to instruct an afternoon martial arts lessons in the dojo."

Rei's eyebrow began to twitch, "_Okay", _she thought, "_not a total loss, I could still squeeze in four hours of sleep,"_

"Yuuichirou was also to paint the entrance hall and do the laundry. It's not that much, I know you're up to it." He assumed his regular jovial attitude, "Rei, would you mind hurrying up breakfast? We should be preparing for receiving the public."

Rei gripped the spatula harder muttering to herself, "Yuuichirou-baka! Retreat? I'll show you retreat, that worthless good for nothing vagabond." She wrapped both hands around the utensil, "when he gets back I'll wring his stupid-"

"What was that Rei?" He asked, craning his head towards her.

/

Minako climbed into her window with Artemis in tow. She tried Ami again but she wasn't answering. The sight of her bed brought tears of joy to her eyes, "_If Ami's smart, she'll be sleeping."_

Minako didn't even bother to change her clothes as she rolled back the sheets and climbed in muttering, "Sleep! Gorgeous, well deserved sleep!" Her head was just about to hit the pillow assuring instant slumber then came a knock at the door followed by her fathers entrance.

"Minako? Mina honey, wake up."

She glared at her bedroom door as if it had single handedly dashed all of her dreams, "Yes dad?"

He glimpsed his watch, "Don't tell me you forgot!"

A sense of dread hovered over her, "Forgot what?"

"The Kiri children will be here any minute! You promised Mrs. Kiri you would watch them for the morning."

Minako thought that her present reality wasn't real, that she was already asleep and dreaming, but the bright yellow post-it note on her headboard confirmed it.

She buried her face in her pillow "For the love of justice!"

Her dad left when her mother came in fastening her earrings, "Mina, when you're finished babysitting I need you to take Artemis to the vet for one o'clock, I made an appointment."

Mrs. Aino did a double take. She could have sworn that she saw a look of dread in the cat's eyes. "Oh, and Mishi-chan called reminding you that you are to meet her at the centre to help fundraise for your upcoming tournament."

Minako shook her head back and forth when the doorbell rang. Mrs. Aino heaved her daughter out of bed and pulled her towards the stairs, "Come on Mina, they're here."

While being pulled against her will she could not take her eyes off her bed, "But . . . but . . . all I wanted was . . ." As soon as she reached the bottom of the stairs she was assaulted by three very hyper, very loud children. Her parents blew her kisses as they closed the door behind them. Minako stared at the door, then up at the stairs, then down at the yelling children as she muttered, "Stupid good nature of mine, always helping and giving. Just because Venus stands for love doesn't mean that people can just take advantage-"

One of the children interrupted her by tugging on her shorts, "Minako! Minako look! Your kitty is sleeping!"

She shot her head over to Artemis who was sprawled out on the couch fast asleep and her eyes narrowed, "Ohhhh, he did _not_ just do that in front of me!"

/

Mamoru hung up the staff phone, "Usako is not answering and neither is Ami." He succumbed to a huge yawn and temporarily rested his head against the phone to doze off instantly. Another server suddenly woke him.

"Mamoru! Up too late partying eh? You just got sat a party of fifteen."

Mamoru blinked, "You're joking."

"Yep, a _children's_ birthday party."

Mamoru groaned, "Well, at least I'm off at three."

"Actually," the other server sounded desperate all of a sudden, "I was wondering if you could switch start times with me."

He could see Mamoru's thoughts heading in the NO direction when he pleaded, "I'm begging you Mamoru! I have to pick up my girlfriend from the airport and no one else will switch with me. Please? I'll do anything you ask!"

_"How about dumping your girlfriend."_ Mamoru sighed in defeat, "Fine,"

The waiter smiled, eternally grateful, "Thanks Mamoru, I can always count on you, you're a life saver!"

"Whatever, what time are you off? Five?

"Seven thirty."

The server walked away and Mamoru felt like Fate had to be laughing it up. He suppressed another yawn and picked up the lunch plates for one of his tables balancing four of them with expertise. Unfortunately, in his sleep-deprived stupor he walked out through the 'IN' door when another server crashed into him. Hot soup soaked into his skin as he yelped for his life. Once he stopped cursing Mamoru stood drenched with traces of meat and vegetables splattered all over.

The shorter waitress who had crashed into him blushed furiously as she tried to help him in any way she could and could have sworn she heard Mamoru whimper, saying something along the lines of a girlfriend and a plane crash.

/

Makoto dragged herself towards her building. _"Man I'm beat. Running around town at all hours of the night is murder, especially since I wasn't transformed."_

She yawned furiously several times while sauntering up to her lobby door, not noticing the crowds of people or the emergency crews.

A fire fighter stopped her approach, "Do you live her ma'am?"

Makoto looked up at him stunned, now noticing her surroundings, "Yes . . . why, what's going on?"

"Sorry ma'am," he stated without a hint of sympathy, "there has been a gas leak in one of the apartments and we have evacuated the building until it is safe to go back inside."

Makoto panicked, "What?!" She glanced around then stared up at her apartment window, her thoughts lingering on her plush bed, "Well, how long before we can go up? Five? Ten minutes?"

The fire fighter shook his head, "Sorry ma'am but I can't make any promises, we've just arrived and this could take hours. If you would kindly back away from the building."

Makoto suddenly grabbed the bricks with both hands fighting down the urge to try and scale the building herself, "But-but, you don't understand, I really, _really_ need sl-"

"Look, I'm sorry but it really isn't safe." He ushered her away from the building and reassumed his post.

Makoto had to stop herself from bulldozing the emergency crews over in order to get to her bed then began to think of where she could go to get some sleep.

. . .

"Usagi!"

/

With much effort Makoto raised her arm to knock on the Tsukino door. She was dead sure Usagi was a snoring heap in her bedroom and was also sure that Mrs. Tsukino would have no problem with her being there.

Just then the door began to open very slowly revealing Usagi in wet shorts, a knotted t-shirt, a bandana on her head, elbow long rubber gloves, and red knees.

Makoto started, "U-Usagi!? What are you doing?"

Usagi's bottom lip began to tremble as she threw herself at Makoto, dragging her inside at the same time while crying very loudly, "Oh Makoto! I'm so glad you're here! My mother is making me clean the house! I'm tired! I wanna sleep! But she won't listen! She keeps asking me why I'm so tired and I can't defend myself without her finding out what I was doing!"

She pulled Makoto into the kitchen where a bucket of soapy water stood with two scrub brushes on the floor, "Mako you have to help me! Mother won't let up!"

Makoto leaned against the wall completely exhausted, "Usagi, I really can't, I'm just too tired."

At that moment Usagi's mother entered with a dissatisfied look only a mother could have, "Usagi I don't hear scrubbing-" her face suddenly brightened, "Oh hi Makoto!"

She turned a dark look towards her daughter, "So my daughter here decided to call a friend to lessen the load has she? In normal circumstances I would absolutely refuse that you lift a finger, but since you were kind enough to help anyway, and because I'm hosting this weeks housekeeping club I need this house spotless by seven tonight."

Makoto couldn't even stammer a word as Mrs. Tsukino searched the cupboard under the sink and surfaced with another pair of gloves.

"Here you go sweetie, that is very kind of you to help, Usagi is lucky to have such nice friends."

Mrs. Tsukino shot another menacing look at her daughter and failed to notice Makoto doing the same, "For calling Makoto here to bail you out I expect you to vacuum, wash the dishes, clean the windows and beat the rugs."

She stormed out of the room leaving them in the kitchen, Usagi looking robbed and Makoto just vacantly looking.

Mrs. Tsukino's voice trailed in, "Usagi!"

They hastily dropped to their knees and scrubbed the living daylights out of the floor. Luna walked by to see them scrubbing and could have sworn that she heard something along the lines of fire fighters killed in a gas explosion, and that housewives should seek employment.

/

Minako dragged her feet through Juban on her way to Hikawa Jinja. Her clothes were creased and rumpled and her long blonde hair was in a state of disarray. Minako yawned so often that her eyes would not stop tearing. All in all Minako was seriously unhappy. She hadn't slept a wink in over three days and couldn't even walk straight. In her stupor she began crossing the street not even recognizing that it said 'DON'T WALK' and almost had a heart attack when a car zoomed around her blaring its horn. She scrambled back to the sidewalk grasping an electrical pole with wide eyes.

"_I'm falling apart!"_ she thought to herself, "_all this lack of sleep is shutting my body down, I'm seriously vulnerable like this."_

Her eyes drooped lower and lower and the blackness was more and more welcome. She forced her eyes open, but the blackness remained. "_I'm so tired I'm starting to see things! . . . wait . . . black?"_

/

Mamoru emerged from the hotel restaurant downtown and began to make his way to the temple. He had never been that tired in his life, not even during final exams. He had intervals at work where he would occasionally black out for five or even ten minutes at a time. His lack of sleep was becoming dangerous. He couldn't even remember how he arrived at the temple steps, but there he was, and so were Usagi, Ami, Rei, and Makoto who sprawled out at the bottom of the stairs.

Mamoru dropped his bag and collapsed down on the step in front of Usagi to plunk his head in her lap and muffled out, "Hey."

Motionless with eyes closed the others grunted back a greeting.

With his head buried in Usagi's lap Mamoru scrunched his nose wondering why she mysteriously smelled of bleach. "What are you guys doing down here?"

Makoto yawned, "We couldn't force ourselves to climb a million stairs and Rei came down to yell at us."

Rei yawned as well, "I'm too tired to yell."

Mamoru nodded, eyes still closed, "So I take it nobody else got any sleep either."

It was Ami's turn to yawn, "I'm starting to wonder if this is deliberate."

Mamoru yawned again, "What do you mean?"

The unmistakable voice of Minako yelling "Venus Crystal Power!" reached their ears. The fatigued Senshi immediately burst to life and took off running in the direction of the commotion, fighting the herd of people running away from the darkening street.

As they rounded the block making sure that everybody had fled, Usagi and Mamoru transformed as Super Sailor Venus fired a crescent beam at two Drythes. Kamen and Moon joined the fray while the others stood on the sidelines ready for anything.

Venus maneuvered herself around her enemies so that she could strategically fire up another attack when she tripped on the curb. She actually tripped . . . while transformed. Fortunately, Tuxedo Kamen was just in time to push her out of the way of a demons attack.

Kamen breathed heavily in exhaustion and asked, "Are you alright? You just . . . well . . . you tripped."

Venus rubbed her eyes, "I know! I'm wiped out, I didn't even see the curb!"

Sailor Moon's searing tiara momentarily stunned the two Drythes when Venus and Kamen ran up to her. Moon leaned against a street pole and noticed Venus looking disoriented and Kamen trying to catch his breath. They had only been fighting for five minutes and were utterly spent . . . it was the lack of sleep.

Makoto detected black mist seeping out of the sewer grate behind Sailor Venus and frantically yelled a warning. A Drythe quickly took form with its teeth inches away from her head. Venus, Moon and Kamen bolted in all directions, but Venus didn't get too far. She was forcefully yanked backwards when the Drythe took a mouthful of her blonde hair and took to the air. It mounted on top of a light post with Venus dangling by its mouth in much pain.

Venus tried desperately to grasp the lamp pole so she could ease some of her weight off of her scalp, which felt about to rip when she heard the others scream incoherently. She strained to turn her head seeing another Drythe jump off the ground with teeth and claws bared heading straight for her torso, aiming to rip her insides out. Tuxedo Kamen pulled out his razor sharp cane ready to leap up and even cut off her hair if he had to. The second after he was airborne his vision blurred when the Drythe everyone forgot about rammed into him. The pair hurtled towards the ground and crashed into a stone wall sending rubble flying everywhere. The demon quickly pinned him there.

Sailor Moon desperately tried to call back her tiara as Venus screamed from absolute fear. Just before the Drythe could sink its teeth and claws into her chest it morphed into mist and slammed into her body, encircling her like a cocoon. Tuxedo Kamen, Sailor Moon, Ami, Makoto, and Rei watched in horror. Hot crescent beams pierced the mist cocoon swirling around her like a hurricane. Then the beams of light quickly vanished and their ears filled with Venus' terrifying and piercing screams.

Tuxedo Kamen pushed with all his might but couldn't move, _"Where is my strength?! I'm usually stronger than this! I'm just too exhausted."_

Still pinned helplessly against the wall he could hear nothing other than the shrieks of Sailor Venus and overflowed with guilt that he couldn't save her. Tuxedo Kamen pushed harder and harder, moving his arms if only a little. The ex-Senshi helplessly grouped together watching everything unfold. Being robbed of their powers they had been forced onto the sidelines unable to do battle. However, being able to observe the battle from the outside made it clear to them that these attacks had to have been carefully orchestrated. Watching the fight was like watching a chess game, each piece and each action a precise, manipulated control.

The Drythe dangling Venus roughly by her hair released her then leaped straight for Eternal Sailor Moon. Encased in the mist cocoon and still screaming, Venus crashed into the pavement. In civilian form Ami, Rei, and Makoto sprinted towards their Princess ready to protect her in any way possible.

Tuxedo Kamen's heart stilled in his chest as the Drythe descended on Sailor Moon.

Sailor Moon knew she had no time for her Crystal Power Kiss but plucked the imaginary tiara from her brow in a panic regardless, also knowing that there wasn't enough time for that either.

Tuxedo Kamen experienced a huge surge of adrenaline and wrenched one of his arms free. He impaled his cane through the chest of the Drythe restraining him, which allowed him to send fistfuls of roses into the demon heading for Sailor Moon. Although Kamen was exhausted, the roses had just enough momentum to stab into the creature and revert it off course into a post box. Not acting quickly enough Kamen leaped high into the air and prepared to banish the Drythe to hell when Venus' mist cocoon left her and shot into Kamen's back driving him head first through a store front window, encircling him. Sailor Moon and the civilian Senshi felt their stomachs tie in knots when they heard his baritone voice scream at the top of his lungs.

Venus lay convulsing on the pavement with strands of uprooted hair around her. Ami and Makoto vaulted over Sailor Venus, just seconds away from Sailor Moon who was scrambling to reach Tuxedo Kamen in a blind panic. Rei remained with Sailor Venus who de-transformed seconds later as the Drythe that Kamen had impaled screeched and jumped at Sailor Moon. Ami threw herself between them. She delivered a slash kick to its face but the Drythe clawed her legs throwing Ami aside with a splatter of blood.

Makoto swooped in and attacked with a flurry of offensive moves. She landed only one hit when the Drythe butted its head into hers then swiped her aside, slashing her back with its claws. The Drythe flexed its jaws and lunged for Sailor Moon again, whose vision blurred with her own tears as she yelled, "Moon Tiara Act-"

Rei pounced the demon from behind, one knee in its back and her arm round its neck.

Moon screamed at her, tiara in hand, "No Rei! You'll get hurt! Move!"

Rei ducked her head underneath its flailing claws, "It's our job . . . to protect you!"

Moon desperately wanted to attack the creature and make everything end when Tuxedo Kamen fell to the ground convulsing. The sight of his flailing body surpassed her common sense and she swept him up in her arms in tears, trying to get through to him.

The Drythe wouldn't give up. It dug its claws into Rei's arms and tossed her over its head desperate to get to Sailor Moon while she was engrossed with a now de-transformed Mamoru.

Ami and Makoto hobbled back up. Ami grabbed one of its outstretched arms and heaved herself up delivering a kick to its neck with her right leg followed by a kick to its head with her left. It immediately motioned to bite off her head when Makoto grabbed both its arms and twisted them behind its back allowing Ami to sucker punch it in the face.

Of course, it was all too easy when the Drythe heaved its arms up and threw them both into a phone booth with little effort, glass shattering everywhere. The Drythe reached out and yanked an exhausted Sailor Moon up by her neck and pinned her against the storefront. She kicked it in the face several times but it pinned her legs down with its hinds and screeched. It bit into the bow on her fuku missing her chest by mere centimetres and yanked. Her fuku erupted in ribbons and feathers as her broach separated from her chest. The Drythe grinned with her broach gleaming between its teeth and its eyes tunneled into hers. The whispers began and the mist was soon to follow when a convulsing Mamoru suddenly tackled the Drythe to the ground.

The broach flew out of its mouth and the Drythe rolled away and stood up. Mamoru propped himself up on his hands and knees breathing in short, ragged gasps while shaking uncontrollably. The five, battered ex-Senshi dragged themselves over to a stunned and tired Usagi. Makoto had Mamoru, Ami grasped her broach, and Rei held Mianko as they made a shaky human wall in front of their Princess. They hovered over her in complete exhaustion bloodied and bruised with obstinate purpose. It was then that they noticed the other two Drythes just standing with the third one, out of the way. The creatures stared at them, grinned evilly then dissipated into mist and vanished.


	6. Chapter 6

Somehow, the damaged ex-Senshi and Sailor Moon made it up to the temple grounds and into the dojo unseen. Upon powering down Usagi held Mamoru in her arms while the Senshi tended to him and Minako. Usagi felt sick and hated everything about the situation. The people she loved and cared for most in the world were injured and suffering because of her, because they felt the urgent need to protect her. The worst part was that without their powers they were in no position to protect anything, but sacrificed their safety anyway. Usagi simmered in frustration and guilt since _she_ was the one who could have defended them. She was the only one left.

Usagi's eyes darted over her friend's numerous gashes, blood stained clothes, bruises, and limps. She looked over to Minako who was now conscious but holding her head in throbbing pain. Usagi clutched Mamoru to her chest even tighter.

Ami peered over Mamoru to change the warm cloth on his fore head when his eyes fluttered open. Ami was overcome with relief.

"Usagi. Usagi, he's awake."

Usagi tore her eyes off of Ami's tattered legs and blue hair matted with blood to look down at Mamoru. He was shivering a bit but smiled weakly up at her saying,

"You're still w-with us Usako."

Usagi could not take anymore and her eyes spilled with tears. She carefully sat Mamoru up and hugged him tightly to her. The girls thought they would want to be alone so they helped Minako up and slowly left the room.

Usagi buried her head in Mamoru's shoulder as he encircled his weak arms around her, stroking her hair. His worry increased when she began to rock back and forth, her crying intensifying into hysterical sobs. Alarmed, he held her tighter. Mamoru hated seeing her in pain but waited until the crying subsided before he spoke.

"Usako, sweetie, what's wrong?"

When she didn't answer Mamoru looked down at her face in panic, "Usako, what's wrong? Are you hurt? Where? Where did he hurt you?!"

Usagi covered her mouth with her hands, "I'm hardly even scratched!" She choked out between sobs.

Mamoru listened intently as she continued, "Did you see Mamo-chan?"

"See what?"

"Di-Did you see Minako?! . . . just hanging there? Now both of your powers are gone . . . oh God the screaming!"

Mamoru tenderly scooped her up in his arms and held her tight.

"And the others," strained Usagi, "they just threw themselves at the Drythes relentlessly and willingly because of me!"

Mamoru quickly noted that the Senshi were nowhere to be seen and observed the splotches of blood on the hard wood floor, but he continued to listen.

"They got bl-bloodied and beaten, and yet . . . they still tried to protect me!"

Mamoru's mind reeled wondering what the hell happened to the Senshi.

"I was transformed!" Usagi continued, "but-but I was too exhausted, to slow in my actions! When I was about to attack they prevented me from it because they were still fighting for me!"

Mamoru tightened his embrace, "The Senshi, what happened to them?"

Usagi's eyes teared up again, "They're injured and helped you and Minako come to. They looked over us without even acknowledging their own injuries! And you all lost your powers because of me!"

Mamoru held her even tighter, tight enough without suffocating her and violently replied, "Don't talk like that! None of this is your fault okay? None of it! We would all gladly risk our lives for you again and again."

"It's your duty!"

"No." Stated Mamoru firmly, "that's not the reason. We do this because we love you. We have seen you willingly sacrifice yourself numerous times for people that you don't even know."

She was still sobbing hysterically.

"Hey," said Mamoru as he lifted her chin up to his face, "look at me. What if the roles were reversed? You and I know that you would do the exact same thing for us." She blinked and her tears dripped onto his sleeve.

"We _love_ you Usako! We will fight to the death for you not because we have to or because it's inscribed in our destiny, but because we love you and would rather die than live in a world without you in it."

More tears escaped her eyes but this time she was smiling. He gave her a soft kiss and she enveloped her arms around him fiercely. Through her tears she whispered to him, "I'm sorry. I am so sorry that you've lost your powers through this!"

Mamoru's face contorted upon feeling the emptiness inside him, "Don't talk this way."

"But," whimpered Usagi, "I . . . I don't know if I'm strong enough to-"

"Shhh," he cooed, "you are the strongest person I know. And powerless or not, we will protect you until the stars themselves die out."

They both remained on their knees embracing each other as if it was the last thing they would ever do.

/

Minako sat on the edge of Rei's bed shivering every so often as Makoto gently pinned her hair up to take the weight of it off of her scalp. Makoto looked down in sympathy; Minako's scalp was bright red, and the worst part about everything was that all of them now had no powers. Ami limped over and began making a splint for Minako's fractured arm.

Minako smiled at Ami but then looked away darkly, "What are we going to do now?"

Rei finished bandaging her own arms and raised her head, "About Usagi?"

Minako nodded. They all realized how easy it was going to be for Prince Cirius to capture or even kill Usagi now that absolutely none of them could fully protect her.

"We have to protect her with everything we've got." Stated Ami.

Makoto dropped her head into her hands, "This is absolutely frustrating! We're tired, injured, powerless, and now Usagi is completely unprotected as far as the rest of us go . . . I just . . ." Makoto rose from the bed and stomped over to the window trying to rid herself of pent up frustrations.

Rei heaved a sigh, "Powerless or not, we have to keep a close eye on Usagi . . ." she looked up to the rest of them, "twenty-four hours a day if we have to."

Minako offered, "We can take shifts."

"Six hours each," suggested Ami, "and if Mamoru wants in, which I'm sure he will, just under five hours each . . . there's only one problem with this."

"Usagi," sighed Makoto.

"She won't like this at all," stated Minako, "we know that she already feels guilty about us being her protectors in the first place."

Rei stretched out her bruised legs, "She won't be happy about us watching her all day and night."

"Then she won't have to know."

Startled, they whipped their heads towards the door at the sound of Mamoru's voice. He closed it behind him with a soft click.

"How's Usagi?" All of them asked in unison.

Mamoru walked over and sat down, "She's in the bathroom." He exhaled deeply, "are you guys alright?"

They affirmed that they would be okay, but he glanced around and saw for himself that they were far from it. He shivered involuntarily.

"Are you alright Mamoru?" asked Rei.

He smiled, "It's the withdrawal setting in, I've never felt so weak." The smile slowly faded and without looking up he confessed, "I'm sorry I couldn't get to you Minako."

Minako, who held her arm carefully, did a double take, "Mamoru! Don't you go feeling guilty too, absolutely no need for apology, things just happen the way they happen."

Mamoru nodded his head slowly attempting to let go of the guilt. "Usako is really beating herself up over this. She believes this is all her fault."

He saw each of them about to fire comments about how ridiculous that was when he cut them off, "You know and I know that it's not true, but . . . you know Usako." His voice lowered slightly, "so we each take five hour shifts guarding her. Be discreet and keep a fair distance. If any of us are with her on our own terms, all the better, but if not we watch her at all times."

The girls nodded in understanding, eyes resolute and shining. Ami sat forward in mild pain, "Okay, I'll take the first shift."

Mamoru was about to interject but Ami wouldn't let him, "I know you want to be first Mamoru, but you are suffering too much from withdrawal." This silenced him momentarily so she continued, "what I've also noticed is that Prince Cirius is carefully orchestrating his attacks making sure that we get little to no sleep, which makes his job easier. So I suggest everyone get some sleep and when my shift is up, I'll get some sleep. We need all the energy we can get if we're going to protect Usagi the old fashioned way. Is everyone agreed?"

"Agreed."

/


	7. Chapter 7

Mamoru insisted on driving everyone home where they were sure to fall immediately asleep. The only two remaining in his car were Usagi and Ami. Mamoru pulled up in front of Usagi's house and turned to study her in the passenger seat, thoroughly worried. Usagi was barely aware of her surroundings, her stricken face gazing listlessly through the window as if something far away called her attention. Mamoru caught her sullen reflection in the window knowing exactly why she was so miserable.

"Usako."

She didn't turn to look at him as if not hearing him at all.

Mamoru reached out to place a hand on her thigh. The moment he did that a tear slipped out of her eye.

Out of full respect and without needing the hint Ami slipped her earbuds in and cranked up the classical music on her iPod, gazing out of the window in the back seat.

Mamoru held Usagi's hand and waited silently for her to say something.

A few more tears fell as Usagi began, "Mamo-chan. I'm so sor-"

"Don't you dare." Warned Mamoru comfortingly.

She finally turned to face him, her miserable expression an unwelcomed sight. Mamoru suddenly grabbed her and pulled Usagi into his chest whispering violently in her ear. "You never have to apologize to me or to any of us. You haven't done anything wrong."

Usagi sobbed quietly and Mamoru's voice lowered, "It's Prince Cirius who is to blame here."

At the mention of their enemy's name Mamoru was hit with the full realization that Usagi was truly wide open. None of them had the power to protect her. For the briefest moment Mamoru entertained the thought that Cirius would succeed and they would loose her forever. That fleeting thought paralyzed Mamoru with fear. He squeezed Usagi violently and kissed her on the forehead. He couldn't loose her. He wouldn't.

Remembering that Ami was in the back seat he reluctantly let Usagi go and kissed her once more before she got out of the car. He watched her pass through the gate but the intense fear remained. He could not shake the looming sense of dread. If they lost her . . .

Mamoru derailed that train of thought since the implications of that scenario were exponentially terrifying. He started the car and drove away, now about to drop Ami off . . . or so Usagi thought. As he turned the corner Mamoru stopped the car and put it in park looking directly ahead all the while.

Ami delicately took out her earbuds as Mamoru furrowed his brow, shook his head and turned back to Ami.

"Ami, are you _sure_ you don't want me to take the first shift? You're still in bad shape, you should go home and get some rest."

Ami rolled her eyes with a smile, "Mamoru, I'm fine I swear," She caught him shivering again, "Well, at least I'm more up to it than you are; you are in no condition to take the first shift, you just lost your powers not an hour ago."

Mamoru combed his shaky hands through his midnight hair and sighed, "I hate the fact that I know you're right."

By watching him through the rear view mirror she could tell exactly what he was going through. She looked down to her knees, "It's an unbearable feeling, isn't it?"

Mamoru closed his weary eyes for a moment, "I had no idea it would feel like this . . . I can barely stand it . . . I feel so empty and so tired."

Ami stared out the window, "I don't know how we're going to do this when we have nothing substantial to fight with," she turned to him gravely, "I'm scared for her Mamoru. What if we can't protect her?"

Through the rear view his unwavering eyes fiercely stared into hers, "We have to Ami. If that degenerate even tries to lay _one_, dirty finger on her I swear to God I will fuckin' rip that man's-"

He couldn't continue for his nostrils flared and his hands balled up into tight fists. Ami could see the muscles in his arm ripple at the thought of causing Prince Cirius bodily harm.

Mamoru closed his eyes and attempted to release his sudden rage, "We have to protect her Ami. There is no way around it . . . we will not fail."

Ami nodded with newfound hope then opened the door and got out of his car, "I'll call you in five hours, try to get some rest."

"Be careful."

With Mamoru speeding off Ami quickly disappeared into a stranger's backyard and worked her way to the small story apartment building near Usagi's house. She hopped on top of the dumpster, jumped up for the fire escape ladder and scaled the building until she got to the roof. Ami looked down and could see Usagi's bedroom window perfectly. She found a good spot between the brick wall and an exhaust vent and was about to sit down when she stopped. Ami knew that if she sat down she would fall asleep for sure. She sighed and looked at her watch, which read 12:04 am and started shifting from leg to leg.

Ami watched Usagi's window from the rooftop shadows, "Only five more hours to go."

/


	8. Chapter 8

Usagi exited the grocery store laden with numerous bags to meet Luna who patiently waited outside.

Usagi glanced down at her, "You know Luna, you didn't have to wait for me."

Luna gave the feline equivalent to a shrug, "Ah, I had nothing to do today anyways."

Usagi walked on with an air of frustration when Luna looked up at her concerned, "Usagi? What's the matter?"

She stopped in mid stride and twirled around to face Luna exasperatedly, "What do you think is the matter Luna? It's been over three weeks since we've last been attacked and not even the slightest thing has happened since! What is he waiting for?!"

There was a group of people heading their way so Luna hopped up on her shoulder, "I know. The lack of activity is more than concerning. With everyone's powers gone but yours I can't think of any reason why Prince Cirius hasn't come for you, the fact that he's waiting doesn't sit well with me . . . there must be a reason."

Usagi tossed her head to flip one of her pigtails over her shoulder while stealing a quick glance behind her then suddenly picked up her pace. "He gives me the creeps Luna . . . and what does he plan on doing with me when he kidnaps me?"

Luna dug her claws into Usagi's shoulder, "Don't talk that way Usagi, we won't let him get you, it's not going to happen."

They arrived at the Tsukino house and entered through the gate. Luna rubbed her head reassuringly against Usagi's neck, "Don't worry . . . we'll think of something."

Usagi locked the gate behind her and with her peripheral vision saw Rei duck into the shadows of the trees a few houses down. She let out a doleful sigh as she turned and entered the house. Luna bounded off for a cat nap and Usagi glanced at the clock in the hallway . . . 1:30 pm, _"It's almost two, then it will be Makoto's turn to watch me."_

She had noticed her constant shadow two weeks ago and instantly knew that the others were taking turns following her around and watching her every move in case she was attacked. Whether she went to take out the garbage, pick up Shingo, or go to the grocery store, Usagi was constantly aware of one of her Senshi lurking around her. Of course Usagi hated it and had a good mind to order them to go back to their everyday business and not put themselves in danger for fear of what happened the last time, but she knew better. Usagi had not let on to anyone that she knew about her 'watch guard'; it had taken her a long time but she knew that no matter what she said or how many tantrums she threw, they would do it anyway.

/

Nakura continued to work diligently in the dark room at her junior high school. She had just finished taking the photographs from her last roll of film off the line and slipped them into a large manila envelope. She turned off all the lights and locked the door behind her. Nakura was allowed to use the school's dark room for her bird watching hobby because her math teacher was an amateur photographer herself and tutored her after hours in classic photography. Almost no one used film anymore and today Nakura was working independently.

She entered another room and began placing each photo on a long desk. Her green eyes paused in surprise when the photo of the six people in the park that were looking for the Sailor Senshi appeared in her hand.

"I forgot I took this picture," she looked it over for a second or two, "I guess I don't need it."

She walked over to the photo shredder, about to feed it into the slot that would cut the picture into neat, parallel strips when she paused and looked at the photo again . . . something about it seemed familiar to her but she didn't know why.

Nakura stared at it.

It seemed innocent enough; the tall, dark haired man in the middle, the pigtailed blonde on his right arm and the raven-haired girl to her right. On his left side were the paler blonde, the tall brown haired one and the wet, blue haired girl. She walked away from the shredder and placed the picture back on the desk. Something about this picture tugged deep in her brain, as if she had seen this picture somewhere before . . . but where?

Then she remembered they had been looking for the Sailor Senshi that morning. It was revealed later that day that there were reports of an unnatural disturbance in the park that drew the Sailor Senshi out very late that night and even the police couldn't go in because the park was shrouded in darkness. Like the majority of people in Tokyo, Nakura was fascinated with the mysterious and supernatural Sailor Senshi. There were groups of people dedicated to trying to find them, meet them, or discover anything they could about them since barely anything was known besides the fact that they fought for love and justice.

Even though it hadn't been proven, they were credited with the mysterious end to every devastatingly supernatural event that threatened to end humanity. Nakura sifted through memories of stormy, darkened skies, gigantic crystal UFO's, episodes of missing children around the world, people loosing themselves in their reflections, etcetera, etcetera. Her gaze fell on the computer and she promptly went onto the internet after looking at the picture once more, _"Maybe they're from the S.S.S.G. (Sailor Senshi Scout Group) and that's where I've seen them before."_

She looked up the S.S.S.G. and scanned their group photograph. No match. The S.S.S.G. devoted themselves to finding the Sailor Senshi; they tapped into the police broadband, went to their battle sites and the like. Nakura spotted a link that read **News Archives** and clicked on it. The most recent article talked about a current Sailor Senshi absence, which had been known to happen from time to time for reasons that were not quite clear. Nakura was just about to exit her search and go back to work when a bright red link stood out.

It read, **Gallery**.

She clicked on it and only 5 thumbnails appeared with an excerpt that claimed these were the only pictures ever taken of the Sailor Senshi and that there were only five because they have proven to be the most difficult group to ever be photographed. Apparently, the photographs never turned out very well for reasons, again, not quite understood. Four of the five were terrible; they were always too far away to make out anything substantial or they were of random limbs or pieces of their clothing. One photograph stood out however, it had the caption 'The Only Face-on Photo of the S.S'. It went on to say that the Senshi appear to have some sort of disguise magic that blur their faces if captured on film or photograph.

Nakura acquired a heavy feeling in her stomach once she enlarged the picture. Her eyes widened the longer she stared at it and her heart thumped intensely as she glanced from the picture on the computer screen to the picture on her desk. The on-screen picture was dated two years prior when someone was lucky enough to catch them in the few precious moments after a battle. It was true. There was absolutely no detail in any of the faces of the Senshi, which were oddly but successfully blurred. Though it wasn't their faces that gave Nakura such alarm . . . it was the way they were standing. Tuxedo Kamen stood in the middle with Sailor Moon leaning into him on his right; Sailor Mars was on Moon's right hand side while Sailor's Venus, Jupiter and Mercury stood on Kamen's left.

Nakura grabbed the photo she took with shaky hands, her eyes darting wildly back and forth between the pictures. Their height, their hair, their body type, and the order in which they were standing . . . were _exactly_ the same. There was no mistake. Nakura knew beyond the shadow of a doubt that the people in her photograph were the Sailor Senshi.

A few seconds following her discovery the importance of her find began to sink in. She was most likely sitting on the biggest discovery of their age, the civilian identities of warriors that could wield powers beyond human understanding. In her shocked state Nakura dug into her bag for her flash drive and shoved it into the computer. She scanned her photograph and saved both pictures under a new folder she labeled **S.S**. She nervously pulled the USB device out of the terminal and put it in her pencil case. Nakura then logged off the computer to again stare at the picture she took. She couldn't believe what she had found . . . now the question burning in her head was 'who were they?' And if she found out, what was she going to do about it?

/

Minako felt temporarily refreshed and energetic. She had just left the rec centre where she had played volleyball for three hours straight. She and the rest of the Senshi had emerged from the withdrawal stage and were trying anything they could think of to naturally increase their energy. Minako hurriedly crossed the street towards their favourite restaurant where the girls were meeting for sushi. She spotted them easily when they waved her over to their table. Minako sat down and dove into conversation.

Nakura sat at the counter of the sushi bar eating in silence while staring at the Senshi a few tables away. After looking at the picture long enough Nakura knew that she recognized the blue haired girl, and it didn't take long for her to remember her name. Mizuno Ami, the genius of Tokyo rumoured to have an I.Q over 300. Almost every school knew of her, it was impossible not to, she was the ideal for every student that remotely cared about their grades. By using methods she wasn't too proud of, Nakura discovered where she lived then followed her to the Sushi place and was thunderstruck when Ami met with the other Senshi. Even though Nakura had time to deal with the shock of her discovery she couldn't help but stare at them in complete awe . . . they just looked so . . . well . . . normal. Nakura watched them laugh, bicker, and talk, all the while thinking about what they were capable of and what they had done and couldn't help but stare.

The one who was Sailor Mars (Rei, she had learned from eavesdropping) eerily looked up from her food to glance at Nakura with slightly suspicious eyes. Nakura immediately became enraptured with what the chefs were doing. Rei seemed to dismiss whatever feeling she had experienced and shifted her attention back to her friends.

Nakura fished out her laptop. As she sat there listening she typed in their names as she heard them, along with the name of some guy she assumed to be Tuxedo Kamen due to the loving way Usagi spoke about him. Nakura kept straining to hear anything Senshi related but should have known better since the restaurant was very crowded; they probably wouldn't risk talking about it where they could be easily overheard. She watched them finish their meal, pay, and leave. Not soon after, Nakura finished as well and then left to go to her friend's house to finish a school assignment.

/

Nakura sat cross-legged on her friend's bedroom floor with pictures of the planets all around her. Her friend, Hiromi, sat on the bed typing up their research for their project on the Solar System that was due the next day.

"Hiromi?" Asked Nakura as she looked up from her snipping, "I'm missing pictures of the Earth-Moon system."

Hiromi's face peeked above her laptop, her medium length, red curls falling behind her shoulders, "Are you sure that we need all that stuff? I mean, we live on Earth, isn't there enough information on it already?"

Nakura sighed, "It's still apart of the Solar System isn't it? I really need to bring my grades up so I think we should cover everything."

Hiromi just shrugged, "Okay then. Crap, my printer is out of ink but I think my dad has some old astronomy magazines in the living room, I'm sure we'll find something in those."

Hiromi made to get up but Nakura felt like her bladder was about to explode. "I have to go the bathroom anyway so I'll just grab a bunch on my way back."

"Sure." Hiromi's brow crinkled, "Do you have the research for the rings of Saturn? For some reason I'm missing it here." She said while toggling like crazy.

Nakura was halfway out the door and replied back while shifting from one leg to the next in urgency, "It's on my flash drive, in my pencil case." Then darted down the hallway.

Hiromi crawled over and grabbed the case. When she connected the USB stick to her computer a slew of files made themselves known. She skimmed them over and located the file she was looking for.

"Aha!" Hiromi exclaimed as she directed the mouse over the file labeled S.S. "Solar System," was all she said as she double clicked.

Two photographs popped up with a page of written information. Hiromi leaned closer, "What is this?"

She glanced from one picture to the next and read the caption . . . Hiromi let out a small, but deep gasp. This was the Sailor Senshi! How did Nakura figure all of this out?! She continued to scroll down and read the following in rapid sequence:

**Sailor Moon = Tsukino Usagi**

**Sailor Mercury = Mizuno Ami**

**Sailor Mars = Hino Rei**

**Sailor Jupiter = Kino Makoto**

**Sailor Venus = Aino Minako**

**Tuxedo Kamen = Chiba Mamoru**

**Sailor Uranus = ?**

**Sailor Neptune = ?**

**Sailor Pluto = ?**

**Sailor Saturn = ?**

More information followed about where they lived and went to school along with other little tidbits. As the gravity of the momentous find seeped into Hiromi's consciousness she was forced to gain control of her herself when she heard the toilet flush. Without thinking she made a copy of the file to her computer, ejected Nakura's flash drive, put it back in the pencil case, and back on the floor. As she returned to sit on her bed Hiromi debated what to say to Nakura about it when the girl in question opened the door and came in with an armful of magazines. Nakura settled back onto the floor and looked up to her project partner.

"Did you get what you needed?"

Hiromi was going to assault her friend about how and why she knew what she knew when Hiromi just mysteriously smiled and said, "Yea, thanks, I got all the info I need."

The girls continued to work away.

**/LATER/**

Hiromi closed the door behind Nakura and locked it. She rushed back to her room and opened the file to scrutinize every last detail. It still floored her. She knew who the Sailor Senshi were! She had even recognized two of them! One of them was the genius girl, famous throughout Tokyo, and the other was that Shinto Priestess that lived at Hikawa Jinja. She had bought a love charm from her once! As she reeled over the information her eyes caught on a stack of newspapers and celebrity gossip magazines piled on her desk. She practically had trouble keeping up with her thoughts as she mulled over her dads recent lay off from his job and the death of her mother three years prior. Her family was in serious financial trouble during the last half year and she knew her father was on his way to steady alcoholism. If she handled this properly she could make copious amounts of cash from this accidental discovery and could bring her father out of his depression.

Hiromi bit her finger as feelings of alarm and guilt surprisingly washed over her. Was it the right thing to do? Was there a good reason for keeping something like this secret? She sighed in confusion, wondering why those feelings came to her when she saw her father stumble by her room, a bottle of scotch in hand. Her face stiffened with resolve and promptly went online and searched:

'Japan, National, Media, Newspaper, Radio, Television' then grabbed the cordless phone.


	9. Chapter 9

Usagi lay peacefully in her bed dreaming about Mamoru. She sighed and rolled over, almost crushing Luna beneath her as she giggled, "Mamo-chan! Someone could be watching!"

Luna scurried away from the restless form of her charge with a roll of the eyes when the phone rang. Someone answered it . . . then silence . . . then the phone rang again . . . someone picked up . . . then silence . . . then again . . . and again. The same cycle repeated for ten straight minutes and didn't seem like it was letting up.

Curious, Luna padded downstairs to hear Ikuko on the phone, "Stop calling here, there is no Sailor Moon at this number . . ."

Luna's heart skipped a beat and her ears perked up, listening more intently. Ikuko shook her head, "What are you talking about? What interview?! She doesn't live here! . . . (silence) . . . What?," Ikuko tone changed drastically. The irritation she experienced melted away to be replaced by heavy concern, "What about Usagi?"

Ikuko sounded skeptical as she said to Kenji over her shoulder, "Honey, turn on the T.V."

When Kenji picked up the remote control Luna panicked hearing numerous cars screech to a halt outside the gates of their driveway. She bounded over to the window to see countless reporters and civilians running up to the bars taking pictures and making phone calls. Luna's heart then dropped to the pit of her stomach when the T.V. came to life.

"-Long thought to be an urban legend, finally proven that the Sailor Senshi do indeed exist and live in our own city. This is breaking news folks, probably the story of the century. The identities of the Sailor Senshi have been discovered; Sailor Moon found to be a mere high school student of the Juban district named Tsukino Usagi. The other Senshi are just as young, their identities being-"

Luna immediately started shaking when she saw the two photographs on the television that proved the claim. She faintly registered the Tsukino's gasping in shock and disbelief as she sprinted upstairs to Usagi's bedroom with her heart pounding so hard it threatened to burst out of her ribcage.

She pounced on Usagi's chest and started to bat her face repeatedly with her paws in pure hysteria, "USAGI! **USAGI!**"

Usagi bolted upright scowling at Luna, "Luna! What the hell-"

She was promptly interrupted, "EMERGENCY!" Screamed Luna on the verge of hyperventilating, "your identities, it's all over the news!"

Usagi became instantly alert, fear gripping her chest, "What?!"

Luna's hair stuck up, "There are hoards of reporters outside and people are flooding the phone lines, the T.V. is talking about Tsukino Usagi being Sailor Moon!"

All of the colour drained from Usagi's face as she gasped for breath. She kneeled on her bed and looked out the window to see the entire street jam packed with cars and people. The second they saw her everyone started screaming and cameras flashed incessantly. Usagi ducked and felt her body fill with fear. She fumbled for her clock radio and flipped it on.

"-The biggest story to ever hit Tokyo! Tsukino Usagi; a student from Juban High School was discovered to be the infamous super heroine Sailor Moon. Her best friends and classmates have also been proven to be Sailor Senshi. This story broke not long ago from pictures brought forth by a local source clearly showing the identities of the Sailor Senshi. Mizuno Ami, the genius student known in all academic circles is the water Senshi, Sailor Mercury. Hino Rei, Shinto Priestess at Hikawa Jinja wields flames as Sailor Mars. Sailor Jupiter was discovered to be-"

Usagi was going to be sick. Her world was turning upside down faster than she could breathe. She turned the radio off, slumped down to the floor and stared at Luna who stared right back at her. Both said nothing. They were at a loss for words. Everything was happening too quickly. It was as if it wasn't real. Usagi's eyes glazed over, now vacant as Luna witnessed a certain child-like innocence that Usagi had always possessed vanish from her expression. That frightened Luna more than anything. Upon seeing that Luna walked over to Usagi and climbed in her lap, needing to comfort her Princess and in turn, needing it herself.

Usagi hugged Luna tightly to her as she heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Luna looked up at Usagi's face. She was staring wide eyed into the floor, her expression somber, almost emotionless until a solitary tear broke free of her lashes and made its way down her cheek.

The footsteps stopped in front of her room and Usagi's ears picked up the soft sobs of her mother. Her door slowly creaked open causing Usagi's eyes to flutter closed, spilling the tears that had welled up. A feeling of guilt and shame inexplicably overwhelmed her. She was scared to look at her parents . . . scared to what she would see in their eyes . . . The tumult of emotions churning inside Usagi were too much to handle but she forced her eyes open.

Ikuko stood just behind her husband sobbing into a Kleenex looking too scared to come into the room. Kenji gripped the doorknob tightly, almost as if for support. But it was their eyes. To Usagi's shock and horror she could unmistakably detect fear lurking in their expressions. Usagi's tears intensified, and not her usual wailing, these were heavy, silent tears.

Kenji briefly closed his eyes, inhaling deep. "Usagi . . . Is it true?" He choked out, barely audible.

Silence dampened the room for what seemed like an eternity. Ikuko gripped her husband's shoulder and lowered her Kleenex, "Is it true Usagi?"

Usagi's face remained emotionless with continuous tears betraying her as they streamed down her cheeks. She hugged Luna tighter to her chest completely aware that what she was about to say would confirm the end of an era, the end of her carefree life as she knew it.

Usagi shut her eyes, spilling more tears and nodded her head, "It's true. I am Sailor Moon."

Ikuko immediately broke down crying revealing Shingo directly behind her who looked shocked beyond reason.

Usagi's father stared down at her incredulously and struggled for words, "But how? . . . How can this be?!" His eyes darted wildly back and forth with his hands palm up, "You are just my little girl . . . my klutzy, fun-loving little rabbit!"

Usagi's tears came pouring down as her face contorted in agony. Throughout the entire confrontation the phone rang off the hook along with the doorbell.

Ikuko pleaded, "Why did you feel like you had to do something like this? What on Earth possessed you? And not to tell us?! Your own parents?!"

Kenji shook his head violently as if the movement would magically disperse the new information, "I just don't understand! Why would you go out there and risk your life?! Are you that selfish and careless?! This is real life not one of your video games! I thought you were more responsible than this! Did you even stop to think about your family and what we would do if something happened to you?!"

He stared down at his daughter's silent, crying form, "ANSWER ME!"

Usagi winced at her fathers bellowing voice and that was when Luna had had enough. She jumped out of Usagi's lap and stood between the Moon Princess and her family, eyes shining with courage, "Do not blame Usagi. It is not as you are making it out to be."

The Tsukino's gave yelps of surprise as Ikuko fearfully clung to her husband in response to the talking cat. Shingo's hand shook when he pointed at Luna, "Did . . . Did Luna just speak? . . ." he looked between his parents many times, desperate for verification, "DID LUNA JUST SPEAK?!"

Luna curled her tail around her feet and heightened her posture in a regal manner, "Yes, I can speak, and none of this is Usagi's 'fault'. She did not choose to become Sailor Moon and she is definitely not selfish or careless."

The Tsukino's just stared wide-eyed at the intelligent, talking cat. Luna took their muteness as the perfect opportunity. "Usagi did not choose to become Sailor Moon because she was already born Sailor Moon. She was who she was and it was my job to awaken that part of her. I had been searching for the Senshi of the Moon for an entire year before I found Usagi. Evil forces had appeared on Earth, forces that required a specific type of warrior. You have to understand that this was not Usagi's choice . . . this is her destiny."

"Her destiny?" Asked Kenji visibly confused and more than disturbed at talking to a cat, "What is this? This is Usagi we are talking about! How could she have this destiny?! She is just an ordinary girl! You must have it all wrong."

"No." Replied Luna in an assertive, commanding tone, "Usagi is far from ordinary." She sighed heavily and prepared herself for what came next.

"Your daughter," she started, "is Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom and crown Princess of the Silver Millennium Solar System Alliance. She is the direct descendent of Queen Selenity of the 35th dynasty from the Silver Millennium Era some 11,000 years ago." Luna glanced back to Usagi, "At the time of Serenity's death, Queen Selenity sent her soul forward through time to the 20th century and was reincarnated as Tsukino Usagi. Minus the colour of her hair, she looks exactly as she did then."

Everyone gasped and took a few steps back.

"Usagi is Eternal Sailor Moon, leader of the Sailor Senshi, heir to the throne of the Moon Kingdom, the Silver Millennium, and Neo Crystal Tokyo, and sole possessor of the Ginzuishou; the most powerful mystical crystal in the Galaxy. Usagi is capable of channeling power so colossal that she is able to influence space-time and can reincarnate human souls . . . I've witnessed this myself."

Ikuko and Kenji dropped to the floor under weak knees as they stared at their daughter, whom they were beginning to think they didn't know at all. Usagi couldn't even meet their gaze. What was happening at that very moment was her worst nightmare come true. She had balled her fists up so tight that her nails drew blood.

"I'm sorry," came her weak, sorrowed voice. She continued to stare at the floor, her eyes hidden behind a curtain of golden hair. "I'm sorry to have hurt you so badly, but . . ." fresh tears brimmed her eyes, "I didn't ask for this responsibility, I didn't ask for any of it! But what choice did I have? I _am_ Sailor Moon. It's my job to stand up to evil and fight them. It's my duty to protect this planet and all who live here. I have fought and watched everyone I love die more times than I care to remember, but I always continued on because it is as true now as it was the first day I transformed . . ."

For the first time she lifted her head and looked at her family with eyes that only a Sailor Senshi had. Their breath caught at the sight, tears in their own eyes for they had never seen such a look on their daughters face as she said, "I will not let misguided psychopaths take our lives, our freedoms, or this Earth away from us . . . period."

Luna smiled the most brilliant smile showing how proud she was of Usagi. "And that," she said to the Tsukino's, "Is why she, and only she, is Sailor Moon."

/

Mamoru felt a little better as of late. He found that the more physical activity he got the more he felt closer to being his usual self. That was exactly why he was out running that morning. The wind against his face invigorated him and made him feel like he could conquer anything. Mamoru exited the park to jog on the spot at a stoplight when a woman in a passing car glimpsed him and lost control of the vehicle, slamming into a lamppost. Mamoru gaped in surprise at such a seemingly random occurrence when suddenly a slew of other cars passed him and followed suit as they screeched to a halt with some piling up against the first car. Mamoru was in the midst of jogging over to see if anyone was hurt when to his shock, instead of the drivers getting out to yell at each other they exited their cars and turned, staring at him like he was a ghost.

Mamoru froze dead in his tracks and quickly turned around to check what they were gawking at when another group of people were spotted staring and jogging towards him in the exact same manner. Nervousness began to creep into his demeanor and then people started screaming and running, "Oh my God look! It's Chiba-san!"

"I can't believe it! Tuxedo Kamen right in front of me! TUXEDO KAMEN!"

Mamoru's heart thundered as adrenaline gushed into his blood stream. Without thinking he took off in a mad sprint down another street and to his surprise, the people sprinted right after him.

"_FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! What the bloody hell?! How did they know that? NO ONE knows that I'm Tuxedo Kamen!"_

He rounded a corner and continued to book it when he slowed to a stop in front of an electronics store. There was a huge crowd of people in front of the window watching the fifteen plasma televisions broadcast the identities of the Sailor Senshi along with pictures and names and facts. Mamoru's breath left him. His mouth hung wide open as he came to realize that someone had found out about them and leaked it to every news media source out there.

Without warning Mamoru got tackled to the ground by a group of teenage girls screaming as they fell, "Tuxedo Kamen, Oh my God, I LOVE you!"

Suddenly clothing was getting ripped, hair was being pulled and hands were going EVERYWHERE.

Mamoru began to panic by this point as he forcefully wrenched himself free to briefly notice all the stores empty out. The entire street began filling with people staring at him mesmerized.

Countless cameras and cell phones trained their lenses on him and people began closing in. His mind going a mile a minute, he dashed into the closest shop and bolted through it to the back door. Once in the back alley he heaved a dumpster in front of the door and ran for his life towards his apartment. As he rounded the last corner onto his street he paled. The street was packed. Cars filled the entire avenue and reporters were everywhere. As soon as they caught sight of Mamoru who was heaving in fatigue they descended on him, flashing cameras ablaze.

"How long have you been Tuxedo Kamen?"

" What is the source of your power?"

"Are you and Sailor Moon a couple?"

"Have you considered her age? Are you a pedophile?"

Questions were being fired from every direction with countless microphones and digital recorders being thrust into his face. Mamoru hastily covered his eyes with his sleeve as he tried desperately to get through the throng. "No comment. No Comment. NO COMMENT!"

Dread loomed over him, "_What the hell just happened to my life?_"

/

Ami half stood, half leaned on the rooftop of the low-rise complex across from Usagi's house. Her eyes were drifting shut. She forced herself to stay alert; she would not forgive herself if Prince Cirius attempted to take Usagi while she was dozing off across the street. Nevertheless her eyes were getting heavier and heavier. She almost drifted off when the sound of screeching tires yanked her back to reality. A string of cars sped down the street and all jerked to a stop in front of Usagi's house.

"_What's going on?" _She wondered.

It got worse with every passing second. From all directions, civilians, cars, and reporters swarmed the area. They surrounded Usagi's house as more and more people continued to arrive. Ami's mind reeled wondering what was happening when she heard it. News crews sprang to life and reporters spoke into their respective cameras.

"Good morning. I have just arrived outside the house of the infamous super heroine Sailor Moon, discovered this morning to be a Juban high school student named Tsukino Usagi. Such a shocking discovery is no doubt shaking the world. People are astounded that the protector of love and justice, the heroine who faces dangers most of us can't even comprehend is a mere schoolgirl. How this came to be is still being investigated." The reporter paused to touch her earpiece, "Also, the Sailor Senshi, those who fight alongside Sailor Moon who wield powers understood by no one have been discovered as well . . ."

Ami felt more nauseous with every word she heard. She couldn't believe what was transpiring. Not only were they facing the most dangerous enemy yet and beside themselves with worry about the safety of their Princess, now they had the entire world hovering over them. Effectively protecting Usagi seemed more and more impossible. In a panic for her best friend, Ami silently made her way down the fire escape, onto the dumpster and onto the pavement. She was about to pull out her communicator when someone screamed, "Look! It's Sailor Mercury!"

Ami freaked when people began running towards her so she ran in the opposite direction and ended up on Usagi's street. Before she could blink all of the attention moved to her as hundreds of people swarmed while shouting, flashing their cameras, and hoarding her.

Ami began to hyperventilate.

/

The Tsukino's dropped to the floor gawking at their daughter in shock and awe. The entirety of Usagi's role and importance slowly, but surely solidified in their minds. Shingo, who had been practically silent during the whole ordeal, finally stepped into his sister's room. He sat down on the floor and looked directly into Usagi's eyes, almost as if searching for something unfamiliar.

He was silent for a moment then said, "I can't believe it . . . I really can't believe it! I mean, Usagi, your personality seems so different from Sailor Moon's. She is so brave and heroic, and you are a ditz-baka who eats like an elephant and has the coordination of a blind, three-legged dog."

Usagi was about to reply when Luna yelled from the window, "Usagi!"

The tone in Luna's voice caused Usagi to jump to life and dash over. Despite the mania of flashing cameras at her presence she saw what Luna had spotted. Ami was being hoarded by the paparazzi.

"Ami!" came Usagi's fearful voice.

Her parents came to look as well and gasped at what they saw. Ikuko covered her mouth, "Oh no! What should we do?" She asked in motherly concern.

Kenji was obviously disgusted but also fearful, "I'm afraid we might not be able to do anything."

Usagi's face reflected her sudden pertinacity as she grasped her broach, which did not escape Luna's notice.

"Usagi," breathed Luna in apprehension, "there has to be another way. I am not going to feed you to that frenzy!"

Usagi exuded more determination than ever, "That frenzy is tearing poor Ami apart! I can't just stand here and do nothing."

She quickly glanced at Luna, hoping that she would understand, "Besides, Sailor Moon can get in and out of there faster than anyone else."

The Tsukino's silently watched the conversation taking place between Usagi and her cat. It was honestly outrageous to observe. Here was their daughter talking to . . . a cat. The most surprising aspect was the dynamic between the feline and Usagi. They could easily see the fathomless trust as well and the maternal, guiding instinct that Luna conveyed, matching Usagi's headstrong and flighty nature perfectly. They could also sense the deep respect that Luna and Usagi held for each other, and this all became apparent in the short, but revealing conversation they were having.

"Where will you take her?" Asked Luna.

"I don't know, not here, that's for sure."

The Tsukino's held their breath in their throats wondering if Usagi was going to do what they thought she was going to do, but not fully believing the days events until it happened right in front of their eyes.

The cover of Usagi's broach mysteriously disappeared as she brushed her fingers over it, eyes shining as she bellowed, "Moon Eternal! Make-Up!"

In awe, Kenji, Ikuko, and Shingo watched an ethereal glow surround her. The symbol of the crescent Moon blazed upon her brow as her wings unfurled and she began her transformation. During the brief but awesome display they witnessed Usagi become a goddess, and for the first time they could not escape the inspiring feeling that they were in the presence of astounding purity and immense power. The aura Sailor Moon radiated was breathtakingly beautiful and they could barely contain their tears. Usagi truly was an angel.

Usagi gladly let the invigorating, silver power of the Moon fuse with her body and run rampant through her veins. Her mind let go, losing herself in the feeling as she had done hundreds of times and secretly loved every second. As the wind blew around her, flowing playfully through her golden hair she opened her eyes and posed in the final phase of her transformation as Eternal Sailor Moon.

She turned to Luna trying to ignore the breathless faces of her family, "I'm going," stated Sailor Moon striding over to the window.

Ikuko suddenly blurted out, "Wait! Wait, Usa-I mean, Sailor Moon." She bolted out of the room and down the stairs. They all stood silent wondering what she was doing when she appeared again with a set of keys that she placed in Sailor Moon's hands.

"Take this," Ikuko implored looking into her daughter's shining eyes. "A friend of mine is on sabbatical and gave me her keys to look after her plants and check her mail. I'm sure the paparazzi won't find you there." She gave Sailor Moon the address then paused awkwardly before giving her a huge hug and a kiss on the cheek, eyes watering, "Be careful."

Sailor Moon flooded with elation when her mother pulled her into an embrace. She fought back tears of her own and choked out, "Thanks mom!" Then suddenly remembered Ami as she bounded to the window and hopped onto the ledge with cameras coming to life as she prepared to jump.

Kenji faltered, "You're . . . You're just going to go out the window?! We're on the second floor!"

Sailor Moon looked back at him with a smile, "Standard procedure." And with that she jumped into the air, somersaulted and dropped out of sight.

Sailor Moon landed in her front yard, separated from the paparazzi by a six-foot wall and the gate at the end of her driveway. The second she was sighted in the window the screaming and flashing cameras increased to the point where it felt like being under a steady floodlight. Civilians and reporters were so excited that they began climbing the walls to get to her. Amid the incoherent yelling all she could make out was "SAILOR MOON!"

Seeing her jump out of the window Shingo ran over and without thinking, swelling with pride for his sister yelled out, "Go Sailor Moon!"

Sailor Moon held up an arm to her eyes in order to block out the searing lights and regain her vision. She heard her brothers shout out and turned to her window to give him a wink and salute, then refocused her attention on Ami. Sailor Moon leapt onto her father's car then onto her neighbour's roof in order to locate her best friend.

Amid the throng she spotted Ami in the centre of a sea of people barely holding her own and trying to make as much space around her as she could by constantly pushing people away. Sailor Moon's being on the roof did not help; the second everyone saw her they started going crazy and began to rush the house. To her horror, Sailor Moon saw Ami disappear from view.

That was it for Sailor Moon; she had to do something and fast without harming anyone. Her mind drifted back to her very first fight as a Senshi; to an attack she hadn't used since. Sailor Moon concentrated on activating the crystals on her odango's as she let out a piercing shriek only Usagi could muster. Supersonic waves instantly radiated out from her in all directions. Everyone in the vicinity fell to the ground while clamping their hands over their ears, cameras smashing on the pavement.

With the entire street buckling to their knees from dementia Sailor Moon spotted a head of blue hair. She immediately leapt off of the roof, into the crowd, scooped Ami up and bounded off, taking to the rooftops before anyone could regain their senses.

/

By the time Sailor Moon arrived at her mother's friend's house Ami had awoken from her stupor. Sailor Moon had taken the long way around and by trespassing through a string of backyards, entered quickly through the back door.

Once inside Ami hastily sat down on the sofa and rubbed her temples with her fingers, "Sailor Moon you have to find the others!"

Sailor Moon stayed by the window, drawing the curtains, "I know. I just don't know where to look." She turned to her friend, "Ami, are you okay? Sorry about that."

Ami smiled in reassurance and with a flip of her hand said, "Oh, don't worry about me. It's everyone else I'm concerned for."

Ami abruptly jumped in surprise causing Sailor Moon to start, "What's wrong?!"

Ami rushed over to the television and flipped it on. Every single station had interrupted scheduled programming to broadcast the big story. She quickly found live coverage of Rei, Minako, and Makoto being bombarded by the press in a café not too far away. Ami flipped the channel again to show live coverage of Mamoru being cornered in front of his building, which was even closer.

Sailor Moon's resolve hardened once more as she turned to leave then stopped. Ami was confused, "What is it Sailor Moon?"

Sailor Moon reached into her space pocket and pulled out her disguise pen. She murmured a silent wish to the Ginzuishou, requesting that it allowed her Senshi to activate the pen's power. She turned to Ami and dropped it in her hands, "Just in case you need to disguise yourself, take this. I don't see why it wouldn't work for you or the others."

Before Ami could say anything Sailor Moon had already gone.

/LATER/

Eternal Sailor Moon had disappeared again, this time leaving both Ami and Mamoru in the house. After faking out the paparazzi she had quickly ushered Mamoru out and back to the hideout discreetly. Now she was on her way to get Minako, Rei, and Makoto.

She vaulted from rooftop to rooftop with ease and grace closing in on the breakfast cafe where the three ex-Senshi planned on sharing a quiet morning meal.

Sailor Moon reached the landing she wanted and crouched down low to peer over the ledge. She could see the entire street littered with cars and people all buzzing around the breakfast bar snapping pictures and broadcasting news. Inside she spotted Rei, Makoto, and Minako huddled in the back talking to each other exasperatedly, but relatively okay. They must have locked the door. Sailor Moon began to plan how she was going to get them out of there.

/

Rei, Makoto, and Minako were beside themselves. Just as they were getting their tea the media frenzy started. Immediately afterwards they barricaded themselves in by locking the front and back doors when people tried getting in.

Rei played with her hair nervously, "I think we just have to make a run for it. We can't sit here all day, it will just keep getting worse."

Makoto extended her arms to the front window, "Run where Rei?! I've never seen a crowd so thick! They'll maul us alive!"

"You're both right," came Minako, "we definitely can't stay here and we have no where to go. If they know our identities they certainly know where we live."

Just as they were contemplating wild ideas Makoto's communicator went off.

She jumped in surprise and dug into the pocket of her mini skirt. She opened her end to see Ami's concerned face, "What's up Ami? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I'm here with Mamoru at a house belonging to a family friend of the Tsukino's. Sailor Moon is on her way to bail you out as she did for us. Just sit tight, She should be there already."

All three nodded, "Got it."

Minako swept her eyes over the mass of people outside practically climbing over each other to get a better view. It was then that she noticed a familiar pair of jeweled odango's peeking out from the roof across the street.

Minako turned to the others and said in a low voice, "Guys, don't look, but I spotted Sailor Moon on the roof across the street."

The girls just nodded slowly as Rei said, "I just wish we knew what she was going to do. I don't see an easy way out of here, even for a Senshi."

/

Ami and Mamoru sat glued to the television watching the live coverage of Rei, Minako and Makoto barricaded in the cafe. Both of them waited for what Sailor Moon would do.

/

Sailor Moon considered using her super sonic waves, but she quickly decided against that for she knew that she needed her friends conscious; even transformed she couldn't carry all three of them. She heaved a heavy sigh and was left with no other option . . . she had to show herself and create a diversion so that the others could at least get out of the cafe. Strangely, butterflies swarmed her stomach. She was used to grabbing the attention of youma and villains, but this was way too much limelight for her.

With a final moment of deliberation she jumped onto the roof's ledge and struck a pose, beginning an introduction that she was too used to.

"HEY!" She shouted.

Everyone turned around and looked up.

Sailor Moon seized the small opportunity, "How dare you intrude on the private lives of the Senshi who have protected you for years! Have some respect!" In a series of her characteristic poses she finished, "In the name of the Moon I will teach you a lesson!"

As she said her introductory speech not one person in the street below moved a muscle. Sailor Moon didn't know how or why, but her speeches seemed to have a paralyzing effect over those whom she directed them to.

The second she fell silent, however, the crowd erupted in a colossal outburst of incoherent noise and immediately rushed towards the building she claimed.

Seeing this, Sailor Moon jumped a few buildings down in order to draw the crowd away from the cafe. As the sea of cattle followed her she noticed Rei, Makoto and Minako disappear into the back of the shop. Seconds later they peeked out from the alley.

Relieved, Sailor Moon then focused on the chaos below her seeing hoards of people run into the building's front lobby. When the door to the roof burst open spilling streams of people snapping pictures and yelling she jumped away onto a parked big rig truck.

People now began trying to climb and rock the truck. At her wits end and about to lose her patience Sailor Moon prepared to keep moving, drawing the crowd further and further away from her friends when she noticed a thick, black mist billow out of the alleyways and seep into the oblivious crowd.

Sailor Moon froze. Amid the days events she had completely forgotten about what was most important . . . Prince Cirius. In a panic she started yelling into the crowd, "RUN! Get out of here! Danger is coming! If you value your lives get out of here as fast as you can!"

To her horror nobody heeded her warning for they were too obsessed with her, not noticing the mist until it was too late.

/

Ami and Mamoru sipped on coffee while watching the coverage. Sailor Moon had made her cameo then jumped a few buildings away only to be followed by the camera.

Mamoru sat and crossed his legs with masculine grace, "I'll bet you five hundred yen that Rei, Makoto, and Minako have made it out of the cafe by now."

From her position on the floor Ami tossed back, "Yeah, but how are they all going to get here without the paparazzi following them?"

As they continued to swap plausible scenarios both dropped their cups in bewilderment as the black mist dispersed through the crowd surrounding Sailor Moon.

Before Ami could even take her next breath Mamoru was already sprinting out the door. She hastily rose and followed him as fast as her shorter legs would go.

Mamoru's heart thundered in his chest as adrenaline coursed through his veins so ferociously he thought they would burst from the overload. The only thought in his mind was that he _had_ to get to Usagi and _fast_. He ran so rapidly that he almost bolted directly into traffic. Stopping suddenly and on the verge of panicking from sheer distress Mamoru glanced around wildly for some sort of godsend when he spotted it.

Before Ami could catch her breath to ask him what they should do, she was forced to take off after him again when he ran into the cars idling at the red light.

Mamoru bee lined to a man on a motorbike and with a mumble of apology rammed him off the bike and jumped on. Ami barely had time to hop on behind him before he revved the motor and peeled off at top speed, away from the cursing man.

/

With everyone so focused on Eternal Sailor Moon no one noticed the unnatural mist until too late. It was only when the mist obscured everyone's view did the screaming and chaos begin. When Sailor Moon's sight disappeared her alertness intensified. She listened to the sheer terror in the voices of the civilians when a delirious laugh drowned them out. The laugh started out slow and smug until it turned high-pitched and out of control.

Just as Sailor Moon was about to call Prince Cirius out, the laughter mysteriously ceased followed by the immediate dissipation of the mist. The second that Sailor Moon could see, her brain registered the sight of people running away and ten Drythes leaping into the air towards her.

On pure instinct Sailor Moon mustered her leg power and vaulted into the air to land on a narrow fifth story balcony.

All ten Drythes landed on top of the big rig truck and looked up to Sailor Moon letting out a piercing shriek. Sailor Moon winced in discomfort but did not waste another second as she hurled her tiara at them while summoning her Eternal Tiare.

Before her tiara sliced through one of them they had all dispersed. Cursing, Sailor Moon prepared to jump somewhere else when a Drythe leaped onto the balcony railing directly in front of her. It prepared to pounce when Sailor Moon flicked her wrist and her tiara came speeding towards her and slammed into its back, the creature dissipating.

While sailing through the air to a new destination Sailor Moon sighed, "_Well, that's one down._"

/

Rei, Minako, and Makoto almost died witnessing Sailor Moon's battle, knowing they could not help her in the way that they wished.

Reeling in frustration Makoto looked around desperately for ANYTHING that they could use. Her eyes locked onto a sight from heaven. Finding a stray piece of brick she ran over to a black Lexus and smashed its back window. Clearing the excess glass she reached in and pulled out six golf clubs from a golf bag in the back seat. Makoto quickly tossed two to each of her comrades and ran into the fray.

/

As Sailor Moon battled her way up and down the street her heart skipped a few beats when she sighted Rei, Makoto, and Minako running into battle with golf clubs in hand. She knew that sitting on the sidelines was impossible for them, transformed or not. What they failed to understand was that Sailor Moon's concentration was severely decreased when they were in the midst of battle in civilian form because she was scared to death for their safety.

Minako sprinted up to a Drythe from behind and clubbed it with deadly force in the head. It fell to the ground limp as the other demons became aware of the reinforcements. The eight remaining Drythes went airborne then vanished into invisibility.

"_Shit!_" Thought Sailor Moon. She instantly began running in random patterns, hair flailing about while yelling to her friends, "You guys please! Find cover and let me handle this!"

"Not on your life!" Yelled Rei running through the street while swinging her golf clubs in every direction she could.

Minako mimicked Rei's movements, "We will _not_ let them get you Sailor Moon!"

Suddenly everything started to go very wrong. Makoto darted through the maze of cars when an invisible force drove into her, slamming her body into an SUV. With the wind knocked out of her Makoto tried to move but was held firmly in place by the transparent demon.

In mid stride Minako felt a grip on her ankle then fell face first into the pavement with a sickening thud. Amid the stars in her vision she attempted to get up but was unable to due to the weight on top of her.

Rei scurried in random directions when she felt something grab her hair and was roughly jerked backwards colliding with the asphalt. She too tried to get up but was held down with unnatural force.

Sailor Moon called back her tiara and bounded over to her friends, determined to rescue them. She was within an arms length of Rei when a Drythe burst into visibility in front of her and slammed into her chest, knocking her to the ground. Despite the weight of the creature she lifted the hand her scepter rested in and began beating the demon repeatedly with it. Emitting loud shrieks two other demons became visible once again; one dug its claws into the flesh of her right arm, the other into her left causing Sailor Moon to scream in pain, dropping her weapon.

/

Feeling his connection to Sailor Moon surge with urgency Mamoru said a silent prayer, "_Please don't let me be too late!_" when he finally spotted the street he wanted.

Making a hard right turn with a loud as hell tire screech and black streaks on the pavement to prove it he looked up and felt bile rise into his throat from dread. His first sight was that of Sailor Moon being held down by three Drythes, their claws embedded into her flesh.

Mamoru's eyes snapped open in absolute rage while Ami let out a horrific gasp behind him. As if sensing what he was going to do Ami held on tight when he floored it, burning rubber as they launched forward.

The Drythes heard the commotion and turned to see Mamoru and Ami on a motorbike ripping down the street at top speed heading directly for them. That was when they began to drag Sailor Moon across the pavement in the opposite direction amidst her furious struggles.

Sailor Moon fought with all her might but she couldn't seem to get free. Upon hearing screeching tires she looked past the demon on her chest to see Mamoru speeding towards her. Her face erupted with hope and she screamed, "Mamo-chan!" Mamoru felt like he was breaking the sound barrier. His steel blue eyes focused hard on the love of his life as he got closer and closer. Hearing her call his name with a voice filled with hope caused his stomach to churn in apprehension. He was going to reach her . . . He _had_ to.

His heart pounded against his ribs with the knowledge that he would get to her in a few moments when suddenly the atmosphere ripped behind Sailor Moon and a portal shimmered into existence. Terror unlike any they had ever experienced gripped the ex-Senshi when Prince Cirius slowly emerged from the blackness of the portal, standing in its entrance laughing deliriously. The perverted look upon his face as he watched Sailor Moon get dragged closer and closer to him caused Mamoru to scream at the top of his lungs in a murderous rage.

Mamoru's chest felt ready to explode while staring into Sailor Moon's trusting eyes. Now seconds from her rescue a Drythe appeared out of nowhere and tackled both Ami and Mamoru off the bike. From traveling at such a high speed, once they hit the pavement Ami and Mamoru skidded off like rag dolls, accumulating bruises and burns until they crashed into a wall.

Ignoring their injuries Ami and Mamoru hobbled up, blood dripping from various places, and sprinted towards Sailor Moon who inched closer and closer to Prince Cirius. Two Drythes quickly pounced, forcing their chests to the pavement.

Sailor Moon screamed when she saw Mamoru and Ami skid off the pavement like pebbles on water then crash into a brick wall. Struggling more than ever now she had almost wrenched herself free when the Drythe on her chest bit into the bow of her fuku and ripped her broach away. Usagi de-transformed, her super strength leaving her. She was then lifted off the ground into the arms of her uncle.

Mamoru clawed at the pavement trying anything he could to get to Usagi, "NO! NO! USAKO! YOU BASTARD! FUCKING DEGENERATE! I'll KILL YOU I SWEAR TO GOD!"

Meanwhile the girls surged with strength upon seeing Usagi in the hands of Prince Cirius, "Usagi NO!"

"This is not happening!"

"We won't let him take you!"

"We're coming!

"We're not giving up!"

The moment Prince Cirius touched Usagi he began to shake with delirium. He lifted her to his height and closed the space between them leaning into her. Terrified at what he was going to do Usagi screamed in terror when he closed his eyes, put one forceful hand on the side of her head and buried his nose in her hair breathing deeply, eyes fluttering in ecstasy and obsession.

Upon contact Usagi stiffened at his touch and was so revolted by him she almost threw up. After he inhaled her scent his eyes opened. The lust inside them slowly turned to hatred and he spat in Usagi's face as if disgusted by her. He laughed triumphantly again then punched her in the cheek with brute force. Usagi went down with a yelp and he grabbed a handful of her hair as if holding a leash.

Mamoru died when he saw Prince Cirius put his hands on his Usako . . . his pure hearted, angelic Usako. An awesome fury greater than any he had ever felt burned within him, and the second Prince Cirius hit Usagi it exploded.

With a blood curdling, almost insane cry Mamoru burst free of the Drythe with super human strength closing the gap separating himself from Usagi. He leaped into the air aiming his hands for hers. In response Prince Cirius laughed and dragged Usagi by her hair into the darkness.

All Mamoru could see was his love disappearing into blackness while reaching out to him in desperation. He could almost touch her when the portal closed, his last image being Usagi's fingertips disappearing in the void along with her terror filled voice screaming, "MAMO-CHAN!"

Mamoru landed roughly on the pavement where the portal once stood. All the girls instantly regained their motor skills for the second the portal disappeared, so did the Drythes on top of them. They sat in place in absolute shock and disbelief . . . they had failed their Princess . . . In the end they were unable to protect her.

Mamoru chest heaved as he kneeled on the ground, hands shaking. His eyes were stone cold and blinking furiously.

" . . . Usako . . ." was all he could muster.

Mamoru tried to stand up on weak and trembling legs. Burning within a condensed cloud of non-acceptance his head shook back and forth slowly, and then faster and faster. "No . . . No . . . No . . . No, No No, NO, **NO**, **NO**!"

Unable to stay erect he clumsily slumped forward and had to prop himself up on bent knees as he inhaled deeply.

Ami moved carefully towards Mamoru with tears falling from her eyes and guilt heavy in her heart under the weight of Usagi's loss.

Ami reached him and placed a hand on his back. He jerked away and stared at her. Ami held her breath. Throughout her life she had never witnessed the look that was on Mamoru's face on anyone before. His eyes held untold amounts of fear, rage, hopelessness, disbelief, guilt, and anguish.

With wild eyes he lowered his gaze to the ground only to surprise her by grabbing two fistfuls of her shirt. He gripped her with such hostility that he almost gave her whiplash. Mamoru shook her roughly with hurtful force.

"How? . . . How the hell did this happen?! What the FUCK were we doing in that house?! We should have been HERE!"

He raised his head to look at Ami with pure hate in his eyes as he screamed into her face, "THAT PIECE OF SHIT TOOK USAKO AND WE ALL JUST STOOD HERE AND WATCHED IT HAPPEN! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU GUYS DOING?! I WAS ALMOST THERE!" His face contorted in deep pain when the cold reality finally hit home.

"I-I almost had her . . . and . . . and now she's gone. Usako is . . . is . . ."

Ami took the full brunt of Mamoru's rage and didn't even lift a finger to stop the abuse. The second he admitted out loud that Usagi was gone made it all too real for Mamoru and his anger dissolved to leave the most broken, hopeless, and despaired man she had ever seen. With the adrenaline now gone, through his eyes she witnessed his heart shatter into a million pieces.

At that moment Mamoru broke. He collapsed to his knees, his hands still clutching Ami's shirt then began sobbing uncontrollably.

"Usako . . ." He continued to weep while whispering, "This isn't happening . . . I can't . . . I c-can't . . . accept this," between sobs.

Reality slowly began to creep into their collective consciousness as they were forced to admit the truth. Their leader, their Princess, whom they vowed to protect no matter what. The best hope they had for a peaceful future . . . their best friend in the whole world . . . was now gone.


	10. Chapter 10

Mamoru grieved helplessly into the folds of Ami's shirt, having lost all resolve just moments before. Ami's mind plundered into turmoil when the gravity of what had just happened compressed her. Her eyes fluttered looking down at the broken man weeping before her. Unable to maintain her self-control Ami began sobbing hysterically, arms limp at her sides.

Rei, Minako, and Makoto sat motionless on the pavement, their eyes glued to the patch of air where the portal had been. Rei's chest heaved shallow and quick. Her eyes had glazed over, her mouth hung slightly open and her face crumpled bitterly. Rei's ears vibrated under Mamoru's distress and echoed with Usagi's final, horrific scream. Her lip trembled furiously then she clamped her hands over her mouth emotionally choking out, "Oh my God."

Rei succumbed to profuse sobbing.

Makoto just kept shaking her head from left to right over and over with tears spilling from her eyes. A mask of horror remained frozen on her face because she could not stop visualizing Usagi being dragged into the portal against her will. Unable to keep it down she turned to vomit onto the pavement in revolt.

Minako was already crying so hard her lungs felt ready to collapse. She sat against a car, knees to her chest and rocked ever so slightly. The feeling of helplessness, despair, and heavy guilt suffocated them. They were barely aware of each other or their surroundings. Usagi was the brightest light in all of their lives and the void left in their souls due to her cold absence was so massive, that living to see the next day seemed absolutely impossible. They had failed her . . . They had failed her miserably.

Mamoru could scarcely formulate a thought. He couldn't even bare to entertain the infinite number of horrible things Usagi could be experiencing at that very moment all because of him; of his failure to protect her. For the life of him he could not pull himself together. Mamoru was drowning in fear, sorrow, and guilt and couldn't see any way out of it.

All he could envision in his minds eye was his brilliantly beautiful Usako. He could see her luminous, sky blue eyes looking up at him with limitless trust, love, understanding, and compassion. Eyes that could break through the most evil and corrupt megalomaniacs the Senshi had ever come across. Eyes that forced Mamoru to fall deeper in love every single time she rendered him breathless from gazing lovingly up at him while he held her tight in his arms. Usagi was the most beautiful woman he would ever know and she only had eyes for him, the luckiest man in the Universe.

And now, burned into his brain was the petrified look on Usagi's face while being dragged into an unknown dimension. Her fingers grasping, desperately trying to reach for him while emitting the most dread filled scream he had ever heard. From the strength of that memory Mamoru felt bile rise in his throat. The acidic taste burned in his mouth becoming a vivid representation of Mamoru's repulsive failure. Unable to stomach that amount of despair he pitifully collapsed to the ground. The palms of Mamoru's hands pressed into the hot pavement, his eyes stark wide and his pupils small and quivering. Images of Usagi flashed incessantly through his mind. The rapid picture show of cherished memories bombarded him relentlessly causing his breath to become sparse and erratic. When Usagi's scream would not leave his ears Mamoru cracked and let out a long, deep, agonizing groan.

At that very moment numerous lights converged on him. Mamoru looked through his blurry vision to make out camera crews and reporters swarming around him. Their lenses protruded into the worst moment imaginable and were foolishly toying with a very unstable man subconsciously looking for something to unleash his rage upon.

As the paparazzi steadily increased in numbers the ex-Senshi were forced to regain some sort of coherence. Mamoru observed the forming crowd and a dangerous rage began to creep its way into his persona.

In an unexpected outburst he lunged at the closest cameraman, tackling him to the ground. He took the camera and smashed it into the man's head drawing instant blood, "YOU FUCKING WORTHLESS SON OF A BITCH! DON'T YOU HAVE ANY SORT OF RESPECT FOR ANYONE?! WE'VE PROTECTED IDIOTS LIKE YOU FOR YEARS AND FOR WHAT?" He continued to pummel the man relentlessly in a blind, heartbroken rage.

It was at this point the rest of the Senshi were forced into action as they rose up and latched onto Mamoru attempting to pull him off of the reporter before something irreversible happened. It took all four of them and every ounce of strength to restrain him.

Rei struggled to keep her shoulder in the socket, "We know how you feel Mamoru, but this is not the way!"

Minako strained to pull him back, "Usagi would not want you to do this!"

"Minako is right," pleaded Makoto as she anchored him around the waist, "He's not worth it and we need to get out of here NOW!"

While trying to drag Mamoru away Ami spotted a parking garage across the street. With a lowered voice to the others she said "Follow my lead."

The girls finally pried Mamoru off and away from the injured man. The murderous sneer indented on Mamoru's face suddenly dissolved. His chest deflated and he sobbed pitifully a few times, then completely transformed into the crazed man of before, eyes wild.

All cameras focused on the group and Mamoru screamed, "I swear . . . I swear to God." He stared into one camera alone, "To whoever leaked our identities . . . God help you because when I find out who you are . . . and I _will_ find you . . . you will be wishing that you never heard of the Sailor Senshi! Understand?!"

Mamoru broke free of the girls. His shoulders slumped then his body relaxed into hopelessness. He now seemed drained of all life and his voice could barely find the breath to speak, "Do you have any idea what you've done? . . . Do you even have a clue?"

Ami could feel her own anguish and despair threaten to shatter her momentary resolve, but she could not afford that at the moment. With a knowing glance to the rest of the girls they grabbed onto Mamoru and jerked him back to reality. Only then did he notice their expressions, which read,

_WE'VE GOT TO GET OUT OF HERE!_

Ami eyes subtly motioned across the street. A moment later the ex-Senshi sprinted their way into the garage to be followed by the media after a few seconds of inactive confusion.

This was a rare instance where no one spoke and no one shared any plan of action. They were functioning on pure autopilot, desperately focusing on the immediacy of the task at hand, which was getting back to the house safely. They sprinted up the ramp towards the second level, the paparazzi close behind. Once out of view for a few precious seconds Ami lead them to the stairwell where they filed inside. She pulled out Usagi's disguise pen. For the briefest second Mamoru and the girls suffered a momentary loss of composure due to staring at one of Usagi's possessions when Ami screamed,

"DISGUISE POWER! Change us into completely different people!"

By way of a flourishing light they transformed into four ordinary looking girls and a brown haired man of medium height. Now protected, they spilled down the stairs to exit on the first level, thrusting themselves into a massive crowd of Senshi hungry reporters barreling up the ramp. Panic threatened to consume them, but no one paid them any mind as they cautiously walked out of the garage, onto the street, and back to the safe house with the heaviest hearts in the world.

/

Princess Serenity could feel a light breeze against her flushed cheeks as she stared up captivatingly at the brilliant planet Earth. It shone like a gem in the mind numbing blackness of space, a teeming oasis bulging towards her as if it wanted to extend its arms and pull her into the warmth of its heart. She marveled at its magnificence feeling quite content when she was suddenly plagued by the overwhelming sensation that something was terribly, horribly wrong. Serenity could only feel it deep within her until the focus of her attention caused it to rapidly increase in strength, sending disturbing vibrations throughout her body. Serenity automatically draped her arms around herself in response to become aware that she was not wearing an ornate, pure white gown as per usual. Instead, she found herself dressed in her everyday, twenty first century clothes, and her hair was still blonde.

Usagi had never had memories of herself or out of body experiences on the Moon without being in Princess form and was now becoming more and more alarmed. Feeling someone's presence nearby she swiveled in their direction and spotted her mother. Queen Selenity stood not too far away in a quaint, lunar garden staring intently at her daughter through misty, grayish blue eyes.

Serenity spoke in a hurry, "Mother, what's happening? . . . Something is wrong . . . Out of place. I can feel it."

Queen Selenity gracefully walked towards her then placed her hands over her daughter's heart and smiled, preparing to speak. The Queen suddenly vanished along with the pleasant scenery as a foul, cold stench filled Usagi's nostrils followed by a massive pounding in her head.

Usagi's eyes slowly fluttered open to reveal a dark, blurry haze. Once she sluggishly regained her vision her heart stopped dead in her chest. Directly in front of her, only a few feet away sat Prince Cirius on a hard, high backed throne. He stared at her intently, eyes unsettled but full of elation to the point where he looked ready to explode in ecstasy.

The black mist trickled excitedly over the cold, polished floor emitting whispers of disturbed excitement. Usagi, upon noticing that she was on the floor half immersed in the mist, screamed and jumped up to quickly realize that she was bounded. Usagi raised her arms until they caught. To her horror Usagi understood that her hands were chained to each other, her feet were chain to each other, and both hands and feet were chained to the same point in the floor. She had minimal movement; enough that she could sit up and raise her arms to chest height, but that was it. The Princess of the Moon was chained and bound like an animal.

Prince Cirius absolutely reeled. He had finally captured his long awaited top prize. The blonde, prophesized saviour had finally come into his possession, full of fear, devoid of power, and chained at his feet. In the peak of his delight his face erupted into mass hysteria. Cirius' knees jerked up to his chest and kicked into the air while he laughed uncontrollably.

Usagi watched all of this, thoroughly panicked and disgusted, "You're . . . You're insane!"

He instantly ceased chuckling to stare at her eerily, devoid of emotion and voice low. "I wonder how you would have faired after centuries upon centuries of isolation in the outskirts of the galaxy with no other companion than the Mist of Magella."

Prince Cirius rose from his seat and slowly stepped towards her, "I am what you and your Senshi friends forced me to become! I have made the best out of my pitiful situation!"

The closer he approached the more Usagi tried to inch away.

His voice kept rising, "You spoiled, selfish, SHELTERED LITTLE BRAT!"

With Usagi cowering at his feet Cirius' attitude mysteriously shifted. He towered over her small, fragile frame, "Look at how powerless and pathetic you are without your prized possession."

"W-What?" Usagi mustered up her courage to look at her deranged uncle who grasped her broach firmly in his hand. Usagi gasped in horror.

"Funny," he studied it carefully, "So close yet so far away, wouldn't you think?"

Cirius lifted its cover revealing the legendary Ginzuishou. Fear gripped Usagi like never before. She was always so careful to not let the Ginzuishou fall into enemy hands and was overcome with the strongest desire for him never to use it.

The Ginzuishou seemed to sparkle a little less brilliantly.

He noticed her staring at the crystal intently and it unnerved him, "What?" He asked her innocently, "Do you want this?"

He pulled his arm back and clubbed her in the head with her own crystal. Usagi hit the floor immediately and saw stars. He then kicked her in the stomach with all of his might forcing Usagi to gasp in pain. He continued to kick her over and over, then kneeled on the floor and started beating her with his fists. Prince Cirius had lost himself in his hatred for her . . . in his hatred for the Moon. Then he mysteriously snap out of it and proceeded to reverently wipe the blood away from her face.

Usagi was sprawled on the floor half conscious and broken, bleeding terribly. She trembled from head to toe as she forced herself to look at her uncle in shock and horror, watching him attentively wipe her face and stroke her hair. His eyes now exuded fascination and reverence as Cirius sat on the floor cross-legged, followed by him forcing her head into his lap. With her head in place the smallest whimper of pleasure escaped his lips and he began rocking back and forth. A faint, calm smile graced his lips as he picked up one of her pigtails, now half undone from the odango and rubbed it against his face, eyes fluttering closed. He commenced humming to himself.

Usagi's heart sank into the depths of despair faster than a weighted corpse while struggling to hold herself together. Her lip began to quiver and her eyes shimmered with fresh tears. With her head pressed firmly in his lap she looked up to see the Milky Way stretching above her in all its glory, now being hit with the cold reality of how far from home she was. Tears began to silently spill from her trembling blue eyes. Usagi glanced over to the large crystal spheres holding the powers of her friends and sadly began to realize that she would be trapped there for the rest of her life.

"_Mamo-chan . . . . ."_ was the only thought in her head.

/

The Ex-Senshi, under disguise power, entered the safe house one by one separated by long intervals of time just in case they were followed and to give each other several minutes to grieve alone. Once inside each of them let the magic go, reverting to their normal selves. No one could even bear to speak to the other. Rei and Minako sat in the living room in absolute silence. Rei was on one end of the couch with her knees to her chest and her arms wrapped around them, tears making their way down her face. She wasn't even aware that she was crying.

Minako sat in the singular chair staring into the opposite wall in muted shock, barely blinking.

When Makoto found her way back she collapsed at the table in the kitchen, her elbows planted firmly and cheeks pressed into her hands; a pool of salty tears forming below her.

Ami had curled up in the staircase with her head glued to the wall and her hands clinging to the banister, her face streaked with continuous tears.

The many things that repeatedly steam rolled through their minds was that Usagi was in the clutches of a cold-blooded, ruthless psychopath. The most brilliant light on their world, the glue that held them all together, and the most pure hearted person that they would ever know was gone . . . and it was their fault. Without their powers they were struggling to accept the consuming feeling that they would never again hear her vibrant laugh, relentlessly tease her, encourage her, look into her inspiring eyes, or anything else. What killed them the most was not knowing what unspeakable horrors she was enduring with each passing second all because of them.

With each of the girls suffocating in an unbearable sorrow the sound of the opening front door reached their ears. Mamoru stumbled in, bottle in hand, completely wasted. His eyes were blood shot, his clothes disheveled and he reeked of whiskey. After glancing at him all of the girls sobbed harder, for they knew that no matter how much pain they were in, Mamoru was in so much more.

Just knowing that the girls were there caused him to tear up again but he would not look at them. He just stumbled on up the stairs and barricaded himself in one of the bedrooms.

That night, none of them would be able to sleep a wink until they succumbed from emotional exhaustion to be plagued by energy draining nightmares.

/

The next morning Makoto served breakfast and the girls sat down to eat. They had still not spoken a word to each other. As Minako reached for the toast the phone rang. When they saw the caller I.D. their blood froze solid.

The display read **TSUKINO, K.**

It rang a second time and a third and a fourth as they stared at the phone, not knowing how to answer. Digging for courage Rei suddenly picked up the phone, eyes closed. She took a deep breath and put the receiver to her ear transforming lightheartedly, "Moshi, Moshi?"

Silence.

"Hi Mrs. Tsukino! How are you?"

Silence.

"Absolutely! Everything is great. Thanks again for letting us use her house for the time being."

Silence.

"Usagi?" Her voice cracked. "Well . . . she's not available at the moment, but . . . actually . . . she's out doing some investigating."

Silence.

"Yea, these are things we've done for years."

Silence.

"Most definitely, I will be sure to tell her."

Silence.

"Wrong? No nothing is wrong, it's just . . . I didn't sleep very well last night."

Silence.

"Thanks a lot. Bye."

Rei hung up the phone and erupted into tears. "I couldn't do it!" She choked out, "I couldn't tell her!"

Makoto let Rei cry in her arms as Ami wiped the tears from her puffy eyes and said, "We are going to have to tell them eventually, there is no way around it, it's not like Usagi is coming . . ." Ami's voice trailed off, unable to finish the sentence.

"Ami is right," sobbed Minako, "We have a responsibility to tell them."

"AND TELL THEM WHAT?!" Screamed Rei as she jumped to her feet, arms flailing, "THAT USAGI WAS ABDUCTED BY HER DEMENTED, SADISTIC LUNAR UNCLE TO THE OUTSKIRTS OF THE GALAXY WHERE SHE IS UNDOUBTEDLY BEING TORTURED AND ABUSED UNTIL SHE DIES HORRIBLY OR ENDS UP AS CRAZY AS HIM?!" Rei stormed over to face the window in frustration, "It would be easier for them if we just told them she was dead."

"Either way we will have to face them soon," added Makoto somberly, "We can't lie to them for much longer."

/

In the darkened bedroom upstairs Mamoru kneeled on the floor glued to the soft light of the television. He perused every channel over and over, looking tirelessly for one piece of information. On one channel was a reporter outside Mamoru's condo telling the world what kind of student he was, when his parents died, what restaurants he frequented, etc. Then they would cut to interviews of students at his university.

One of Mamoru's professors spoke into the camera, "Chiba-san was an excellent student, always attentive and very bright. I'm actually shocked that he is a mystical superhero . . ." The professor inquisitively rubbed his chin, "Actually, the more I think about it, the more it seems to suit him."

The image cut to another interview with a girl from his workplace, "Chiba-san is an amazing person. He is so very kind and always willing to help out anyone in need. All of the girls were violently in love with him, but he never seemed to notice or care. Now that we know he is in love with Sailor Moon-"

Mamoru's throat constricted.

"-Its seems obvious that only someone like her could grab his attention."

Mamoru hastily changed the channel to see a newsroom broadcast displaying various kinds of information about each of them.

The newsroom anchor addressed the camera. "It appears that each of the Senshi are highly talented in various areas. But 'why?' is the question. Where do these 'powers' come from? What are their motives? What are these superhuman abilities? What is really going on around us? And, why do they not come forward and explain themselves? Where is this 'Love and Justice League' now? . . . We go now to our field reporter Okiniro Yuri."

The scene changed to a balding man shoving his microphone in the face of a young girl. He turned to the youth. "Please, tell us about your experience with Sailor Moon."

Mamoru changed the channel again to see yet another interview. The man seemed fanatical, "These Sailor Senshi are not normal and they probably aren't even human! It's a good thing we know who they are so that we can steer clear of those freaks!"

The reporter asked, "Don't you think that they have done a lot of good?"

The man's eyes shifted, "They make me nervous."

The reporter turned to his left towards a young girl with short black hair, "And your name?"

"Nakura,"

"And what is your opinion?"

"I think what has happened is absolutely horrible. I would never have told anyone who the Sailor Senshi really were. We are all indebted to them for the lives we enjoy today and you should all be disgusted with yourselves for exploiting them and taking away their right to live normal lives."

She cried a little.

Mamoru watched inquisitively when something began to gnaw at the back of his mind. The girl looked somewhat familiar.

The reporter was perplexed, "You seem to take this personally."

"I-I don't think anyone realizes what the person who ousted them has done."

"Do you know who leaked the story?"

Nakura became absolutely terrified, "I . . . no, I don't."

Mamoru's eyes split wide open. He knew that girl! She was the one who snapped that photo of them in the park! She _had_ to be the source! His heart pounded in his chest. His obsession with finding the person who ruined their lives was the only thing he could think of. It kept him busy, focused, and somewhat sane. It was the only thing keeping his mind from dwelling on Usagi.

The reporter turned back to the camera, "Well, you heard it for yourselves. This is Dazai Akemi, live from Juban Shopping District."

Mamoru noticed a familiar store in the background and couldn't believe his luck that the safe house was only a few blocks away. He immediately grabbed his coat and hurried out of the room.

As the girls finished up their breakfast they froze in place when Mamoru barreled down the stairs, past the kitchen, and into the entrance hall.

Rei was not expecting to see him emerge from his room for a few more days, "Mamoru!"

He didn't stop or acknowledge their presence. He grabbed the disguise pen that rested on the table by the door, transformed, dropped it and left in a flurry.

"Where do you think he's going?" Asked Minako incredulously.

Ami stood up, "I don't know, but I get the feeling we should follow him. Who knows where and what he will do in his state."

Each of them disguised themselves with the pen and filed out the door keeping a distance from Mamoru.

/

"He is practically running!" Said Makoto as the girls struggled to keep up with the long legged Prince of Earth.

Rei darted across the street, "Something tells me that he is not out for the fresh air. He has a destination for sure."

The closer Mamoru got to Juban Shopping District his blood boiled hotter and hotter. Once he got his hands on that girl he would make her understand exactly how he felt. How could she be so selfish? She probably did it to make a quick buck. And now Usagi was . . . His fists clenched in his rage.

He rounded the corner to see hundreds of people going about their business and crowding the many reporters in the square. Mamoru ran over to the fountain and jumped up onto the ledge, eyes scouring the crowd. Luckily, as a medium height, non-extraordinary brown haired man he didn't attract any attention. He must have stood there for ten minutes before he spotted the girl and her brother descending into the subway. With his eyes on his target he bulldozed his way through the throng, getting dirty looks and curse words as he pushed people aside. He flew down the subway stairs and scanned the crowd again; he picked out the girl and her brother standing on the northbound platform, the train just pulling in. Mamoru paid his fare and got into the exact same car as they did. He inched his way to within a fair distance and grabbed onto the overhead bar staring daggers at the back of the girls head. As badly as he wanted to go over there and drag her out by her hair he knew that this was not the time or the place. So he waited patiently until they got off. Sure enough, six stops later, they disembarked, Mamoru following in disguise a few feet behind them.

With all the patience he had left Mamoru struggled to pace himself, each step ensuring a further loss of control. He kept seeing images of Usagi being dragged into oblivion while desperately reaching out to him. Following in silence Mamoru was granted a golden opportunity. At the next intersection the girl's brother waved goodbye and turned down another street. Now she was all alone and continued on through a more or less deserted area. Mamoru stepped up his pace and when directly behind her he scooped her up and clamped a firm hand over her mouth while dragging her down a dim alley behind a dumpster. Nakura kicked furiously and tried to scream as she struggled to get away from her captor. Mamoru held fast and turned her around to slam her up against the brick wall, his hand still firmly pressed over her mouth. Nakura brimmed with fear and her chest heaved at the speed of sound.

Mamoru seemed calm, cool, and collected yet she was sure to have bruises on her arms from his vice-like grip. "Now," he started, "you can be sure that I am not in a very pleasant mood, and if you so much as whisper too loudly when I take my hand off of your mouth I guarantee you that things will get worse."

Nakura's timid and terrified eyes stared into Mamoru's cold brown ones. "Nod if you understand me." Mamoru commanded.

Nakura nodded rapidly and he slowly removed his hand from her mouth to reveal her trembling lips. "Who-Who are you? What do you want because I don't have a lot of money."

Mamoru frowned in disgust, "I'm sure you're sitting on shit loads of money, but that is the least of my concerns."

Nakura was thoroughly confused.

Mamoru's eyes turned wild and crazy and the grip of his hands increased in pressure causing Nakura to emit a small yelp. Mamoru slammed her against the wall, "What did I say about loud noises?"

"You're hurting me!" Nakura pleaded.

"No shit . . . now . . . what I want to know is _why_?"

"Why?!" She belted out, seriously perplexed, "why what?! I haven't done anything to you! I don't even know you!"

"Is that right?!"

With Nakura firm in his grasp Mamoru's height magically increased by at least two feet followed by a slight lengthening of his hair, tinting from sandy brown to midnight black. His body structure simultaneously shifted into that of a tall, well-built man and his cold, brown eyes bled into raging steel blues. Nakura spouted a gasp of amazement when she finally comprehended whose arms held her firmly against her will.

Her mouth went bone dry, "Tu-Tuxedo Kamen!"

His eyes pierced into hers, "I should have known it was you from the park early last week. I'll bet it was exciting once you figured it out eh? It must have been like some sort of game."

"No, I-"

"But why would you stop and think of the potential damage you would cause with your greediness?"

Nakura's eyes brimmed with tears.

"It must be nice to know that you hit the jackpot of all jackpots at the expense of our lives. So, how are you going to spend your money, hm? Maybe disappear into anonymity? Something that my friends and I will never know again?!"

Nakura's gaze could not keep his anymore, "I-I-"

Mamoru chuckled in his delirium, "Man! You must have really hated the Sailor Senshi! What did we do to you? Did we not save the world fast enough the sixth time? Or maybe it was the seventh or eighth."

Nakura cried hot tears, "I don't hate the Sailor Senshi! I look up to you guys! I believe in Sailor Moon!"

Nakura was unaware that she had just said the wrong thing for Mamoru's face descended into the darkest expression she had ever seen on a human face. It paralyzed her with fear.

"Well," Mamoru choked out. "Let me have the honour of telling you what your hasty, selfish actions have done." Mamoru gripped her even harder, "Because of YOU we have all lost the most selfless and powerful heroine that ever lived."

"Because of YOU," he emphasized as he slammed her into the wall, "this planet is wide open to every megalomaniac out in the Universe." Mamoru's tortured eyes leaked a few tears. "Because of YOU," he said, slamming her once more, "I was stashed in a house half way across the city, away from the FUCKING paparazzi, while Eternal Sailor Moon, the love of both my lives was dragged into a portal by her demented uncle to the outskirts of the galaxy to be tortured until her death before I could get there to save her!"

Nakura's face paled in horror.

Mamoru wept dejectedly for two short seconds before rage filled his eyes yet again, "My beautiful, fun-loving Usako is gone forever . . . and it is ALL . . ." His eyes went dark, "YOUR . . ." he inched closer to her face, "FAULT."

Silence fell between them as he allowed the revelation to sink into her consciousness, hoping that this would be the beginning of her well deserved guilt and torment.

Nakura felt sick. She began to shake her head back and forth, "No . . . No. I-I didn't! I swear! It wasn't me! I didn't leak it to the press! You have to believe me!" She pleaded. "I would never do that to you!"

Mamoru exhaled in vexation. His eyes squinted as he drew his hand back, "Don't lie to me!"

The moment he would have brought his hand down to connect with her face Mamoru suddenly became aware of what he was doing. He was a second away from hitting a child. The jolting shock and fear of his own behaviour caused Mamoru to freeze in place, his eyes now questioning and unsteady, staring into the terror stricken face of a young girl. It became clear to Mamoru that he was the monstrous cause of such a face, that this child was deathly afraid of him. That startling fact threw Mamoru into a painful reflection of self.

While thoroughly lost in his state of revelation Mamoru's fist still hovered in the air appearing to threaten bodily harm. Suddenly a strong force secured Mamoru's raised fist and pulled him back.

Mamoru snapped out of it to see a young woman with shoulder-length, wavy black hair and hard green eyes grasping him firmly. "What would Usagi think of you right now?" The strange woman demanded.

Two other women swooped in to rescue Nakura while the fourth helped the first pull Mamoru away.

The girl with the blonde ponytail checked to see if Nakura was okay, "Mamoru! What is the matter with you?! It's Ami by the way."

After hearing her name Nakura caught on to who the women were. They were the Sailor Senshi, but probably wearing the same type of magical disguise that Tuxedo Kamen had before.

Mamoru couldn't take his petrified eyes off of Nakura. "Th-this is the kid who leaked our identities to the media."

The girls veered towards her in surprise. The disguised Rei released the girl immediately, "It . . . It was you?"

Nakura struggled to gain control of her tongue, "Wha-? NO! It wasn't!"

Mamoru slouched his shoulders as if releasing his hatred and madness, "She won't admit it."

Nakura piped up, "I'm serious! It wasn't me! Yes, I did snap that photograph of you when you burst out of the woods. And yes, once I found the only face-on picture of the Sailor Senshi online I put two and two together. I admit that I knew Ami right off the bat and I followed her on her way to meet the rest of you. I eavesdropped and figured out your names. For some reason I had put the information on my flash drive, but I never planned on doing anything with it! I swear!"

The ex-Senshi remained skeptical. Minako seemed disappointed in the girl, "How are we supposed to believe you? Did someone steal your flash drive?"

Nakura became downcast, "No I still have it-" then suddenly gasped as she remembered giving Hiromi permission to get their project information from her flash drive while she bolted to the bathroom. She also remembered that she had put the Senshi information under the heading S.S., which would have easily stood out to Hiromi since they were doing a project on the Solar System.

Nakura related what she had just remembered to the Senshi, leaving out Hiromi's name. Even though she did not directly out their identities, she still felt somewhat responsible.

Remembering what they had walked in on Rei turned to Mamoru in alarm, "And you! Look at what you are becoming! For God's sake Mamoru you were going to hit a child?! You! Of all people!"

It was obvious to everyone except Nakura that Mamoru was heartily ashamed and mournful. He couldn't stomach the thought of even trying to defend his behaviour and could only remain silent.

Rei studied him carefully then spoke in a much softer tone, "If you keep this up you will surely loose yourself in despair and hatred . . ." She sulked heavily, "Usagi wouldn't want that . . . and it's not going to bring her back."

The air became ripe with depression as Mamoru took a few steps back and slumped against the brick wall until hitting the ground in hopelessness, completely broken.

Nakura looked up to the disguised Makoto, her voice burdened with disbelief, "Is Sailor Moon really gone?"

The fact that nobody responded and could only stand silently with watery eyes gave her the answer they were unable to verbally give.

Nakura walked over to Mamoru and knelt down in front of him. After Nakura shed a few tears she put two fingers underneath Mamoru's chin and lifted to look him in the eyes. She had never seen such misery on a human face before. Mamoru looked at her with nothing but heart breaking pain in his glistening eyes when she sobbed, "I am so . . . _so_ sorry."

All Mamoru could so was cover her hand with his own as he looked up into the dreary, grey sky.

"Usako . . ."

/

Usagi lay on the cold, polished floor like a collapsed rag doll. Her chest moved in quick, shallow bursts as her glazy, desolate eyes stared up to the Milky Way.

"Mamo-chan . . ." she whispered.

Usagi had lost all track of time and did not know if she had been there a month or a year. Prince Cirius disappeared quite often but would always return to beat her relentlessly followed by him tending to her wounds and stroking her. Prince Cirius would loose himself in her eyes from time to time, thoroughly mesmerized. If Usagi looked away he would beat her in a heat of rage until he was out of breath. Other times he would fondle her and then giggle like a boy who had done something wrong. There were also instances where he would kiss her ravenously then smack her around, angry because he accused her of enticing him. Usagi had made the mistake of practically biting his lip off . . . and she paid dearly for that.

At present Usagi lay on the floor during one of his God given absences while her body desperately tried to mend itself. Her right ankle was broken and her left one severely sprained. Usagi didn't know how many of her ribs had been cracked and broken and she was no doctor, but felt dead sure that one of her broken ribs had punctured a lung. Her left eye had swollen shut and due to raising her hands in defense during the beating, she had broken several fingers. Her left collarbone was cracked and her left shoulder gruesomely dislocated. Usagi's right arm was currently broken in three places and she was bruised almost everywhere, bleeding internally and externally. Least of all her clothes were torn, blood stained, and dirty.

Strangely, all of her standard bodily processes ceased to function. Usagi never felt the need to eat or drink and never had to relieve herself. She assumed that the foreign energy of the dimension had something to do with it, or perhaps Prince Cirius had done something to her. Though she survived without food or water Usagi was very malnourished and had little to no energy.

Quite frequently Prince Cirius would ramble off on a long diatribe about something or other, forcing Usagi to listen to his delirium and insanity. Immediately afterwards he sometimes snapped and beat her in an inexplicable fit of violence until she was in a state like the one she was currently in. Once the entire episode was over he would then leave her while she suffered in immense pain, sometimes for days. Only when Usagi was on the verge of death would he mysteriously return and heal her with his dark, unnatural energy once more, repeating the cycle over and over until she lost count.

The only thought circling Usagi's mind was that of her friends, her family, and especially Mamoru. In the time she spent bleeding on the floor Usagi would gaze up at the galaxy and try to guess which star was the Sun. That would be the only time she would attempt the slightest of smiles, praying that everyone she loved was all right and living their lives happily. Usagi glanced over to Prince Cirius' throne and stared intently at the one thing that tortured her more than anything else. The Ginzuishou gleamed tantalizingly while solitarily perched on his throne seat. Cirius said that he would leave it there to torment her, knowing that the one thing most likely to defeat him was just out of her reach. As Usagi's breathing slowed her mind began to slip into blackness and she sighed in immense relief. However, she knew that the momentary bliss of being at death's door would signal Prince Cirius' return . . . the sound of his heavy boots clicking on the metallic floor meant an entirely new world of pain would be upon her. Usagi glanced up to a random star in the sky.

"_As long as they're happy_," she thought.

/

After Mamoru's incident with Nakura the girls had instructed her to go home. The disguised Minako disappeared then returned with a baseball cap and a pair of sunglasses for Mamoru to wear on their way back to the safe house. It wasn't the greatest disguise but was the best she could do with the amount of money she had and the neighbourhood they were in. With Mamoru not so cleverly incognito they hopped in a cab and had the driver drop them off a few blocks from their destination. Once inside the safe house Ami noticed that the Tsukino's had called two more times. While Makoto prepared something for Mamoru, insisting that he eat something Minako addressed the elephant in the room.

"We have to go to Usagi's and tell her parents."

Ami descended into the couch, "Should . . . we tell them the truth?"

Each of them toyed with the idea when Mamoru said, "No, that would be too cruel. Loosing Usako and knowing her true fate is our burden to carry for failing her. I couldn't put Usako's family through that torture. It would not be fair to them."

"Then what should we tell them?" Asked Rei, "That she's . . . dead?" She could barely utter that last word.

Makoto kept a watchful eye on the food, "Maybe we could tell them that Usagi was missing in action and that we have no idea what happened to her."

Mamoru rested his elbows on the kitchen table and buried his face in his hands, "Is it fair to give them that kind of hope? That they might see her again one day when we know full well that they won't?"

Each of them sat in silent contemplation having the hardest time believing they would never see Usagi again, loosing themselves in their own personal memories of her. Mamoru felt a tear escape his eye as his sorrowed voice broke, "What are we going to do without her?! How can we live knowing that she is suffering . . . and there is nothing we can do about it?!"

In his anger he picked up the vase of wild flowers sitting on the table and smashed it against the wall causing everyone to jump in fright. As Mamoru collapsed back into his chair sobbing silently into his hands Rei came over to sit next to him and placed her arm around his shoulders. The others cried silently as well and it seemed like crying was all they were good for. For the life of them they couldn't help it. Usagi meant absolutely everything to them and they would gladly sacrifice their lives so that she could live. It was irrevocably destroying them that they were all sitting there healthy and unharmed while Usagi was the one suffering or dead. That alone caused their emotional instability.

Just as they began to gain control over themselves there was an urgent knock at the door. Everyone started but did not move. If it were one of the Tsukino's they would be forced into an intensely difficult situation. Whoever it was knocked again. Now they were thinking that maybe the media found out where they were hiding. Just before panic got the better of them Minako got up and cautiously approached the door. Steadying her nerves she slowly wrapped her fingers around the knob, paused, then opened it.

It was neither the Tsukino's, nor the paparazzi. Standing in the doorway was a tall, short haired sandy blonde, a serene looking woman with aquamarine waves falling past her shoulders, and a shy, pre-teenage girl sporting cropped, deep violet hair.

Minako gasped, "Haruka! Michiru! Hotaru!"

The others still inside gasped as well when they heard who was at the door. Haruka crossed her arms in front of her chest with an irritated look, "Well?" She asked, "Aren't you going to invite us in?"

"Oh!" Minako exclaimed. She just nodded and moved to the side. The three outer Senshi entered the house and made their way into the living room. Upon seeing them all Michiru gracefully clasped her hands in front of her skirt.

"It's so good to see you all again," she enthused, glancing at their faces. Michiru could immediately tell they were all heavily distressed, "Unfortunately, we wish it could be under more pleasant circumstances."

None of the ex-inner Senshi could stammer a word. Haruka lounged on one of the dining room chairs dangling her arm off the back. "We were in Peru when we heard the news."

The inners looked up at her, surprised that she was taking it so well.

"Honestly, I'm still shocked that someone found out your identities." She paused for a moment, her face filled with concern, "I am truly sorry. How are you all holding up?"

When none of them responded Haruka and Michiru glanced curiously at each other. They had never known the girls to be so subdued. Hotaru peered into the kitchen to see Rei with her arm around Mamoru and Mamoru staring blankly into the floor. Something shiny caught her eye and she noticed the shattered vase. With her quiet, yet commanding voice she stated, "Something is definitely wrong here."

Haruka stood up, "Yea, I'll say, where is Odango? I'm surprised she's not wailing up a storm by now. I know it sounds kind of corny, but, I really did miss you guys."

All of the girls sat in silence, not meeting their gaze. It was then that the outers noticed the misery in their eyes, not to mention the unshed tears. An icy grip immediately clutched their hearts; not wanting to know what caused the hopelessness they could see in all of their faces, but needing to know at the exact same time.

Michiru's throat constricted. Haruka's fists clenched. Hotaru stood as still as stone.

"Where is Usagi?" Michiru asked in a low, potent tone.

"She's . . ." started Ami, "She's . . . . ." More tears fell.

"She's gone." Stated Mamoru in a voice devoid of all feeling.

Silence followed for at least ten, long seconds. Haruka's arms began to shake, "Gone?! What do you mean gone?! . . . You're going to have to do better than that!"

Rei struggled to control her own voice, "Usagi was . . . abducted."

Haruka stumbled back slightly as if she had been punched in the gut, eyes fluttering. "Abducted? By who?" She glanced at all of them wide-eyed, "And you all just let her go?! You didn't do anything to stop it?!" Haruka's breathing began to quicken, "What kind of Senshi are you?! I mean, that's your _job_ isn't it?! To protect the Moon Princess?!""

Michiru immediately put a cautioning hand on Haruka's arm, wordlessly telling her to calm down.

Makoto filled with anger and stepped up to Haruka, eyes watery and hot, "Oh really?! Since you're so invincible I'd like to see how you would have prevented it if you couldn't even transform!"

The three outers were shocked into silence. Hotaru stepped between the two strong women and pushed them both back a little. She looked up to Makoto with surprisingly adult eyes, "I don't understand."

Minako began the long tale by describing their first battle at Jonanjima, when Mars was the first to loose her powers. She recounted as much as she could until she couldn't go on anymore. Then someone else would take over. This continued until they got to the point where Prince Cirius took Usagi. That portion of the story took a few tries to get out, but eventually, the entire story had been told.

At the end Michiru, Hotaru, and Haruka immediately sank to the floor where they stood, each assuming a far away, disbelieving stare.

After it absorbed to a level of understanding Hotaru shook her head slowly, "No . . . that's impossible . . ."

Michiru's eyes were the first to well up, "Not Usagi . . . not the Princess."

Haruka could say nothing. She just sat there with a sour look on her face as tears streamed down her cheeks.

Hotaru was consumed with the image of Super Sailor Moon fearlessly entering the heart of Pharaoh 90 with only one purpose, and that was to bring Hotaru out alive no matter what she had to do. In addition to the loss of the Moon Princess was a new horror that almost none of them had yet realized. Hotaru's tears became relentless as she choked on her words, "Chibi-Usa!"

The mention of Mamoru and Usagi's future daughter hit everyone like a cold slap in the face. They were all so fixated on the loss of Usagi that they barely followed through with what else they had lost. With Usagi gone, the future would most definitely be changed. There would be no Chibi-Usa.

Mamoru clutched his head, "Oh my God!" was all he could mutter. He had lost his future wife and his future daughter all at once.

Michiru wiped her eyes to no avail, "We should have been here."

Ami sighed, "How would you have known something like this would happen? That we would cross paths with a member of the Moon Kingdom that had the unnatural ability to steal a Senshi's powers."

Rei suddenly snapped to attention, "Wait a minute!" She looked to the three of them with hope in her eyes for the first time in days, "You guys still have your powers right?"

The outers glanced between themselves, "Of course," Haruka replied.

Rei turned to the inners, who seemed to brighten up a bit, "Do you think there is a way we could use this to our advantage?"

Minako shrugged, "As great as that news is what good will it do?"

Mamoru rose from his kitchen chair and walked into the living room crossing his arms along his chest, "Minako is right, we can have all the powers in the world, the fact is that Usagi is outside the galaxy God knows where. The only chance we would have is if Prince Cirius decided to open another portal and come to Earth."

"Which he has absolutely no reason to since he has everything that he wanted." Finished Ami.

All of their dreams shattered in an instant. Prince Cirius had already come to do what he had planned and that was that. Rei fiddled chronically with her hair then seemed to realize something important, lifting her head towards Michiru, "Hold on. Where is Setsuna?"

The inners now noticed Setsuna's absence.

Michiru folded her legs underneath her with a heavy heart. "We were in Bolivia about to head for Peru when Setsuna announced that she would be taking a solitary detour of her own."

Makoto furrowed her brow, "Why?"

Haruka stepped in, though still struggling to cope, "All she told us was that she really needed to meet someone, that's all."

"That's all?" Ami asked.

Haruka nodded her head once, "That's all. You tend to learn over the years that there is a lot Setsuna never talks about or is forbidden to talk about. Eventually you just accept it."

Minako inclined her head, "When was this?"

Hotaru sat down next to her, "About a month ago."

"And you haven't heard from her since?" Inquired Mamoru.

"No." Michiru affirmed.

Haruka's eyebrow twitched and her eyes filled with rage, "Odango . . ." She murmured. In truth she was shocked to the core and angry as hell. Usagi was one of a kind, shone brighter than the Sun, and always seemed to have an affect on Haruka. There was something about Usagi that made you believe anything was possible. She truly loved the little rabbit . . . and now Usagi was in the hands of some ancient psychopath outside the galaxy and it killed Haruka to think about it.

Completely restless Haruka hastily stood up, "I have to get out of here for a while."

"And go where?" Makoto asked.

Haruka ran her hands through her hair in exasperation, "I don't know . . . I'm going for a drive."

Haruka made her way to the door in her usual long, swift strides when Ami noticed a small shimmer in the middle of the room. She half rose from her seat in an instant, "Look!"

Everyone turned to see a purple mist swirl into existence in the middle of the living room. The mist parted to reveal a portal. Michiru, Hotaru, and Haruka had their henshin wands in hand, a breath away from transforming when Sailor Pluto barreled out of the portal and crashed into the dining room table.

"Pluto?!" Yelled Rei as she and Mamoru rushed to either side of her to help her up. As Rei grabbed her arm and looked into her face she froze in horror. The always-composed Sailor Pluto trembled from head to toe. Her unsettled eyes radiated terror and she gripped her staff so tightly her knuckles were sure to be stark white.

Everyone in the room huddled around in surprise firing a million questions all at once. As if not hearing any of them Sailor Pluto shook her head back and forth, eyes darting about wildly, "I couldn't . . . I just . . . couldn't!"

Mamoru hurried to get her a chair as Rei motioned for Pluto to sit. Instead, she just broke free and stumbled forward a fair distance from everyone. With her back facing the others she held her staff close to her body, "I can't believe I'm here . . . I can't believe I'm doing this!" She slightly turned her head to reveal her disturbed expression causing everyone to recoil.

"But . . . But . . ." tears began to well in Pluto's eyes as she forced her next words out through clenched teeth, "I . . . just . . . couldn't stand by and do nothing!"

Everyone in the room was now officially terrified. They had _never_ seen Sailor Pluto so unhinged. The ancient warrior appeared absolutely tortured.

Michiru stepped forward with worry, "What are you talking about? What's wrong? You're freaking us out!"

Sailor Pluto knew what sort of questions were to follow so she just started from the beginning. "When we were in Bolivia last month I was awakened in the middle of the night by an urgent mental alarm. Following my instincts I checked my henshin wand and became overwhelmed with the feeling that I had to transform as soon as possible. So I slipped out to the nearby cemetery and transformed immediately. Once I had my Garnet Rod in hand I observed my talisman pulsating with an intense energy. That only meant one thing."

"And what was that?" Asked Hotaru.

"As the guardian of time I am told to watch for three types of alerts or beacons. The most serious of which is when my talisman pulsates with energy. This beacon is to alert the guardian to withdraw from the streams of time and return to the gate immediately."

Haruka couldn't help but ask, "Why?"

Sailor Pluto sighed, "Because the continuum of time was about to experience a massive warp."

Mamoru fell into confusion, "And what is that?"

"A warp is something I thought I would never live to see since it has never happened before."

Pluto began to gain a semblance of composure, "There are millions upon millions of time streams evolving simultaneously; the probability of each dependent on how likely a situation is to go one way or another. When removed from it, time presents itself as everything that has ever happened, is happening, and will ever happen all occurring at once. A warp is the most random of all random events that can occur in the space-time continuum. It is the emergence of a chance event that was never conceived in all time. It is a fluke happening that completely changes . . . warps . . . all related time streams for eternity."

Everyone gasped as Pluto continued, "Upon the alert I am meant to return to the gate and under no circumstances am I to re-enter space-time until the streams settle."

"And that's what you did?" Minako inquired.

The consuming torture bubbled up to break through the temporary composure Sailor Pluto had achieved, "Well . . . I obeyed my duty and told you three I was going solo when I immediately went back to my post." It was here that Sailor Pluto began descending into hysterics, "Once I was there I began observing the changes. The . . . the future was . . ."

Hotaru leaned forward, "What did you see?"

Pluto's eyes split wide open, "I-I can't discuss it. It's just too horrible . . . I mean . . . things I couldn't have even imagined!"

Michiru expertly cut in, "How long did it take for the streams to settle?"

The technical question succeeded in distracting Pluto from her distress, "It, um . . . it takes around seven hundred years in space-time for the streams to settle."

"What?!" Exclaimed Mamoru, "You've been at the gate for seven hundred years?!"

Pluto shook her head, "No. What I saw in the future was bone chilling. Having to sit idly by while countless systems descended into chaos was surely the hardest thing I would ever be called to do."

Pluto's face cracked, "That was only until I traced it back to the pivotal event that caused all of the subsequent destruction." Her lip began to tremble, "this event that I traced was not even the original warp event . . . it was another event not long afterwards that became the catalyst to the grim future I see everywhere."

"What event? What happened?" Haruka demanded loudly.

The tears that had collected in Pluto's eyes came cascading down her cheeks. "The moment that portal closed behind Prince Cirius and Usagi . . . the Universe was forever changed and everything would slowly start going drastically wrong."

The Senshi struggled under the heavy load of new and depressing information. Sailor Pluto lowered her head. "The absence of Sailor Moon will have an exponential effect that will eventually plunge the future into darkness."

No one could speak. Every day just kept getting worse, and this was the worst so far. Pluto's tears intensified, "But when I saw what was happening to Usagi-"

Mamoru instantly snapped to full attention.

"-What he was putting her through . . ."

Mamoru stumbled forward and clutched Pluto forcefully with both hands. He stared wildly into her face on the verge of panic, "You've seen her haven't you?" Barked Mamoru, eyes quivering in absolute fear, "What?! What has he done to her?!"

Pluto broke down, shaking her head, "I couldn't! I just couldn't sit there and fulfill my duty!" She could not stop conjuring up the countless memories of Usagi throughout the centuries she had known her. "I just couldn't! I know explicitly that my duty as time guardian is of the upmost importance, even more so than my duty as a Senshi . . ." Her eyes shimmered, "But I had known Usagi so long . . . and I knew in the depths of my heart that if it were me being held prisoner and Usagi as the guardian of time . . . she would not even hesitate to break her duty and do whatever she could to save me."

Mamoru gave her a subtle shake, that faintest spark of hope in his voice. "Pluto, what are you saying?"

Pluto's tears suddenly subsided and she took a deep breath, "It took me some time to get the courage to go against what I know I should do, but . . . there is no way I could live with myself if I didn't do this."

Each one of them held their breath, not knowing what Pluto was going to say next.

"I don't know what, if anything, you all can do, but . . . I will break the forbidden laws and open a back door to the space-time cocoon that Usagi is in."

Mamoru's jaw dropped; hope bursting into his face for the first time. "You can do that?"

"The actual warp event was a star that went supernova 467 years before it was supposed to. The signature of that energy pulse disabled the protective shroud that covered the time-space cocoon concocted by your past selves millennia before. It had sealed the Prince of the Moon making it impossible for anything inside to detect anything outside and vice versa. Now that the seal has been broken I was able to capture its frequency and construct a back door.

Ami erupted into tears of joy, "So we can go and rescue Usagi!"

Before everyone could fly on the wings of elation Pluto answered, "Not necessarily. The major taboo that I'm breaking only allows me to create the way for you. Just because I can make the rip in space-time doesn't mean that I know anything about the dimension on the other side. Depending on his relationship with the space he could have control over its properties, which means you could be at a serious disadvantage."

She saw the unbreakable determination in the cores of their souls but explained further, "The chances of you succeeding given the huge unknowns, as well as most of you not being able to transform are slim to nothing. Chances are, you will die quickly or be stranded there for the rest of your short lives."

Rei's eyes shone with loyalty, "How quickly can you get this portal open?"

Makoto shifted impatiently, "We can't waste any more time."

"We're coming Odango," Haruka whispered as she, Michiru, and Hotaru transformed.

Mamoru emerged from the kitchen with an armful of knives and other potential weapons and distributed whatever the inners could stash on their bodies; they weren't going to take any chances. He pocketed the last weapon he could, "I am going to kill that asshole if it's the last thing I do."

Sailor Pluto smiled the best she could, "I knew you would say that . . . and I am willing to make any sacrifice for our Princess. Just the remotest chance that one of you can rescue her is worth any punishment."

Hotaru became somber, "What will happen to you Pluto?"

"Once I close the portal I will receive the severest sentence for breaking the most sacred of time laws."

Minako was scared to ask, "And what is that?"

Sailor Pluto twirled her staff around in a blur then froze. Her talisman glowed eerily as a portal swirled into existence, signaling that there was no turning back from that moment. "My body will descend into hibernation within a crystal encasement for a thousand years while my mind will remain active and aware."

The ringing silence following that statement told of the pity each of them felt for her. She would probably emerge from her thousand-year sentence irreversibly insane. However, they said nothing about it since they were all about to do whatever was required of them to get to Usagi.

Mamoru was the first to approach the portal. His resolve was rock solid and his passion burned like wildfire, "I'm coming Usako . . . just hold on."

Pluto stood tall as she held the portal open and gave a last warning before they entered. "Remember that the rules may be different on the other side, you don't know what will happen. Be careful. Remember why you are there. Once this portal closes you are all on your own."

Without looking back Mamoru stepped through the portal and disappeared into blackness. The rest of them followed in single file.

Minako was the last to approach the void then paused, turned to look at Pluto and said, "Thank you Setsuna."

Sailor Pluto produced a sad smile, "I will pray for your success . . . I will pray for our Princess."

Upon seeing Minako step through the portal Pluto closed her eyes and wiped away her tears. She exhaled, "For you, Usagi."

The portal closed.

Sailor Pluto immediately disappeared to her fate for the next thousand years as the rescue team entered a world of the unknown where their demise was almost certain.


	11. Chapter 11

Usagi lay absolutely motionless. No matter how hard she tried she could not will her limbs to move. Human instinct screamed at her to turn her head to one side so that she could empty the blood pooling in her mouth at an alarming rate. At present Usagi was crumpled over, somewhat on her back. About twenty-four hours earlier, during one of Prince Cirius' brutal tortures he kicked her with such force that he damaged her spinal cord rendering her completely paralyzed from the neck down. Regardless of the fact that Usagi had piloted her way through various emotional states during her bondage, she had now reached the point where death was a constant prayer. In the beginning she rallied her spirits tolerably considering the atrocities she was suffering. As time dragged on Usagi moved to fantasies of snatching the Ginzuishou and terminating his existence. After that she trudged through bouts of self-pity. Following that phase she immersed herself fully in memories of her loved ones . . . then Usagi reached a stage where Prince Cirius succeeded in thoroughly breaking her spirit. Now she welcomed every opportunity to speed up her death before he could return, which was exactly what Usagi was attempting at the present moment.

Even though billions of years of evolution actively tried to force her to cough up the blood dangerously making its way into her lungs, she would not comply. Usagi's empty but determined eyes blinked furiously while tears rolled down the sides of her head. Usagi compelled her involuntary reflexes into submission with clenched teeth while she gurgled her own blood. Willfully inhaling it into her lungs so that she would drown in it. Her forehead crumpled as her vital fluid bubbled up to splatter her face. A distant part of her could scarcely believe she was forcing her own death. If someone had hinted to her six months prior that she would soon be attempting suicide on a daily basis, Usagi would have erupted into a fit of laughter to be soon followed by the search for food.

As Usagi continued to inhale sticky gobs of blood she spotted the mist emerging from the shadows through the corner of her eye to settle silently, as if watching her. Usagi kept her attention on the mist while she slowly drowned to death. Memories from her life flashed through her consciousness and her vision slowly blurred, her last sight being the mist bursting to life and churning excitedly. Just as death mercifully swooped in to take her spirit Usagi was rudely shocked back into life. To her horror she felt the familiar sensation of Prince Cirius' dark energy spread outwards from her sternum through every cell and nerve ending in her body. The foreign, suppressive energy healed her completely but left Usagi utterly exhausted.

Feeling every broken bone and severed nerve in her body heal itself in less than a second caused Usagi's eyes to bulge from their sockets, her chest fluttering like her palpitating heart. Usagi gripped her grimy shirt with a shaky hand and sat up as best she could. Prince Cirius' shadow blanketed her as he hovered, fear clearly present all over his twisted face. He crouched low, placing a hand on the side of her head to guide her face towards him. Contrary to other countless instances, Usagi did not recoil in fear and disgust. She didn't resist him in the least, completely void of all feeling. Even her eyes proved desolate and vacant . . . his however, searched her entire face in absolute panic. This was the closest Usagi had come to dying by her own hand and she could clearly see that it rocked Prince Cirius to his very core. For some reason the thought of Usagi dying scared the shit out of him and she wasn't quite sure why. Considering that he beat her senseless almost every day did not help explain his reaction.

Prince Cirius had his trembling hands clamped on both sides of Usagi's head. His smoky, grey eyes quivered while he frantically checked her over then pulled her into him, pressing Usagi's face deep into his shoulder with more force than he should have.

"STUPID Serenity! What is the matter with you?!"

He put her back at arms length, cradling her head with delicacy, "That's not very considerate you know." The lines in his face contorted, "You were planning to leave me here all by myself?!"

Without requiring an answer he stared off into the distance, "No . . ." then began stroking her face reverently, "No. We will be together forever, so please don't worry."

Fed up with his behaviour Usagi stared listlessly into Prince Cirius' face and opened her mouth for the first time in weeks, "What are you doing?" she implored, barely audible.

Cirius snapped out of his trance to look seriously at her, "What?"

She repeated in the exact same, dull tone, "What are you doing?"

Appearing somewhat sane he squinted one eye in curiosity.

Usagi's lifeless voice continued, "I've been trying to figure out why you stay all the way out here."

He only stared at her so she went on, "You have constant access to the Earth and probably a wealth of other places, yet you sit and mope out here on the horizon of intergalactic space, insanely lonely and completely isolated when you could be making a life somewhere; you could be traveling the Universe."

He remained silent for what seemed like an eternity as Usagi searched his face for any sign of comprehension. Prince Cirius on the other hand had been struck dumb. For the strangest reason the thought of finally leaving his godforsaken prison once the barrier had been destroyed had never occurred to him. Why had that not occurred to him? Prince Cirius sat there mulling it over, knowing that something must be drastically wrong if he could not have perceived something so obvious and desirable. Immediately following that thought the Mist began whispering the ancient, mind-controlling propaganda that had probably been used on him for millennia. The Mist excelled at blocking rational thoughts and ideas from dwelling in the conscious mind, especially ideas that supported its host becoming independent in any way. By eliminating these threats the Mist could further secure the symbiotic relationship it maintained with its host through absolute emotional control.

Prince Cirius abruptly snarled, tossed Usagi to the ground and stood up tall, "You are trying to plant ideas in my head. Wouldn't that be convenient if I decided to leave?"

Fury was now dangerously close to overwhelming Usagi. Her outward appearance during this inevitable loss of control remained detached and aloof, the tone of her voice starting out soft, but intense, "Oh that would be so, so VERY convenient . . ."

However, Usagi's apathy began to disintegrate. Her limbs quivered until they shook uncontrollably followed by the steady decline of her facial expression from indifferent to wrathful.

Usagi shifted her unstable eyes to his throne in painful longing, "All I would have to do is wrap my fingers around the Ginzuishou . . ." Her hands grasped the air in front of her as she fanaticized, her voice slowly rising to biblical proportions. "I would just barely have to touch it and by feeling my intent it would BANISH YOU INTO NON-EXISTENCE IN THE MOST PAINFUL WAY IMAGINABLE BEFORE I COULD EVEN EXPRESS MYSELF!"

Usagi had erupted from pent up exasperation and fury, screaming so wildly that spit flew out of her mouth. "YOU ABSOLUTELY DISGUST ME! I CAN HARDLY BELIEVE THAT WE SHARE THE SAME BLOODLINE! YOU'RE SICK AND PATHETIC AND AN UTTER DISGRACE! YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED AT WHAT YOU'VE BECOME! I DON'T KNOW HOW YOU LIVE WITH YOURSELF YOU DEGENERATE . . . SICK . . . FUCKED UP . . . OUTRIGHT WASTE OF INTELLIGENT LIFE!"

From the floor at Cirius' feet Usagi stared up at him with startling command and authenticity, her chest heaving and a blue vein throbbing on her temple. The look Usagi thrust upon him actually caused Prince Cirius to hesitate. He gawked for a split second then detonated, "YOU SPOILED, SMART MOUTHED LITTLE BITCH!"

For the briefest moment before Prince Cirius sprang into action threatening to beat her senseless, Usagi could have sworn that the Ginzuishou pulsated . . . almost as if reacting to her . . . but that couldn't be.

Shattering Usagi's thoughts Prince Cirius laid into her, clubbing her in the head and kicking her repeatedly. Just as he was warming up the Mist promptly interrupted by changing colours and emitting new, alarming sounds. Prince Cirius stopped the abuse and turned to look at the Mist in surprise. Usagi swam in a daze but tried to wipe the blood oozing out of her. She had never seen the Mist behave like that. Something must be seriously wrong.

Usagi watched as Prince Cirius stood up straight and turned his head slightly to the left, his face frozen in pure concentration. What followed was about twenty seconds of complete silence. Usagi gently held her throbbing head, _"What the hell is happening?"_

In reality the Mist and Prince Cirius were conducting a mental conversation:

"_**There is a disturbance!"**_

Prince Cirius' heart thundered, _"What is it?"_

"_**A rip in space-time has appeared and I have detected eight humans making the passage to our domain!"**_

"_Eight?! It must be her God-damn Senshi! But how the hell could that have happened?! That's impossible! There is no way!"_

"_**We must act quickly. I will do my best to distract them, you however, will have to come up with some sort of plan to deal with them indefinitely unless I have the go-ahead to murder them."**_

"_No."_ Prince Cirius' reply was immediate, "_ . . . no. If anyone kills those cocky brats it will be me. I will think of something."_

"_**We must hurry!"**_

"_Alright. See if you can manage to separate them upon entry and I'll do what I can."_

Usagi remained oblivious to the mental conference taking place between the two of them. Since she had vented much of her despair a few moments ago a small semblance of 'Usagi' crept its way back in.

"Look at you." She started in her trademark, sympathetic tone, "You have to be the most pitiful sight I have ever seen."

He glanced at her briefly but continued the telepathic conversation.

"You were a privileged child of the Moon . . . You had everything! And now look at you. Pathetically corrupted by needless jealousy. Feeding off some alien entity that is undoubtedly mentally raping you. You have truly forgotten yourself."

Prince Cirius made no reply as the Mist continued to ride the rainbow. Usagi detected a slight wave of fear ripple across his face and he suddenly turned on his heel and strode away from her. A portal ripped open and just before he rushed inside in an inexplicable panic, he pensively glanced back at Usagi. After that he disappeared along with the Mist, leaving her badly injured but thankfully, all alone.

Usagi coughed up a little blood while breathing in short, laboured bursts. She had never looked so worn down and despaired. The only sounds echoing through the vast emptiness were her shallow breaths and rattling chains, a constant reminder of her captivity. She shifted her weight. Usagi was very accustomed to constant discomfort but she was badly injured, bruised all over and starting to loose feeling in her legs. Countless weeks sitting on the cold, hard floor had taken its toll. She tried as best she could to lay down on her side in the fetal position. Her long golden hair lay stringy and dull with her skin sallow and pale; she had been without sun for too long. Her face rested on the cool, polished floor and she wrapped her arms around her body even though one of them was broken . . . again. Usagi cleared her mind in an attempt to better accept her fate. She found that dwelling on everything that she had lost and missed was too much for her to bear.

Usagi closed her eyes and relaxed her breathing when she suddenly shot up from the floor like a bullet, her chains catching to hold her down firmly.

"Mamo-chan!" She exclaimed, her voice echoing like a bell.

Her breathing intensified all over again when her connection to Mamoru surged unexpectedly, completely out of the blue. She was overwhelmed by waves of his warm, intense energy enveloping her heart as if he was nearby, and she could only collapse down and sob hysterically because she knew that was impossible. Usagi's heart wrenched like never before then she buried her face in her hands and cried the hardest she ever had in her entire life.

_"Why can't I just die?!" _She lamented internally, "_I just want to die! I can't go on like this!" _

Usagi knew that if she couldn't control her emotions and desires she would be in great danger of crossing the line of insanity. For all she knew the Mist was messing with her and she would much prefer to die. Anything would be better than ending up like Prince Cirius. She just didn't understand why she suddenly felt Mamoru so strongly.

Usagi roughly wiped her eyes, scared shitless, _"I must be loosing it . . . it's the influence on the Mist . . . it has to be."_

Her body shook from head to toe as tears poured from her crystal blue eyes in blind fear, _"I don't want to become insane!"_

With Mamoru's energy continuing to permeate her soul, Usagi pathetically pleaded, "Please God . . . Just let me die."

/

As Mamoru stepped boldly into the portal that Pluto had conjured up, a powerful force sucked him in at high speed and tossed him around at a dizzying rate. After the brief tumble he got ejected roughly on the other side.

Mamoru skidded across the ground and slammed into a boulder. He inhaled sharply through his teeth as the pain shot down his spine. Once he recovered Mamoru slowly stood up to survey his surroundings while rubbing his sore back.

It was extremely dim wherever he was and it took a while for his eyes to adjust. Though sight was slow to return, his other senses picked up the rest. The smell was . . . different . . . unlike anything he had ever smelled before. It was not necessarily as un-pleasant as it was completely foreign, but definitely inexplicable and completely unlike anything on Earth. The ground was uneven and rocky. It appeared like he was in some sort of cavernous maze, but large and weathered with time. The walls stood high but crumbling. There were piles of boulders and rocks everywhere, sometimes all the way up to the ceiling, and unnatural shadows permeated almost every crevice. There were chunks of rock missing from the floor, the ceiling, and the walls, and considering that there was no detectable light source that he could see, he was baffled at how he could see at all. There had to be some strange magic creating light down there . . . wherever there was.

Mamoru instantly plundered into confusion. _"Where are the others?"_

He was very sure that they stepped through the portal only seconds after him; yet, they were nowhere to be seen. He originally surmised that time must have lagged somehow and they would follow shortly, but as he waited patiently not a soul arrived. He prayed to God that they didn't get separated during travel, maybe to cross time streams ending up who knows where. Mamoru became increasingly nervous following that thought and then began wondering if he ended up in the right place at all.

Just as Mamoru's mind started to contemplate the absolute worst scenario he was jolted out of his descent by the familiar screeches of Drythes not too far away. Mamoru's face hardened with ruthless, bloodthirsty determination. Well, that confirmed he was in the right place and it was time to get started.

Mamoru disappeared into the shadows behind a mass of boulders and rocks. He brought forth two large knives and crouched into an offensive stance, ready to pounce at a moments notice.

Suddenly, a string of Drythes appeared. They paused nearby and started screeching at each other, as if communicating. The noises Drythes make are shrill, piercing, and practically unbearable.

In the safety of shadow Mamoru's eyes fluttered while his eardrums ached; they felt about ready to rupture. For the life of him he couldn't cover his ears for fear of making himself known. The Drythes appeared to be looking around, then moved on shortly.

Mamoru waited a few minutes after they departed, just in case they lurked about. He slowly emerged and checked out the cavernous corridor. There was nothing to be seen.

"_Usako," _He thought.

Mamoru briefly closed his eyes and reached out, trying to sense Usagi through their eternal connection. At first he became terrified because he felt like he couldn't sense her at all. He strained further and low and behold, in the background he picked up her faint signature. Mamoru almost broke his cover until he remembered to stifle his cry of agony. All he could feel coming from Usagi was hopelessness, despair, sorrow, and suffocating fear. He clutched his chest and wanted nothing more than to rip his heart out; the feeling was too unbearable. Mamoru seethed with rage and could barely contain himself.

The guilt and self-hatred began to overwhelm him, _"What the fuck did he do to her?! I am going to kill him! I swear to God I'm going to kill him . . ." _his heart wrenched, _"Usako! I'm coming!"_

At that exact moment he heard the shrieks of more Drythes approaching. He immediately remembered his surroundings and his nerves calmed instinctively; that being the experience of years of battle now engrained in his genetic code. His face descended into darkness as both blades sat firm in his grasp. Usagiwas his only thought.

Mamoru glanced around quickly to spot a pile of loose boulders going up to the ceiling. He scurried up and perched himself in the shadows near the top. Just then two Drythes came hopping around the corner. Strangely, it really did look like they were searching the caverns for something . . . or someone, but, there was no way anyone could have known that he had shown up . . . right?

Either way, Mamoru's muscles tensed like a starving predator stalking its prey. With barely a hint of patience he waited until both demons passed directly below him. Mamoru dropped from the shadows like a cat. He purposefully landed directly on top of one Drythe, forcing it to the ground front first. Before it started to screech bloody murder, and before the other demon could even comprehend what was happening he took his blade and sliced the throat of the free Drythe deep and clean from left to right. Just as the tackled one screeched at the top of its lungs, alerting the entire dimension to his presence, Mamoru smiled darkly and rammed his foot down on the back of its neck. The creature choked painfully and Mamoru thrust his blade deep into its back with absolutely zero remorse.

Both corpses dissipated into Mist. Mamoru put a bounce in his step and took off down the corridor hearing the shrieks of various Drythes throughout the network of caverns. He knew he was now being hunted. He darted through the maze as fast as he could, following his instincts.

"_I will get to you Usako."_

There was no doubt in his mind. If he had to kill thousands of them, he would get to her.

/MUCH LATER/

Mamoru spent most of his time ducking and hiding from the random Drythes that crossed his path. Mamoru's luck seemed to run out quite quickly when forced into battle when there was no time to hide. Surprisingly, he was racking up quite a number of casualties but never came out unscathed. Each Drythe encounter added to his injuries, which were also racking up in number. Presently, Mamoru found himself face to face with three of the alien demons and tried his best to get through them alive. One Drythe embedded its claws into Mamoru's back and tossed him down the rocky corridor. He knew that if he stayed and fought any longer he would be dead in a matter of minutes. Ignoring the pain and using the momentum of the throw, Mamoru tumbled haphazardly across the ground, sprung back up and sprinted off in the direction of travel.

The muscles in Mamoru's legs pumped ferociously, propelling him at a speed that seemed to surpass his fastest. He spotted a partially hidden, hard left up ahead. Mamoru put on the breaks and threw himself in hoping that he would find another cavernous corridor in order to throw off the Drythes catapulting after him. However, when Mamoru turned that corner his heart dropped into the pit of his stomach like a lead weight. Before him massed an entire legion of Drythes in a vast, stalactite-ridden cavern. They noticed him at once and produced a collective, deafening shriek. The sound wave's damaging frequency and high intensity caused Mamoru's entire body to buckle like he had been forcefully electrified. His eardrums ruptured instantly with blood draining out of his ears in steady streams. He collapsed to the floor completely stunned and in much pain. Though his eyelids fluttered aggressively Mamoru could see every Drythe around him prepare to pounce, ensuring he would be brutally eaten alive. At that exact moment Prince Cirius appeared floating in mid-air about fifteen feet away.

Mamoru suffered terribly but neglected the pain of his broken eardrums the moment he sighted Prince Cirius. In one swift, passionate motion he pulled two knives from his pocket and launched them with unmatched accuracy directly at his enemy; one careening towards Cirius' forehead and the other straight for his heart. Just before impact the Prince vanished then reappeared directly over Mamoru. As Mamoru prepared to attack with everything he had Cirius' eyes tinted pitch black. Before Mamoru could taste even the smallest morsel of revenge a thin metallic cable snaked out of thin air to circle Mamoru and constrict him, the taught metal tearing his skin. Completely immobilized Mamoru lay stunned. He guessed this was what Pluto meant by Prince Cirius having developed a relationship with this domain.

Confined to the floor Mamoru struggled so hard he thought the cable was sinking into his flesh. Prince Cirius watched as Mamoru's muscles rippled, writhing so violently he practically convulsed. However, it was Mamoru's eyes that captured Cirius' full attention. Mamoru did not break his gaze, even for a second. Amidst his furious wriggling Mamoru's eyes burned with an intense and overwhelming rage. Prince Cirius' fascination peaked when he recognized what fueled the all-consuming hatred in Mamoru's eyes was his deep love for Serenity.

Mamoru couldn't believe it . . . he couldn't fucking believe it. He swore on his life that he would not fail Usagi again. Not this time. Not after the countless times Usagi had overcome every road block imaginable to rescue Mamoru from whatever fucked up situation he was in due to their past enemies. As he struggled on the ground a tear slipped from his eye from total heartbreak. Prince Cirius surveyed the despaired man at his feet then got struck by a brilliant and sadistic idea. On a whim Cirius hastily transported both of them to a dark, enclosed space.

He leaned in close to Mamoru who was momentarily stunned at the sudden change of environment. Prince Cirius' face filled with sick and twisted delight as he said, "I thought it would be a shame for you to come all this way and not even see her."

Mamoru gave no reaction and continued to resist the cable. Prince Cirius nonsensically kicked the air in frustration when he remembered that Mamoru was now deaf from the screeches of the Drythes.

"_Well,"_ Cirius thought, _"this won't be nearly as much fun if he can't hear me."_

After a brief internal debate Prince Cirius open palmed Mamoru in the chest sending a wave of dark, healing energy throughout his system just as Cirius had done to Usagi numerous times. Mamoru's body seized as the negative energy passed through him, completely healing his ears.

Prince Cirius cleared his throat, "Now, as I was saying . . ."

Before he could finish his sentence Mamoru spat in his face, still fighting his confines. Prince Cirius' eyes clouded black again then kicked Mamoru in the centre of his chest causing his victim to choke and gasp painfully.

With a stern, annoyed look Prince Cirius continued, "As I was saying," wiping the warm spit from his face, "I-"

"I don't give a shit about ANYTHING you have to say you sick son of a bitch!" Mamoru interrupted. "Where is Usako?!" He demanded, writhing on the floor, eyes hot. "WHERE IS SHE?!"

Prince Cirius smiled darkly, "I thought you would never ask."

With a wave of Cirius' hand Mamoru sensed something stir behind him. He rolled over to see the wall shimmer then become crystal clear.

And right there, lying five feet away from him . . . was Usagi.

Mamoru's eyes widened in shock, relief, and urgency, "USAKO! USAKO!" He struggled more than ever now, "I'm right here baby. I'm right here."

It was while he stared at her small form that he began to inspect her condition. He could easily see that Usagi was a lot thinner. He saw her feet and hands shackled in chains. He observed the pool of blood collecting beneath her. He saw the bone of her right arm protruding out of her skin. Her body was covered in black and blue. Her hair appeared matted, dull, and stringy, but the worst of it . . . the absolute worst was the sound of her voice. He could barely make it out, but he heard it.

"Mamo-chan . . . I can't go crazy . . . Please God, just let me die."

All Mamoru could do was lay there speechless for a few moments at what he saw and heard. In both of their lifetimes, through their many trials and tribulations, he had never heard Usagi's voice like he had just heard it; completely empty of any aspect of her personality, broken, and hopeless. Here was the Champion of Justice crumpled on the floor, praying for death.

As soon as Mamoru snapped out of his shock his heart constricted as he bellowed at her, "Usako! Usako I'm here!"

Usagi was not responding, " . . . Look at me! Usako!" Mamoru shattered seeing the state Prince Cirius had reduced her to. He turned back to him with incredulous disgust. "What the hell did you do to her?!"

Prince Cirius laughed hysterically. "She can't hear you! You are in an enclosed dimensional cocoon."

Mamoru continued to stare at Usagi, "This is just a projection?" He inquired, "She's not even there?"

"Oh, she's there all right. She is literally five feet from you, but Serenity is completely unaware of your existence. In this chamber you are vibrating in another dimensional plane, so to speak."

Mamoru shone with determination and would not take his eyes off of her, calling her name over and over.

Annoyed at watching their undying love for each other play out in front of him, Prince Cirius' eyes clouded black yet again. The metallic cable encircling Mamoru's body constricted, piercing a quarter inch deep into his muscle tissue.

Mamoru yelped in pain but never ceased calling Usagi's name, praying that some way, some how, she would hear him.

Mamoru's behaviour irritated Prince Cirius immensely, so he smirked, "You wanted to know what I did to her?"

Mamoru threw a peripheral glance his way.

"I'll show you."

On that note Cirius disappeared through a portal then reappeared near Usagi while Mamoru watched everything unfold.

/

Usagi watched Cirius saunter towards her. Between shallow breaths she asked "Wha . . . What's . . . Ha . . . happening?"

Prince Cirius looked down on her, his expression rigid, "I don't know what you mean, but I can easily make something happen if you like."

As promised he kicked her square in the chest. Usagi flew into the air until her chains caught, causing her to drop to the floor like a sack of meat.

Mamoru's eyes erupted in tears of frustration watching the love of his life get beaten to a pulp. He screamed her name, Usagi being only a few feet from him but completely unaware that he was even there. Mamoru bellowed in agony.

As if Prince Cirius could hear Mamoru's anguish he stared directly into the empty space where the Earth Prince was being held captive . . . and smiled. Prince Cirius then ripped into Usagi, thoroughly beating her senseless. With each blow Mamoru's heart shuddered. It was unbearable to watch but he could not look away. Mamoru convinced himself that he deserved this torment for failing to protect her, and he knew that if he lived through this it would haunt him in ways that he couldn't begin to imagine.

With each hit Usagi let out a grunt of pain so severe that Mamoru could practically feel it. When he caught glimpses of Usagi's face his heart plunged into despair. Considering the torture she suffered her face held absolutely no expression, her eyes vacant and far away. After Prince Cirius exhausted himself he stopped to catch his breath as Usagi lay in a crumpled heap at his feet.

Mamoru could clearly tell that half of Usagi's bones were broken, her skull had to be fractured and her face was unrecognizable. The only way he could tell she was still alive was by the minimal movement of her chest.

Prince Cirius laughed hysterically. This was all way too much fun. He glanced to where he knew Mamoru to be and smiled disturbingly as he knelt down to look Usagi in the face. Cirius grimaced at the sight then passed his hand over her head utilizing his dark energy to restore it to its pre-beaten, angelic condition. With a final leer towards Mamoru's invisible prison, Prince Cirius sloppily planted his open mouth over Usagi's and kissed her with ravenous, demented delight. Usagi remained completely unresponsive.

As the sight before him diffused through Mamoru's eyes and into his brain, he suddenly stopped struggling to become deathly still. His breath caught in his throat in shock and disgust. Inflicting physical pain upon Usagi was one thing, but the mere idea that he had been molesting her to God knows what degree dragged Mamoru down to another level of fury and vengeance all together. In addition to the multitude of emotions churning inside Mamoru he had no choice but to scream in consuming rage.

Prince Cirius disappeared through a portal leaving Usagi's side to appear next to Mamoru laughing so hard he grabbed his sides for support.

Mamoru's eyes were bloodshot red and his mouth quivered with indignation, "YOU! . . . ." he began, shaking all over, "YOU ARE TRULY . . . TRULY DISGUSTING!"

Prince Cirius just continued to laugh.

From watching such putrid blasphemy Mamoru felt something stir deep within his soul . . . so deep he was sure that he had never delved that far within. Whatever was down there shone through for but a brief moment, and it wordlessly commanded Cirius to look him dead in the eye.

Suddenly every ounce of determination, willpower, and spirit Mamoru had ever felt burst forth into his persona for what he would say next while staring at Prince Cirius so intensely it actually made the Lunar expatriate nervous.

"I . . . am going to kill you."

Prince Cirius mysteriously stopped laughing. For some strange reason that statement carried a ring of truth deep to his core even though his mind knew it to be impossible. He felt the urge to look away but would not let himself.

Mamoru's eyes darkened even further, "I give you my word . . . I am going to kill you . . . and I'll leave the Mist to Serenity."

Prince Cirius felt uncomfortable all over. Mamoru had briefly radiated something so powerful that it made their hairs stand up. However, it disappeared just as soon as it came.

Cirius lifted his chin while looking down at his second captive, "You keep daydreaming Endymion."

As Mamoru exhaled and rolled back over to watch over Usagi, Prince Cirius turned on his heel and disappeared with a swirl of his cape to deal with the rest of the Senshi.

/

Ami and Makoto catapulted out of the portal to land roughly on cold, rocky ground. Once the pain subsided they checked to see if the other was all right then stood up to look around. They found themselves in a large, rocky, circular clearing of some sort. They both looked up to realize that they were at the bottom of the entrance to a cave, the surface being at least a 100 metres above them.

Makoto rubbed her bleeding elbow, "Where the hell are we? I hope to God we're in the right place."

All around them were archways to rocky, cavernous corridors leading to destinations unknown, and they were at a loss as to which one to go through.

Two Drythes appeared unexpectedly in one of the entrances and screeched. Both Ami and Makoto whipped their heads around. Ami pulled forth two knives from her jacket as Makoto gripped her baseball bat and meat cleaver. The two shared a nod as Ami ran forward.

"We're in the right place alright."

Makoto stood where she was as part of their strategy, "Those Drythes are both going to die. We are _going_ to save Usagi."

/

Rei and Minako spewed out of their portal to be plunged into cold, deep water. Their bodies seized from the chill as they quickly swam up to the surface. Through chattering teeth they looked around, finding themselves in a huge fresh water reservoir underground somewhere. They could hear a waterfall some ways away and noticed the crumbling, cavernous walls. They hastily swam to the edge and couldn't get out fast enough.

Minako squeezed the water out from the bottom of her shirt, "Wh-where th-the hell-ll are we-e?"

Rei clasped her hands and closed her eyes. Unfortunately her extra sensory abilities were nowhere near the level they used to be at, but nonetheless, she had to try. "I-I thin-think we're in th-the r-r-right pl-place."

Minako was now wringing her hair out, "H-how do you kn-know?"

Suddenly five Drythes jumped through an entrance on the far side of the reservoir and dove into the water. To the dismay of them both Drythes proved to be proficient swimmers, crossing the distance faster then the girls would have liked.

Rei and Minako produced their weapons and readied themselves with hard eyes. Usagi had to be around there somewhere.

/

Sailor Uranus, Neptune, and Saturn burst through their portal in mid-air. Since they were in strong Senshi form they could easily acrobat around to land gracefully on their feet. Upon surveying the environment they immediately recognized that they were in the middle of a gargantuan cavern riddled with stalactites. Before they could even formulate a thought endless cues of Drythes poured into the cavern from every entrance available.

The Mist had decided to channel most of its energy and resources into this attack, as its memories from the Silver Millennium were sound and complete. The outer and inner Senshi had awesome power unlike most, but both groups of Senshi were most impressive when operating in specific arenas. In order to be effective and versatile both types of Senshi were obviously skilled in many types of scenarios. However, the outer Senshi were noticeably better dealing with enemies on a sizable scale and in wide-open spaces; hence the grand, powerful nature of their primary attacks and their function as protectors of the Solar System from outside forces. Since they operated in the outskirts of the kingdom it was not unusual for them to work alone most of the time.

The inner Senshi on the other hand were noticeably better at dealing with enemies in much smaller numbers and enemies adept at deception. Since their primary duty was to protect the Moon Princess they were together almost all of the time, and it usually took small, talented groups to get close enough to the Princess undetected. Due to this, the inner Senshi were experts on staying observant, quick action, and teamwork. The awesome power of their primary attacks could be easily condensed to achieve unmatched precision and accuracy, ideal when in a large crowd or at a function.

In the midst of chaotic battle each of the outer Senshi's hearts beat well out of the normal range. Very quickly did they learn of the hidden abilities of these amphibian-like demons. They immediately understood that any lapse in judgment or concentration could mean their last error ever made. All three were forced to push the boundaries of trust and instinctual teamwork to new levels in order to survive. They had to dig down and force their powers into an evolutionary jump; applying them in ways they never had before.

All of the guardians of the Silver Millennium were successfully physically, and mentally engaged . . . which was exactly where Prince Cirius wanted them.

/

Confined to the floor of his prison the metallic cable had now pierced half an inch deep into Mamoru's skin and muscle tissue. The wounds were swollen, red, and very sore. Any kind of movement put Mamoru in agonizing pain, which was fine with him since, according to himself, he didn't deserve mercy of any kind.

Mamoru's eyes remained fixated on Usagi. For the strangest reason she remained on her side with her back towards him so he could not look into her face, which drove him mad. He never ceased talking to her, calling her name, projecting all his love towards her, hoping that he was helping in some way. He could not give up.

/

Usagi's forehead pushed depressingly hard into the cold floor. Her heart was shattered and her mind on the verge of panic. In contemplating the isolated weeks before now she was shocked to say that she was able to accept her situation with a lot more stability back then, even though she would rather die. But now . . . now Usagi felt like smashing her head into the floor. All she was aware of, all she could feel was Mamoru's overwhelming presence and energy. She had never felt him so strongly before . . . ever. It was as if he was right next to her and at any moment would reach out to caress her, which was why Usagi turned away from where she felt him the most. This was the worst moment in her life and she was at a loss at to how to deal with it. Past experience taught her that whenever she was on the verge of succeeding at suicide the Mist would blow the whistle on her and Prince Cirius would swoop in to selfishly keep her living a nightmare. No matter what she did he would not let her die, but why did she feel Mamoru so intensely? Was she so far mentally gone that her subconscious willed this feeling into existence because she wanted him so badly? Her heart sank into fear and despair . . . or was it the Mist beginning to gain control of her, slowly chipping away at her sanity and playing on her deepest desires?

Usagi came to a frightening conclusion. The Mist was trying to break her. She knew it, and once she broke it would be a downhill slope from there. She did not want that to happen, but Usagi didn't know how to cope with feeling Mamoru's overwhelming love and compassion permeate her very soul. It was too much to handle. All that consumed her mind was death, the only release from her horrific existence. Usagi would give anything to die . . . anything, but she didn't see that as a possibility, not given her track record.

/

Mamoru's faith was dwindling fast as he lay on the floor with his eyes burning into the back of Usagi's head.

"Usako . . . I'm here. I'm right here . . . You have no idea how sorry I am. You have always been there for me, no matter what. Any time I needed you, regardless if I was aware of it or not, you would be there, saving me. You save me every second of every day Usako. You never think of yourself, you never give up, and you always follow your heart. I have never met anyone like you . . . truly one of a kind."

A solitary tear seeped from his eye, "But now, in your absolute darkest hour . . . when you need me the most . . ." another tear followed, "I failed you."

Heartbreak and guilt weighed down on him heavily. "It was not supposed to end this way. _You_ can't end this way! Not like this! You don't deserve it! It should be me instead!"

His eyes unexpectedly softened while staring at her, "If I could take your place . . . I would do it in a heartbeat." He then remembered what Pluto had said about the future. "The Universe is doomed without you! How can something like this happen?! You stand for so much good. Your very existence kept the Universe in check . . . but now . . . we are powerless and I don't even know how the hell this happened!" He snapped, "It doesn't make any sense! It shouldn't even be possible!"

Mamoru shifted his gaze to the large crystal spheres entrapping their energies, "but there they are."

Usagi begin to sob more loudly.

Mamoru's mind hit the wall and his determination and resolve disintegrated. His body slumped in defeat, now limp. He stopped talking to her.

"_What is the use?"_ He thought,_ " She can't hear me. She undoubtedly has no idea that I'm even here. God has a sick sense of humour. To come this far, where I can almost touch her, only to lose in the end."_

/

Usagi battled against the potent sensation that Mamoru was with her. She had to ignore it . . . she just had to. If she didn't, if she gave in to this fantasy, the Mist would surely secure its hold on her. Anything was better than becoming permanently insane. Sticking to her resolve Usagi became startled when she felt a sudden shift in Mamoru's energy. Beforehand, she felt intense love and hope and compassion. Suddenly, all she felt was overwhelming guilt, hopelessness, and defeat. Her mind fell into confusion. It didn't seem like the Mist would do such a thing. Besides, for fleeting moments when she wasn't fighting the thought of the Mist, her soul almost believed that her feeling Mamoru so strongly was real. Her instincts whispered to her to trust in that love but Usagi had strayed so far away from her normal state of mind. She was consumed by fear and paranoia by this point and she couldn't even recognize what was true, what was the Mist, and what was a delusion.

/

Drowning in sorrow Mamoru tried to accept the fact that even though Usagi lay practically an arms length away from him, she might as well have been in another Universe. Prince Cirius said himself that he was vibrating in another plane of existence. Mamoru's heart felt especially heavy, so he closed his eyes in an attempt to gain some clarity. His breathing began to slow and his mind cleared. After a few moments of stillness something surfaced and his eyes shot open again. Amid all the horrors of their reality that moment he became conscious of the fact that regardless of their dimensional separation . . . he believed he could still feel her through their connection. Was he making that up? No, he couldn't be making that up. Actually, Mamoru became aware of the fact that he had never felt Usagi so strongly before . . . ever.

Not fully understanding what he was doing Mamoru inched as close to Usagi as his prison would allow and involuntarily reached deep down inside himself, close to the depth he reached when he promised Cirius that he would kill him. Mamoru then began to whisper a prayer, not consciously knowing what words came out.

"Please Gaia . . . I just want to reach her . . . I just want her to hear me!"

/

Without realizing it Usagi's resolve began to slip. For the smallest moment she indulged herself in the fantasy, willingly loosing herself in Mamoru's warm energy.

/

Mamoru sighed heavily, pleading, "Hear me . . . Usako . . . I'm here."

/

Usagi peacefully exhaled and whispered, "Mamo-chan."

/

Mamoru's ears instantly perked up and his body erupted with hope. He was scared to breathe in case he had drowned it out. He swore she called his name.

With a painful, intense longing he hoarsely choked out, "Usako!"

As if responding to him he watched her head turn slightly. He could see the corner of her eye! Suddenly her shackled hand reached over her shoulder, as if towards him. His heart leapt at the sight. Before he could think anything else he was astounded when Usagi painfully rolled over to face the empty space behind her, unknowingly staring into Mamoru. His breath left him.

Usagi extended a hand to rest on the cold floor between them, her face crumpled in fear, "Mamo-chan. I feel you so strongly. Why do you haunt me?" Her terrified eyes searched the empty space frantically; "it's like . . ." she dragged her hand across the floor. "It's like you're right here!"

Mamoru felt like he was going to explode, "I'M HERE USAKO! I'm here!" His eyes stared into hers, begging with her, "Feel me! . . . I'm here."

Usagi's eyes were immediately 'drawn' to a specific point in front of her and her eyes found his, though she didn't know it. Usagi was inexplicably overcome with a sense of calm. That feeling of warm, comforting protection she always had when staring into his ocean blue eyes cascaded over her. Usagi's mind convinced her however that the Mist succeeded in trapping her, but at that moment she didn't care. Usagi took a slow breath and produced a half smile. She couldn't remember the last time she smiled but her eyes shone a little brighter and Mamoru drank it in.

"Mamo-chan . . . I can feel you."

For a split second the entire Universe fell away and no one existed but the two of them. Their eyes were locked in a soul-piercing gaze where they connected on a level never before reached. A pulse of euphoria propagated through the both of them even though they had no clue what was happening. The power and depth of their love had strengthened to the point where it permeated the fabrics of time and space, spanning all dimensions. Despite being removed from the known Universe, and despite all the odds, Mamoru and Usagi had managed to feel each other out in their greatest time of need.

/

Prince Cirius watched from the shadows as each group of Serenity's protectors fought with only as many Drythes as they could handle without being killed. Strangely, they seemed to be increasingly more capable at fighting the Drythes than before, which baffled him considering that they were powerless. However, Cirius began to sense the Mist exerting a subtle but constant pressure against his willpower. He noticed how perilously close to murdering the Senshi the Drythes came at times, which he didn't want. He would not let them die so easily . . . they needed to suffer first and suffer terribly. The corrupted Moon Prince instantly remembered Serenity's words,

_ "You were a privileged child of the Moon . . . You had everything! And now look at you. Pathetically corrupted by needless jealousy. Feeding off of this alien entity that is undoubtedly mentally raping you. You have truly forgotten yourself."_

As soon as that thought entered the mind of Prince Cirius the Mist was prompt in disposing of it. Exercising caution, the Mist temporarily backed off its host's defenses. It became aware of a slight increase in resistance now present. It had to cooperate for now.

As Cirius watched the outer Senshi battle magnificently with the remaining Drythes he was struck with another pang of power jealousy and loathing. Fully aware of this shift the Mist took advantage of the opportunity and poured more of its energy into the attack, now looking to kill.

/

In the midst of battle Neptune gracefully weaved in and out of every empty space available to her. Sailor Saturn sliced open an escape wherever she needed it while also applying her powers in ways she hadn't before. Uranus unleashed her powers and caused the entire cavern to quake from a colossal World Shaking. With the demons knocked off their feet the Senshi welcomed the spare moment. Sailor Saturn's glaive suddenly glowed a bright purple, while Uranus' and Neptune's talismans materialized in front of them, glowing as well. This phenomenon was accompanied by an intense feeling of foreboding.

Sailor Saturn became dark, "Something terrible is about to happen; we must act now."

Without knowing what they were going to do they each grabbed their respective talismans and felt guided to bring them together due to the intense gravitation. When each Senshi touched their talisman to the others a bright as hell flash of light poured out. Prince Cirius and the Drythes were momentarily blinded, but once their vision returned, the outer Senshi were gone.

/

Rei and Minako ran for it through yet another tunnel when the outer Senshi appeared up ahead out of nowhere. Uranus, Neptune, and Saturn were stunned for a moment at what had just happened but then saw Rei and Minako and suddenly sprang into action. Uranus and Neptune stayed in front while Saturn passed by the ex-Senshi to bring up the rear. Uranus motioned with her head as she took off down the passage, "Come on."

Not knowing where they were going, everyone followed suit. The Drythes proved much easier to fight in the narrower, rocky corridors than the cavern and the three transformed Senshi blasted their way through any pockets of demons they found.

/

Upon seeing the Senshi-less cavern before him Prince Cirius eyes clouded black as he and the Mist went in pursuit. It was not long before they were hard on the Senshi's heels. Due to the relatively confined nature of the tunnels they couldn't get too close without feeling the fury of the outer Senshi. The group moved quickly then reached a crossroads in the maze. They were about to veer left when Neptune felt a breeze on her cheek.

"Stop!" She commanded, "this way."

Again, they all followed suit. Not a minute later they stumbled into a large clearing where Ami and Makoto battled with a Drythe. Sailor Neptune yelled a warning and the two dove out of the way just as the depths of the sea slammed into the demon, rendering it back to its source. All of them looked up the shaft towards a surface of some sort to see faint, flickering lights. That had to be the way out of the underground caverns. Without being told what to do next they all started climbing while Saturn erected a barrier to prevent the Drythes, or Cirius, from getting through.

Prince Cirius almost laughed as he attempted to teleport into the cave shaft. To his shock and surprise he found himself unable to. It immediately dawned on him that he had been expending massive amounts of energy dealing with his unexpected visitors. On top of that was his handling of Endymion.

Prince Cirius watched two of the outer Senshi scale the wall getting closer to the surface, closer to Serenity. Under no circumstances would he let that happen. He then melded into the Mist and pushed forward. With much effort Cirius momentarily overpowered Sailor Saturn and the barrier let go. With the opening he needed Prince Cirius and the Drythes burst forward. The demons let out a piercing, collective shriek and raced up the shaft. The Senshi climbed faster than they ever had. Just before impact the hoard transformed into Mist and enveloped them. Simultaneously, Prince Cirius used even more of his energy to place each Senshi in their own personal cocoon; just like the one Mamoru was in, but each one of them vibrating in a different dimensional plane. Even though they were completely unaware of each other, the view through the front of their prisons became crystal clear . . . and Usagi was now visible right in front of them.

The Senshi were astonished by the sudden change of environment until they caught sight of Usagi. An increase in energy and panic filled each of them like never before and they began screaming her name at the top of their lungs. Strangely, Usagi continued to lie there half broken, staring into the empty space before her as if mesmerized.

Within their dimensional shrouds the Senshi were beginning to realize that Usagi could not hear them.

Out of all the girls Rei was positioned closest to Usagi, about ten feet away. On her hands and knees Rei stared out of her prison completely fixated on her best friend. She couldn't believe that Usagi was right in front of her and could easily see the state Prince Cirius had reduced her to. As she fought the urge the vomit Rei's eyes boiled with frustrated tears and all she could think was, _"This is not right! This is unacceptable! I have to help her!"_

The others seethed inside their respective barriers having equally similar thoughts while gaping at the helpless state of their beloved Princess. By this time Prince Cirius and the Mist had finally come to some sort of an agreement with regards to the handling of Serenity's Senshi. As agreed, the Mist crept in and percolated through each of the Senshi's ears undetected. Prince Cirius knew that he couldn't steal the powers of the outer Senshi without Usagi becoming aware of what was happening, so he opted to mentally torment them for now. He couldn't risk the transformed Senshi being conscious; that would be too much of a gamble. For the inner Senshi however, he executed a starkly different plan all together.

Following Prince Cirius' request the Mist utilized the information it had gained from entering their minds when stealing their powers and simulated a personalized reality based in their deepest and darkest fears. Cirius' plan was to successfully consume them in their own anxiety; so much so that they would be unable to remember where they were or what was going on.

Unbeknownst to Prince Cirius the Mist was beginning to loose patience with its host's obsessive goal of lengthy revenge. In contrast, the death of the Sailor Senshi was the primary thought of the Mist.

/

Ami pressed up against the limits of her prison trying to get as close to Usagi as she could get. Angry tears spilled from her aqua blues as she thought, _"I can't stand this! I have to help her! I must!"_

She glanced over to the crystal sphere roaring with her Mercurian powers and yelled in outrage. It didn't seem right; it was like this was some sick and twisted dream. It couldn't be real! How could Prince Cirius steal their purpose?! Their destiny?! It didn't make sense! Why couldn't she figure her way out of this?!

Ami closed her eyes and lowered her head in dissatisfaction thinking, _"I've always been able to figure my way out of things . . . I feel so . . . so . . . helpless. I usually always have the answer."_

Ami could feel the weight of a pencil in her hand and subconsciously began twirling it between her fingers like she always did when thinking through a mathematical problem. The frustration she felt intensified and her thoughts began to drift.

"_I have to do something! I have to figure out a way to help . . . to protect . . . ummm . . ."_ Ami opened her eyes to stare down at her desk to an empty exam booklet, _"I have to figure out these problems! Otherwise I'll never get into medical school!" _

She glanced at the clock on the wall then back at the empty booklet, _"Time is running out and I haven't solved a single problem! At this rate I'll be rejected from all my medical school choices! I'll fail . . . I'm a failure."_

And so it happened for each of the inner Senshi. Through their frustration, anger, and hopelessness the Mist gradually transformed their realities into their deepest fears without any of them realizing what had happened. Soon they were all consumed by their own inner demons; their feelings for Usagi slowly being transferred to the fantasies fabricated by the Mist. None of them were aware of what was most important. Usagi didn't exist for them.

The outer Senshi on the other hand were relentlessly bombarded with disturbing, unnatural thoughts amplified to an unendurable level. So much so that they were also completely unaware of their true reality and their own surroundings.

Prince Cirius couldn't help but laugh hysterically as he stood over Minako inside of her prison. He surveyed all of the others and almost failed to believe that he had pulled this off! Although he felt very tired and very weak after all the feats he had performed, it was well worth it. Now, Serenity would be his companion for eternity while her protectors slowly wasted away in their fears, losing more of their sanity with each passing moment. With a crooked grin plastered on his face Prince Cirius turned his attention to Serenity to stare at his prized possession when he froze from unmitigated shock.

He saw, clearly, that Serenity lay directly in front of Mamoru. If they had been in the same dimension they would have been holding hands! He saw how they stared deeply into each other's eyes even though he knew that Usagi couldn't know Mamoru was even there. Prince Cirius stood in surprise for a few moments until anger filled his entire being. He wouldn't admit that fear had a firm grip on him as well. Not reacting quickly enough he exited Minako's cocoon and made a beeline for the two star-crossed lovers.

/

Mamoru and Usagi's souls were enjoying a fleeting sensation of relief and calm. Through all the savagery they endured they had found each other. Mamoru was overcome with gratitude. He didn't know how, but his love had reached her and he could not help but loose himself completely in the bliss of their newly, deepened bond.

/

Usagi's belief that the Mist had successfully depleted her sanity was lost on her for that brief moment. Right there she truly believed that Mamoru was with her. It had been an eternity since she had felt anything along the lines of comfort and warmth that it lifted her spirit from the depths of despair. In that moment, everything was all right.

Through the depth of their connection they both failed to sense Prince Cirius approaching. He was upon them without their notice and grabbed a handful of Usagi's hair, lifting her up off the cold floor.

Usagi's brief salvation shattered into a million pieces as she was forced to look into the face of her worst nightmare. Prince Cirius' eyes split wider than she had ever seen. They were filled with so much hatred and fear that his pupils quivered.

He leaned in close to her, his wild, cloudy grey eyes tunneling into hers, "That look on your face," he spat at her, teeth clenched, "I _hate_ that look on your face!"

Usagi's heart plummeted back into her bottomless pit of despair; the truth of her previous state completely dissolved to be replaced by hopelessness and fear of insanity. However, this time she did something that she hadn't done in many weeks. She resisted him.

Usagi defensively raised her arms and tried to push him away, her head turning from him. The gravity of this action was not lost on Cirius and his eyes protruded even more. Somehow, she had gained a tiny amount of her spirit back. Prince Cirius shot a demented, vexing look where he knew Mamoru to be and then turned his attention back to Usagi.

His hands began to shake, "Oh Serenity . . . I'm going to have to wipe that look from your face!"

Usagi was confused. Even though her face was riddled with disgust and terror, the look of peace and love that had been there a moment before was burned into Prince Cirius' memory. That was all he could see when looking at her. He slammed her body into the floor, straddled her on his knees, wrapped both hands around her slender neck and squeezed.

/

Mamoru's heart constricted in fear as he screamed her name at the top of his lungs.

/

Prince Cirius descended into a blind rage as the Mist seized the opportunity to put both 'hands' on the steering wheel, forcing its host to squeeze tighter and tighter. It wanted nothing more than to crush the life out of this nuisance of a girl. It did not like the attention she commanded from its host. The Mist needed the mind of Prince Cirius wholly and completely. This Moon Princess was standing in the way.

As the Mist took control Cirius stared into Usagi's face. He could see that life was slowly trickling away from her, but her eyes radiated relief . . . relief that death was coming, finally. Cirius continued to drown in her eyes and to his astonishment they looked directly back at him. Just a few moments from her death she cast a look at him rife with pity and sadness. Her large, blue eyes pierced deep into his diseased soul; right down to his very core and he suddenly began to see that he was killing her. The only one of his prisoners that he truly wanted to keep alive was perishing within his grasp.

/

Mamoru watched Prince Cirius squeeze the life out of Usagi. He bellowed and bellowed for him to stop, but it was clear that his eyes had clouded ink black. The Mist was in control.

/

Prince Cirius promptly forced his way back in control of his motor functions. The black in his eyes vanished and he immediately let go of Usagi's windpipe. Usagi choked and choked and gasped for air while Cirius trembled from head to toe, stroking her face cooing, "Shhhh, shhhhhh. Everything is okay . . . you're okay now. You're with me now."

/

Mamoru gasped in relief then tried to whisper words of comfort to Usagi.

/

Trembling, Prince Cirius scooped Usagi up and rocked her gently in his arms. He soon pressed his cheek to hers and began humming a sweet, ancient lullaby.

/

When Mamoru witnessed Cirius take Usagi in his arms and rock back and forth with her while humming to himself, he was taken aback in confused abhorrence. Mamoru's mouth fell open and he stared at Prince Cirius as if for the first time. The unexpected behaviour baffled Mamoru and he couldn't understand this strange display of affection. Mamoru wasn't able to finish his thought as he emerged from his trance due to the quiet sobs of Usagi.

/

While being smothered in Prince Cirius' arms and her body trying to recover from near suffocation, two silent tears slipped from the corners of her eyes. She was so close . . . so close to the sweet release of death, only for it to be stolen from her yet again.

It was now crystal clear to her that Prince Cirius was never, ever going to let her die. Usagi's mind teetered on the brink of a mental breakdown, swaying gently back and forth on its ledge. She instantly remembered how the Mist had tricked her into believing she was with Mamoru and that's when her resolve slipped. Usagi's mind tumbled off the ledge and into the abyss.

Her grieving started off slow and quiet, then steadily increased in volume, distress, and heartbreak. Usagi moaned in despair and cried hysterically as the realization of the permanence of her situation solidified in her mind. Prince Cirius was plucked from his reverie by Usagi's distress. He silently watched as the Moon Princess imploded from her trauma and misery. She had reached her breaking point.

/

Despite the cable sinking slowly into Mamoru's flesh he painfully sat up and fixated his entire consciousness on Usagi in silent desolation. He could sense intrinsically that Usagi yearned for death, but realizing that she would never get it caused her mind and heart to cross the void into permanent despondency. She had finally cracked, and listening to her wail in the most depressing wretchedness plunged a knife so deep into Mamoru's mind and heart that he was sure he would never recover from it.

/

Prince Cirius watched Usagi sink into despair and didn't know what to do. The Mist, however, had reached its own breaking point. It could not stand Serenity being alive for another moment. It had to be rid of her, now, once and for all. Cirius would surely be angry, but the Mist was betting that soon afterwards it could grab hold of Prince Cirius' mind in its most vulnerable state to hopefully bond even deeper than before. It decided to take that chance and with much effort the Mist crossed the barriers of Cirius' willpower for complete control of him. It was now or never.

The eyes of Prince Cirius slowly faded to black. His face emptied of emotion as he robotically stood up, towering over Usagi. In a smooth, emotionless voice it said, _**"Serenity".**_

Usagi's fit of hopelessness subsided as she looked up to her captor.

Through the eyes of Prince Cirius the Mist peered through the cocoon to stare directly at Mamoru with disturbing black eyes then remembered how Serenity had left her first life. The Mist was struck with the best idea it had ever had.

/

Mamoru shivered when Prince Cirius stared at him with those cold, unfeeling, black eyes. The Mist raised Cirius' arm in which a razor sharp sword appeared.

"Wait," whispered Mamoru, " Wait!"

/

The Mist glowered down at Usagi, "_**Well . . . I've had my fun. I wondered how long it would take to completely shatter the Champion of Justice."**_

Usagi just stared at Cirius.

The Mist flipped the sword over and studied it, _**"I give you credit. You lasted much longer than I thought you would. I must say that I almost respect you."**_

Usagi's eyes commanded his, "You would know _nothing_ of respect."

The Mist shrugged, _**"Whatever. You bore me now. You want to kill yourself? Kill yourself."**_ He tossed the sword on the floor next to her with a resounding metallic clatter.

Usagi stared hard at the sword, daring to hope.

/

Mamoru erupted in panic, "No! NO! Usako! Don't do it!"

Though deep down inside Mamoru knew that Usagi wanted nothing other than death. He knew it implicitly.

/

The Mist steered Prince Cirius away through a portal then turned to watch Usagi from inside Rei's dimensional prison; Rei being completely absorbed in her fears, did not notice him. The Mist reveled in the irony of it all. This was exactly how the Moon Princess died in her first life. She had stabbed herself with Endymion's sword because she could not live without him. How fitting, and even better this time because the Prince of Earth had to watch her do it. The Mist reeled in delight, rubbing Cirius' hands together in anticipation.

"_**Do it! DO IT! DO IT!"**_

/

Usagi wasn't sure what was going on. It seemed odd that after all the effort Prince Cirius went to in order to keep her alive, he would all of a sudden care less if she killed herself now. The gleam of the sword tantalized her though. Usagi told herself not to look a gift horse in the mouth. She prayed for death constantly and if this was the only window of opportunity to end this agony, she would snatch it up before Cirius changed his mind. This could be her only chance. Usagi gripped the cool handle of the sword as best she could considering her many broken bones and sat up.

/

Mamoru struggled so violently that the cable pierced even deeper into his flesh. His midnight blue eyes shuddered in blind fear.

"_This is not happening! Not like this!"_ he thought. "No Usako!" He yelled, "Put it down! Don't do it! You can't!" Mamoru had never sounded so desperate in his life. Everything in him screamed at Usagi to stop what she was going to do. Begging with her, pleading, but she could not hear him.

/

Usagi's eyes hardened as she shakily placed the tip of the sword over her heart. She would not take the chance of Prince Cirius having a change of mind. She wanted to make sure that once she stabbed herself, she would be dead before she hit the floor.

/

The Mist could feel resistance building in Prince Cirius due to what was going on before them. The Mist fought back. It only had to hold out for a few more moments.

/

Mamoru felt a tear slip from his eye. _"This can't be the end. It can't be."_ He mentally chanted as he watched her hands steady, ready to pierce her own heart.

"No . . ." Mamoru declared, his eyes shining brighter, "You are not dying today."

At that moment something inside Mamoru, something that had been slowly building for a long, long time . . . snapped.

The years of guilt and grief that he had begun suppressing since the day Usagi had saved him from Queen Beryl rushed forward. The strange power that had been lying dormant deep within Mamoru exploded outwards as he screamed her name like never before.

"**USAKO!****"**

/

Usagi put all her force into her hands and was about to thrust when she heard her name as loud and as clear as a ringing bell. She gasped loudly as her head flew back. Her body immediately stopped itself from plunging the sword into her chest just after the tip pierced a quarter inch into her. A trickle of blood spilled from the superficial wound as she gasped for breath; hope filling her voice for the first time in weeks.

"Mamo-chan?!"

/

_**"What?!"**_ Bellowed the Mist.

/

Tears spilled from Mamoru's eyes thinking that he just lost his soul mate when he heard her say his name. His body filled with desire, "Usako! Stop! I'm here! I'm with you!"

/

The Mist was absolutely enraged and could not believe what had just happened. It attempted teleportation but found it was a little too weak to do so. The Mist was forced to delve deep within itself and its host to find the energy it needed to teleport.

/

Usagi blinked repeatedly, "Mamo-chan . . . I . . . I can hear you . . . but, how are you with me?"

/

"I'm right behind you!" Came Mamoru's hoarse voice.

/

Usagi spun her head around to perceive the most beautiful sight her large eyes ever beheld. Right there, barely five feet from her knelt Mamoru. His face was stained with tears, his wounded body effused blood, but his eyes shone vivid and brilliant.

Mamoru didn't notice that when he unleashed whatever it was lying dormant within him, he had shattered his prison and eliminated his confines.

Usagi erupted into tears as her body buckled and collapsed from emotional overload. Mamoru was quick to sweep in and catch her in his strong arms. Seeing as how Usagi was in a very delicate condition his touch was gentle and protective. The feeling of Usagi in his embrace sent a wave of ecstasy through his heart since a few moments ago he was dead sure he would never hold her again. He did not know how or why, but Usagi was back in his arms, where she always belonged.

/

The Mist was seconds away from harnessing the energy it needed to make the portal. It had to act now. It had to get to the Ginzuishou before either of them did.

/

Mamoru and Usagi gazed into each other's eyes. He gently and lovingly caressed her cheek, his tears of joy falling on her face. Her own tears of joy poured from her eyes as her shaky hand reached up to his face. Mamoru's eyes fluttered closed at her angelic touch.

"Mamo-chan . . . You saved me."

The words she had just spoken caused Mamoru to break down as he gently but firmly hugged her to his chest. Both of them cried together, releasing all of the pent up emotions that had been corroding them since Usagi disappeared into that portal, desperately screaming his name.

Mamoru exhaled, emotionally exhausted, "Usako, I love you more than you could ever know. You are my whole world. I cannot live without you . . ."

Usagi's eyes welled up with tears again, "Oh, Mamo-chan . . . I love you."

Mamoru's face inched ever closer to hers and they were seconds away from sealing their newfound, deepened love with a kiss when from the corner of her eye something pulsated with a sparkle. Usagi turned her head to see the Ginzuishou sitting on Cirius' throne throbbing with energy.

Usagi bolted upright, "The Ginzuishou!"

She had been so caught up with Mamoru that she almost forgot the one thing that could solve all their problems.

/

The Mist conjured up a portal without a second to loose and stepped inside. A moment later the Mist, as Prince Cirius, stepped out right next to his throne.

/

The mention of the Ginzuishou ushered Mamoru back to reality as he followed Usagi's gaze to the throne, upon which sat the Silver Crystal pulsating with a strange energy. Both of them had never seen it do that before. Mamoru was just about to place Usagi down and run over to grab it, when to their horror Prince Cirius stepped out of a portal next to his throne and snatched up the Ginzuishou with a triumphant, sadistic grin.

_**"Too little, too late."**_


	12. Chapter 12

Ami suffered helplessly within the Mist's expertly induced nightmare. She was overcome with desperation and anxiety to such an extreme degree that it had manifested physically. Consumed in a silent panic her muscles seized like a frightened animal and she felt increasingly on edge. Ami's bodily temperature continued to climb substantially beyond normal as she sat at her exam desk writing furiously, still on page one of fifteen.

Her hands shook, _"Dammit! I can not believe that I'm blanking out while writing the most important exam of my life! I'm actually _flunking_ the application test for medical school! This is not happening to me! My future will be destroyed! All my hard work will be for nothing!"_

Ami shifted in her seat uncomfortably while her heart thundered in her chest. She tried to fight the overwhelming urge to flip her desk over and run for it. If Ami had been thinking rationally, she would have recognized that the amount of fear and anxiety she was feeling at that moment was amplified well out of the believable range considering the situation. Ami had completely forgotten that her intense feelings originally burned for Usagi. However, Ami was so fully engrossed in the deception that Usagi was nonexistent to her, courtesy of the Mist.

Ami was on the verge of tears when suddenly the teacher pierced her distressed thoughts, "Five minutes left class. You should be finishing up."

"_Crap!" _Ami thought as she turned to look at the clock, hoping the teacher was wrong. Hearing nothing but scribbling pencils she stared at that clock, and as the seconds passed an intuitive frown crept its away across her face. In that silent moment Ami became strangely aware that something was amiss. Her eyes narrowed in suspicion. She somehow felt like the sound of constant beeping should have been present, but there was not a beep to be heard. The Mist was hard at work forcing Ami away from that curious thought when she looked back down to her desk. As she did, a sweat bead trickled down the side of her face and splattered on the paper below her. Ami frowned again. That one, seemingly insignificant act struck a faint chord that rang directly to her memory bank. Ami now knew that she had experienced all of this before and the déjà-vu feeling began to overwhelm her.

The Mist was thoroughly caught off guard by Ami's strange, 'quicksilver' mind and exerted itself in gaining control over the unpredicted thoughts passing through. The Mist was at a complete loss to understand where the feelings of resistance were coming from since she was so fully engrossed in the deception. As mentioned before, the Mist excelled at dispersing thoughts from the conscious mind that posed a threat to its control. However, what it was unprepared for was the speed with which the Mercurian girl was able to process her thoughts. Ami's mind was unlike any it had ever encountered and the frequency at which it operated was very unique. Before the Mist could even begin suppressing the problematic thoughts, Ami's mind had already navigated her way back through the last few moments to remember that she had had a dream exactly like it. In a nanosecond Ami knew that when she had this dream originally, relentless beeping had awakened her. She then recalled that at this point in the dream the sweat bead had startled her to look at the doorway.

Even though Ami was totally consumed in the fabricated reality, in real space-time Ami's head lifted and turned to the right.

"_And then . . ."_ Ami's eyes fell upon the empty doorway. For some reason the doorway being empty did not sit well with her, even more so than the absence of the beeping. However, just _what_ was supposed to be there proved to be the hardest part to remember. She felt frustrated, as if there was a deliberate mental block; something was supposed to be there, but what was it? Immediately her memory flashed with the image of a shrine maidens clothes.

"_Temple? . . ."_ Ami pondered in confusion. Then suddenly she saw the face of who wore the clothes clearly and the hold the Mist had on her buckled.

"Rei!" Ami pronounced as her eyes gained back a bit of focus.

At the end of this fleeting second of revelation her thoughts instantly navigated from Rei directly to what was most important.

Ami's eyes snapped to full attention as she felt something stir deep within her.

"USAGI!"

The control the Mist had over her shattered well before it could begin to process her thoughts. To its disbelief the Mist was stunned that a human girl could break out of mental captivity. It didn't make any sense. They were all powerless! The Mist seethed, extremely unsettled by the impossible display of strange, mental power.

Ami was grateful that she had remembered her dream as she broke through the illusion and surfaced into reality. She blinked her eyes several times and was able to see Usagi. Ami's stomach lurched as she stared at her best friend. Usagi had degenerated into the most inhumane state Ami had ever seen. Her physical condition was sickening to behold and Ami wondered how Usagi was able to stay conscious given her injuries.

Something caught Ami's attention and she was forced to squint her eyes in order to make it out. For the strangest reason there was a sword lying on the floor next to Usagi. Ami was utterly confused, _"What is going on?"_

Before she could ponder any further Ami witnessed the most determined look fill Usagi's eyes as she gripped the sword, sluggishly sat up, then placed the tip over her heart. Ami was consumed by panic, "USAGI! Usagi NO! Don't you DARE!"

No matter what Ami tried she could not break free of her prison. Her heart filled with fear as she watched Usagi prepare to thrust the cool blade into her beating heart. Ami involuntarily looked away. Suddenly, she noticed a faint, flickering light. Confused, Ami focused her attention on the crystal spheres radiating their powers in the distance. She rubbed her eyes in disbelief. The mystical sphere blazing with the power of Earth was flickering in and out of existence. Ami was stunned, _"What-?"_

At that exact moment, deep in the back of Ami's mind she heard Mamoru's voice clearly bellow, _**"Usako!"**_

Ami watched the sphere with Mamoru's powers flicker intensely and then disappear all together. Amazed, she glanced at the other spheres but they continued to rage with the rest of their powers just like before. She looked back at Mamoru's sphere wide eyed . . . it was now empty. Simultaneously, Ami witnessed Mamoru materialize out of thin air just five feet from Usagi. Ami paled in bewilderment. She immediately understood that Mamoru had been in a prison just like her own. She also quickly surmised that the rest of the Senshi were most likely just as close by and probably held captive in similar prisons.

While Mamoru and Usagi lost themselves in a heart felt reunion Ami gawked at the crystal balloon dedicated to Earth as Mamoru's power signature roared back to life, and Ami was the only one who noticed. Still captive in her dimensional cocoon, Ami whipped her head back and forth between Mamoru and the power sphere for Earth. She was thoroughly confused and truthfully had no idea what the hell was going on.

/

Without even realizing the transition Rei fell into the Mist's deception. Knee deep in the fabricated nightmare she was now practically delirious. Rei was bombarded with an endless string of men, one after the other after the other, down through the chapters of her life. Never finding a true love. Never finding a love like Usag-

The Mist increased its strength to steer the Martian's thoughts away from the root cause of her fear, which only existed on the deepest level for Rei but it was also the most frightening for her. For months Rei was subconsciously terrified that she would never find a love like Usagi and Mamoru's; that she would end up alone in the end. Rei absolutely loved Usagi and Mamoru and she would die to protect such a magnificent love . . . but Rei, with her wild and passionate spirit was secretly scared that she would never find such a beautiful thing. All of this was a non-existent memory however, as well as what was happening in true reality. Rei was completely immersed in the make-believe nightmare.

The Mist raged on trying to bring her deeper and deeper into anxiety when Rei started to hyperventilate. Being accustomed to frequent meditation and body stillness Rei became aware of how extremely her body was reacting. She began to notice that she was shaking, tense, overheated, and nauseated. Her intuition then hinted to her that she must be having extremely negative thoughts and could be the only explanation as to why her body was experiencing such rampant stress. Unbeknownst to her, only someone with a very strong connection to their higher senses could have surmised that. Upon this revelation Rei knew that there was only one thing to do. In the midst of high panic she mentally closed her senses and began chanting like she always did to clear her mind.

The Mist was stunned. This girl was attempting to meditate in the middle of her deepest, most blinding fear. In desperation it put even more force into dragging her down.

Due to her efforts Rei suddenly awoke to the sensation of a negative presence. She was slightly surprised since she hadn't sensed something that strong and clear in some time. Now knowing that evil was causing whatever was happening to her, Rei's confidence in her spiritual abilities strengthened immeasurably. Her chanting intensified and she slipped deeper and deeper into meditation. Rei's breathing gradually slowed, her temperature decreased, her muscles relaxed, and she was still. Rei was unaware that her intuition had never displayed such strength before, transformed or not. She also didn't know that the symbol of Mars flickered on her head and could not see the crystal sphere holding her powers flicker as well.

/

Ami hardly had time to accept what was happening with Usagi when she instantly noticed that Mars' powers were now flickering inside its crystal sphere. Ami wondered where Rei was being held captive amid the infinite, 'empty' spaces around her. She also began to wonder if the power sphere variability had something to do with Rei herself. The brief flickering of the powers of Mars stopped soon after it had started then held steady.

/

Rei quickly exited her nightmare. She opened her violet eyes and regained focus, the hold the Mist had on her shattering as she recalled her sole purpose.

"Usagi!"

Rei completely returned to reality and could slowly see Usagi, Mamoru, and Cirius on the outside of her prison. The Mist was now beginning to feel fear and desperation. These unlikely events were never factored into the equation. It was not pleased by these inexplicable and seemingly impossible displays of strange power. It knew that it had to do something if it was going to remain in control of the deteriorating situation.

/

Interrupting the tender moment, Usagi had reminded Mamoru of what was most important. The Ginzuishou. As Mamoru hurriedly went to retrieve it Prince Cirius stepped out of a portal next to his throne and snatched the Silver Crystal up with a triumphant, sadistic grin.

_**"Too little, too late."**_

The second Mamoru saw Prince Cirius step out of the portal and seize the Crystal, it proved to be the spark that lit Mamoru's mountain of pent up hostility like it was gasoline and he instantly lost all self-control. Before anyone could blink Mamoru exploded to close the gap separating the two princes while yelling, "YOU DEMENTED PIECE OF SH-" and tackled Prince Cirius with hateful force.

The two men tumbled haphazardly on the ground while the Silver Crystal went flying.

"Mamo-chan!" Screamed Usagi as she watched in horror but was unable to do anything while chained to the floor and horribly crippled. As her heart pounded for Mamoru's safety her gaze held steadily on the Ginzuishou as it flew through the air, away from them.

All Mamoru could visualize when looking at Cirius was every fucked up thing he had watched him do to Usagi. What fueled Mamoru's hatred even more were the many things that he did _not_ know happened to Usagi. With a heavy dose of testosterone and adrenaline gushing in his blood Mamoru gladly clamped his strong hands around Cirius' neck and throttled without mercy. Cirius choked and choked and quickly realized that he was thoroughly depleted in supernatural energy. He had hit the bottom of his resources for the moment. Until Cirius could come up with some way to increase his reserves he would be stuck on a level playing field with the Earth Prince, who was coming at him with everything he had.

Prince Cirius luckily managed to punch Mamoru in the face before blacking out. With Mamoru momentarily stunned Cirius scurried out from under him and instantly remembered the Ginzuishou. Cirius was unable to realize that he was beginning to think without restraint for the first time in millennia. The Mist had momentarily descended into hibernation for the purpose of gaining back vital energy. Since the Mist was not present to object to his thought patterns, they flowed through naturally. Prior to this moment Cirius 'thought' that he had only wanted the Ginzuishou in order to keep it away from Serenity. However, with his mind now liberated it was the first time in thousands of years that he remembered why he truly wanted the Silver Crystal all this time.

It began to dawn on Cirius, _"Wait . . . I am a descendent of the Moon Kingdom. Regardless of how far I've strayed I can squeeze at least some power out of the Ginzuishou!" _

Prince Cirius was still insane however,_ "Then I'll kill him easily". _

Mamoru lunged forward with his knee, trying to pull his opponent's chest into it, but Cirius miraculously disengaged and made a run for the Ginzuishou. Mamoru was immediately alert to what Cirius was trying to do and knew that the next few seconds were critical. Mamoru _had_ to be the one to get the Ginzuishou first. Period.

Mamoru remained focused and executed a superb axe kick in the nick of time, hoping to catch the top of Cirius' retreating head. The Moon Prince felt it coming and clumsily blocked the attack. Both men recovered, stood up straight and glared at the other, both now suddenly remembering Mamoru's promise of death. The brief silence evaporated as they sprung into action and attacked to kill.

Both men seemed to be equally matched as they began an intricate dance of attacks and blocks with no one landing a hit. The fight was rabid from the start since they were both full of such contempt for each other and each for vastly different reasons. Add the fact that they were both planetary princes as well as seasoned warriors and it became clear that it was a fight to the death.

Amid the flurry of attacks and rippling muscles Cirius managed to force Mamoru around while holding his arm in such a way that would break it. Mamoru felt this happening so he relaxed his muscles, went with the motion and side swiped his opponent's legs. Cirius flew backwards, which prevented the would-be broken arm and also created an opportunity for Mamoru, who wasted no time in jumping over the schizophrenic towards the Silver Crystal.

_"Usako first," _he thought_. "Revenge . . . second"._

/

It was not too long after Mamoru had freed himself from his prison while screaming "USAKO!" through all dimensions that the rest of the Senshi started to dispel the hold of the Mist. One by one, each of them remembered Usagi and returned to reality only to find themselves in a brand new nightmare. The Senshi could only watch everything unfold in front of them, believing themselves completely helpless to stop it.

/

As Mamoru sailed over his enemy Prince Cirius flipped back up, gripped Mamoru's ankle that was almost out of reach and yanked him down to the floor with a heavy thud. Mamoru almost lost his wind, but as he felt Cirius try to pass him he thrust his torso up with his right arm while angling a kick directly for Cirius' kneecap. Cirius saw this at the last second as he tried to twist out of the way, but Mamoru was too fast.

Cirius buckled and fell immediately. He grabbed his knee in fear and sighed in relief, thanking his good fortune that it was not broken or sprained. Mamoru had the glint of the Silver Crystal in his eye as he jumped up, desperate to get to it. Prince Cirius paled when he saw how close Mamoru was to the Crystal.

In a final, vain attempt Prince Cirius leaped forward and clumsily crashed on top of Mamoru's back forcing them both to the floor. Mamoru's strength surged and Cirius knew that he had to immobilize him and soon. Cirius was getting the sinking feeling that if they fought much longer he stood a chance of losing to the passionate and youthful Earth Prince.

The thought of Cirius doubting his own survival functioned as a faint alarm bell for the Mist as it slowly forced itself to rise from its subconscious state.

Mamoru could feel that he was about to gain the upper hand and kick the living shit out of Cirius, when suddenly Cirius' strength steadily increased. A slight fear of what that meant dawned on Mamoru.

Cirius' eyes clouded light black. The Mist was trying extremely hard to awaken prematurely so that is could help with self-preservation. It wasn't even close to full strength but it had to do something.

As a burst of negative energy coursed through Cirius' veins he snaked his arm around Mamoru's neck and squeezed with increasing power. Mamoru's eyes bulged as he flexed the muscles in his throat as hard as he could. If he relaxed just a little he knew his trachea would be crushed.

Trapped within a chained and broken body Usagi's eyes blurred with tears feeling very light headed. Staying conscious in her damaged condition was becoming more and more difficult. As her mind floated in and out despite the effort to stay conscious, a usually dormant part of her personality pushed through.

A weak crescent moon appeared on her head, "Endymion." Serenity pleaded, panic stricken, "Endymion . . . no!" She commanded. "We are not doing this again!"

Through Usagi's memories Princess Serenity recalled the many times she had been forced to deal with her lover's death. A fire began to burn inside her even though her body was on the verge of giving out. Serenity's voice carried a little further, "We are not doing this again!"

Mamoru struggled desperately on the floor but his eyes remained fixated on the Ginzuishou. It pulsated with the same, strange frequency as before. Despite being strangled Mamoru picked up on Usagi's voice, though he could barely hear her.

"-We are not doing this again!"

Through their deepened connection he sensed his heart beating in sync with hers and was shocked to see the Ginzuishou pulsating at the same rate.

Prince Cirius thought he heard Serenity say something. He scoffed and surmised that it couldn't be important since he would be powerful enough to break Endymion's neck in a few seconds.

Just when Cirius tensed up to snap Mamoru's neck bone, the mysterious energy that had been slowly poking its way through Mamoru's consciousness, little by little from deep within him, pushed through again . . . and much stronger this time.

/

The Senshi watched the events before them in horror. The Ginzuishou sparkled brilliantly directly in front of Minako's prison, just outside her reach. Further out was Mamoru being choked to death while Usagi lay even further away, directly facing her Senshi without even knowing it.

Usagi suffered terribly and was on the verge of a coma while Makoto sank into a speedy depression. The tall brunette honestly believed that where they all stood would end up being where they would all die.

Rei could barely watch as Mamoru inched closer to death when, strangely, she caught a foreign look in his eye.

Ami was slow to grasp what was happening when a small, golden light ignited on Mamoru's forehead. Her jaw dropped and she recoiled backwards in amazement when she witnessed the symbol of Earth carve itself out on Mamoru's brow and shine intensely for the first time in his existence.

Each Senshi stared in disbelief as Ami witnessed Mamoru's raging powers in the crystal sphere dissipate into nothingness. Unfortunately, neither Mamoru nor Usagi could see any of this and a sequence of thoughts started to present itself to Ami. It was slowly beginning to dawn on her what all of this could mean. Ami suddenly remembered something she had previously overlooked. She remembered that just after she had lost her powers in the lake at the park, she had remained transformed long after her computer confirmed loss of power in her henshin wand. Ami's heart fluttered. Was it possible that there could be another explanation other than power theft?

/

Mamoru was completely unaware that his planet had marked him for the first time but that did not prevent him from losing himself in the massive surge of energy. His utmost desire at that moment was to get Prince Cirius off of him, and from that desire he subconsciously repelled the Prince away.

Stupefied, Prince Cirius flew backwards landing forcefully on the floor. The momentary burst of power also speedily pushed the Mist back into hibernation. Since Mamoru was unaware of what had just happened he wasn't able to hold onto his new state of being, so the symbol of Earth flickered away and the surge of power dissipated.

/

Ami noticed the sphere reserved for Mamoru come back to life and was momentarily confused. That was the last thing she had expected to happen.

/

Knowing that he couldn't stop Mamoru from getting the Ginzuishou now, Prince Cirius searched around frantically for leverage . . . then smiled darkly.

Mamoru snapped back to attention and dove for the Ginzuishou, clutching it firmly in his hands. He turned around triumphantly and then his heart stopped dead in his chest. Prince Cirius knelt directly behind Usagi. He had grabbed her hair and lifted her head off the floor with the sword's razor sharp edge resting menacingly beneath Usagi's throat. Mamoru froze from dread.

Cirius' breathing steadily intensified from panic and his eyes flooded with desperation, "I'll slit her throat! . . . I'll do it!" His hand holding the sword shook ever so slightly.

Mamoru was inclined to call his bluff. Prince Cirius was definitely psychotic, but Mamoru did notice that Cirius also harboured a strange attachment to Usagi; a deranged attachment but one nonetheless. Even though Mamoru wanted to murder him he at least didn't blame Cirius for that. According to Mamoru, no matter how you looked at it Usagi had an intoxicating effect on people in varying degrees. However, knowing that Cirius' body was home to another entity entirely that was sadistic and supernatural made Mamoru hesitate wisely. He didn't know what to do when all he wanted was to get the Ginzuishou to Usagi. He looked into her eyes. They looked back into his with complete trust. Mamoru shuddered slightly. That was the exact same look she had given him just before Prince Cirius dragged her into that portal. He could not fail her again.

Mamoru stared hard at Cirius, "What do you want?"

Making up a plan with each breath he took Cirius spoke in a flurry. "Place the Ginzuishou on the floor! Now!"

Mamoru's eyes narrowed in suspicion. In response Cirius dragged the sword slightly across Usagi's throat. She shifted in his grasp as blood trickled down her neck. Mamoru slowly placed the Silver Crystal on the floor as directed.

Cirius tried to think clearly. "Now, kick it closer to me. If you even try to kick it to Serenity I'll take her head off before she can grab it!"

Deathly silence permeated the plateau.

"NOW GODDAMMIT!" screamed Cirius, his eyes swimming with insanity.

Mamoru was at his wits end. He didn't want to comply but he didn't see any other choice. Suddenly Usagi's soft, weak voice could be heard, "Mamo-chan . . . Please d-"

Prince Cirius clubbed Usagi in the head with the hilt of the sword and she went out like a light, quickly deciding that Usagi being able to talk to Mamoru was dangerous considering the inexplicable surge of power a second ago.

"Usako!" Breathed Mamoru in heavy concern as he instinctively stepped forward.

Using the sword Cirius slit open the flesh on Usagi's cheek, "FOCUS ENDYMION! GINZUISHOU! TO ME! NOW!"

Mamoru hesitated as long as humanly possible. He did not see any way out of this.

/

Usagi groggily opened her eyes and tried to adjust them. Instead of seeing Mamoru bargaining for her life she looked up to see the brilliant, blue Earth hovering high in the night sky. She noticed that her body was completely intact and healthy. Usagi knew that she was having an out of mind experience on the Moon again, but she was still in her twenty first century form.

She felt someone nearby and turned to see Queen Selenity standing in an exotic lunar garden. Usagi was immediately overcome with urgency.

"Mother! Please! I don't know what to do! It looks like Mamo-chan and I are going to die! Again! It can't keep happening like this! But . . ." Usagi's watery eyes turned downcast, "we don't have the power to fight."

She looked back up to her mother in distress, "Mother, what am I supposed to do?"

Queen Selenity continued to gaze lovingly upon her daughter and really appeared like she was about to burst with pride. The Queen's powdery-grey hair fluttered behind her as she made her way towards Usagi.

Usagi looked so forlorn and her eyes appeared much older than they had ever been. She couldn't understand why her mother looked so joyous. Did she not know what was happening to Mamoru? Was her mother completely unaware of what she herself had been through since her uncle had taken her?

Queen Selenity's blue-grey eyes glistened with admiration as she cupped her daughters face in her slender hands. "My lovely daughter! I cannot begin to tell you how proud I am! Serenity, you are the first of our ancestors to reach this stage!"

Usagi visibly faltered and could barely maintain her countenance. She had absolutely no clue what that statement meant. "Mother what are you talking about?! There is no time for this!" She grasped her mother in desperation, "I don't know what to do! We are about to die! I don't have the power-"

"You do have the power." Interrupted the Queen suddenly looking deathly serious. "You've always had it."

Usagi was now losing her patience, "But, without the Ginzuishou-"

The Queen interrupted again, "Serenity, I know that you do not retain the majority of your memories of the life you lived here on the Moon. I thought that it would be easier for you all if your memories were very limited. You do not remember that the leaders of the Moon rarely had to use the Ginzuishou, if ever. For the most part, the Silver Millennium was relatively peaceful and the full use of the Silver Crystal was rarely ever required since the Senshi could more than take care of any flare-ups."

Usagi could only stare blankly in confusion. Queen Selenity giggled lightly at the look on her face, "Consider! There has never been a warrior of the Moon until _you_ Serenity."

The Queen turned serious. "Earth's Moon has never had a history of birthing Senshi every generation like most life-bearing planets in the galaxy. So instead of producing warriors of justice the Lunar goddess put her energies into birthing highly skilled, peace keeping, and powerful leaders every generation instead. They were usually the ones trusted with powerful mystical items, such as the Ginzuishou. All Lunarians knew of the ancient prophecy that a legendary Senshi of the Moon would appear in the galaxy's darkest and most desperate hour. You all live in violent and troubling times. Very strange things can happen when the Universe is forced to balance the equation, to restore order. I had hoped to send everyone to a peaceful future for another chance at happiness." Her face fell into sobriety, "As it turns out, no one can escape their destiny. Everything happened as it was supposed to."

Usagi continued in confusion as her mother explained further, "Due to the volatile nature of the era in which you live, you have used the Ginzuishou more times in three years than twenty five generations of our ancestors all together! And close to full power well more than once."

Usagi strangely began to relax. Her mother always had that effect on her, "But mother, the Ginzuishou is acting . . . strangely."

The Queen radiated with pride, "It's reacting to you Serenity."

Usagi paled, "How is that possible?!"

"Serenity, you have used the Ginzuishou many times . . . and Galaxia even said it herself, the purity of your heart is of no comparison in the galaxy. Because of these factors you have indirectly created a relationship with the Ginzuishou." The Queen fell into deep sadness, "Similar to Tranquility and the Mist of Magella . . ."

Queen Selenity tried to shake off her sorrow at the thought of her brother. "That spiritual bond has developed to the point where the Ginzuishou can respond to you and you to it."

Usagi was surprised but still looked desperate, "I need the Silver Crystal to save Mamo-chan!"

Queen Selenity placed her hands over her daughter's heart and smiled warmly, "You have the Ginzuishou Serenity. The power that you so desperately seek has always been right here." Usagi could feel her mother's warmth within her heart as their eyes met, "And no one can ever take that away from you. It is where your true power lies."

The new and strange feeling caused Usagi's crescent Moon birthmark to sparkle into existence. Her twenty first century clothes dissolved away to be replaced by an ornate, flowing gown of the purest white. Usagi had no clue what was happening, but she had emerged into her Princess self feeling power she had never felt spread from her heart throughout the rest of her body. It was glorious.

Suddenly the scenery began to slowly fade away. As the Queen dissolved from view Serenity could see tears of joy sliding down her mother's cheeks, "I'm so very proud of you Serenity. My daughter."

Serenity remained utterly confused and did not understand what her mother meant by that or what there was to be so proud of, but her mind focused on Mamoru. She could feel power unlike any she had ever felt permeate her entire being . . . her true power. It was overwhelming.

/

As Prince Cirius made to slice open Usagi's throat in frustration, Mamoru conceded.

"Okay! You win. Just . . . don't hurt her anymore." Mamoru kicked the Ginzuishou in his direction dejectedly.

Prince Cirius immediately left Usagi and grabbed the Silver Crystal laughing manically, feeling victorious. "I've done it! I've beaten you cocky brats once and for all! I will forever be the only one in Universe to succeed in destroying you!"

As he laughed in delirious insanity Mamoru stared at the unconscious form of his Princess. He wished he could tell her how sorry he was. It seemed like he was always destined to fail her.

/

Usagi slowly made her way back into consciousness. To her surprise she felt the Ginzuishou urging her to awaken; something must be seriously wrong. Usagi's eyes fluttered open and tried to focus. She saw Mamoru looking at her with apologetic sorrow.

Upon seeing her awaken Mamoru brightened, "Usako!"

Prince Cirius stopped laughing. "Well, well, look who decided to join us. You're just in time to see me take what has always been rightfully mine!" He raised the Ginzuishou into the air with delight.

Mamoru moved instantly to Usagi's side, holding her tender form in his arms, "I'm so sorry Usako." Mamoru now truly believed that this was the end and he could not fathom why Usagi looked so confident and calm.

Prince Cirius began to shake with apprehension as he uttered the phrase he was craving to say.

"Moon Crystal Power!"

The Ginzuishou sparkled as the entire dimension began to quake. The clash of colossal positive frequencies colliding with negative ones rendered the structure unstable. Mamoru held Usagi even tighter as they struggled to keep their balance. Usagi noticed that Cirius' crescent moon birthmark was nowhere to be seen. She could easily understand that he was too mentally far-gone to remember how to connect with that part of himself. Mamoru felt Usagi moving in his embrace and glanced down. His eyes widened in astonishment, as Usagi, with numerous broken bones and massive bodily trauma broke free of his embrace and kneeled up as best she could.

Her voice was heavy with fatigue but solid with determination. "Cirius!" She commanded, "Unhand the Ginzuishou! You are not worthy to call upon its power!"

Prince Cirius laughed, "Stupid Serenity! Watch as I kill Endymion with that power!" He began focusing his intent on killing Mamoru and scoffed. "I will never give you the Ginzuishou!"

Usagi's eyes softened with a heavenly glow and she raised her head to the sky feeling a wave of power overtake her. Her heart swelled, "That's not your choice to make," and instantly felt what she was going to do. The air around her ignited and her voice carried, "Spirit of the Moon," she pledged, "I align my will with yours." Usagi took a deep, empowering breath and bellowed,

"COSMIC MOON ETERNAL!"

Firm in Prince Cirius' grasp the Ginzuishou pulsated brilliantly and then vanished into thin air. He could only blink in disbelief.

The Ginzuishou instantly reappeared directly in front of Usagi. The shine it was giving off was unprecedented. Usagi held out her hands and the Silver Crystal erupted into sparkling moon dust. Once what had just happened registered in Prince Cirius' brain he began to seize from panic.

The Ginzuishou dust expanded and made to cloak Usagi. Mamoru stepped back in awe as Usagi's chains disintegrated and she rose upright into the air. Her crescent Moon burst forth and she slowly spun around. As she rotated in place the Ginzuishou dust traveled up her body, transforming into light as it went. This instantly healed all of her injuries and restored her body to its absolute, healthiest state.

The silvery white light appeared at the tips of her toes and ascended to reveal pristine white, knee high stiletto boots trimmed with a sparkling silver 'v' stripe at the top and a small, gold crescent Moon in the front. She sported a triple layer skirt like in her Eternal form, but the bottom layer was a glittering gold, the middle layer pure white, and the top, sparkling silver. The waist of her fuku skirt was trimmed with two separate ribbons of gold and silver held together by a gold crescent Moon in the front. Mamoru and Cirius were both dumbstruck into silence.

Her bodysuit materialized, being pure white with sleeveless shoulders and triple layered sheer shoulder guards reminiscent of Super Sailor Moon. Her sailor neck scarf was now silver with three, white sailor stripes along the outline. The bows on her chest and the small of her back were shimmering gold and the ribbons in the back were slender and long like Eternal Sailor Moon's, but were now silver and gold. Her gloves still came up halfway between her elbow and shoulder but now with three layers of gold piping and the usual winged tips at the top. Translucent, feathered angel's wings sprouted from her back, but were very thin and more elegant than her Eternal form. A silver, 'v' shaped choker appeared on her neck studded with a gold crescent moon while a sparkling starburst jewel rested in the bow on her chest. Her crescent Moon blazed brilliantly through a silver tiara and, completing the dazzling transformation, her hair had changed to its original colour . . . a breath taking, silvery-white. Each of her odangos retained fitted jewels but they were now pale gold with silver trimming.

The transformation was stunning and bright and revealed Sailor Moon standing righteously, completely reborn.

The Ginzuishou reappeared in front of her and glowed spectacularly as it changed shape into a three dimensional starburst surrounded by a small energy field. It then set itself floating atop a pair of sparkling wings positioned at the bottom of a plate sized crescent moon. This new talisman then extended into a crystalline scepter, then a regal staff slightly taller than Sailor Moon as she grasped it firmly in her hands.

Prince Cirius stammered backwards in fear, his mouth bone dry, "This-this is impossible!"

Mamoru had lost himself in Usagi's beauty as he exhaled, "Sailor Moon . . ."

As if she had done it a million times Sailor Moon held her new staff, twirled it above her head then pointed it menacingly at Prince Cirius.

Her voice was powerful, "You have committed vile acts of blasphemy and are guilty of unspeakable crimes! You have disrespected God, your family, humanity, and yourself."

Sailor Moon planted the staff into the floor directly behind her, the talisman now standing on its own and the Ginzuishou sparkling brightly above her head like a shining star. She raised her hand high in the air and began her introductory poses with majesty. "I am the Champion of love and justice, the pretty sailor suited soldier, Cosmic Sailor Moon! In the name of our Moon!" Her eyes burned into his, "You will be punished!"

Prince Cirius' lip trembled in hatred upon seeing the powerful state Serenity had achieved . . . a state never before reached or understood by any of their ancestors. He exploded in revulsion, "THIS ISN'T FAIR!" And he threw himself at her, lacking all common sense.

Cosmic Sailor Moon gripped her staff, closed her eyes, and the talisman burst forth with light. A great power exploded towards Prince Cirius. He screamed in mind searing pain and was thrown so far back that he fell into the cavernous abyss. The Mist was aware of what was happening and promptly began absorbing whatever remained of the Ginzuishou's residual energy that lingered in Cirius' body from when he had called upon its power. This was the energy source it needed to jumpstart its revival.

/

Mamoru's baritone voice cut into Cosmic Sailor Moon's thoughts, "Sailor Moon . . ."

She turned to face her one, true love as her staff disappeared into her sub-space pocket. Mamoru held his hand out to her while staring into her hopeful eyes.

Cosmic Sailor Moon obeyed and placed her slender, gloved hand in his. Mamoru then surprised Sailor Moon by pulling her possessively into his body. He wrapped a strong arm tightly around the small of her back and with his other hand positioned her lovely face directly below his. The amount of desire she witnessed in his eyes caused her breath to evaporate. His deep need for her rendered Sailor Moon weak in the knees while in her most powerful state. Lost in a dream she breathlessly whispered, "Mamo-chan."

"Usako," he moaned softly with unbearable longing. Absolutely unable to restrain himself any further he planted his starving lips upon hers, catching her in the most passionate, earth shattering kiss they had ever shared. He slowly began to ravage her mouth with wild, passionate abandon, incapable of containing his deep need for her. His tongue hungrily assaulted hers with an aggressive but loving caress and was the first time Mamoru had let himself kiss her like a grown woman; no longer holding back his wild hunger for her as a man. He would never again take the chance of not letting her know how badly he wanted and needed her.

Cosmic Sailor Moon reeled with shock at first but soon responded eagerly when she entangled her gloved fingers in his ebony hair and melted into him, her mind swirling in drunken delight and her heart thundering like Jupiter. This, she suddenly realized, was exactly what she needed.

Mamoru suddenly felt that strange power again and the symbol of Earth ignited on his fore head as he kissed his Princess deeply, pressing his entire body into her. The golden light enveloped him entirely and then dissipated to reveal his brand new form.

The crystal sphere supposedly reserved for Mamoru's powers promptly shattered into millions of pieces. Mamoru broke free of their kiss, now infused with massive amounts of energy and wearing his legendary, dark blue prince's suit with some slight modifications. A triple sailor stripe of dark, rich gold now ran along the outer seams of his pants, as well as trimmed the cuffs of his sleeves. The inside of his cape had changed from red to the same deep gold as his stripes. His prince's sword hung off of his hip in the usual fashion but in this form he retained the mask of Tuxedo Kamen, now deep gold and transparent to boldly reveal his steel blue eyes. The golden symbol of Earth gleamed magnificently below his silky black hair while a blood red rose appeared next to one of his cape fasteners. The metallic shoulder guards were missing in this form and Cosmic Sailor Moon faltered from Endymion's striking and attractive appearance.

Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen had been reborn as Cosmic Sailor Moon and Eternal Sailor Earth, or, Eternal Endymion. Throughout all of this they remained in their intimate embrace, bodies melded together looking deep into each other's eyes. The love radiating out from them had coupled with their combined power to slowly dissolve the dimensional cocoons imprisoning the rest of the Senshi.

Gradually, each of the Senshi emerged from isolation. As they appeared in the same reality their weary eyes glistened with infinite relief and tears of immense joy. The Senshi stood silently in front of their Prince and Princess while soaking in the evolved transformations achieved by the royal couple. As they observed Cosmic Sailor Moon the Senshi felt humbled, reverent, and not surprised in the least that she was able to obtain such an astounding metamorphosis. Usagi was always the only one completely oblivious to her own potential, but the Senshi were not. However, it was Mamoru that confounded them. A few moments earlier they all believed him to be completely powerless . . . but there he stood, Eternal, strong, and thriving with power.

The inner Senshi had scarcely dared to breathe since Rei had lost her powers, and once Usagi was taken there seemed to be a constant pain in their chests. However, while standing in front of Cosmic Sailor Moon and Eternal Endymion, the Senshi felt a glorious, divine love saturate and diffuse through them. The two lovers broke out of their trance and looked to see their friends standing around them.

Not fully comprehending how or why this had happened, but beginning to trust their own eyes, the ex-inner Senshi began to believe in their own potential. Seeing Mamoru's shattered power sphere while basking in the sublime energy was the first time they truthfully started to believe in themselves and their destiny. What they had experienced only minutely in the last few hours now flooded their hearts overwhelmingly. An unknown power ascended from deep within them and vigorously bubbled to the surface. Ami, Rei, Makoto, and Minako's eyes drifted shut followed by the faint appearance of their birthmarks. When this happened their power signatures in the crystal spheres began to flicker in and out.

Neptune, Uranus, and Saturn were confounded by what was happening because they also believed that the inner's powers were stolen from seeing the crystal balloons roaring with energy. However, they were far from immune to the situation and could feel something stir within their hearts as well. In response their eyes closed as their tiaras disappeared to reveal their own planetary birthmarks. Suddenly, the Senshi's clothes melted away, their bodies now glowing with their respective auras as the power spheres for the inner Senshi shattered spectacularly.

Each of them found themselves standing at the threshold to their highest state of being. Once their hearts accepted it gladly their new transformations instantly materialized. With a flash of light they became Eternal Sailor Senshi.

Their previous minor distinctions in uniform were now gone. Each of them now had the same, pristine white, knee-high stiletto, boots with their own colour 'v' lined trim and a gold starburst in the front. They now had triple layer fuku skirts. The top layer being their respective, primary fuku colour, the middle layer being a translucent, paler version of their secondary fuku colour, and the bottom layer being pure white. The top of their fuku skirts were all trimmed with two separate ribbons of their respective colours held together by a gold starburst in the front. They had long, slender ribbons in the back and the same long white gloves with triple piping. The Senshi sported a sleeveless, one-piece bodysuit with sheer shoulder guards exactly like Cosmic Sailor Moon's. A starburst now appeared on their 'v' shaped chokers and in the centre of the bow on their chests. Their tiaras were now gone to reveal their planetary symbols glowing brightly.

In muted amazement each of them glanced down at their new transformations and could feel an awesome power they had never felt before course through them. Sailor Moon could barely hold herself back when her friends appeared before her since not too long ago she sincerely believed she would never see them again. Sailor Moon's eyes glistened with tears, she was overcome with happiness for them and her heart swelled with joy.

"Minna!" She whispered.

Now that the Senshi had recovered from the initial shock they instantly bulldozed Sailor Moon over crushing her with hugs, words of comfort, and giggles of relief. Cosmic Sailor Moon received them gladly and fiercely hugged them all back while laughing and crying herself.

After the joyous reunion silence descended as they studied each other. There was such a seriousness felt and they could all recognize the deep trauma still present in Usagi's demeanor. The Senshi noticed immediately that Cosmic Sailor Moon's eyes were distant and wearier than they had ever been. It was obvious that Usagi's usual child-like innocence had vanished. That alone caused all of their hearts to break. She did not deserve what had happened to her.

Sailor Moon observed that the Senshi, the inners most of all, had a noticeable burden present in their eyes. The experience had also left them heavily scarred in ways Sailor Moon was reluctant to know.

Eternal Sailor Mars stood next to Cosmic Sailor Moon and surprised her by pulling Sailor Moon into a warm and compassionate hug. Even though these two waged a new world war almost every day, it was an obvious sign of the strong sisterly affection between them. Mars could not conceal the empathy and respect she felt for Usagi and tenderly whispered, "I'm glad we have you back Usagi."

Sailor Moon blushed slightly with a heavy heart as Eternal Endymion gingerly took her other hand. "Sailor Moon . . ." he began.

She looked up at him, curious. She could clearly see a darkness in his eyes as his hand trembled, fighting extremely hard to hide his fear.

Cosmic Sailor Moon squeezed his hand reassuringly, "What is it Endymion? It's okay."

Endymion shut his eyes in an attempt to hide his distress but the twitch in his eyebrow betrayed him. "Usako . . . did he? . . ." Endymion paused, not knowing how to speak as he looked to the floor. "He didn't . . . um . . ."

Frustrated with his lack of articulation Eternal Endymion tenderly cupped Sailor Moon's face in his hands while gazing into her eyes with untold sympathy and fear. He took a brave, deep breath, "He didn't violate you . . . did he?"

Sailor Moon could feel Mamoru's body quivering for fear of what she would say next. The mere thought that Usagi had lost her virginity through rape at her uncle's hand would undoubtedly shatter Mamoru; he knew this implicitly but he had to know. Regardless of what she said he would support and love Usagi for eternity of course; but for her sake alone he hoped he was wrong.

As Sailor Moon looked up at him she spoke the truth, "No Mamo-chan. He didn't."

Endymion visibly exhaled and pulled her into him, embracing her affectionately with his eyes closed in relief. "Thank God," he prayed.

Sailor Moon hugged him back violently, also thankful. "I don't think Cirius even knows how to want that anymore."

The moment Sailor Moon began to recall the horrors she suffered she became unstable and speedily descended into a dark and hopeless state.

Cosmic Sailor Moon's voice became a pitiful whisper, "He's really . . . truly insane." She subconsciously began rubbing her wrists where her chains used to be, "it was a nightmare." Her face pathetically crumbled all over again and was unable to remember that it was over, ". . . insufferable!"

Her memories were so overpowering that Cosmic Sailor Moon trembled to the point where she could barely stand up. Eternal Endymion guided her to the floor and swore that he was going to kill Prince Cirius for what he had done to her. The Senshi were appalled and regretful of what their Princess was forced to endure and could feel their powers flaring up in furious response.

At that exact moment an explosion shook the plateau and Prince Cirius shot up from the cavernous abyss floating in mid air. His eyes were pitch black and the Mist swirled violently around him since it was now fully awakened and at its most powerful state thanks to the residual energy of the Ginzuishou left in Cirius' body. Through Cirius, the Mist studied the Sailor Senshi. It was bewildered to find them all transformed but was even more surprised because they did not look the same. The energy they were exuding appeared similar to their usual signatures but . . . different somehow. It was as if something else radiated along with them. The Mist could not reason any further. The sight of the shattered spheres vexed the Mist but it was not dismayed.

The moment they spotted their enemy the Eternal Sailor Senshi somersaulted about to effectively surround their Prince and Princess. Their eyes narrowed while raw planetary energy bristled into existence around each Senshi in spiteful anticipation.

The Mist and Prince Cirius laughed hysterically, "Well, I don't know how you managed to take your powers back, but it's of little matter. Thanks to the energy from that crystal I can now destroy you all easily!"

The violent mist storm surrounding Cirius exploded outwards to engulf the entire plateau in dense, pitch-blackness. Lost in darkness Cosmic Sailor Moon's nerves settled like the eye of a hurricane and she effortlessly slipped into a warrior's frame of mind. She stood up and subconsciously took command. Since the Senshi were all fiercely battle ready they were unable to contemplate the differences inside themselves. Sailor Moon was unaware that she was completely ready for battle without having to be eased into it as she usually did. She found herself naturally calling out a strategy.

"Everyone! Spread out as far and as wide as you possibly can while keeping me in the centre. Inners! Create a box perimeter. Outers! Go even further!"

As she spoke her Senshi instinctively followed her direction as best they could in the dark. None of them were conscious of the subtle differences now taking place. Eternal Endymion remained right by Sailor Moon's side, as she knew he would. After everything that had happened he would not leave her even if she asked him to.

All of this unfolded in a few short seconds, then Endymion, acting as second in command yelled, "Mercury!"

Eternal Sailor Mercury needed no further instruction. She drew her arms in to her chest as a gargantuan icy hurricane swirled around her building up ridiculous amounts of mass. She then spun rapidly with her arms out, expelling a dense, sub-zero mist that forcefully exploded for miles. The magnitude of the assault caused the Senshi to blink in amazement. The bone-chilling attack physically shocked the Mist into retreat and the Senshi could see once again.

Prince Cirius' eyebrow twitched with loathing when he witnessed the strength of Mercury's Shabon Spray. He had never seen it on such a massive scale. While the Mist recovered the Senshi quickly perfected their formation. The outer Senshi formed a trinity on the outskirts with the inner Senshi forming a diamond inside, yet still quite a distance from each other with Cosmic Sailor Moon and Eternal Endymion in the centre.

The Mist reminded itself not to underestimate this group of modified Sailor Senshi. It did not know what to expect. Drawing from the residuals of the Ginzuishou the Mist transformed into tens of thousands of hungry Drythes completely surrounding the Senshi. These demons were larger than before and in an attempt to gain the upper hand the population of Drythes collectively inhaled and emitted a shriek so intense the entire plateau cracked and shifted even further. The Senshi would never survive such a hit.

Eternal Sailor Saturn was well aware of this. With glowing purple eyes and her glaive raised in the air she erected a protective barrier dome the size of Juban around the Senshi, causing the damaging sound wave to dissipate on impact.

Prince Cirius fumed but was also secretly impressed. _"Okay . . . so they upgraded a little. So what!"_

Across a very wide expanse Cosmic Sailor Moon's searching gaze locked onto Prince Cirius, piercing deep into his eyes. Time seemed to slow as they stared at each other. Prince Cirius could clearly recognize the tortured fear raging violently beneath the heroic persona of Sailor Moon; her transformation acting like a thin membrane struggling to hold her anguish at bay. Regardless, Cirius got the distinct impression that she was at war with herself . . . there was an internal conflict. Aside from that Cirius could clearly discern that a small part of Sailor Moon was attempting to peer into him with an intense scrutiny, causing alien feelings to rise from deep within him. Prince Cirius gulped uncomfortably under the heat of her gaze, and from hundreds of yards away at that. However, as he looked at her Cirius could not suppress feeling a somewhat, breathless awe.

It was then that Prince Cirius recognized a presence in Sailor Moon's eyes that had never been there before. He became immediately alarmed since he was sure he had sensed that same presence a handful of times in his Lunar life. When it dawned on Cirius what that presence was, and the repercussions of what that meant, his face distorted from disbelief, horror, and deep jealousy. Hell bent on revenge all over again he assumed command as the Drythes leapt high into the air towards their prey and the battle began.

The outer Senshi were quick to attack. Eternal Sailor Uranus and Neptune practically ignited; wordlessly expelling a spectacular world shaking and a colossal deep submerge. Meanwhile, Sailor Saturn could feel that she possessed much more flexibility with her new powers and executed a massive, silent energy attack. All three assaults exploded towards the incoming flux of Drythes to punch gigantic holes in their numbers. As their attacks rushed outwards the rest of the Senshi were momentarily dumbstruck at the sheer magnitude of power, wondering how their own powers had evolved. The Drythes that were hit were immediately destroyed but more kept pouring in. The inner Senshi anxiously prepared to strike while the outer Senshi continued to battle.

Eternal Sailor's Mars and Venus could see waves of Drythes catapulting towards them and faintly smiled, ecstatic to be active Senshi once again. A storm of fire ignited around Sailor Mars growing into an unbearable inferno as hundreds of plasma sparks swirled intensely around Sailor Venus. Following brand new instincts Sailor Mars concentrated the massive amount of the fire into the palms of her hands forming her trademark bow and arrow. She pulled back the super charged flame and pitched it high in the starry sky. The arrow of death arched high then pierced deep into the demon's ranks. Upon impact the arrow detonated spewing curtains of flame in every direction, engulfing hundreds of demons as they incinerated into smoke and ash. Many Drythes had escaped her flames and were now coming down for the kill. Mars did not waste time as the airborne Drythes met with an explosion of hundreds of energy-packed, burning mandala rings slicing each demon in half as they erupted in flames.

Mars was totally blown away by what she had just done and blurted out, "How the hell-?," knowing that she had never been able to do anything even close to that before. She forced herself to stay focused and continued to fight.

The plasma sparks swirled around Eternal Sailor Venus like a miniature galaxy when hundreds of super-condensed energy beams erupted forth. Each love-me beam pierced directly through the chests of hundreds of Drythes, dissolving them on contact. Venus was amazed, but as more Drythes came in to take their place she began to feel that the source of her new power went deeper than she realized. Lost in the feeling she called forth the pure, raw power of the planet Venus and opened her heart expelling the pristine energy directly into the new wave of Drythes. The demons seized from debilitating shock then stumbled about in a daze colliding with each other in blind pain. Taking full advantage Venus launched a stellar love and beauty shock that flew deep into their ranks and detonated. Every Drythe within a mile radius erupted in blinding, hot light.

Venus jumped up and squealed beneath both her hands. "No way!" she enthused, then snapped back to attention and ran into battle.

Drythes just kept pouring in and Eternal Sailor Jupiter was forever grateful. Thoroughly elated to be in the thick of battle once again she stretched her arms towards the heavens. A mammoth bolt of lightening emerged from the sky and with a deafening crack, connected with the ground to engulf Jupiter entirely. She relished breathlessly in the enormous electric field for a moment. Trying to remain focused on battle Jupiter took another second to revel in delight then completely discharged. Countless branches of lightening exploded out of her at light speed to electrify the hundreds of Drythes around her who had no time to screech as they fried and crumbled to ash. Jupiter quickly assessed where she would attack next sensing the presence of her planet more than ever.

Feeling absolutely euphoric she couldn't help but glare darkly at the incoming demons while lightning crackled around her clenched fists. "Come and get it!" Jupiter bellowed and leaped fiercely into battle.

Eternal Sailor Mercury's visor activated by mere thought and she immediately utilized the new software. After a speedy decision she drew one leg forward to plant her feet firmly on the ground while she raised a frigid, tsunami-like wave behind her. On command it rolled over her head and crashed into the mass of demons. The monstrous current forced hundreds of Drythes under to tumble mercilessly downstream. The symbol on Mercury's forehead flared and in a heartbeat the water froze into a mile wide glacier, trapping every Drythe it had claimed inside. The demons that had escaped into the air were descending upon Mercury fast. With her visor locking targets a droplet of water fell at Mercury's feet and exploded into hundreds more as they swirled up her body. Mercury raised her arms while the droplets swirled up past her wrists and into her hands. The attack erupted outwards and the water droplets lengthened out into frozen spears of ice. They pierced through the airborne demons causing them to freeze solid in mid air and fall to the jagged, metallic floor, shattering on impact.

Eternal Sailor Mercury could not help but stand still for a brief moment, completely floored, also slowly realizing that something was now different. On their own each Senshi could now easily handle much larger numbers then they could before. They were also manipulating their powers by intention alone. Even though the Senshi were effectively destroying huge numbers of Drythes, the Mist appeared to be continually pumping out fresh reinforcements, probably due to the Ginzuishou's energy.

The Drythes kept breaking through the onslaught of attacks in small, energetic spurts, closing in on Sailor Moon and Endymion. As the demons drew near the centre Eternal Endymion tossed the edge of his cape over his shoulder with the swing of his arm and gripped the hilt of his sword, unsheathing it with fluidity. Endymion was quick to notice that the infamous Golden Crystal was now in his possession and embedded into the base of his blade. Endymion surveyed the shit load of incoming while radiating a regal sense of invincibility. His soul felt a strange peace because he was by Sailor Moon's side, now more capable than ever at protecting her. Everything was as it should be and Mamoru silently declared that he would let no one get within five feet of his Princess.

Preparing to fight Endymion took a few steps away from Cosmic Sailor Moon. Compared to the rest of the Senshi, Mamoru was undoubtedly experiencing the most shock and surprise concerning the new depth of his power since he had never been 'fully activated' as a Senshi until an hour ago. Mamoru had literally plunged head first into a giant evolutionary leap in his capabilities . . . and he was just itching to let them loose.

As Endymion's thoughts moved to battle he felt a steady surge of raw power rise from deep within him in response. His body almost buckled from the jolt, as this was all still brand new to him. Immediately calming his nerves Endymion forced himself to just relax and go with it. He had a feeling that if he thought about it too much he could become distracted and he could not afford that today.

Eternal Endymion exhaled all of his doubt and began twirling his sword impressively, practically begging the Drythes to come. As he waited for the right moment a steady breeze ruffled Endymion's hair followed by a torrential tornado of wind and dust gathering around him. The storm continued to beef up until the Drythes came into range. Once they did, Endymion expelled the attack and a relentless cyclone of violent wind and piercing sand spiraled outwards sweeping the first batch of demons up and hurling them out into the sky.

Endymion swallowed the lump in his throat as the potent energy flowed out of him.

"Holy shit!"

Pockets of Drythes kept pouring in so Endymion flexed his powers even more. After sheathing his sword Eternal Endymion lifted his hands and erected five, monster tornados placed strategically within their enemy's midst. As the storms roared into existence almost all Drythes in the vicinity were either swept up or ejected away. Receiving guidance from the presence deep within him, Eternal Endymion swelled his five creations until they blended together, conjuring a fat ring of cyclone energy. Most of the Drythes between him and the other Senshi were helplessly trapped inside as the piercing sand, infused with the power of Earth, ate into them until each demon eroded away; disintegrating into the wind.

Regardless of the consequences, the Drythes on the outside of the cyclone wall continued to throw themselves in, aiming to make their way through it in order to kill Sailor Moon. Eternal Endymion watched as tons of demons jumped willingly into his death trap where the sand began eating away at them. They screeched in pain, but some of them were making their way closer to the edge.

Against all odds one Drythe tumbled out of the cyclone half eroded but screeched bloody murder, making its way through the air towards Cosmic Sailor Moon. With hard eyes Eternal Endymion produced a rose and with unmatched accuracy pierced the demon directly in the chest. As soon as the mystical rose embedded itself the demon crumbled into dust. Endymion blinked in surprise.

Then another Drythe made its way through, and then another. Endymion continued to protect Sailor Moon with his roses, the demons decaying into dust on contact while he carried on feeding energy into the cyclone.

Throughout all this mayhem, Cosmic Sailor Moon stood in the centre of chaos silent and still. From her position she observed her Senshi battle impressively. They were absolutely superb and her heart swelled with pride.

Prince Cirius floated some distance away directing his Drythes from a safe vantage point. As he continued to orchestrate his attack he could not take his eyes off of Sailor Moon. What the hell was she doing? She achieved a state more brilliant and powerful than anything he had ever seen, yet, she was just standing there. What the hell was she waiting for?!

Being a hopeless slave to his rampant insanity, Prince Cirius' common sense stopped there. _"She's mocking me! Serenity is mocking me! Look at her! She is shining so bright my eyes can hardly stand it! Who the hell does she think she is!? How can my sister's daughter be the One? Why is Serenity the one to achieve such greatness?!"_

Cirius saw how easily the Senshi were handling the Drythes and his face festered with deep resentment. "They will NOT beat me!"

And with that said he poured every last ounce of power into a full frontal, do-or-die attack.

The number of Drythes immediately swelled to over a million and leapt to kill. The Senshi were slightly shocked by the sudden change but found that through the burning presence deep within them, they could draw whatever they needed and battled just as well as they did before, only more spectacularly. Aside from the fact that the Senshi were holding their own, the level of concentration they needed was very high now. That was exactly what Cirius wanted. It was now or never.

The Eternal Sailor Senshi were pumping it out like crazy. Massive amounts of planetary and elemental power pounded the Drythes relentlessly. Behind the Senshi's innermost defense line, the number of demons willingly throwing themselves into Endymion's attack increased to the point where he had to let the cyclone go. After the attack dissipated thousands of Dythes charged forward, heading directly for him.

Not knowing exactly what he was doing Eternal Endymion followed his own advice and succumbed to his instincts. As the demons drew near Endymion closed his eyes and his planetary birthmark began glowing a magnificent gold. With pure concentration and clenched fists, spider-like cracks appeared in the ground underneath his boots and spread outwards, stopping just before it reached the other Senshi. The mangled ground heaved and parted creating chasms and canyons out of nowhere. As the fissures grew every demon trying desperately to get to the royal couple plummeted into them, tumbling over each other and screeching in fury. Once the Drythes fell victim to the quake Endymion raised his sword into the air and the Golden Crystal began to sparkle brilliantly. He gripped the hilt with both hands, turned it downward and plunged it into the ground. The Golden Crystal activated and a powerful, golden energy propagated into the ground then erupted skyward from every chasm and canyon Endymion created. The Drythes trapped inside howled in defiance as the golden energy consumed them and they all disappeared.

Due to the heavy number of demons the Senshi were even more deeply engaged in battle, and it was right at this moment Prince Cirius disappeared then reappeared directly behind Cosmic Sailor Moon. As he was about to smash her in the head and teleport away with her, a few things happened all at once.

Without knowing, Endymion felt his heart constrict.

"Usako." He breathed instinctually.

He quickly turned around to see Cirius directly behind her. Cirius was so close to harming Sailor Moon that Endymion could not even yell for her to move. He had already pulled a rose out of the air, ready to plant it between Cirius' eyes, but also knowing he would be too late. Continuing to attack him regardless, Endymion's stomach lurched when he thought of the damage Cirius would cause to his beloved.

Then, shockingly, without physically seeing Cirius behind her and just before he would have struck, Cosmic Sailor Moon miraculously vanished with a sparkle to reappear behind Cirius just as he had done to her. As if on purpose, choosing not to use her powers at all, she gracefully spun around and kicked him square in the back. Cirius grunted painfully and lurched forcefully into the air . . . heading directly towards Eternal Endymion.

Seeing that she was all right Endymion flashed Sailor Moon a look of untold relief, to be quickly replaced by vengeful gratitude as his chance to avenge the suffering of his Princess sailed straight towards him. The rest of the Senshi could only glance at what was transpiring in the centre. Since they were warriors of justice the thought of Cirius getting what he deserved caused them to fight even harder. Each of them sensed the other's utmost desire to not let even _one_ Drythe past them. With the Senshi increasing their strengths Endymion shifted his full attention to Prince Cirius.

As the former Moon Prince flew towards Eternal Endymion he sensed overwhelmingly that this would be his demise, but him, being who and what he was, swore to fight to the death. He swore that he would inflict at least some pain upon the Earth Prince.

Just before the collision Cirius prepped his attack when a strong microburst of wind smashed into his back forcing him face first into the floor with a sickening crunch. All of the bones in Cirius' face had shattered. Endymion side stepped as he crashed, pulled out four roses and anchored Cirius' hands and feet to the ground with unnatural force.

Prince Cirius bellowed in agony but squinted through his swollen eye to see Endymion standing over him majestically. Endymion's features hardened as he recalled what Cirius had done to Usagi.

He bent over to look Prince Cirius in his broken face. "This," he spat, "is your karma."

Endymion thoroughly let loose on him showing no mercy and Cirius had no choice but to take it since he was pinned to the ground, just like Usagi was.

After a few minutes almost all of Cirius's bones had fractured, each of his organs were battered to a pulp, his head felt like exploding, but the sense of justice permeating the air remained strong. Endymion continued pummeling him, disgusted slightly with what he was doing but also doing it with dutiful purpose.

Frustrated, Endymion bellowed out in between hits, "You are! . . . truly! . . . sick! . . . . . . what the! . . . fuck! . . . is wrong with you?! . . . How could! . . . you do this! . . . to someone like! . . . Usagi?! . . . your own! . . . flesh and! . . . blood!" On that note Eternal Endymion ceased the beating and spit on him.

As Cirius whimpered pathetically Endymion unsheathed his sword, called upon the Golden Crystal and pierced the ground with it as he did before. The golden energy erupted from underneath Prince Cirius to engulf him entirely.

/

Subconsciously knowing what was about to happen, Cosmic Sailor Moon promptly called forth her Ginzuishou scepter.

/

The energy from the Golden Crystal forced the Mist out from Prince Cirius' body and mind.

/

Sailor Moon plucked her crystalline talisman out of the air and it extended into staff form.

/

The Mist gathered itself above Cirius' body and proceeded to rapidly change colours.

/

The Ginzuishou ignited with blinding light as Cosmic Sailor Moon twirled her staff fluidly while gracefully spinning in place.

/

Responding to its master the army of Drythes battling the inexorable Sailor Senshi stopped fighting and collectively inhaled, preparing to permanently scramble every human brain nearby.

/

By this time Cosmic Sailor Moon had stopped on a dime, her silvery white pigtails fluttering around her with her staff pointing towards the Mist. Cosmic Sailor Moon gladly commanded, "SILVER MOON POWER!" as the Ginzuishou exploded its awesome light into the centre of the Mist.

The Mist shuddered from numbing shock then promptly collapsed in on itself as every single Drythe also imploded; disappearing into spheres of blinding Moonlight.

The Mist had been a thriving, ancient entity. Unbeatable one minute with millions of years of unabated misery under its belt . . . to vanishing from existence in the next because of Cosmic Sailor Moon.

Prince Cirius was in an entirely new world of pain now that the Mist had left him and he could barely see anything through his swollen eyelids. What he could see was the dazzling shine radiating out of Cosmic Sailor Moon and he choked in amazement. Cirius had to admit that it was the most beautiful sight he had ever beheld. Pure goodness.

The Drythes were no more, and by now all of the Senshi had gathered around Cirius looking down on him with a sense of fulfillment and distant coldness because of what he had done to Usagi.

As Prince Cirius groaned in excruciating pain Endymion looked on him with disdain, "How does that feel you sick bastard?"

Eternal Sailor Mars' violet eyes were filled with loathing, "You deserve far worse than what Endymion did to you!"

Sailor Jupiter scoffed, "You don't deserve forgiveness of any kind!"

Eternal Mercury felt sick, "Sailor Moon is your niece! How could you do that to her?!"

Eternal Sailor Venus joined in, "Not even God will have mercy on you!"

Saturn frowned in contempt. "You're a hateful man!"

Eternal Sailor Neptune stood with arms crossed and face stern, "We will never forgive you for what you've done!"

Sailor Uranus practically shook with rage. Not being able to resist she kicked him in his battered kidney and spit on him, " . . . for Odango."

Satisfied, Endymion gripped his sword tightly, "We strongly believe in never sacrificing a life . . . but every rule as at least one exception."

Sensing what was about to happen, Prince Cirius glanced at Sailor Moon. She was further away, standing on her own. There appeared to be a very human look of contentment on her face as she watched her torturer get his comeuppance . . . though, her eyes mirrored uncertainty. He could sense a heavy uneasiness coming from her.

"Besides," Endymion continued wearily, "we have seen enough to determine that you have no soul anyway."

Prince Cirius continued to stare at Sailor Moon. The look of justice embedded in her features was strong. On the deepest level even Cirius knew that he deserved this. Actually, he deserved far, far worse, but her eyes still betrayed her, quivering with fear and knees shaking.

Prince Cirius had killed his own parents, attempted to murder his sister, his niece and an entire generation of Senshi more than once. Endymion knew that he had no choice but to finally end this evil. Making good on his promise of death, Endymion slowly plunged the sword into Cirius' throat, taking much more time than he should have.

As the blade, still warm from the energy discharge, pierced into his flesh Cirius groaned pitifully but glanced back at Cosmic Sailor Moon. She was staring at him intently, her sky blue eyes struggling, almost as if searching for something. Her knees gave out and she gradually crumpled to the floor.

The pain increased exponentially as Cirius was forced to inhale more of his own blood. Still transfixed by Sailor Moon he wondered what it was about her that seemed to give him glancing moments of mental peace.

"_What I would give,"_ Prince Cirius thought, _"for everlasting, mental peace."_

After he formulated that thought, with the blade sinking deeper, Prince Cirius died. A look of satisfaction quickly reflected in the Senshi's eyes just as angry, frustrated tears erupted from Cosmic Sailor Moon's.

After an intense internal battle Sailor Moon finally surrendered and whimpered in defeat. With her head bowed in frustrated submission, unable to look she lifted the Ginzuishou and with a flash of light, as Cirius' gave up his life, the Silver Crystal took hold of his soul just before darkness took it forever. The soul that no one thought even existed was now held within the soft light of the crystal; a small semblance of what little spirit remained of Prince Tranquility of the Moon.

When the Senshi fully comprehended what had just happened, each of them whirled around and collectively gasped from incomprehension.

Sailor Uranus stepped forward, eyes wide, "Sailor Moon! . . . What are you doing?!"

Sailor Mars could hardly believe it, "After what he did to you?!"

Sailor Venus followed, "To your family! And your mother!"

Endymion just stared at her in baffled silence.

Ignoring the protests of her friends and with her head still lowered she spoke with a shaky voice, "You . . . are a degenerate man . . . but . . . as much as you deserve to suffer for all that you've done-"

Sailor Moon lifted her head to look directly at Tranquility's soul. The Senshi gasped again because it was the first time since this ordeal started that she looked like her usual self. When she raised her head Sailor Moon left her misgivings behind. Now her expression was warm and inviting while her eyes glistened with purity and hope.

Cosmic Sailor Moon finished her sentence, shining even brighter than she did in front of Galaxia, "Everyone deserves peace if that is what they truly desire."

The Senshi could only watch in shocked amazement as Sailor Moon continued, "Will you choose light Tranquility? Or will you choose darkness for the last time?"

The soul of Prince Tranquility was completely overcome with awe, humility, disgrace, and gratefulness. "Sailor Moon! . . . I don't even . . . yes, I do." That was the first time he did not call her Serenity, "I choose light."

Cosmic Sailor Moon smiled warmly while the Ginzuishou purified what remained of his soul.

It had been so long since he had felt an iota of peace that Tranquility could hardly keep his wits about him once the healing was over, but he had something important to say before he departed.

"Serenity . . ." He started.

The minute Tranquility uttered her royal name all the experiences of her recent captivity seeped back into her eyes, suddenly filling her with distaste all over again. In a sudden fit of rage she promptly interrupted him, telling him his fate. "Someone like you does not deserve to be reincarnated again, but I will allow you to start over in the spiritual realm. I will leave it to Spirit to decide what to do with you after a long, _long_ rehabilitation period."

Before Tranquility could impart his message or even apologize and thank her, he vanished because of Sailor Moon's desire for him to be out of her sight once and for all. Sailor Moon dropped her arm holding the crystal staff in extreme fatigue. She looked utterly exhausted, almost as if life was just too difficult to keep living. The Senshi stared wide-eyed at their leader and Princess in dead silence. No words would come.

Sailor Moon let out a long, sad, heavy sigh. She then gripped her staff tightly, used it to stand up straight, slipped effortlessly back into the persona of 'Sailor Moon', and turned to her Senshi.

Overcome with the strongest sensation of honour and respect, each of them could only fall to one knee, hold an arm to their chest and bow their heads to her in reverence. They had never seen such a demonstration of selflessness and purity of heart, and it resonated beautifully within all of them.

As the Senshi honoured their Princess, Cosmic Sailor Moon raised her staff high above her head. A spectacular beam of light erupted from it and shot into the sky while another beam shot down to engulf Sailor Moon followed by eight others shooting out to engulf each Senshi.

Cosmic Sailor Moon yelled, "TELEPORT!" And with a blinding flash they all disappeared leaving behind the body of Prince Cirius and an empty time-space cocoon that would silently drift through the outskirts of the galaxy for the rest of eternity.

/

_Juban Shopping District . . . _

On a crisp, autumn afternoon Juban Square was filled with people. Shoppers, commuters, and employees bustled about, but only two camera crews were active. The journalist in front of the fountain continued her report.

"I am here broadcasting from Juban district; the neighbourhood of the now more than infamous Sailor Senshi. It has been three months since the story broke revealing the identities of the Sailor Senshi and no one has seen or heard from them since. All trace of them seems to have vanished while speculations concerning their whereabouts have only become wilder and greater in number. One can only wonder if this is deliberate or perhaps has something to do with the reports of black fog months ago. Will we ever hear from them again? Are they still in Juban but in hiding? Do they have disguises? There are more questions than answers right now and none of the Senshi's relatives have given any comments."

The reporter had a witness standing by, "We have a person here that-"

Before she could finish his sentence a flash of searing white light blinded everyone in the square as people screamed and covered their eyes. Once the light subsided and everyone regained their vision they spotted Sailor Moon holding something high in the sky surrounded by the Sailor Senshi. They had appeared out of thin air, shoulder to shoulder with people in the crowd. They looked completely different than they had before and also seemed to shine slightly.

For about three long seconds no one moved a muscle or took a breath. The entire crowd stared dumbfounded as the Senshi opened their eyes and realized where they had ended up. A heavy sigh was heard coming from the group of warriors just before Juban erupted into pure pandemonium.

"SAILOR MOON!"

"OH MY GOD IT'S SAILOR MOON!"

"MARS! MARS!"

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!"

"I LOVE YOU!"

"JUST GO AWAY!"

"SAILOR V FOREVER!"

"NEPTUNE! OVER HERE!"

"MARRY ME TUXEDO KAMEN!"

People were climbing over each other trying to get closer as the people within arms length of the Senshi rushed in and grabbed them with celebrity lust. Cosmic Sailor Moon was barely holding it together now but had to stay focused. She called to the Senshi, "Everyone! The temple!"

The Senshi magically disentangled themselves from the mob and the mob could not fathom how they got loose. In the blink of an eye the Senshi had jumped into the air, landed outside the mob, took to the rooftops and headed directly for the temple with amazing speed.

The two camera crews were already on their phones telling their colleagues to get to Hikawa Jinja on the double while the crowd 'oohed' and 'ahhed' at the Senshi's escape. After watching the performance everyone started running to get to the temple while making numerous phone calls to everyone they knew. Tokyo was about to lose it.

The Senshi could feel that the public nature of their arrival had sparked a flame that would soon run rampant. Regardless of what was going to happen they knew the media would have to be dealt with one way or another. It was unavoidable. If the Senshi ever needed a moment of peace, it was right now.

/

The Tsukino's sat silently in their living room as they watched a reporter broadcast useless information from Juban Square on the evening news. To say that the family had been unstable these past three months would be an understatement. Well before anyone even knew that the Senshi were missing Ikuko had continued to call the safe house trying to reach her daughter. It wasn't long before her motherly instinct forced her to go over there herself. Once she arrived Ikuko found a disheveled living room, a shattered vase of flowers, a broken dining table, and an empty house that was locked from the inside. For the Tsukino's it was chaos from there on in. What drove them insane was the fact that they knew _nothing_ about their daughter's secret life. Not knowing if what was happening was just the nature of their job, or if they had an enemy that they were dealing with, or if they were in danger or worse.

Ikuko looked thinner than she had in years as she scanned the computer for the trillionth time hoping to catch any and all breaking news about the Senshi. Their curtains were permanently drawn these days and Kenji had taken a leave of absence from work while Shingo was excused from school until further notice.

Kenji didn't speak much and had taken on an attitude of seriousness and silence. For him that was the safest. Shingo had unplugged the phone months ago to silence the constant ringing. Even his friends were among the harassers asking twenty questions about Sailor Moon that he couldn't even answer. It had been three months since they witnessed Usagi magically transform into Eternal Sailor Moon and Shingo still didn't know how to handle the news, especially since he had the strongest feeling that Sailor Moon and the Sailor Senshi were in serious trouble. He was beside himself with worry but refused to believe the worst. _"Come on Sailor Moon . . . You can pull though it . . . whatever it is."_

Ikuko suddenly gasped aloud as she flew off the couch like a bolt of lightning. Shingo and Kenji looked at her in concern.

"What? What's wrong?" asked Kenji.

Once they followed her gaze to the television they saw the Sailor Senshi standing in the middle of Juban Square as clear as day.

Kenji fell to his knees from shock; Ikuko also fell, but then bee lined straight to the T.V. screen as Shingo just stood shaking all over. There was silence everywhere, even the Tsukino's weren't breathing. Once the crowd erupted with noise the Tsukino's watched intently and distinctly heard Usagi's voice mention the temple. Then they saw an unbelievable display of acrobatics, agility, speed, and strength and the Senshi were gone in the blink of an eye.

/

Motoki wiped his kitchen counter in concentric circles over and over while gawking at the journalist reporting live from Juban Shopping District. Motoki drifted with his own thoughts. He was floored when he found out that the Sailor Senshi were in fact close friends of his. To think that he saw them almost every day, that he had considered asking Usagi out years ago, that he was best friends with Mamoru, that he had spent many hours hanging out with the Sailor Senshi without even the slightest suspicion. A part of him felt like a complete idiot. As soon as he found out it was practically impossible not to see the glaring similarities. However, for reasons he couldn't explain, if he didn't already know who they were . . . the idea of ditzy Usagi, her friends, and Mamoru being super heroes would never have occurred to him.

Motoki frowned and stopped scrubbing, "That's the whole point of a disguise you idiot!"

He sauntered over to the coffee table and straightened up his textbooks for the twentieth time. He couldn't go to Crown these days; there was too much Senshi drama directed towards him. The world had learned pretty fast that the Senshi went to Crown all the time and were good friends with him so he pretty much buried himself in his schoolwork. When Motoki was cooped up in his apartment he took to cleaning everything over and over and thinking incessantly about Usagi, Mamoru, and the girls. Then, one of the pictures on the wall caught his eye. Motoki stood up and stared at it. The photo was of him, Unazuki, Mamoru, Usagi, and the girls at the solar eclipse two years ago. Motoki could not shake the uneasy feeling that something bad had happened to them.

"Where the hell are you guys?" he pondered, "Will I ever see you again?"

He studied the picture further then shook his head, "I never would have guessed."

The screams coming from the television promptly interrupted his thoughts. Motoki turned around to see the Sailor Senshi smack dab in Juban Shopping District. Motoki gasped in surprise as he fell back, colliding into the wall. Motoki heard the Hikawa Shrine mentioned and watched the Senshi take off spectacularly.

Motoki clawed at the wall for support. In a higher pitched voice he uttered, "I can't believe they can do that!"

His memory flashed with visions of fluttering mini skirts and long, slender legs.

". . . Damn!"

/

Umino and Naru were eating together downtown when they saw the Senshi appear on T.V. When the news broke three months prior Umino fell into a mind numbing stupor. He could barely speak sense for days but once he calmed down and talked to Naru he had asked her why she appeared so together. Naru told him that she had known who they were for a few years now. Umino was astounded, demanding he tell her how she knew. Naru reminded him that she and Usagi had been best friends for years. Naru was there when almost overnight Usagi collected a brand new circle of eccentric friends out of nowhere that seemed to gel with Usagi flawlessly, as if they grew up their entire lives together. It was just when she made these new friends that fatal threats to Earth were coming out of the woodwork. Even though she was always the same, klutzy, fun-loving Usagi, Naru could see that a hidden part of her was maturing exponentially, as if Usagi had experienced the most horrible things imaginable.

When Umino and Naru heard the Hikawa Shrine mentioned, they looked intensely at each other.

As all of the Senshi's close friends and relatives caught wind of the breaking news, thoughts of getting down to the Hikawa Shrine started to overrun their thinking.

/

The Senshi sliced through the air with precision as they reached the temple courtyard. The beautiful silence and serene atmosphere was a stark contrast to the yelling and screaming of the people of Tokyo.

"REI!" Her grandfather called out from his hiding spot, awash with relief.

Eternal Sailor Mars caught sight of a man peeking out from behind a sliding door, "GRANDPA!" She yelled with joy.

As they looked at each other with much love Mars realized what he had called her and could not help but ask, "Wait, how long have you known?! Did you find out when the story broke?"

The elderly man rolled his eyes, "I knew long before that! Do you think I've gone deaf and blind over the years? All of your secret meetings up here, talking cats, and teleporting or whatever it is you guys do that completely demolishes my stone walkway every single time!"

Rei grinned sheepishly while the rest of the Senshi laughed, though briefly. "Sorry."

"Never mind that!" he scolded as he stumbled out of the temple and fell into his grand daughter's bear hug. Rei's eyes shimmered with tears.

Her grandfather grasped onto Rei tightly, "I was never so worried about all of you in my life! Where have you been for the last three months?!"

Rei gave him an incredulous look, "THREE MONTHS! What?! We've only been gone for maybe twenty four hours!"

Endymion surveyed the colorful, falling leaves and the cool air as he surmised, "It's well into autumn. We've been gone for three months, but, how is that possible?!"

Mercury pondered, "Sailor Moon," she called gently, "for us you were missing for about two days . . . how long were you gone for?"

Everyone looked to Sailor Moon as she quietly responded, "Well, I can't say exactly but it felt like many months at least . . ."

A horrific silence descended when what she had just said became clear, and that silence soon became quite deafening. Here they thought that she had been missing for two days, which was difficult enough to accept, but in fact her situation was far, far worse than any of them had imagined. The intense guilt each of them already felt was now magnified a thousand fold. As Endymion held Sailor Moon close the Senshi realized the full extent of their perceived failure. Bile rose in their throats and their self-hatred proliferated. The extensive damage done to their beloved Princess and leader was now fully understood and they had no clue how to approach the helpless situation. They truly believed that Usagi was beyond mending and believed even more that they had to be the worst Sailor Senshi in existence.

Before anyone could speak a group of reporters and civilians had reached the top of the stairs and were sprinting towards them. As the Senshi crouched low getting ready to scatter Eternal Sailor Saturn ran forward.

"I've got this one."

The crowd slowed down at the sight of Sailor Saturn running towards them at top speed with a sharp object in hand. Not knowing what was about to happen some of the 'anti-Senshi' crowd started screaming. Sailor Saturn then surprised everyone when she planted her feet and erected a powerful barrier of translucent, purple energy and began to slowly push the growing crowd back down the stairs. Once she had forced all of them down to the street her barrier blended with the twenty-foot stone wall, sealing everyone out. As they all screamed incoherently Sailor Saturn's planetary symbol flared bright purple, which forced the crowd into an unnatural silence.

"Look, you really need to back off right now. Please, just give us some space. Thank you." Demonstrating the strength of her power she bowed, walked back up the stairs and joined her fellow warriors while the barrier continued to hold strong without her.

When Saturn reached the top of the stairs her eyes gravitated towards a weary Sailor Moon in Endymion's arms while the other Senshi stood solemnly nearby. Everyone could easily see Sailor Moon trembling and could hear her erratic breath. This was the first true moment of rest she had had in months. The defeat of their enemy and the sudden lack of adrenaline forced Sailor Moon to finally confront what had happened to her. Endymion just held her firm and close as the Senshi hung back, not knowing what they could do for their damaged Princess, if anything.

Then, Saturn noticed a silvery sparkle in the air and pointed, "Look!"

Everyone obeyed to see the form of Queen Selenity take shape, and this time she was not an apparition. This time she appeared as she did when she was living.

All of the Senshi gasped, "Queen Selenity!"

From standing in the Queen's presence each of the Senshi's transformations glowed brightly and then subsided to reveal each of them in their royal form. The Senshi tried to recover from the impact of subconsciously changing into their royal attire along with Eternal Endymion's dissipating battle gear. His mask and sailor stripes disappeared and his impressive shoulder guards sprang back to life.

With joyous eyes Queen Selenity spoke, "Greetings, all of you! I am here to first congratulate you on your achievement, but more importantly, I am here to 'debrief' you so to speak."

There was a long silence before she continued, "I'm sure that you can all feel that something has changed within you. I am here to satisfy your curiosity as there is much that you don't know and no one deserves to hear the truth more than you."

Queen Selenity then looked somberly but happily at her daughter. "I am also here to tell you exactly what you all have become and the new future that you now face."

The Senshi's hearts skipped a few beats from what was just said as the Queen became more solemn with each passing word. "Everything has now changed . . . I have come to properly set you at the beginning of a long, difficult, but unique journey."

The Queen's eyes glistened, "You have really exceeded expectations." Her face fell into seriousness again, "And it is time to prepare yourselves."

/


	13. Chapter 13

The sheer tangability of Queen Selenity's physical presence caused the Senshi to spontaneously blossom into royal form. Though their attire had morphed appropriately everyone remained startled at finding their ancient Queen before them in the flesh.

With the surprise subsiding Princess Mercury became instantly alert to the learning opportunity that had presented itself. Her long festering intellectual frustration continued to eat her alive since she had been unable to attach an explanation to anything that had happened to them since the Mist had first appeared.

"Your Majesty," Princess Mercury began in masked irritation, "I am at a total loss. I have no clue how and why we got our powers back and I have been working it over and over from every angle I can think of." She seemed beyond annoyed and desperate for an answer.

Before replying Queen Selenity faintly smiled, "Try not to be so hard on yourself. Trust me when I say that from your perspective, perceiving the truth was not a possibility."

The Queen's carefully placed smile betrayed her, appearing to mask a genuine sorrow. The atmosphere became inexplicably serious, "Please understand that what I am about to tell you will be difficult to digest considering everything you have recently experienced."

Selenity sensed their nervous anticipation when she implored earnestly, "Please . . . try your best to keep an open mind."

From such an introduction the Moon Princess and her court looked very apprehensively at their Queen, now dreading whatever it was she was about to say. Queen Selenity faced Mercury directly while addressing them all, "The truth is . . . you did not get your powers back because you did not loose them in the first place."

Empty silence followed for what seemed like an eternity. The Senshi could only respond by staring blankly at her because in all honesty, they were unable to react. Their eyes squinted towards Queen Selenity in deep suspicion until the inner's began stammering all at once. It was a jumbled mess until Princess Mercury took the reigns.

"Your Majesty! . . . That _can't_ be true! Once Prince Cirius took our powers we were unable to transform, then somehow we got our powers back while massively upgrading during the process! How could that all have happened if we didn't get our powers back?!"

Queen Selenity was the only one who knew that what she had just told them was only the tip of the proverbial iceberg. Her heart already ached for them.

She sympathized, "I completely understand your reactions. They are perfectly natural and logically sound. Let me explain to you exactly what had happened."

Queen Selenity sensed their exasperation loud and clear. She may have appeared mortal at that moment, but there was nothing mortal about her. Selenity was there to tell them the truth and it would take delicate care to do it.

"The Mist of Magella," the Queen began, "had possessed mysterious and powerful abilities; most of which were never known or understood by any of us during the Silver Millennium. Following my death I have assimilated naturally in the spiritual realm and can tap into vast amounts of information. I can tell you that the Mist has its origins in the Small Magellanic Cloud."

Neptune rubbed her chin, "Isn't that outside our galaxy?"

Mercury confirmed, "It's a dwarf, irregular galaxy that is pretty much a satellite to our own; approximately 200,000 light years away."

Everyone turned back to the Queen, desperately needing her to continue and she did not disappoint.

"The Mist had the unique ability to siphon mystical energies as its way of feeding itself. If it siphoned energy it could not tap into the Mist would simply hoard them like trophies."

Princess Venus couldn't help but reaffirm their point. "Well then it must have hoarded our powers."

The Queen inclined her head. "Actually, because of Tranquility's insanity and obsession with making you all powerless that's exactly what he thought he was doing. However, it was not your planetary powers that he stole . . ."

She paused for a moment, using the empty space to increase the gravity of their attention. "The power that the Mist had withdrawn was in actuality, the transformation power of your henshin wands."

The Senshi's mouths parted slightly open while confusion set deep in their eyes.

"What?!" Princess Mars erupted. "But, that can't be! We all _felt_ our powers get ripped away. We were substantially weaker and suffered heavy withdrawal! What you're saying doesn't make any sense!"

Prince Endymion reaffirmed her point, "That's right. And I don't even have a henshin wand so I don't see how that's possible."

The Queen's greyish blue eyes pleaded with them to understand. "The Mist really _did_ believe that it had stolen your powers. Due to its warped nature it could not know that stealing a Senshi's powers is absolutely impossible since they are apart of you and completely inseparable. However, the Mist _was_ able to steal the power of your henshin wands."

She turned to Prince Endymion, "And yes, you did not have a wand, but you did require an object to henshin. Your ability to transform into Tuxedo Kamen had to pass through something, and that was your connection to the Earth's red rose."

By this point everybody looked highly skeptical and very confused so the Queen was forced to explain further. "You must understand that every Sailor Senshi in history had utilized a transformation object infused with mystical power to act as a buffer between the Senshi and their planet. Henshin wands act as a bridge between the mortal realm and the spiritual realm and were the access keys to your rightful planetary powers and Senshi form. Once the Mist stripped your henshin objects of all transforming power it had shut the door that you had always used to become Sailor Senshi; which was why you could not transform."

Princess Mercury politely interjected, "If that's the case then how come we remained transformed temporarily _after_ our henshin wands were stripped of power? My research confirmed this."

The Queen expected that question. "Just because your henshin wands were powerless did not mean that you were as well. Even though you all needed the henshin wand to gain full Senshi strength, that did not change the fact that you were born under the protection of your planets and are also planetary monarchs on top of that. Such a combination is very rare since historically the vast majority of Sailor Senshi were never monarchs.

"So," She promptly veered back on course, "the reason you remained momentarily transformed was because deep down there is a strong part of you that is forever connected to your planets, and that connection held on firmly. However, once your minds _believed_ your powers were lost the transformation could not endure. The mind is a very powerful thing."

Princess Mercury looked far from convinced, "But I scanned Rei and Makoto your Majesty. They held no trace of Mars or Jupiter in them as if they had never been Senshi at all."

"And Mars had a good point," came Jupiter, "how do you explain the weakness and the withdrawal we experienced if our powers weren't missing?"

Queen Selenity quickly recognized that the their Earth-born reincarnations were far more persistent than their past selves. This would take more effort than she originally thought.

"The instant you had first transformed into Sailor Senshi on Earth the unique power of your henshin wands were introduced to your bodies. This energy reflected the power of your planets. Over the years your biological energies kept ascending closer to that of your wands because you were forced to use them regularly, two almost becoming one. Since the energy increase was so gradual you did not notice its accumulation over time, and hence, the boost in your energy. However, once the Mist had siphoned the wand's power that power left your bodies as well, and the sudden lack of that extra energy was immediately felt. That was why you really believed that your powers had to have been stolen. It is perfectly understandable and the way it had to be."

The Queen had chosen her words wisely hoping she had delivered her explanation well though it was definitely not received as such. It was shocking enough that Queen Selenity appeared in front of them in the flesh after thousands of years, but adding what she had just told them on top of that left them baffled and very restless. The mere idea that they had believed they were powerless when apparently they were not proved to be a jagged pill to swallow. This was perfectly understandable considering what Usagi was forced to suffer due to that belief. Of course, the Senshi would not be able to see through their perceived failure of their Princess, which was in fact not a failure at all.

The Queen's logical explanation in addition to the ring of truth in her words had almost seduced Mercury, but she still needed some answers. Playing with the idea she offered, "So, the reason Rei and Makoto appeared as normal human beings to my computer was because it was only programmed to sense henshin wand power?"

The Queen smiled brighter at her cleverness, "Precisely."

After the brief mutual understanding Queen Selenity's hopes vanished when she sensed Endymion's strong hostility.

"So . . ."

Everyone turned to look at Endymion upon hearing his low, intense tone. "You're saying we always had our powers like we originally thought . . . but we just couldn't access them." He shut his eyes momentarily and swallowed the massive lump of fury and guilt burning in his throat in order to continue.

"Well . . ." he struggled hard to keep his voice steady, "how did we transform into this?" he gestured at their bodies while trying to keep his rage under control.

The Queen completely understood how they were feeling, Mamoru most of all. She knew that due to their protective natures they would secretly guilt themselves and suffer for years over this. However, they did not yet know that everything that had happened was absolutely necessary and could not have happened any other way, and there was more.

Queen Selenity clasped her hands, glad that Endymion had asked that question. "You all have achieved something quite extraordinary. Understand that something of this nature has never happened before.

"The Mist siphoned the energy out of your henshin wands blocking the only way that Sailor Senshi had ever used to reach full power."

The Queen could not help but smile at them all, "Your enormous strength of character, your deep love for Serenity, and your overwhelming desire to triumph caused all of you to make the gargantuan quantum leap to direct contact with your planetary deities."

Dead silence.

"Wait a minute," came Princess Jupiter, "what exactly are you saying here?"

The Queen knew that they wouldn't be able to understand yet, but small tears of pride had formed in her eyes regardless. "Because you absolutely could not accept loosing Serenity, your higher selves were forced to probe deeper and deeper until it had no choice but to cross the unknown void that the henshin wand was made to bridge in order to connect directly with its source. That was when the energies of your henshin wands in the crystal spheres became obsolete and vanished. You have bonded directly to your planetary deities on the highest spiritual level, rendering the need of a transformation object unnecessary."

She was radiating with pride now, "You are the first Senshi to achieve this."

While looking at them with love and admiration she could clearly see that every fibre of them wanted to bitterly argue against her; to absolutely _insist_ that their powers had been stolen. If that had been true then they could have at least held their heads high to say, 'we tried our best to protect Usagi'. From their perspective, not being able to access their powers, no matter how impossible a feat accessing them was . . . to them it would never be a valid enough excuse for Usagi to suffer the way she did.

Queen Selenity sensed it would be futile trying to convince them at that moment that once the time warp had occurred all subsequent events, including Usagi's suffering, were not only necessary but inevitable. Destiny had been forced to chart a brand new course for them due to the unpredicted warp event. Whatever their new future would be, fate had to prepare them for it somehow. However, now that the Queen had revealed the truth the Senshi could begin to feel it for themselves. It was as if an intense, brilliant light had ignited in their hearts giving them instantaneous access to enormous and deep planetary energies. As they turned inwards for answers they could begin to notice the shift and peaceful smiles couldn't help but creep across their faces. The feeling was consuming and absolutely divine. They immediately knew the truth and instantly sensed their planets within them and apart of them. It was definitely a brand new feeling and there was suddenly no more room for argument.

Queen Selenity continued onwards. "You might also notice something else. Think of the Silver Millennium . . . your first lives."

The Queen's heart warmed as she watched their expressions change dramatically. The moment they thought about the Silver Millennium they quickly realized that they could remember their first lifetimes completely; the same way they could remember their present lives on Earth. The Senshi were instantly overcome by a tidal wave of memories that had been locked away for thousands of years.

Each one of them gawked at Queen Selenity completely flabbergasted and overwhelmed as the Queen reminded herself to keep going. "As I said, none of this has happened before. When you fused with your planetary deities you also fused every aspect of your personalities together; your past and present selves are now one."

Once the initial shock of registering another lifetime's worth of memories subsided, their eyes began to soften more and more as they stared at the ancient Queen. Not just a few seconds ago this woman was like a stranger to them. Every time she had appeared before they always felt a fondness for her, but it was distant and involuntary. With their past memories invoked they could vividly remember their individual relationships with Queen Selenity. Each one of them had been close to her in a unique way and everyone had respected her _immensely_; which was why they always addressed her as 'Your Majesty' even though she had scolded them countless times not to.

Queen Selenity witnessed the familiarity, respect, and deep love seep back into their eyes as they looked at her. It had been 11,000 years since she had seen recognition upon their faces when in their presence. The Queen smiled warmly, eyes glistening. They had all been like her own children so the joy she felt when they remembered her was overwhelming.

"You all have the advantage of remembering two life-times now." She said, "You will be able to recall the extensive knowledge that you possessed about our System's history, the Galaxy, all known evil forces, and so much more due to your intensive education as Sailor Senshi and planetary monarchs."

Queen Selenity remained focused as she approached the most devastating part of her briefing. She thought it would be best to get it out as quickly as possible.

"You can now access information and memories that will aid you greatly in the upcoming wars."

Silence ensued as if they were in the vacuum of space. Princess Serenity had not spoken much but her carefully neutralized voice was immediate, "Wars? What wars?"

The Queen steeled herself. "This planet is teeming with life of all kinds and is infused with very rare and powerful metaphysical energies that can be found almost nowhere else in the galaxy. You can easily imagine that these days the Earth is well known and evil forces far and wide have been paying much more attention.

"In the last few years you have built up a solid reputation that had begun to circulate. Most of the evil forces spread across the galaxy were getting wind that some of their most ambitious colleagues had met their demise by death or purification when they tried to take the Earth.

"You have destroyed every force you have come up against and word was propagating that the Earth; being one of the most rare and sought after targets in the rural outskirts of nowhere had some of the most talented and formidable planetary protectors in the galaxy. In addition to this, a gifted evil few were able to detect a single bright and powerful energy signature here; Serenity's life force. By the time of Galaxia' defeat most had decided to resist temptation and cut their losses with the Earth, staying away."

As intriguing as all of this was everyone was slightly wondering when the point would emerge. The relentless information overload was absolutely daunting by this point but they could tell that even though she was imparting much, they could sense that everything she said was very important though they did not yet know why. Suddenly they began to view their recent achievement in a different light. Initially they believed that the Earth was finally safe because no one would be able to threaten them now that they had melded with their planetary spirits and possessed an amped up Ginzuishou in addition to the Golden Crystal.

This was the first time they began to feel an ominous vibe. It started to dawn on them that every power-up they had ever achieved ended up being a necessity. Usually meaning that they were about to confront something that could potentially match or better them.

The Queen arrived at the point, "When the portal closed behind Serenity once she was abducted, her energies became invisible to the Universe." Her composure loosened with each word she said. "The powerful shine of Serenity's life force finally warning many evil entities to stay away . . . was no longer detectable."

As soon as the dots connected Princess Mars stumbled forward, instantly alarmed. She now sensed what the Queen was getting at and was the first of them to finally understand its depth.

"You mean . . . They-They're all coming?!" She asked completely stupefied, dread filling her entire body, ". . . Here?!"

Exclamations were heard all around when everyone else clued in. They felt a nauseating wave of adrenaline and their hearts pounded like crazy, now finally beginning to grasp the scope of their situation. Queen Selenity wanted to reassure them somehow but knew that she couldn't. No one could.

"Yes," the Queen confirmed, "many evil forces spread throughout the galaxy are now on their way here. We don't know exactly how many but I know that there has been considerable mobilization."

Her voice was obviously depressed, "It turns out that the Mist had a few separate extensions of itself in other parts of our galaxy. When Serenity was being held captive it had communicated to its other parts that the Earth's formidable Senshi had been crippled and the planet was now wide open. Even though Serenity destroyed the Mist . . . the message was already out."

Queen Selenity could easily see the blood drain from their features and wished she had better news for them. In an attempt to cheer them up if only a little Queen Selenity summoned two spheres of light on either side of her from which Luna and Artemis emerged.

The Queen gestured to the two cats, "I've restored Artemis and Luna's full powers and abilities."

On cue the two felines morphed into their human forms. Luna was delicate and slender with long, wavy purple hair wearing an exotic pale yellow dress. Artemis stood tall and lean with shoulder length, straight white hair dressed in formal Lunar attire.

"Now at full capacity," the Queen went on, "they will be invaluable advisors to all of you."

Queen Selenity knew that they were on the verge of a long series of wars on a scale that no Senshi anywhere had ever dealt with. She knew that they had a long and difficult, but important destiny ahead of them. All of that aside it still broke her heart telling them all of this.

"I wish I could warn you about what you're up against," Queen Selenity said with complete authenticity, "but all of this is unfamiliar."

Before the Senshi's depression could settle to an all-new low the Queen rushed through the rest, "There's more. Because these new enemies are coming from many different distances by various forms of travel, we don't really know how their arrivals will be staggered."

She sighed heavily, "What I can tell you is that you will be fighting wars on and off for the next few centuries at least."

The Queen predicted what would follow.

"Wait," Princess Saturn jumped into the fray trying to comprehend, "Centuries?! But we'll die long before that!"

The Queen's heart became heavy as she dropped the final bomb on them. "Understand that all of your destinies have changed. By fusing with your planetary deities you have also achieved a higher state of being. Due to this enlightenment your physiological structures have evolved and your metabolic processes have slowed substantially. Unless you have an untimely death you will now live many, many centuries aging very slowly once you've reached adult maturity."

The Queen closed her eyes once she had finished for she could not bear to witness their faces when they realized what that meant.

The Senshi were unable to speak. They had just overcome the toughest battle they had ever faced and their beloved Princess had been traumatized beyond all recognition. Their private lives had vanished and their old way of life had been destroyed. They were now physiologically and spiritually evolved, could potentially live hundreds of years outliving all of their loved ones, and will be fighting against forces that could be unlike anything they had ever seen. 'Overwhelmed' could not even begin to describe how they felt.

As the Senshi remained silent the Queen dutifully went on, "The time warp had caused massive change in all time streams. The future that you were expecting . . . the long, cold slumber, a few brief wars, Crystal Tokyo in the 30th Century . . . does not exist anymore."

Serenity, who had been miserably mute for the most part, shook her head bitterly from side to side as her mother ended with, "From here on in its brand new territory."

Serenity deftly clutched Endymion, "Chibi-Usa!" She stared hard into her mother eyes demanding, "What happened to my daughter?!"

Queen Selenity understood her daughters feelings more than anyone, "To be honest Serenity, I'm not quite sure. I am still confidant that Chibi-Usa will always be your child, but when, where, and how she will appear is unknown."

The Senshi's faces were sullen, empty, and sad. Their entire world had been brutally demolished and they were desperately trying to cope. The Senshi knew that no matter how much they wanted to they could not change what had happened, so attempting to come to terms with their new future was the only option available to them.

Princess Venus' voice lacked all of its usual brightness, "How long do we have until the mayhem starts? Can you at least tell us that?"

Selenity replied, "All I can tell you is that you have about a week until your first enemy arrives."

They had only one week until war would be their primary concern. Princess Mercury couldn't help but ask, "Your Majesty, why do you appear like this? As if you were still living?"

"Well," the Queen began, "firstly, I wanted to be the one to tell you everything and I believed that you deserved to be told in person, not by some apparition."

Queen Selenity was the only one who noticed Saturn's head slightly perk upwards as if something had called her attention. With curious lavender eyes the petite girl turned her head around to look in the direction of the temple steps. The Queen knew exactly what was about to happen and realized that she was out of time.

"There is another reason why I came to you in human form."

As they looked at the Queen waiting for her answer she stared intently at her daughter, knowing that the price of being Sailor Moon had finally taken its toll on her.

In Endymion's arms Princess Serenity was completely lost in her own thoughts. She was fervently sifting through memory after memory of Prince Tranquility. She could now vividly remember sitting on her uncle's knee when she was little, listening to his stories and laughing with him. She could remember playing hide and seek with him in the palace and how he would sing lullabies to her every night that he was home . . . had it all been an act? Did he really hate her all along?

The months of torture she endured at her uncle's hand and the fact that she saved him regardless caused Serenity's eyes to fill with miserable tears. Of course she would have done the same thing over again. However, a human being as glowing, pure, and bright like Usagi can only endure so much. Her thoughts rapidly consumed her.

Just before Serenity's face crumbled miserably she suddenly caught her mother's eyes.

The instant Serenity looked at her mother she could easily remember the intimate relationship they had and could suddenly recall their countless heart-to-hearts. She remembered how vital her mother's nurturing spirit was to her and the soothing effect she had. Just before Serenity collapsed from heartache Queen Selenity wordlessly held her arms out towards her, clearly showing that at that moment she was not a monarch, a leader, or a spiritual force . . . At that moment she was a mother, and she was determined to be there for her daughter when she needed her mother the most.

Princess Serenity instinctively gravitated towards her mother forcing Endymion to reluctantly let her go. She practically collapsed in her mother's arms while the Queen offered Endymion a comforting smile, as if to say, 'don't worry'.

Saturn left the group completely unnoticed to head towards the temple steps when Queen Selenity turned to Mars, "Is there somewhere Serenity and I could sit a while?"

Mars stepped forward and empathetically placed her hands on Serenity's quivering shoulders, whispering, "You can use my room."

Queen Selenity and her grieving daughter hastily made their way inside and the door thudded closed behind them.

Prince Endymion and all the others gravitated together while staring at the closed door in total heartbreak. They were completely and utterly destroyed about Usagi . . . Endymion most of all. Luna and Artemis were terrified upon witnessing the mental and emotional states of Usagi and the Senshi. They were scared to learn what happened and wisely decided to stay silent as the Senshi vented their self—hatred and helplessness.

/

Saturn could not shake the tugging sensation she felt emanating from the direction of the temple steps, so she quietly withdrew from the congregation and headed towards the entrance. Serenity and the Queen were making their way inside when Queen Selenity's voice breezed through Saturn's mind, _"__**Your clothes."**_

Saturn froze just before reaching the stairs. She looked down and realized that she was dressed in a spectacularly made, exotically designed, gorgeous purple gown.

The Queen's voice hinted, _**"Just focus on what you need."**_

With her brow furrowed in concentration Saturn's ornate gown shifted to her Sailor fuku then she descended the steps to find out what was calling her down there.

As the crowd below noticed Sailor Saturn approaching the multitude of voices began speaking all at once. There were no hysterics this time, but it was an irritating, jumbled mess. Saturn scanned the crowd and immediately spotted the Tsukino's who were ecstatically waving their hands.

Eternal Saturn's imposing demeanor suddenly melted into that of a sweet, young girls.

Ikuko saw that they had made eye contact but couldn't begin to guess whom Sailor Saturn could be. Either way they were slightly shocked when the supernatural warrior implored them to come towards her with the warmest, familiar smile.

As the Tsukino's made their way forwards Saturn spotted a few others pushing their way through; Ms. Mizuno, Motoki, The Aino's, Umino, and Naru. When the group reached the mystical barrier they looked up at Sailor Saturn, unsure of what to do. Saturn smiled sweetly and reassured, "Just walk through. It's perfectly fine."

With a hint of hesitation each one of the Senshi's close family and friends walked through the barrier and started up the stairs. Members of the crowd also attempted to pass through but collided with a wall of energy instead. Pissed off exclamations were heard as the small group ascended the mountain of temple steps.

/

Everyone climbed in silence not knowing what to say. Sailor Saturn smiled pleasantly at them and said, "I can imagine that you must have a million and six questions right?"

They just stared at her with nervous but polite smiles. They were having a difficult time comprehending the fact that they were walking next to one of the Sailor Senshi whose identity they did not know_._ They couldn't help but notice that the petite warrior sported some kind of glowing tattoo on her forehead. What truly commanded their attention was the six-foot, sharp as hell, menacing weapon she carried around all too comfortably. Saturn followed their eyes to her glaive and blushed, embarrassed.

"Oh, sorry," she confessed as it suddenly disappeared to her space pocket. They relaxed slightly and Saturn continued, "I can only imagine what must be going through your minds right now.

"Just try to remember that they are still the same people you knew before you found out about all this. There's just," she thought pensively for a moment, "a little more to them than you thought, that's all."

The Senshi's family and friends filled with apprehension as they approached the top of the stairs, not knowing what they would find. You couldn't blame them either. The mother of all supernova explosions detonated in their laps three months prior. The crazy, secret lives of those closest to them were suddenly revealed out of the blue and then they disappeared without a trace! Some of the Senshi's friends and family didn't even have the luxury of seeing them even once after the news broke.

The denial had worn off about a week afterwards when the inevitable clarity of hindsight took over. They permitted themselves to recognize all of the strange behaviour displayed in the last few years that they had originally dismissed. Then suddenly question after question after question began surfacing in their minds only to be followed by more questions with receiving zero answers. They had been living in a torturous limbo for three agonizingly long months. All that consumed them were anxiety and questions. They needed to know everything and they needed to know _now_.

With nervous jitters the humble group finally reached the top of the stairs. Their eyes rested immediately on a group of people huddled together talking very seriously some distance away. After a few seconds the Senshi's family and friends gasped quietly. They slowly realized that it was Mamoru and the girls but could clearly see that something was quite . . . different.

They were dressed in the most extravagant, exquisitely designed clothes made of magnificent materials they had never seen before. Staring in silent confusion family and friends noticed a slight glow emanating from them and glowing tattoos on their heads. None of them knew what to think at this point and continued to stand at the top of the stairs in stunned silence. Out of the many things they had pictured if lucky enough to see the Senshi again, this was not it.

/

The moment Queen Selenity and Princess Serenity disappeared into the house the Senshi gravitated together. With Serenity no longer around Prince Endymion suddenly appeared ragged and deeply disturbed. He exhaled, exhausted, "How can we even begin to help her?" he voiced looking utterly spent.

Before anyone could answer Endymion exploded with frustration and inconceivable helplessness, "How the hell are we going to help Usako through this?!" His handsome face kept shifting between heartbreak, self-hatred, and angry as hell. "She has suffered a fate worse than death . . . for _months_."

Princess Venus could barely swallow the guilt-ridden lump in her throat. Just the thought of Usagi in any sort of pain was absolutely unendurable.

Everyone could vividly recall the raw destruction in Usagi's eyes. It was obvious Prince Cirius had completely destroyed her. Her usual vivacity and brilliance had simply vanished.

None of them could shake the memory of the condition they had found Usagi in while imprisoned in their cocoons. Shifting irritably Princess Uranus fumed, "He tortured her slowly for months?!"

While the others practically shivered in anger and disgust Endymion corrected her in a carefully controlled voice. Now that Usagi was safe Mamoru's inherent talent at controlling his emotions had somewhat returned. His voice was steady and serious, but he could not quite cover up the smoldering torment.

"No. It wasn't just a lengthy torture." Mamoru explained carefully. "Prince Cirius would beat her close to death, let her suffer, heal her, then beat her again. Over, and over."

Endymion appeared homogenous but his fists clenched tightly and his throat constricted, "When we found her, the amount of times she had suffered in agony only to be healed and tortured again was probably well into the hundreds."

Endymion was silent for a moment, struggling desperately to remain in control. He summoned everything he had to prevent himself visualizing Cirius beating Usagi to the verge of death. "He . . ." Mamoru's voice descended, "that son of a bitch made me watch."

Their heads veered towards him in revolt. Jupiter stepped in front of him, alarmed, "What?!"

Endymion's jaw clenched before he answered her, "I was trapped in a prison right next to Usako. I could see her as clear as I see you right now. After dealing with me Prince Cirius wanted nothing more than to torture us further . . . so he went to her . . ."

Endymion closed his eyes and swallowed hard while remaining tall and still, "I watched him torture her . . . beat her . . ." he filled with disgust and they could easily sense the uncontrollable fire blazing within him as he choked out, "relentlessly."

Endymion felt the look of horror cross their faces while he exerted himself to stay in control. "It . . ." He inhaled strongly, "We, uh, we have to . . ."

Princess Mars took over immediately, "We all have to be there for Usagi. Whatever she needs, whenever she needs it." Endymion gave Mars a discreet nod of thanks.

Venus added, "On top of everything Usagi just got told that she has a week before who knows how many wars and will outlive her entire family."

Mercury voiced an inner thought. "If the Queen is correct, and all of this happened for a reason . . . in order for her to be able to face this new future, how strong does Usagi have to be?"

There was silence as it began to dawn upon most of them that maybe all of this _was_ inevitable like the Queen had said. That it had to happen in order to prepare them for what was coming. Apprehension couldn't help but surface due to fear of the unknown. A few of them looked up to the sky, wondering what the hell was going to show up at their doorstep in a week's time.

Mercury summoned her newly advanced, fully loaded computer and began typing furiously feeling much more in control when trying to solve a problem. "I'm going to dig up cutting-edge resources on post-traumatic stress disorder, maybe that can help."

"That's a great idea," commented Endymion, "We all ne-"

"Um, guys?" Sailor Saturn's voice interrupted.

In the midst of discussion they turned to look at the young warrior whom they didn't even notice was missing. Then they noticed a small group of people huddling at the top of the steps. There stood the Tsukino's, The Aino's, Ms. Mizuno, Motoki, Umino, and Naru. The sight of their loved ones ripped the inner Senshi back to a reality they had temporarily forgotten. The staggering developments of the last few hours definitely needed their attention, but they remembered their other reality and could only imagine how their family and friends must be feeling. The inner Senshi walked towards them in joyful earnest with immediate and genuine smiles.

Commanding everyone's attention, the Hino front door burst open with Queen Selenity and Princess Serenity striding out of the house hip to hip. The serene pair laughed melodically with their arms affectionately intertwined behind them. It was obvious that the Queen was the happiest she had been in a very long time, but only the Senshi were able to comprehend how shocking this scene actually was.

Princess Serenity was laughing light-heartedly, completely carefree. The Senshi were struck into confused silence upon witnessing the brilliant light sparkling in the summer sky blue of her eyes.

It was Usagi . . . the Usagi they knew, loved, and cherished.

The Senshi continued to stare in disbelief wondering what the hell happened when Princess Serenity's musical laugh subsided upon noticing her family. Her face went deathly still the moment she saw them.

Ikuko gasped in recognition, "Usagi?!"

Serenity's face trembled, now becoming fully aware of what her family must have gone through. She darted over to them only noticing the stressed, but incomprehensible looks on their faces as she neared. Slowing to stand directly in front of them Serenity's lip quivered.

"Mom . . ." she whispered, staring at Ikuko, "Dad . . ." Then she locked eyes with her excited younger brother, "Shingo" she breathed with tender, watery eyes.

Serenity was about to throw herself into her mother's arms when she followed her wide-eyed gaze to the silvery whiteness of her hair, the crescent moon on her brow, and the blindingly white, elegant gown she wore.

As the Tsukino's attempted to control their wonderment it suddenly occurred to Usagi that her family must feel completely lost.

Serenity's appearance shifted immediately. Her typical street clothes replaced her pure white dress, the crescent Moon disappeared from her brow, and her silky white hair slowly tinted sunshine gold. There was a collective gasp.

Ignoring their audible astonishment Usagi threw herself in her mother's arms. Ikuko accepted her daughter fiercely but could not utter a word for everything was just too astounding. Kenji embraced his wife and his daughter, relieved that Usagi was safe but also remained mutely shocked.

Mars whispered to Mercury, "I totally thought the white hair was going to be permanent. Didn't you?"

Mercury stifled a laugh.

While family and friends stared blankly at Usagi in complete silence Usagi responded by blushing a deep pink. She looked downwards feeling embarrassed and shy.

"Come on you guys," she said quietly but heartfelt. "It's still me you know, the same Usagi you've always known. I just happen to have," she paused then looked at her friends and family with a glowing, familiar smile, "a lot of responsibilities, that's all."

She suddenly threw herself at Motoki, then Naru, and soon everyone was laughing and socializing with Usagi like they would have before they found out she was Sailor Moon.

Queen Selenity gracefully slipped into the Senshi's midst while Usagi's happy reunion took place.

"Your Majesty," Endymion began in haste lacking all comprehension, "Usako . . . She seems. She seems like-"

"She seems completely normal." Princess Venus finished while studying Usagi suspiciously. Everyone was astounded. Usagi was either the best actor they had ever seen or something really strange was going on.

Prior to the onslaught of questions Queen Selenity confessed, "To be honest with you I am not supposed to interfere the way I just did but, I didn't care." She explained further, "While I was comforting Serenity I used my abilities to distance her suffering by selectively bending time."

Uranus couldn't help but ask, "You did what?"

The Queen was unable to take her joyous eyes off of her daughter. "To Serenity, all of the suffering she has just endured now feels as if it happened years ago." She looked back to the Senshi, "I accelerated the 'time heals all wounds', if you will."

The helplessness and despair each of the Senshi felt concerning Usagi's well being evaporated once they understood what the Queen was saying. Consumed in speechless gratitude they could only stare at her.

Queen Selenity became very pensive as she said, "Serenity has only one week left of this life. It was the least I could do for her."

When Selenity met Endymion's eyes she hesitated for a split second. The relief and gratitude billowing out of him felt as intense as the energy pouring out of a dying star. The Queen now sensed the reality of Mamoru's inevitable self-destruction very clearly even though he could not.

The attention of Usagi's group began to turn their way and Artemis quickly suggested, "You should all power down."

The Senshi had temporarily forgotten how strange they must look.

"Just think of it like closing a valve." Luna offered.

Following their advice each of them shifted and powered down to their usual, Tokyo-born selves.

At that moment the two groups collided. Returning to jovial spirits a little too easily Mamoru put a playful arm around his best friend's shoulders. "It's good to see you Motoki. You've got to fill me in on the last three months buddy, I need updates."

Motoki choked on pure air, "A-? . . . MAMORU! WHAT THE HELL MAN!? YOU WANT UPDATES FROM ME?!" Motoki grabbed Mamoru forcefully by the collar of his shirt, "YOU HAVE TO TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!"

Mamoru winced playfully as Motoki continued ranting, "You're a superhero?! I mean, holy shit Mamoru! How the hell did you snag such a gig?! What created you? Mutant insect bite? Meteorite radiation? A secret government program? Did the government force you to do this?"

Mamoru sweat dropped while Motoki rambled on, "Wait, don't tell me you were born like this. You were born like this weren't you? So, what? Are you like a genetically modified test tube baby from some secret society lab or something cuz, I don't know man but that is seriously messed up-"

Motoki just kept right on going.

/

Ami meekly approached her stunned mother then surprised the older woman by throwing her arms around her. Ms. Mizuno's chin length black hair swayed from the force. She embraced her daughter tightly.

"Ami! I thought that I'd never see you again!"  
They held each other quietly for a moment until Ami sqeaked out, "I'm sorry."

Ms. Mizuno pulled back wiping away her tears, "I guess this explains why you mysteriously disappeared all the time."

Ami looked adorably guilty but her mother continued, "You're excuses were so creative and well executed that I didn't even notice how often you were breaking your commitments!"

Ami smiled sheepishly and Ms. Mizuno became serious and impatient, "You really have to tell me how this Sailor Mercury stuff is possible-"

/

Minako stood in front of her parents wearing an awkward, 'got caught in the cookie jar' smile.

"Well . . . I guess you know now."

Her father threw up his hands, "Know what?! We barely know anything!"

Mrs. Aino appeared more relaxed. "It kind of makes sense now in a strange way."

Minako was stunned, "It does?"

Her mother shook her head with a knowing grin, "Even back in London I would catch you sneaking out in the middle of the night at thirteen years old. Up until three months ago I could never figure out why I never stopped you. Any mother would have grabbed you by your neck to knock some sense into you because that's a mother's job. I couldn't understand why something always held me back."

Minako crushed them both in a massive hug.

/

Usagi led her parents straight to Queen Selenity. Ikuko and Kenji were blatantly nervous looking at the six-foot tall, goddess-like woman. They weren't quite sure who she was but they assumed that she was related to Usagi in some way since they looked remarkably alike. They also surmised that the woman had to be someone of great importance because the vibe she was giving off was definitely not casual.

The Queen's eyes flowed with honour and joy while the Tsukino's fidgeted chronically.

Usagi beamed like sunshine holding both of her mother's hands and her crystal blue eyes glanced happily between them, "Mom, Dad, I'd like you meet Selenity."

Kenji and Ikuko tensed but bowed respectfully.

The golden crescent moon on the woman's forehead was noticed immediately and the divine essence radiating from her was palpable. Her hair was just like Usagi's but powdery grey and she captivated them with her dreamy, grey-blue eyes. The Tsukino's deadpanned when the regal woman bowed deeply before them while they struggled to remain composed.

"I am very honoured to meet you Ikuko and Kenji. Usagi's parents."

Usagi continued smiling as she attempted to fill in the gaps, "Selenity was once Queen of the Moon."

Ikuko and Kenji blinked mutely. Was this the woman Luna had mentioned?

Usagi blurted out, "She is also my mother . . . when I was Serenity of the Moon."

The Tsukino's shot surprised looks at Usagi, now remembering the small tale Luna told them that fateful day all hell broke loose.

Usagi noticed their intense astonishment and quickly tried to patch the situation, "But that was 11,000 years ago so-,"

Her parents wide-eyed the monarch before them, wondering how such a meeting was even possible if she was truly that ancient. Usagi rubbed the back of her head in defeat, "I don't think I'm doing this right."

Queen Selenity was thoroughly enjoying the dynamic she sensed between the Tsukino's and their daughter. The nuances exchanged were hardly noticeable but the Queen picked up on everything, for the first time clearly seeing the difference between Usagi and Serenity. Though Serenity would always be apart of Usagi the Queen could easily tell that 'Usagi' would always be the most dominant.

Selenity swooped in for the save, "What Usagi is trying to say is, yes, I am also her mother. That was in a completely different time and place . . . ancient history. Here and now my Serenity is your daughter, Tsukino Usagi. You both are the main reason why Sailor Moon is who she is. Her strength and her fire come from you and from being born on this planet. I am very honoured to be able to meet you both in person."

The Tsukino's smiled warmly but nervously. An ancient Moon queen was honouring them. Kenji glanced down and spotted a stain on his shirt from lunch and just wanted to die.

/

Thoroughly enjoying the feeling of being at home in her temple robes, Rei walked over to her grandfather who sat quietly on the low deck of their house. He buried his arms in his sleeves as she sat down, eyeing him peripherally.

"You heard everything didn't you?" She assumed.

"I did." He admitted peacefully.

Rei nodded solemnly, not knowing what to say.

"It's all quite amazing."

Rei looked at him seriously, "You really think so?"

"Well, I knew that you were warriors and related to the planets somehow, but I had no idea it was like all that."

Rei was deathly silent, not knowing how to take such a statement.

"It's so much more beautiful and complex. I am very proud to be your grandfather Rei."

Her eyes warmed and he said, "Maybe our guests would like some tea."

Rei nodded in understanding then slipped into the house making her way to the kitchen.

Rei sighed heavily while contemplating the lifetime ahead of them as she navigated the halls. Upon approaching the kitchen Rei experienced a strong psychic pulse ripple through her body. Before she could even wonder what it meant Rei stepped into the kitchen to see Yuuichirou standing silently in the corner, arms crossed in deep thought.

"Yuuichirou!" Rei belted out, half startled.

"Rei-san." Yuuichirou quickly straightened up and looked at her intently.

Now able to see him properly Rei visibly faltered. Yuuichirou looked like a completely different person. His hair had been cut short making his uniquely chiseled face compeltely visible. She noticed that his eyes had to be the clearest hazel she had ever seen in a human being. Yuuichirou seemed taller as well, only because he wasn't slouching and meek like usual. Yuuichirou stood in front of her with an entirely different demeanor; he looked confident, strong, and intelligent. A sudden spark of attraction raced up her spine. He was absolutely gorgeous. Rei stubbornly dismissed the sensation.

"So," she walked over to lean against the counter opposite him, "You've changed."

"It would seem so, yea." He said.

They smiled awkwardly at each other. Yuuichirou continued with complete authenticity, "It's really, _really_ good to see you Rei."

He seemed to relax when Rei looked downwards to hide her blush. Yuuichirou gestured to his hair, face and appearance, "It's been an intense three months."

Rei felt a sting of empathy. She couldn't even imagine what it must have been like for everyone during the three months they were allegedly missing. However, in the exact same way no one could begin to imagine what the Senshi had been forced to deal with during that time as well.

Rei casually brushed the bangs off of her face, "Well, I guess you know about my alter ego huh?"

Yuuichirou stared into her piercing, violet eyes and Rei was secretly astonished at the new boldness of his character, considering that he had never looked her directly in the eyes for very long before.

Rei remained carefully neutral, staring right back.

His unnaturally hazel eyes appeared to sparkle playfully, "You're one of the infamous Sailor Senshi; Sailor Mars."

Before she could respond he said, "What I didn't know until just now was that you've been reincarnated. You are originally from the planet Mars but you are also now from Earth, and you are the Princess of Mars as well."

Rei gawked at him. She had no clue that he had heard their pivotal talk with Queen Selenity. He knew much more than she had ever intended to tell him.

Rei's mind screamed, _"Dammit! What must he think of me now?! This is exactly why we didn't want anyone finding out. People will completely misunderstand and think that we are different from them. But that's not the case at all. We're human just like everyone else."_

Rei gripped the counter, "Does that bother you?" She asked in a fiercely independent tone, suggesting that she could care less what he said though knowing deep down she cared way too much.

Yuuichirou stood up straight crossing his arms over his chest, "Does it bother me that you're a Sailor Senshi as well as royalty from another planet protecting Earth from evil forces?"

Rei's lip almost quivered, fearing what he would say when Yuuichirou stifled a knowing laugh. He grabbed Rei aggressively by the arm and pulled her into him, his lips hovering above hers. Rei's surprise was so instantaneous that her mind ceased to function.

Yuuichirou quietly confessed, "I love you, Rei." Then his lips descended upon hers. Without a moment lost Rei's arms were wrapped around his neck as they fervently massaged their lips together. Her head felt pleasantly dizzy. Considering the events of the past twenty-four hours Rei had to admit that she was as unstable as everyone else and needed something like this more than she realized. In the midst of their kiss Rei discovered that she had been in love with Yuuichirou for a long time and never admitted it until that very moment. As if in response to her thoughts he intensified the kiss, pressing his lips further and fiercely circling his arms around her waist. Rei's silky, violet-black hair swayed in synch with their rhythms when she suddenly remembered what the Queen had said,

"_Unless you have an untimely death, you will now live many, many centuries aging very slowly_ _once you've reached adult maturity."_

Rei abruptly broke their kiss and tried to place some distance between them. Oddly, he let her slip away.

Yuuichirou's eyes remained closed, as if purposefully saving the memory. Back leaning against her trusty countertop Rei murmured, "Umm . . ."

He saved her the trouble of coming up with something to say, "Since I found out all about you it would only be fair for me to even the score by telling you about myself."

Rei looked perplexed, "What do you mean? I already know that you are from a wealthy family, and that you began wandering Japan in search of your true self."

Yuuichirou looked downwards and smiled, "You're right, I am from a wealthy family," his eyes shifted towards hers, "and I have wandered . . ."  
Rei's powerful senses suddenly began to pick up on something very peculiar. It wasn't a hostile sensation but it was heavy, mystical, and creeping up strongly. Her eyes narrowed warily when he suddenly said, _**"My name isn't Yuuichirou and I am not Japanese."**_

Rei seemed to jump out of her skin and instantly leaped away from him, sliding into the fridge. The reason she had freaked out was because he spoke to her telepathically. His mouth did not move.

She telepathically bellowed back at him, **"**_**What the hell is going on here?! Since when are you telepathic?! And if Yuuichirou is not your name then what is and where the hell do you come from?"**_

He could tell that Rei was now deathly serious and completely on her guard. He had the distinct feeling that she would spring into action at a moments notice if anything went awry.

He quickly raised his hands in surrender and telepathically continued, _**"You know I mean you no harm. My real name is Chiro."**_

"_**Chiro huh?"**_Challenged Rei, _**"so, where are you from and why have you deceived us all these years?"**_

Yuuichirou, now Chiro kept his demeanor relaxed in hopes of getting Rei to join him, _**"You might not believe this . . . but I am from a planet called Ryxis."**_

Rei was dumbfounded to say the least and in trademark fashion fell back on anger as her first line of defense.

"_**Ryxis?"**_ Rei instantly sifted through her regained knowledge of all planets known during the Silver Millennium and exclaimed,_**"Never heard of it!"**_

Chiro responded gently, _**"It's on the other side of the galaxy, close to the centre. We're small and quite young and would be next to impossible to detect from way out here."**_

"_**Is that right?"**_Chided Rei now pissed off at being on the other side of deception.

"_**Yes,"**_Chiro admitted seriously.

Rei could easily discern that he was telling the truth and she rolled her eyes in supreme annoyance when flashes of their heated kiss tore through her head. That was when she thought he was Yuuichirou, and now she had no idea who this man was anymore.

"_**So?"**_Rei demanded telepathically with a flailing right arm, _**"What would a guy from the other side of the galaxy be doing on Earth?"**_

Chiro took a friendly step towards her as Rei took a defensive step back, _**"I was sent here undercover to ascertain the whereabouts of someone. Something unexpected happened on my journey and I ended up here well before I was supposed to. Through my visions I was guided to this temple for reasons I couldn't know until I realized that Sailor Soldier's operated in the area."**_

His mental voice softened considerably, _**"And I also got to know you, Rei. And now I find out that I live under the same roof as the Princess and Sailor Solider of Mars."**_

"_**Yea, well, so what?!"**_ blew Rei,_**"Where the hell is the significance?"**_

"_**It's significant,"**_he said,_**"because I am the Sailor Soldier of Ryxis."**_

Rei gasped out loud but continued telepathically, _**"You-You're a Sailor Soldier?!"**_

At that exact moment Makoto sauntered into the kitchen, "Rei, your grandfather said . . . that . . ."

The tall brunette slowed to a stop upon finding Rei and Yuuichirou staring silently but intensely at each other. Makoto could sense the heightened electrical currents easily.

"Okaaay," she started awkwardly, "is everything alright in here?" Makoto then noticed Yuuichirou's shorter hair and drop-dead features. "Yuuichirou! Look at you. You're . . . well . . . you're hot if you don't mind my saying."

Chiro effortlessly slipped back into the character of Yuuichirou. He slouched a little and laughed bearishly while rubbing the back of his head, "Uh, thanks Makoto." He then made his way to the door and slipped out saying, "I'll let you ladies get to it. We'll talk later."

As Chiro walked down the hall he telepathically whispered to Rei, _**"Please don't say anything to the others yet. They deserve a week with one less thing to worry about."**_

Back in the kitchen Makoto raised an eyebrow looking at her fiery friend, "What the hell was that all about?"

Rei opened her mouth slightly, hesitated, and then closed it. Makoto knew something was up but also knew there was never getting anything out of Rei until she was good and ready. Swinging her ponytail out of the way Makoto dove into the fridge and surfaced with various items. "Well, I don't think tea is going to cut it. The conversation out there is just getting started and your grandfather encouraged me to whip up a few snacks."  
Rei just nodded, "Uh huh."

She filled up the kettle and put it on the stove staring dreamily into the wall all the while. Chiro's passionate kiss fluttered through her mind and her cheeks flushed with fire. Makoto saw this out of the corner of her eye and smiled knowingly while washing the vegetables. Makoto knew that look a mile away.

/

While the happy group of Senshi and non-Senshi congregated in the temple courtyard Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru stood observantly under a tree respectively out of the way.

Against the tree with her arms tightly crossed Haruka shifted her hair out of her eyes while staring at Usagi. "Odango . . . It makes you respect and love her so much more, if that was even possible."

Michiru looked up at her inquisitively.

Haruka explained, "On top of going through what Sailor Moon has to go through, and at such a young age too, she still had to come home to a family every day and keep up appearances."

Haruka drew Michiru in tightly as Michiru looked to the ground confessing, "I cringe when I think of the self-righteous attitude we showed towards them when we first met. They were the ones teaching us the lessons in the end. All because of Usagi . . ." Michiru could feel tears welling up in her aquamarine eyes but she held them back. "I have never seen such strength and compassion in a human being. Usagi is truly remarkable."

Hotaru watched the reunion happily, "Outer Senshi, inner Senshi, it really doesn't matter anymore. We are all one unit now and will protect this planet a million times over if that's what it takes."

In traditional fashion all three of them nodded their heads in unison; each affirming their commitment to the possible centuries ahead, serving on equal ground with the inner's under Cosmic Sailor Moon.

Haruka straightened up, "Come on, we should go home and catch up with them later. They're spending the night with family and there is nothing we can do today. Everyone should rest."

Michiru felt a disturbing vibration, "Leaving now is a good idea," she added, "who knows when Usagi will start asking about Setsuna."

In a quick double flash each of them changed into Senshi form then teleported to their Tokyo condo.

Usagi observed their disappearance while conversing with Naru.

/

Usagi fluttered through the congregation like a butterfly making everyone feel comfortable and at ease. Mamoru quietly removed himself from the group to stand near the Hino front door with an intense look upon his face. It was clear that he was wracking his brain relentlessly while staring hard at Usagi, following her every gesture half a courtyard away. Mamoru's thoughts raced through his mind when Queen Selenity stood next to him.

She cut straight to the point, "Something is bothering you." It was not a question.

Mamoru remained captivated by Usagi. "Just a few hours ago she was living a nightmare . . . and look at her now . . . like nothing ever happened."

He turned directly towards the Queen with a serious stare, "You really distanced the experience for her?"

Selenity nodded, "Yes. It remains clear in her memory but once I 'aged' the torturous experience it meant that it would no longer affect the living of her life."

Mamoru had no words to utter as Selenity observed her daughter. "I knew her parents were coming and I would never let them see her like that. Besides," she exhaled sadly, "You all have an arduous journey ahead of you, I can at least give her one week of care-free happiness."

The silence between them communicated Mamoru's eternal gratitude and Selenity's contentment without fail. The Queen turned to leave but spoke back to him over her shoulder, "Make every moment count."

All too soon she was talking to someone else and Mamoru continued to stand alone staring intently at the Tsukino's. After about a minute of heavy debate he gave up.

"To hell with it," he muttered then burst to life walking in long, hurried strides.

Makoto and Rei came out of the house and grabbed everyone's attention inviting them inside for food and drink. The autumn chill caused everyone to eagerly file into the house while deep in various conversations. Minako and Makoto moved to either side of Usagi and interlocked their arms with hers as they went in. Makoto and Minako were elated beyond reason that Usagi was with them and her usual, light-hearted self.

Once everyone trickled into the greeting hall the Senshi were quick to the food and could not remember the last time they had anything to eat. Lagging behind substantially Ikuko and Kenji came in whispering hotly to each other. Kenji had an extremely dissatisfied look on his face, "Ikuko!"

His wife turned a stern eye towards him also whispering heatedly, "Kenji, don't start! Not here and not now!"

Kenji became even more agitated, "Come on now!"

Ikuko dropped a stare her husband had never witnessed before, "I'm warning you . . ."

Kenji felt its icy chill and hastily kept his mouth shut.

The Aino's came towards them, plates of gourmet food in hand, "Is everything alright?"

Ikuko transformed and smiled brightly towards the Aino's, "As good as can be expected!"

Kenji just crossed his arms in extreme annoyance, saying nothing.

/

In the bathroom Usagi washed her hands slowly and looked up to her reflection in the mirror. The water continued to run as she stared into her own face as if looking at it for the first time. Usagi stood transfixed on her own eyes for a few moments, barely recognizing them. She then mysteriously snapped out of her trance, dried her hands, and left the bathroom.

Usagi turned a corner to see Mamoru standing against the wall with his hands in his pockets patient and nonchalant. She naturally gravitated towards him and took his strong wrist between her hands.

"What is it Mamo-chan?" she asked seriously, obviously worried.

His eyes glanced sideways at her. She was adorable looking up at him so worried and expectant. Mamoru's heart warmed from just looking at her. He honestly believed that it would have been months before he would see anything other than misery on her face. Mamoru wordlessly took her by the hand, opened the sliding wooden door behind him and guided her out to a small, private courtyard. He swiftly shut the door and let the pristine solitude encompass them.

Still running off of the day's events Usagi clenched her fists and turned away from him, "Something's wrong isn't it?" Her voice now low. "There's something else am I right? What? What is it now?! Just spit it out so we can get all the bad news out of the way!"

Usagi had filled with tension that dissipated entirely when she sensed Mamoru directly behind her. She felt his warm hands on her shoulders and heat flooded her cheeks when she heard his smooth voice next to her ear.

"Usako." He breathed deeply, "I thought you were lost to me forever."

Usagi remained silent.

Mamoru wrapped his arms securely around her stomach, holding her tightly. The intoxicating aroma of the sweetness that was only Usagi threatened to completely overwhelm him. He was grateful beyond all comprehension that the Queen had healed Usagi's pain, but for Mamoru it was only yesterday when he was locked in a stranger's bedroom utterly heart broken. Barely a day ago he had been lying on the floor drunk out of his mind in pitch darkness. Mamoru had laid there for hours clutching the shirt he wore when she disappeared, desperately trying to hold on to Usagi's scent that only got fainter . . . threatening to erase her very existence.

Mamoru snapped back to the present moment remembering who was in his arms and rested his chin between her odangos. Usagi smiled hypnotically and with her eyes still closed rested the back of her head against his chest. Her hands instinctively migrated along his arm, gripping him tightly.

Mamoru was honestly lost in the bliss of holding his Princess. This was exactly where she was supposed to be. He looked down to the top of her head, "The past few weeks made me realize something very important."

"What's that?" Usagi inquired, completely lost in her own bliss.

"Life without you is not worth living."

Her nose picked up the pleasant scent of roses. Usagi opened her eyes to see a blood red rose intermingled with a pure white one blossoming right in front of her lips. She smiled excitedly while inhaling one of her favourite scents in the Universe. With one arm Mamoru spun Usagi around to face him, holding the roses between them.

With a deep, slightly strained voice Mamoru confessed, "I need you Usako."

He pulled her closer, pressing his forehead into hers, "With me."

Mamoru suddenly dropped the roses and impulsively slid his hands down to her hips, pulling her even closer, "Always."

By this point Usagi was drowning in the depths of his enticing deep blues, which were the colour of the ocean, she was sure of it. Usagi's throat dried up and light-headedness crept up on her. No matter how many times she tried to prepare herself, just the closeness of Mamoru could throw her.

Their eyes were now locked together and burning intensely barely inches apart, the energy between them pulsating. Completely entranced by the woman in his arms Mamoru's warm lips brushed hers lightly.

"Usako?" He breathed heatedly.

Usagi could barely keep her wits, ". . . Mamo-chan?"

Mamoru's eyes searched hers hungrily. "Marry me." He implored.

Usagi gasped. As if a switch had been thrown her eyes filled with sparkling tears.

In response he brushed against hers lips again, "Be my wife."

Before Mamoru could even wonder what she would say Usagi vaulted onto her tiptoes and wrapped her arms fiercely around his neck. Her mind exploded. On the deepest subconscious level she had been in love with Mamoru since the day she threw that crumpled up, 30% failed test on his head. This time around it wasn't Endymion she fell for and it wasn't even Tuxedo Kamen, though he was close. It was Mamoru. She had always loved Mamoru. Usagi would never have admitted it in the early days but it was true, and for the past two years she had done nothing but dream of the day when she and Mamoru would be married. Usagi could barely comprehend that at that moment . . . the love of both her lives, the most gorgeous man on Earth was asking to marry her. In the privacy of her head Usagi was giggling like a mental patient. It was now, only after he had asked her that Usagi realized she couldn't think of a more perfect time.

Usagi's silence was starting to alarm Mamoru. "Usako?" he asked, sounding slightly unsure.

He could feel her tears on his neck, "So . . . will you marry me?"

Usagi peeled herself off of him and wiped her tears away, "Of course I'll marry you!"

Mamoru's heart skipped a beat, "You-you will?"

She gave him a slap on the arm, "Honestly, Mamo-chan!" Then she placed her hands on his broad chest looking up at him adoringly, cheeks flushed furiously pink, "I have always dreamed of being your wife." She rolled her eyes shyly, " . . . like you didn't know."

One side of Mamoru's mouth curved up in a goofy, breathless smile as he covered her hands with his own and kissed her deeply.

They melted into each other.

Usagi's answer catapulted Mamoru far past cloud nine. While thoroughly lost in the euphoric moment the many years of pent up sexual frustration had absolutely no problem barreling past his usual Fort Knox defense system. Overflowing with joy Mamoru instinctively intensified the kiss to the point where he was almost drowning her. Enveloping her petite body Mamoru's arms and hands seemed to move on their own wandering all over the contours of her back and caressing the soft skin of her neck. Usagi's excited breath came out shallow and hot when his hand began drifting lower, barely passing over the plump of her ass.

With his tongue exploring her desperately Usagi's mind had completely shut down. Mamoru was finally responding to her like she had been secretly hoping for the past year at least.

Mamoru was seconds away from gripping her ass firmly like nobody's business just as the fingers of his other hand slid aggressively underneath the strap of her bra. Without warning a flash of Prince Cirius torturing Usagi shot through Mamoru's mind.

On the verge of devouring her with Usagi about to respond intensely, Mamoru twitched. His hands swiftly migrated back to her shoulders and he pulled her safely into a loving but innocent hug. Usagi could feel his heart racing a mile a minute just like hers was but she was now very confused. In the past year Usagi knew she had developed rapidly. She looked at herself in the mirror many times and could tell that she had filled out but always worried that Mamoru wasn't physically attracted to her. Guys everywhere checked her out all the time but she was very self-conscious of the fact that her own boyfriend wouldn't even try to intensify their relationship. Over time it began to play a number on Usagi's self-esteem.

As soon as Mamoru exhaled releasing his pent up labour Usagi froze in his embrace.

He looked down at her alarmed, "What? What's wrong?"

Usagi looked like she had the fear of God in her, "My father!"

Mamoru visibly relaxed then chuckled, "I already spoke to him and your mother. They both gave me their blessing."

Usagi blinked at him several times, "_My_ father gave you his blessing for _my_ hand in marriage?" She asked flatly, laden with sarcastic disbelief.

Mamoru shrugged, "He didn't want to at first but your mother handled it wonderfully. I swear that woman should be a politician. Before he even knew it your father was shaking my hand."

Mamoru grinned, very thankful, "I love your mother."

A huge weight lifted off of Usagi's shoulders and she melted when Mamoru kissed her forehead. Usagi almost purred, "So when did you want to have the wedding?" She inquired, "I don't know how we can even go about planning one while fighting these wars."

Mamoru kissed her cheek softly, "I was thinking two days from now."

Usagi felt the butterflies resident in her stomach swarm like crazy, "Two . . . days?!"

Mamoru kissed her other check, "If it was up to me I would marry you right now, but you should go home with your family tonight and you deserve a night with the girls as well."

He pulled away from her to caress her face, "Just like a normal person."

A tear slipped out of her eye. Usagi was grateful that she was going to have a husband who understood her so well.

"I love you." She confessed earnestly.

Mamoru wrapped his arms around her as a passionate gust of wind blew around them sweeping up a flurry of red and white rose petals.

/

Once Usagi and Mamoru joined the lively group in the greeting hall the news was quickly shared much to Kenji's dismay. Champagne was popped and the atmosphere turned even more jubilant. To celebrate such a magnificent love was the best thing to have happened that day.

Ikuko caught Kenji pathetically sulking in the corner and promptly ambushed him.

"When are you going to let this go?!" She demanded.

Kenji shut his eyes in lingering irritation, "She is only seventeen!"

"Yes!" admitted Ikuko, "a seventeen year old that has been fighting evil forces for years now! The same seventeen year old that lived on the Moon thousands of years ago! Kenji, our daughter is the Princess of the Moon!" She pointed towards the sky, "up there!"  
Kenji wanted to reply but had nothing to say. "Besides," Ikuko added, "I don't know what you're complaining about. Can you think of a better husband for Usagi than the Prince of the entire planet who also happens to be a supernatural warrior? His name even means 'protector' Kenji!"

Kenji held his nose up in the air, indignant.

"Look at them!" she forced her husband to turn, "look at them together."

Across the room Mamoru stood at Usagi's side with a strong, natural grip around her waist while she melded perfectly against him.

Ikuko continued, "You can tell from here that he would die for her without a moments thought."

Kenji continued to stare at the young couple completely missing the point and narrowed his eyes in displeasure, "Why does he have to hold her so tightly?" he obsessed.

His wife dropped her head and sighed.

"Does he have to keep her so close?! I mean it's not like she's going to vanish into thin air!"

Ikuko massaged the bridge of her nose in fatigue when Kenji's voice came back a little softer, "But I guess you're right."

Her eyes snapped open.

"Who better to protect our daughter than the protector of Earth itself," he halfheartedly shrugged one shoulder, ". . . I guess."

His eyes softened further as he looked at his daughter. She was the gravitational centre of the room and absolutely glowing with Mamoru by her side and her Senshi all around showering them with relentless teases and congratulations.

Kenji gave it up and smiled, "To be honest I have never seen Usagi this happy before."

Ikuko took her husbands hand while Kenji looked back to his wife, "I still can't shake the distinct feeling that we've lost her forever."

Ikuko felt differently. There was a calm and proud look of acceptance in her eyes, "I don't know what's going to happen from here but Usagi has important responsibilities that we don't understand yet. One thing I know for sure is that she will never lose us."

/

_Later . . ._

Everyone said good night and went to their respective homes. Even Makoto gladly returned to her apartment after declining the invitation from Rei to stay the night.

Mamoru and Motoki walked back to their neighbourhood together. At such a late hour they went unnoticed, which was a blessing because Mamoru just wanted to stroll home like usual.

They walked leisurely in comfortable silence until Motoki cleared his throat, "So, Mamoru?"

Mamoru tore his eyes from the Moon, "Hm?"

"What do you say to a bachelor party tomorrow night?"

Mamoru stopped on the spot forcing Motoki to do the same. "You know, I never really thought about it." Mamoru waved his hand dismissively, "I don't need anything like that."

Motoki rolled his eyes and resumed their walk, "Honestly Mamoru, you're still pulling the lone ranger act?"

Motoki smiled at him, "Look, tomorrow night I'll go grab . . . Artemis was it? . . . and we'll come to your place with drinks, food, and maybe some poker. Alright?"

Mamoru hesitated then smiled, "Alright, fine."

Motoki had to ask, "Is it just me or wasn't Artemis the name of Minako's cat?"

"He is Minako's cat."

Dead silence. Mamoru put a hand on Motoki's shoulder, "Don't worry buddy, we'll talk about all that stuff tomorrow."

Motoki nodded dumbly, "I'll bring lots of booze then."

/

During the next twenty-four hours the Senshi submitted to an onslaught of questions from friends and family down to the minutest detail regarding their Senshi activities. In the privacy of their own homes each one of them explained everything they could while leaving out certain unnecessary details that would have given their families many sleepless nights. At first, the answers received were found to be highly fascinating since the Senshi's loved ones were most eager to learn the details of the past few years. There were moments of profound realization when they were able to align the Senshi version of things with what was observed at the time.

As the truth was revealed and stories about the Senshi's enemies and battles became clear, their families were astounded at how well they managed to live double lives while under constant threat. Once satisfied with the Senshi's account of the previous few years the Silver Millennium was introduced. Accepting that in addition to being supernatural warriors the Senshi were also reincarnated from the distant past proved to be a little difficult to swallow. It was slow going as the Senshi explained to them that thousands of years ago there were advanced civilizations all across the Solar System whose headquarters was the palace on the Moon. Not only that, the Senshi explained that at the time they were also monarchs training to be the next generation of planetary leaders. It was extraordinary and baffling, but eventually accepted.

Things took a confusing turn when the Senshi related the future that didn't exist anymore. They explained about Chibi-Usa and who she really was along with Crystal Tokyo in the thirtieth century. Once that was understood everything was soon to descend into anxiousness and chaos.

The Senshi finally found the courage to tell them about the new, unknown future they faced filled with uncertainty and seemingly endless wars. To counteract the immediate pandemonium the Senshi were quick to make clear that this was the nature of their destinies and the primary reason that they exist. This is what they live to do. They also divulged the potential length of their brand new life spans. It was a difficult and overwhelming night to say the least, but it had to be done.

/

_The Next Day_

_Saturday_

_7:08 pm_

Following a loud, persistent knock Mamoru cautiously opened his front door to find Motoki, Artemis, and Yuuichirou holding vast quantities of food and liquor. Mamoru smiled and stepped aside to let them in.

"Hope you're well hydrated," joked Motoki as he put the booze down in the kitchen. Motoki eagerly transformed into the bartender as he began mixing vodka concoctions while Mamoru turned up the music.

"You remember Yuuichirou right?" Motoki called over his shoulder while muddling cucumber and lime.

"Of course." Affirmed Mamoru, turning to the man in question. "You live at Hikawa Jinja with Rei and her grandfather."

Yuuichirou took a seat on one of the kitchen stools, "I hope you don't mind me coming. The girls are doing their thing at the temple tonight and I didn't want to dampen their fun."

Mamoru smiled broadly, extending his hand, "I don't mind at all, glad to have you."

"Thanks." Yuuichirou said as the two of them made to shake hands. When their hands connected Mamoru instantly felt a strong, un-Earthly aura about him. Due to Mamoru's enlightened state his natural abilities were now massively heightened but he couldn't conclude what the feeling meant exactly.

Yuuichirou on the other hand immediately felt Mamoru's unique golden aura. The strength of it surprised him and it was unlike anything he had sensed before. Both men dropped their hands looking curiously at each other.

Artemis noticed the silent stare-off. He snapped his fingers between them, "Hey, you guys alright?"

Mamoru broke the scrutinizing stare turning his attention to Artemis as Motoki slipped a glass in his hand full of alcoholic goodness. Everyone snapped to attention and picked up their drinks.

Motoki raised his glass, "Well Mamoru, I never thought it would be you to get married first. And at twenty three years old too . . . who gets married at twenty three?"

Mamoru grinned.

"All kidding aside," Motoki continued, "we all know that you and Usagi are made for each other."

Artemis raised his glass, "We've been waiting thousands of years for this. It couldn't have come at a better time. May your union be your strength in the years to come."

Yuuichirou humbly said, "Congratulations. Usagi is an amazing woman. You two belong together."

The men eagerly gulped down their drinks and the night had officially begun. Poker was in the process of being set up, the alcohol and food began to flow steadily, and the conversation was soon to become quite explicit.

/

_Saturday_

_7:30 pm_

Rei opened her front door and in walked Minako, Makoto, Ami, and Usagi struggling with groceries, overnight luggage, and wedding gear. After Rei directed the procession everyone made their way into the kitchen with unusually high spirits. There would be no talk of upcoming wars and no harsh realities, their only concern that night was to party and have a damn good time.

Once in the kitchen Makoto took over in getting everyone set up at their stations for the cooking extravaganza when Haruka and Michiru stepped in, arms full.

"The door was open so we let ourselves in. I hope you don't mind." Michiru apologized, spilling her bags on the table.

There was a brief silence at the sudden presence of the two older Senshi. Of course they were invited but none of the inners expected them to show up. Haruka and Michiru always seemed to reside in their own world, rarely mixing socially with the younger, inner Senshi. Their being there signified a substantial shift. The fact of the matter was the Senshi only had each other from here on out. In addition, the age difference that was obvious when the girls were fifteen was no longer noticeable. The younger Senshi had considerably matured, and not only that, Haruka and Michiru had to admit that they thoroughly enjoyed being around them. The elder two found the interaction between the five of them quite entertaining. The inner Senshi never took themselves too seriously and their attitude was infectious.

Now that everyone was assembled and chatting up a storm Usagi basked in the jovial camaraderie looking amongst her very animated friends in the pinnacle of high spirits. Usagi's smile beamed from ear to ear as she recognized that being able to have such moments was truly a blessing that she would never again take for granted.

Haruka rummaged around in one of her bags to produce at least five bottles of champagne as Michiru took out a bottle of fruit flavoured liqueur. Both of them smiled expectantly at the others who only wide-eyed them back.

"This is a party right?" Haruka questioned sarcastically.

Betraying her enthusiasm Minako was already producing glassware from the cupboard when Usagi couldn't help but mention, "Aren't some of us a little too young to be drinking?"

Rei rolled her eyes, "Who cares Odango, it's fine. It's not like were kids."

"Yea," agreed Makoto, "Besides, you've earned a drink or two by now for being in the line of work we're in don't you think?"

Expecting Ami to be as hesitant as Usagi they turned to the blunette. Everyone stared because Ami was caught unloading a bag of ice from the freezer. Ami stopped when everyone blinked at her.

"What?!" she asked as her cheeks flushed and her voice quieted, "It's a party isn't it?"

/

_11:16 pm . . ._

Mamoru's dining table was littered with poker chips, half eaten food, empty glassware, and was totally abandoned. The vodka was gone, the scotch was low, but the gin was still going strong. Mamoru lounged comfortably in the single cushioned chair with his long legs stretched out and feet up on the coffee table. The baseball playoffs unfolded on mute while Tokyo DJ's spun their tunes over internet radio.

Motoki sat apprehensively on the couch looking like he was dying to say something but didn't quite know how to say it. Taking a heavy swig of his drink Motoki ingested the courage he needed and decided to just come out with it, realizing that there was no politically correct way to do it.

"So, Artemis." Motoki called out over his shoulder. "You're Minako's cat . . . no offense, but what is that about?"

Yuuichirou plopped down on the couch with a new plate of take-out in hand. Upon hearing Motoki's question he became fully attentive waiting for Artemis' response as he was dying to know the answer.

Artemis stood in the kitchen pouring himself a glass of red wine, "Well, I can take both human and feline form, but since our arrival on Earth I was limited to just the feline part."

Motoki could only pour more alcohol down his throat since he did not know how to respond when Yuuichirou knowingly added, "You're not human."

Based on that one comment Mamoru gazed at Yuuichirou questionably, but silent.

Artemis sauntered back to the living room trying not to spill his wine on the way. Dropping down on the ottoman he raised his glass to the Shinto trainee, "Very astute. I'm actually a unique type of Lunarian."

Motoki heaved his body forward, "As in . . . from the Moon?"

"That's right." Artemis agreed.

Motoki and Yuuichirou looked at each other silently then looked back at Artemis. Motoki leaned forward even further and before he could slur out another question Artemis explained, "I am an advisor to the Lunar monarchy and the Sailor Senshi. I've been stuck undercover in my feline form while on Earth because, well, I guess disguises were needed here and it made us more versatile. Luna and I aren't human but we look human-" Artemis glanced up to the ceiling as he sipped his wine adding, "sometimes."

Artemis peered into his wine glass with nostalgic affection, "Damn that's good. I really missed this stuff."

In motionless comfort Mamoru laughed heartily, "I remember! You always forced me to smuggle wine up to the Moon for you."

Artemis narrowed his eyes in an eerily feline manner. "After I caught you and Serenity sneaking planet to planet to see each other I thought I would make it worth my while if you wanted to keep _me_ quiet."

Mamoru raised his glass to his lips mumbling, "Extortionist."

Artemis looked back into his wine glass swishing it around tenderly, "The delicacies of Earth. No more eating in restaurant back alleys for me!"

Mamoru continued drinking without being aware of how strange they must sound. Motoki and Yuuichirou stared mutely between Artemis and Mamoru, then quickly downed the rest of their drinks.

/

_1:42 am . . ._

Motoki stumbled into the kitchen swaying to the point of colliding with the stove. He caught his balance then proceeded to mix another drink dripping the scotch unceremoniously onto the counter. Everyone was well past drunk by this point. As Motoki fumbled in the freezer for the ice everyone around the T.V howled with laughter at the stand-up comic spewing out raunchy sexual jokes. Motoki noticed Mamoru carefully stand up (drink still in hand), secure his balance for a few seconds then make his way out to the balcony. The others laughed even louder at the comedian's antics and Motoki watched Mamoru's back sway as he leaned over the railing. The slump of Mamoru's shoulders pierced through Motoki's alcoholic fog hinting that something was up. With his glass refilled Motoki stumbled out to the balcony and slid the door shut behind him to block out the raucous laughter permeating the living room.

Mamoru's midnight black hair ruffled in the high-rise breeze while the city lights of Tokyo twinkled hypnotically. Mamoru stared dejectedly into his glass half full of scotch. Motoki leaned his elbow on the railing, spilling some liquor onto the balcony floor.

"Mamoru, you okay man?"

Mamoru lifted his drunken eyes towards his longtime friend while slurring out, "Yea, m'fine. Just getting some fresh air."

A few seconds of silence passed. "Bullshit," Motoki stated flatly.

Mamoru just frowned more seriously while swishing his drink around. Motoki leaned back against the railing as the next round of laughter erupted inside. He glanced at the T.V and could clearly tell by the comic's actions that he had an imaginary person bent over while thrusting his hips in and out of thin air. It didn't take a genius to figure out what the context was. From the corner of his eye Motoki could see Mamoru watching the T.V. as well, but with a heavily tortured expression.

Motoki's attention fully reverted back to Mamoru, "Come on Mamoru, you look really stressed out, tell me what's-"

Motoki abruptly fell silent when Mamoru ignited in frustration and downed his entire drink in one angry gulp. The groom to be buried his forehead in his free hand saying, "I'm getting married tomorrow Motoki . . . Married!"

Motoki couldn't believe his ears, "What the hell are you talking about?! I never thought you would be the one to get cold feet!"

Mamoru looked taken aback as he drunkenly screwed up his face, "Cold feet?! . . . What? No, of course not! I can't wait to make Usako my wife, you know that."

Motoki was now completely lost, "Alright . . . well, I don't get it, what's the problem then?"

Mamoru swung back around and rested his forearms on the railing. The torturous build up inside of him was now blatantly obvious to Motoki who was thoroughly confused but now seriously worried. Mamoru looked like he was about to explode.

"Mamoru . . . you're scaring me man, wh-"

Before Motoki could repeat himself Mamoru erupted like a volcano that was long overdue and let out a string of words that were almost unintelligible.

"Idon'tknowwhattodoaboutmyweddingn ightwithUsako."

Motoki was in the midst of drinking when the jumbled sentence suddenly became clear. Motoki sprayed the liquor out of his mouth while Mamoru's head remained deep in his own hands, drowning in torment.

Motoki sloppily wiped his mouth with his sleeve, "Wait, what did you just say?!"

Mamoru couldn't respond.

Motoki was beyond stunned. In all of the years they had been friends Mamoru was the last person who needed advice on women. Not that he was a playboy or anything but girls had been going after Mamoru since as long as Motoki could remember. It was Motoki who was always coming to Mamoru for dating advice and the advice was always golden. Mamoru just _knew_ women; he could practically foresee everything a girl would do, think, or say when it came to a guy they were crushing on. It was uncanny. Motoki had never seen Mamoru twitch even _one_ nervous muscle over a girl. Mamoru always remained distant and nonchalant; polite mind you, but somewhat disinterested.

That was until Usagi came along. Mamoru firmly believed that he was as 'Joe-cool' as ever, but even from their very first encounter Motoki could tell that the very way Mamoru would respond to, talk about, and interact with Usagi was completely different. Just a few words from Usagi could make subtle emotions Motoki had never seen before fly across Mamoru's usually stoic face. Motoki knew right from the beginning that Mamoru was totally hooked on the petite blonde regardless of her age at the time. You could see it in his eyes anytime she came around, and that look had never left him since. Motoki was well aware that Usagi could affect Mamoru in ways that were just shocking considering his character, but what Mamoru had just said clocked Motoki in the face like a knockout punch.

Motoki grabbed Mamoru's arm in alarm, "Wait . . . you're telling me that you and Usagi have never . . ."

Mamoru's face strained as a few seconds passed until he pitifully choked out, "No."

Motoki went dizzy. He could barely believe what he was hearing especially considering how Mamoru and Usagi felt about each other and the unnatural strength of the love they shared.

With his eyes closed Motoki shook his head back and forth then stepped closer, "You've been with her for two years . . . and you've never made love to her?!"

Mamoru grabbed Motoki's drink from out of his hand and began gulping in earnest. Motoki was trying to accept what was happening, "Well, okay, but at least third base right?"

Mamoru said nothing.

Motoki froze, becoming alarmed, "Second . . . base?"

Mamoru looked like he was about to cry.

Motoki raised his voice, "Usagi has been your girlfriend for two years and you haven't even made it to second base?!"

In response to Mamoru's depressed silence Motoki hung his mouth open in disbelief. He grabbed the drink back from Mamoru and downed the rest of it himself. Also being a man Motoki quickly put himself in Mamoru's shoes. He could see himself whisking Sailor Moon away from danger in his arms with that low-necked bodysuit and tiny fuku skirt. He remembered the countless times he had seen Usagi plaster herself to Mamoru in giddy, pre-teen abandon; you could barely peel the girl off of him sometimes. Then he thought of how Usagi had filled out over the past year. Even Motoki had to admit that Usagi was an absolute knockout whose body had blossomed _perfectly _for her frame. Motoki could vividly recall the short dresses, skintight jeans, and cute tops that made her look . . . Motoki felt guilty even thinking it. Immediately following these thoughts Motoki looked back to Mamoru with genuine, wholehearted male sympathy.

He clamped his hands down heavily on his friends shoulders, "How the hell have you lasted this long?!"

"I don't know!" Mamoru confessed in hopeless misery, "I really don't."

"But," Motoki couldn't help but ask, "You haven't even tried?!"

Mamoru fired a heated look at Motoki, "What?! She is only seventeen years old!"

"So?!" Motoki belted back then mumbled, "You really are a Prince," which Mamoru did not hear.

"And you know Usako," Mamoru continued ranting, "She probably hasn't even thought about sex yet, she is that pure!"

Motoki slurred in immediate disagreement, "I dunno 'bout that Mamor-"

Mamoru interrupted him, obviously not listening and already committed, "She is so sweet and naive sometimes, I could never bring myself to take advantage of Usako and tarnish that just to satisfy my carnal lust for her. I notice _every single_ _guy_ turn his head as she walks down the street whether she's on my arm or not and Usako is totally oblivious. Right over her head!"

Motoki guided Mamoru to the deck chairs behind them as Mamoru plunked down with zero grace and seemed to collapse under the Earth's gravity, "Usako is unique. She is the most amazing woman alive but is just slightly behind others her own age when it comes to men and sex."

Motoki sat in the other chair looking highly skeptical, "Are you sure about that?"

Without missing a beat Mamoru spat out, "I've seen her pure heart _and_ her starseed Motoki."

Motoki sweat dropped, "Her what?"

Mamoru ploughed onward, "It . . . it was the most spectacular thing I've ever seen. How can someone with a heart as pure as that be thinking about getting it on with me at seventeen years of age?! Her Senshi duties forced Usako to miss out on the 'normal' teenage experience so of course she is a little behind!"

From Motoki's chair he could tell that Mamoru's self-made assumptions about Usagi's womanhood had carried him so far afield that it was completely warping his view of the love of his life. Motoki thought otherwise about the matter. He had always been very observant when it came to his friends. Motoki perceived that Usagi only brought out 'certain' outfits when she had a date with Mamoru. The skirts and dresses got shorter, the tops got tighter and just a little lower, and the slight hint of make-up made her even more stunning. Motoki could be clueless when it came to women at times, but if he knew anything it was that women never threw on whatever was lying around. Because of his little sister Motoki knew full well that every colour choice, clothing item, and flick of mascara was a carefully orchestrated procedure; and Usagi was definitely putting in more than a little effort. Hell, he had even caught her pulling out her compact mirror for a quick primp just before Mamoru would walk in the door. Mamoru had it all wrong but Motoki couldn't understand where all of this was coming from since it was Mamoru who was the astute one when it came to the opposite sex.

Motoki asked seriously, "Well, have you at least talked about it with her?"

Mamoru looked mortified, "Are you kidding?! I don't want to rush her or make her uneasy. If I bring it up she'll probably feel pressured and once I've planted the seed in her head she might concede and decide to do something she's not ready for."

Mamoru dejectedly buried his face in his hands once again, "I'm like a sexual predator. It's practically all I think about!"

Mamoru messed up his own hair in frustration groaning out, "But that body of hers! I have to be more in control Motoki . . . I have to. Maybe I should put off the wedding night until she's really ready."

Alarm bells were ringing in Motoki's head like crazy, _"This is getting out of hand."_ He thought, looking at his delirious friend who slouched back in his chair, utterly lost.

Mamoru exhaled and leveled with his best man, "When I was new to the Tuxedo Kamen thing I admit that I was completely surprised but highly intrigued by the appearance of this 'Sailor Moon'. She was captivating and I could not restrain myself from watching over her and coming to her rescue if she happened to need it; which was quite often. After only a few days I found myself looking _forward_ to swooping in and saving her. The feel of her in my arms, the smell of her skin, the way she would look at me . . ."

Mamoru paused for a few tortured seconds until the floodgates collapsed and the truth gushed out, the alcohol persuading him to be much more explicit than he intended.

"You don't understand! I would hold Sailor Moon purposefully in such a way so that I could feel her pressed up against me." His eyes glazed over with years of potent, pent up lust, "The bare skin of her thighs and the way her ass would brush against my hand when I put her down . . . the soft pout of her lips.

". . . Honestly?" Mamoru continued, "I would get away with whatever I could in the heat of battle but I was subtle enough so that she wouldn't think I was trying anything!"

Mamoru felt a stab of guilt then mumbled drunkenly, "The voice deep inside me kept whispering that I was being inappropriate but I couldn't help myself! I was powerless to resist. The magic of Tuxedo Kamen coursing through me while Sailor Moon seduced me with her aura, power, and mystery. I just . . . couldn't help myself!"

Returning to his train of thought, "After about two weeks I was hooked on Sailor Moon . . . I confess I thought about her at night, many, many times if you catch my drift. Sailor Moon was mesmerizing, she seemed so determined and powerful but sweet and innocent . . ."

Motoki listened carefully as Mamoru's face suddenly twisted in immense pain.

"Then one day I found myself stuck in an elevator with Usako. The Dark Kingdom was pulling me into a trap and I didn't know what to do or how to get Usako out of harm's way . . ." He sighed heavily under what seemed to be the weight of the world, "And at the last moment a familiar fire filled her eyes and she raised her hand and shouted 'Moon . . . Prism . . . Power'."

Mamoru closed his eyes and gripped the arms of his chair in severe self-hatred, "Those three words changed everything. I witnessed Usagi . . . the fourteen year-old middle school student; the adorably cute little blonde that I admit I was already dangerously attached to; the sweet fourteen year old girl whom I was purposefully trying to _not_ think about; the girl that gushed over video games, idols, and ice cream . . . transform into the super sexy heroine Sailor Moon who was kicking the shit out of the Dark Kingdom in a micro skirt and high heeled boots, right in front of me."

Mamoru seemed to descend more into his drunken, guilt-ridden spiral, "Their Senshi transformations are very fast, but if you have a quick eye . . ."

He gulped, "Fuck! That night I took a cold shower for at least an hour. I mean, here I was fantasizing about a fourteen-year-old girl this entire time! I thought I was safe indulging my fantasies on Sailor Moon because she was at least eighteen for sure; at least that's what she looked! And there was no way I could fantasize about Usagi like that regardless of how much I wanted to! She was only fourteen!"

Mamoru put his head between his legs, almost hyperventilating, "I was lusting after a fourteen year old girl Motoki. A FOURTEEN YEAR OLD GIRL!"

It was now clear to Motoki what the problem was. Mamoru had never forgiven himself for falling in love with a fourteen year old and the alcohol was making him delirious. In a sense Mamoru still viewed Usagi as a pre-teen when she was far from that now. It was immediately obvious to him that Mamoru had a serious guilt problem when it came to Usagi, but Motoki couldn't know that there were deeper, more disturbing layers to this all together.

The truth was Mamoru had never properly dealt with the countless times Usagi had suffered to repeatedly save him and the world. He was also battling visions of Prince Cirius torturing and degrading her. Mamoru could clearly see the degenerate forcing his disgusting mouth onto Usagi's lips . . . lips that only belonged to _him_. The wet, sloppy sound overwhelmed Mamoru's memory and he wholeheartedly believed that everything was his fault. There was so much guilt swimming inside Mamoru from years of perceived failures that it clouded his vision severely.

Motoki leaned over the table between them, "No offense but I think you're over reacting here."

Mamoru shot a vexed look at Motoki who defended himself, "Look, ten bucks says Usagi is dying for you to step it up."

Mamoru looked depressingly back into his glass, "Yea right. What makes you say that?"

Motoki shrugged his shoulders, "Just a hunch. Besides, she is seventeen years old now _and_ drop dead gorgeous."

Motoki leaned in closer, "She's not fourteen anymore Mamoru, and about postponing your wedding night? That is a seriously bad idea."

Mamoru was on the verge of another drunken protest when Motoki interrupted him, "She is going to be your _wife_. I don't know about much but if I were Usagi I would be seriously pissed off if my new husband didn't want to spend the night with me."

Mamoru looked silently at him and Motoki inclined his head, hands up, "Just saying."

"Anyway," started Mamoru as he downed the last of his drink, "How are you and Reika these days?"

It was Motoki's turn to look away with a sad sigh, "Ah, we broke up two months ago."

Mamoru launched forward in his chair, "WHAT?! You're kidding?! How the hell did that happen? You two were practically married!"

Motoki was the one slouching in his chair now, "she met some Ph.D. archaeologist in South Africa and broke it off with me over Skype."

Mamoru stared at his best friend but recovered quickly, "Wow . . . I'm sorry. That must have been rough."

Motoki shrugged his shoulders, "Enh, I'm pretty much over it now. Long distance relationships are almost impossible to maintain anyway."

Mamoru looked up to the Moon, "Tell me about it. I could barely keep my sanity when Serenity was living on the Moon. Almost every noble in the Solar System and beyond was chomping at the bit for her hand in marriage."

Motoki still found it strange when Mamoru would mention Usagi living on the Moon at a time when there were ancient civilizations all across the Solar System . . . long distance was right.

"You sure you're okay though?" Asked Mamoru, truly concerned. "I'm sorry I wasn't here for you."

Motoki shrugged, "Yea, it's fine. It's the single life for me now. Hey," he slapped Mamoru's arm, "Maybe if I'm lucky I could snag a date with a Sailor Senshi." He finished with a wink.

Mamoru smiled inwardly, _"If the girls heard that they would have a conniption. Each one of them have crushed on Motoki."_

Motoki noticed the smirking look on Mamoru's face. "What?" he asked.

Mamoru wiped his face clean, "Nothing."

/

_2:13 am . . ._

After an intense but hilariously fun cooking venture everyone pitched in to set up the prayer room for the wedding. The room slowly transformed into tones of white littered with pink and white flower arrangements. The music blared while fabrics were hung, chairs were covered, and the altar decorated. Though work was slow due to the simultaneous drinking.

After the wedding preparations were finished everyone lounged about Rei's living room amidst a lavish procession of late night snacks. The champagne was still flowing regardless of the fact that everybody was happily intoxicated hours ago.

Minako seemed to be giggling constantly, "Champagne was the best idea in the world."

"You're welcome," Haruka saluted with her glass from her position on the couch.

"Did we just set up for Usagi and Mamoru's wedding?" Asked Makoto, mystified that this was indeed their reality.

Michiru lowered her glass, lazing against Haruka, "It's surreal isn't it?"

Luna sat cross-legged on the floor thoroughly examining her arms and legs, "I must say it's very nice to have access to my human form again."

Rei smirked while clicking on various radio stations on Ami's computer, "You got tired of the feline life Luna?"

Luna raised her nose into the air the way she would as a cat, "I just like having the option."

Makoto stretched out on the floor then raised her eyebrows at Minako, "I bet you like taking human form . . ."

"I'll say," Minako nudged Luna, "now you and Artemis can _really_ get it on."

Everyone burst out laughing while Luna blushed deep red, "Girls!"

Ami's face was also deep red, "Guys!"

"What?" Makoto asked seriously.

Once the music was settled Rei noticed Usagi's silence.

"You're awfully quiet Usagi."

Makoto's sharp eye dissected Usagi's fake smile. She sat up to full attention, "Usagi, what's wrong?"

That one sentence caused everyone to shift their protective gaze towards their leader and Princess.

Magnified by the attention Usagi's bottom lip began to tremble and watery tears brimmed her eyes.

The Senshi immediately flocked towards her from all sides and their thoughts were instantly serious, thinking the worst. Maybe the Queen's handiwork was wearing off. Was Usagi thinking about Prince Cirius? Was she descending fast?

They were becoming quite frantic until it was obvious that the tears were not traumatic. Luna wiped one of Usagi's tears away, "What is it Usagi?"

Usagi looked embarrassingly at her best friends and meekly said, "Well . . . tomorrow I'm going to be Mrs. Chiba Mamoru."  
Everyone just stared mutely at her, not knowing what the problem with that would be.

"And . . ." Usagi continued as they all leaned forward in anticipation, "I'm probably going to sleep at his house tomorrow night."

The girls relaxed and took back their seats. "Is that what's bothering you?" asked Minako. "You don't know which side of the bed you want?"

Makoto slapped Minako's arm, "Minako!"

"What?" she asked then rubbed her arm, "ow."

Usagi looked down, red with humiliation as Ami crawled up and sat next to her. "What do you mean?"

Usagi put down her glass. She hiccupped a little while pressing her index fingers together, "Mamo-chan and I have never . . . um . . ."

Minako choked, "Wait! You guys have never had sex?!"

Makoto sent a harmless zap of electricity at Minako, "Ow!" the blonde scowled as her hair frizzed, "What?!"

Usagi started to tear up again and Minako crawled to her other side and placed her arm around Usagi's shoulders, "I'm sorry Usagi, I didn't mean to be insensitive. I'm just . . .well . . . surprised that's all."

Rei continued to hover over Usagi, "Did you tell him you wanted to wait until your wedding night?"

Usagi's head kept bowing lower so that her hair would cover her eyes. "No," she said, barely audible.

Michiru's soft voice inquired, "Was it Mamoru's idea then? He wanted to make it special?"

Usagi curled her toes in nervousness, "That's just it."

The girls stayed silent, waiting for her to continue.

"In the two years we've been together . . ." Her voice became smaller, talking into the knees she had pulled up to her chest. "Mamo-chan has never taken it past kissing and holding me."

Silence blanketed the room.

Makoto sprung forwards. "Wait a minute," she blurted out, "You're telling me that Mamoru has never even taken it past first base? . . . Are you serious?!"

Everyone was stupefied as Usagi buried her face in her knees. "Yea," she muffled out wretchedly.

The girls glanced between themselves totally surprised and very drunk.

Luna was the only one in the group stating, "Well, of course. Mamoru is a gentleman."

Haruka scoffed hilariously at her words, "Pfft! Luna you can't be for real! I'll admit Mamoru has more gentleman-like behaviour in his pinky finger than every man in Tokyo combined, but you can't be _that_ blind!"

Luna was annoyed by Haruka's reaction and she blushed awkwardly, unable to utter a word in defense before Rei backed Haruka up.

"Come on Luna! This is the guy that can barely get through a battle without finding any lame excuse to sweep Sailor Moon up in his arms."

Minako agreed, "That's right. Mamoru can barely take his eyes and hands off of her. He would kill anyone who even tried to make a move on _his_ Princess. "

Usagi raised her head and blurted out, "Yea right! Do you even know how much effort I put into looking super cute for him?! I spend hours picking out the skimpiest outfits I can get away with! I can never decide on the right perfume, I primp and I groom myself to try and look irresistible and the man doesn't even bat an eyelash! He just smiles and holds me in his arms!"

Everyone watched Usagi grasp the champagne bottle to take a heavy swig, her long-time frustration now exposed. Usagi hiccupped loudly and wiped her mouth with her pajamas. "I've wasted so much money on sexy underwear, thinking 'okay, tonight's going to be the night that he takes it a little further', and the guy just kisses me on the forehead!"

Usagi slammed the same forehead back down to her knees as the girls looked between themselves in disbelief. Yes, they noticed that Usagi put on the most jaw dropping outfits for her dates with Mamoru, but they thought that was because Mamoru liked it and _wanted_ her to do it. What man wouldn't want a girlfriend as gorgeous as Usagi? They didn't know it was because she was trying to get his attention with Mamoru stuck at first base unsure if he should steal second.

As Minako caressed Usagi's back in comforting circles Rei's voice protruded into their minds successfully leaving Usagi's out of the loop, _**"This makes no sense." **_

Everyone agreed. Even in her sailor fuku they had all seen the crazy, lustful way Mamoru stared at her when Usagi wasn't looking. And all this time they thought it was because he just couldn't get enough of her.

The girls were forced to put themselves in Usagi's pure-hearted shoes. Mamoru was mature, sexy, and mysterious from the very beginning and it was universally agreed that the man was absolutely gorgeous. They imagined that same mysteriously sexy man rescuing them from certain death situations on an almost daily basis. They could envision themselves being Usagi and Mamoru being the centre of their Universe. Mamoru was a significantly older man who should be the one making the moves, not the other way around.

From a purely female perspective they could now feel Usagi's frustration fully. They envisioned being hopelessly in love with one of the most gorgeous, strong, and righteous men on the planet; being in love with a man that could make you quake from his intense gaze alone who wouldn't treat you like the woman you were dying to be. It then became obvious why Usagi was always throwing and plastering herself all over him. They all admitted to themselves that they would do exactly the same thing if they were Usagi; to try absolutely anything they could to coax him along.

Usagi sighed once again then raised her head to take another swig, "Face it, Mamo-chan is just plain not interested in me like that yet. No matter what I wear or how much skin I show he just keeps his eyes up as if I were wearing a parka!" She felt totally rejected. "I wouldn't be surprised if tomorrow night he slept on the couch . . . I mean, am I really that unappealing?!"

All the girls sweat dropped. Usagi obviously had no idea how many websites were dedicated to the sex appeal of her alter ego.

"Absolutely no way," affirmed Makoto, "you're a knockout."

Rei agreed, "She's right, do you know how many guys check you out everywhere you go?"

Usagi rolled her eyes, "No more than any of you! And of course I know but who the hell cares?! I only want Mamo-chan to look at me like that and he never does!"

Everyone knew that wasn't true but they didn't even bother trying to convince Usagi of that. What was driving them nuts was they knew how crazy, ridiculously in love with Usagi Mamoru was. They could practically feel the heat radiating off of him when they caught Mamoru looking her slowly up and down, especially on the battlefield. The drool practically dripped from his mouth. There was no doubt that Mamoru was like a dog in heat, but they couldn't figure out why he hadn't made a move on his longtime girlfriend that he obviously wanted very badly. It just didn't make any sense.

Usagi let out a loud, drunken belch then sluggishly got to her feet heading for the door. "I gotta pee."

The door slid shut behind her.

Makoto whipped her head back to the girls exploding with animation, "I can not _believe_ Mamoru has lasted this long without devouring her!"

Rei fully agreed, "Mamoru has a reason for everything he does. No man in his right mind could resist temptation like that for this long, Prince of Earth or not. There has to be something wrong."

Luna was aghast at the level of seriousness, "Aren't you all being a little dramatic?!"

Everyone, including Ami, stared at Luna wondering if she was joking.

Minako was disappointed in her, "Seriously Luna?"

Luna paused for a moment then looked away with an embarrassed blush.

Ami took a sip of her champagne, "Rei is correct. Mamoru never does anything without good reason and he must have a pretty heavy one to resist for this long. But the question is what?"

Minako sprung to her feet so quickly the others only witnessed a blur of blonde hair. "I know!" She gasped loudly in what seemed to be a monumental 'ah-ha!' moment. Minako's form shifted instantly into that of Eternal Sailor Venus.

Rei hit the floor, "Venus! What the hell has gotten into you?!"

In full Senshi gear Venus took another swig of champagne, "Rei, keep an eye out for Usagi. Try to stall her but call to me when she comes. I've got an idea!" She giggled furiously and teleported off in a flash of yellow sunshine.

It all happened so fast that the rest of them were left gawking mutely.

"Wha-?" Makoto stuttered, "Where the hell did she go?"

Haruka laughed heartily, "You guys are awesome."

/

Eternal Sailor Venus suddenly appeared in a small closet neatly lined with coats, jackets, and shoes. Venus was forced to cover her mouth since she was giggling hysterically and grasped the wall for support until she stopped laughing. Once the drunken Sailor Senshi composed herself she took a deep, steady breath and peered out the door. Down the hall she could see Motoki sitting on Mamoru's ottoman and could see the back of Artemis' and Yuuichirou's heads from their position on Mamoru's couch, but she could not see Mamoru.

Venus stayed silently in the closet contemplating her next move as she listened to them bicker about something or other. All of a sudden she recognized Mamoru's hearty laugh and heard his sluggish footsteps disappear down the other hall towards the bedroom/bathroom area.

Eternal Sailor Venus peered out once more. Only Motoki was facing her direction but he was thoroughly preoccupied with the television at the moment. She took that as her opportunity. Teleporting was not an option since it would attract too much attention so instead she bolted across the hall to the safety of the kitchen.

Motoki could have sworn that something bright orange flashed by the corner of his vision. He glanced down the hallway towards the front door and saw nothing but darkness.

"_I could have sworn . . ." _he thought to himself.

Grabbing his empty glass Motoki pinballed his way towards the kitchen. When he turned the corner he was greeted by a sight that he was sure had to be an illusion. In the kitchen stood a glowing goddess in 3 inch heeled boots, a short as hell fuku skirt and long, silky blonde hair. Her well defined calve muscles flexed as she perched on her tiptoes, her rear end jutting out as she stretched over the counter reaching for a shot glass on the top shelf.

Motoki could only stand there dumbfounded in knee wobbling delight. He watched her grab the shot glass then grasp the bottle of gin.

Venus noticed a human silhouette out of the corner of her eye. Just as Motoki was about to blurt something out loud Venus bounded over to him instantaneously and covered his mouth with her gloved hand.

"Shhhhh!" She whispered while giggling quietly, "Hope you don't mind. I didn't know you guys had the hard stuff. Thought I'd just help myself."

_"Sailor Venus . . . Minako . . . Sailor Venus."_ Was all Motoki could think. The rest of his mental capacity was completely consumed by the beauty before him. He stared at her flawless skin, her sparkling eyes, her silken hair, and her glossy full lips. She was irresistible, _"Wait, what did she say?"_

"Umm . . . what?" He managed to croak out.

Venus handed him the bottle, raised her shot glass in the air and downed the gin. Her seventeen year-old throat burned and her stunning face screwed up because of it. Motoki was still standing in delighted astonishment.

Venus giggled quietly again and then appeared as if a lightening bolt struck her.

"Motoki!" She leaned forward and pulled him deeper into the kitchen. Motoki's breath dissipated as the drunken Sailor Senshi swayed into him, causing him to sway even more than he already was.

"Motoki! Oh my God this is perfect! I need your help."

"My help?" he squeaked out, "Uh, sure, whatever I can do."

_"Is this really happening right now?!"_ Motoki thought enthusiastically.

Eternal Venus caught her balance then placed her hands sternly on her hips, "Now . . . you have to tell me what Mamoru has been smoking to not have sexed Usagi up by now."

Motoki stuttered until the code of best friends kicked in, "WHA-? I um . . . uh, I dunno what you're talking about."

Venus grabbed the bottle back from him and filled up her shot glass, "Drop it Motoki. You're totally lying."

She handed the bottle back to him and said, "Do you know that Usagi is in tears right now over her perceived libido-less boyfriend? I'm sorry, but," she downed her shot then pounded her chest, "We love Usagi way too much and she has saved this planet way too many times and has suffered things I don't even want to discuss. Now, I don't know what the hell is going through Mamoru's stubborn head but considering that she has one week left of this life we will NOT tolerate any more unhappiness for Usagi for as long as we can help it. Her world needs to be rocked like a real woman deserves and her happiness is our only concern.

"So." She slammed her shot glass down on the counter. "Cut the crap Motoki and give me the goods."

Motoki's jaw went slack. It was strange, even though her words were stern the deep, affectionate way Venus spoke about Usagi's happiness induced Motoki immediately. He instantly relayed in brief the Mamoru age/guilt problem and how Mamoru thought Usagi had no urge for sex yet and that he is completely delusional about her virtue. Since he was ridiculously drunk Motoki let a little too much slip as he candidly told her about Mamoru's early days as Tuxedo Kamen and his indulging in fantasies of Sailor Moon as consolation for keeping the younger Usagi firmly out of his lustful thoughts.

When Eternal Sailor Venus heard this she clumsily stumbled backwards, totally thrown off guard by what was just said.

Motoki would not let an opportunity like that pass him by so he swooped in to support her against the counter. _"Can't let Mamoru have all the fun now can I?"_

"You're kidding?!" She exclaimed, slapping her hand to her head, "As messed up as that is it makes perfect sense!"

"Really?" Motoki asked now extremely close, "because it didn't make that much sense to me."

Venus tried hard to keep her composure, "Well, from the Senshi side of things it makes too much sense now that you say-" she then inexplicably trailed off.

The air of seriousness around her intensified and her concern became grave.

"Of course . . ." She breathed while staring off into space speaking absently. "Everything happened so fast. The new future, the friends and family, the wedding preparations."

Venus could now see the glaring truth. Mamoru had to be in shambles. She vividly remembered what everyone had conveniently forgotten. Mamoru mentioned that he was forced to watch Cirius torture Usagi.

Venus gasped upon this recollection, now remembering how Mamoru had been a hairs breath away from utter meltdown when he had told them this. How could they have forgotten that?

"All Mamoru cares about is Usagi," Venus concluded ". . . He can never see himself."

Motoki felt immediately out of the loop as he sensed a level of depth behind her words that he could not understand.

Venus was fully alert to Motoki's arms around her. Beneath her transformation glamour Minako was blushing like crazy. _"I bet Motoki has no idea he gets me all worked up like this! I'm the embodiment of love! Why the hell am I the nervous one?"_

Motoki's legs felt like udon. Here he was standing in Mamoru's kitchen holding Sailor Venus/Minako. She was absolutely mesmerizing.

Minako heard Rei's sudden voice in her head, _**"Venus, I don't know where the hell you are but get back here right now, Usagi is coming."**_

Venus sighed at the untimely interruption and side stepped, "I have to go," she said with much less enthusiasm.

Once Venus left his grasp Motoki experienced a high degree of anxiousness. She was leaving. His drunken mind told him that he had to do something and fast, not knowing why.

"Venus!" he hissed quietly, "Wait!"

He clumsily grasped the ribbon on the small of her back in a panic for her to stay.

Venus felt the heavy tug and glanced behind her to watch her bow unravel. "Motoki!" she chastised, trying to save it.

Motoki immediately let go, "Uh, sorry! I-I didn't mean to-"

He stuttered awkwardly cursing himself, and then could notice nothing other than the way she cocked her hips as she twisted around trying to re-tie her bow in a drunken stupor. Motoki ceased all thought as the liquor in his bloodstream forced him to gravitate towards her. He grabbed her by the shoulders and turned Venus to face him. Motoki was so enamoured by everything about her that his eyes locked to her large, luminous blues. The seductive power of Venus had successfully overcome his mental excuses to not make this move though he felt like it was still best to ask even though he had no idea what he was saying.

"Can I . . . Can I kiss you?"

Venus almost passed out and wanted nothing more than to finally let this boy know a thing or two but her true nature intervened.

She backed away saying, "What about Reika, Motoki?"

Motoki let her go, instantly feeling rejected and very embarrassed, "Oh, well, we broke up a while back. Sorry if-"

Before Motoki could apologize for his presumption and drown in self-hate Eternal Sailor Venus slammed into him, both of them colliding into the cupboards. Motoki was the one who almost passed out this time. It was like kissing sunshine. He had never encountered lips like hers before. She was spectacular. He wasted no time and switched their positions, lifting her up to sit on the counter while drowning in her glorious kisses. She eagerly encircled herself around Motoki and poured herself into him.

Rei's voice tore through her head, _**"MINAKO!"**_

Venus cursed silently and hesitantly broke the kiss, "Dammit! Duty calls."

Motoki was swirling in a fantasy as Venus heard someone walking towards the kitchen. She disappeared quickly with a flash of light.

Artemis rounded into the kitchen with narrow, suspicious eyes. "What's going on in here?" He slurred holding an empty wine glass. "And what was that light?"

He looked inquisitively at Motoki who stood motionless by the far counter.

Artemis raised his eyebrows, "Motoki?"

Motoki looked like his I.Q. had dropped to negative six with a goofy grin plastering his face. Artemis was about to question him further when he noticed lip-gloss all over Motoki's mouth; the colour of which was all too familiar to him. He now remembered the flash of yellow light. Artemis rolled his eyes and grumbled disapprovingly, "Minako!"

/

Eternal Sailor Venus popped back into Rei's living room.

Rei burst out, "Finally! We managed to send her to get more snacks but she's . . . coming . . . back . . ."

Rei trailed off upon noticing the far-away look in Venus' eyes as well as her unraveled rear bow.

Before anyone could ask her where she went Eternal Venus swayed gently at first then slowly fell backwards like a freshly cut tree letting her transformation go just before she hit the cushions on the floor.

"Minako?" Ami inquired as the rest of them gathered to peer over her. Completely oblivious to her surroundings Minako erupted into a hysterical fit of giggles like they had never seen.

Rei was flabbergasted, "Minako what the hell?! Where were you?!"

Minako just continued to giggle like crazy while hugging a pillow to her chest in immense delight.

Everyone else in the room looked between themselves not knowing what on Earth was going on. Makoto put her hands on her hips, "This is just like when her pure heart was exorcised. She's completely lost it."

Usagi came back into the room with an arm full of junk food and saw everyone freeze as Minako lay on the floor in a fit of hysterics. Usagi dropped the food in surprise, "Aw! What did I miss?!"

While Minako giggled like a hyena the rest of the girls just laughed nervously and shrugged.

/

_The Next Day . . ._

Mamoru stood in front of the full-length mirror in his bedroom while he finished dressing for his wedding. Artemis stood behind Mamoru with tuxedo jacket in hand as Mamoru fastened on his golden rose shaped cuff links. His natural healing abilities, which were now off the charts, had taken care of his enormous hangover hours ago and Mamoru couldn't help but smile while adjusting his sleeves. Usagi was going to be his wife in less than an hour. It felt like he had been waiting millennia for this moment.

Mamoru continued grinning to himself as Artemis held up the deep blue suit jacket. Mamoru shrugged it on stylishly when they heard a knock on the front door. Both men looked confused, not expecting anyone. Artemis volunteered and went to open it.

Ami, Rei, Minako, and Makoto quickly filed into the apartment. Artemis blinked as each of them flashed him a bright smile. As they sailed past him he saw that they had on the same style dress, but in their own chosen colours.

Minako peeked into the bedroom to see Mamoru standing in front of his mirror fully dressed then walked boldly inside followed by the others.

Mamoru watched the girls surround his reflection in the mirror. Makoto stood behind him and began straightening the collar of his jacket; Rei came around and proceeded to perfect his tie, Ami flanked his other side to slip a white rose into his lapel while Minako stood next to the mirror looking him up and down.

The pale blonde nodded approvingly, "Looking good Mamoru."

Mamoru couldn't help but release a half grin, "Thanks."

Through the reflection in the mirror Mamoru could detect something lurking in their expressions but couldn't place exactly what. They seemed to know something he didn't and looked like they were restraining themselves from grinning too hard.

Mamoru narrowed his eyes suspiciously as he buttoned his jacket, "Everything okay with Usako?" he asked cautiously.

Makoto nodded enthusiastically as Rei answered, "Everything is perfect." She rested her elbow on his tall shoulder, "You should see how she looks in her dress," she added slyly.

Makoto winked at Mamoru through the mirror, "It's killer."

Ami went next to the bed and dropped off a large bag, "Anyway Mamoru, we just wanted to stop by to wish you well and drop off Usagi's stuff." Now that Mamoru was paying more attention he could tell Ami was blushing slightly. He was sure now that something was up.

Mamoru turned to face them directly now recognizing the mischievous air in their pristine smiles, "What are you girls up to?" He inquired with a low tone and a cocked ebony eyebrow.

Minako seemed perplexed, "Mamoru! Honestly? Can't your best friends and fellow Senshi come by to make sure you're dressed properly to marry our Princess?"

Makoto looked up to the ceiling absently, "Not that you ever needed fashion advice."

Mamoru caught Rei thoroughly scanning the entire room but stopped immediately once she noticed him watching her. Ami tried in vain to hide her deepening blush as she started ushering the girls towards the door. "Well, looks like you've got everything under control so we'll see you at the temple."

Artemis was now standing by the bedroom door leaning against the wall with accusing, suspicious eyes. The girls smiled innocently at him as they exited the room. When Minako passed she smiled brightly at him giving a 'V' sign as Artemis shook his head disapprovingly at her. She muttered under her breath, "Don't give me that look Artemis!" Then they were gone.

Artemis closed the door and walked over to Mamoru, "They're up to something."

"I know," agreed Mamoru, "I can smell it." He thought about it for a brief moment then shrugged it off, "Well, I'm sure they have good intentions and I'm marrying Usako any minute so, I'm sure it's fine."

Artemis watched Mamoru return to high spirits as he remembered the look in Minako's eye. If Artemis knew Minako well . . . which he did . . . he could not help but think that Mamoru ought to be a lot more concerned.

/

Usagi stood in front of the full-length mirror as her Senshi fussed about her hair, her flowers and everything else you could imagine. Usagi fidgeted nervously, "Are you guys _sure_ this dress is ok? I mean, what were you thinking?! Dad is gonna shoot me! You know, I could easily just phase into one of my Moon Princess dresses."

"No way!" Rei firmly interceded. "You said that you wanted to marry Mamoru as Usagi, not Princess Serenity. And besides, do you know what it took to get this gorgeous, one-of-a-kind designer dress last minute?!"

Minako fiddled with Usagi's new hairstyle creation, now giving the ends more curl and bounce, "You look magnificent Usagi, don't worry about it."

"Dammit!" cursed Usagi on the verge of another freak out, "I forgot to pack a bag for the next few nights."

Ami stood behind her as she perfected the cluster of white roses that constituted the only strap of her dress, "Just try to relax," she reassured, "We've taken care of everything."

With all final touches perfected the inner Senshi stood behind her looking wistfully into the mirror. As Usagi tried to assume control of the butterflies swarming her stomach she looked into the faces of her best friends. They all stared at her with crocodile tears brimming their eyes and smiles of immense joy.

Usagi whined, "You guys don't you dare! If you start crying I'm going to start crying."

"No! You can't ruin your make-up!" Warned Makoto. The water in her eyes threatened to fall as she fixed Usagi's long, sparkling train, "You just . . . can't understand how happy we are for you."

Rei struggled not to cry as well. "You deserve the best things in life every day of your life, and Mamoru will give that to you."

Minako crossed her arms muttering, "He damn well better."

Rei elbowed Minako discreetly.

Usagi could feel her own tears begin to well up in her eyes, "Alright, everybody out. You guys need to get to the altar, and tell my dad I'll be out in a minute."

They stared at Usagi for another moment, ancient tears of happiness for her twinkling madly before they excitedly bounced out of the room.

Once the door had closed leaving Usagi to herself she could feel her heart fluttering rampantly. Attempting to stop her hands from trembling Usagi stared hard into her own eyes, inhaling deeply. As she exhaled Usagi chanted, "Okay, everything is okay, you're only _finally _marrying the man of your dreams so, no big deal."

She looked down at the dress she wore. She had to admit that it was absolutely without a doubt the sexiest, most stunning dress she had ever worn but it was classy and tasteful at the same time. Mamoru, let alone her father had never seen her in anything like it before. She took a few more deep breaths.

Usagi looked down at the way the glorious, shimmering white fabric clung perfectly to her chest and curves. "_Mamo-chan probably won't even notice . . ."_

Usagi closed her eyes and immediately felt the spirit of the Moon within her and she instantly calmed. _"I'm marrying my Prince," _she thought. _ "I'm marrying . . . Mamo-chan."_

When she opened her eyes she was herself again.

/

Kenji stood in the hallway with his hands anxiously buried in his pockets shifting from one foot to the other. Kenji heard the door open behind him. He impatiently turned to face his daughter, "Ah, Usagi, it's ti-"

Kenji's breath escaped him. Usagi slid the door shut standing in the hallway looking the most beautiful he had ever seen her. As Usagi came up to slip her arm into his he looked down at her with astonishing fatherly pride.

His eyes softened as he whispered to her, "You know, I bet Mamoru would like it even more if you changed into your other dress, you know, the Moon one. I like that dress. It leaves more to the imagination-"

"Dad!" Usagi fumed.

"What?!"

/

Mamoru and Motoki stood next to the altar under the open skylight. The Senshi's family and friends sat in their seats talking quietly while Mamoru entertained visions of Usagi walking down the aisle as pure hearted and angelic as ever. Motoki noticed Mamoru's fidgeting and said, "Just relax, you're being impatient."

"I know," Confessed Mamoru in frustration. "I'm sorry. I just want to marry Usako yesterday. I can't have anything interrupting this. It seems whenever we get close to happiness something always interferes." He counted off his fingers, "planetary invasion, war, death, a little pink-haired kid falling out of the sky. I just need this to happen."

Motoki didn't quite understand but patted his back, "It's happening Mamoru."

Right on cue the Senshi entered through the side door and took their positions across from Mamoru and Motoki.

The girls couldn't help but give Mamoru the same proud and happy smile, wordlessly telling him how overjoyed they were that the two of them were finally getting married. He smiled back at them genuinely and immediately calmed down. He was marrying his Princess . . . finally.

As the girls tried to gain some composure Minako's eyes caught Motoki's. The two of them locked and stared intensely at each other. Minako's lips curved upwards in an irresistible half smile, her eyelids lowering seductively. Motoki's eyes also began drooping as he indulged in the memories of the night before. He couldn't keep his mind away from her. Venus was now rooted deep in his system.

Rei stood right next to Minako and sensed an intense energy pulsate from her. Rei looked at Minako and found her staring intensely at Motoki who was staring right back at her. Rei glanced between the two of them a few times and then remembered the way Minako looked when she teleported back from Mamoru's.

_**"I know right?"**_

Rei gasped loudly in surprise at Chiro's sudden voice in her head.

The other Senshi glanced at her. "Are you all right Rei?" whispered Ami.

Rei nodded mutely and telepathically screamed back to Yuuichirou, _**"Dammit Yuuichirou!-I mean, Chiro! I mean-"**_she couldn't help but remember their own kiss and sensed that he was visualizing the same thing.

Rei was so annoyed that she let out an intense, irritated grumble as Ami asked her again, "Rei what's wrong?"

"Oh nothing!" She barked.

Sitting in the back corner of the room Yuuichirou chuckled out loud.

Michiru began playing an original composition on her violin created especially for the occasion. The melody was spectacularly beautiful overflowing with the deep emotional currents of Neptune. Joyful tears immediately sprang up across the room like magic.

Upon hearing the music Mamoru emerged from his daydream picturing his pure-hearted Princess to turn and look down the aisle at his bride. When his eyes focused on Usagi Mamoru stumbled backwards ever so slightly and the air in his lungs dissipated out of his half opened mouth.

Usagi stood at the end of the aisle in a state of absolute loveliness. Instead of her usual hairstyle all of her hair was pulled back by her two odangos that now sat as a vertical pair just behind her right ear. Her golden, silky hair cascaded around her bare shoulder spiraling beautifully at the ends. The Senshi watched Mamoru intently and refrained from elbowing each other when they caught the dumbfounded reaction that only a gorgeous woman could induce. Her pure white dress was covered with thousands of tiny, translucent silver beads giving the entire gown a glittering finish. The dress had a single, diagonal strap made entirely of small white flowers. The flexible material clung to her curves like a second skin from her chest down to her hips. After her hips the dress fell straight to the floor with a noticeable weight but her perfectly sculpted leg was more than visible due to the massive slit opening at her very upper thigh just below another cluster of white flowers on her hip. The dress gathered behind her, cascading to the floor in folds of glittering waves; embedded in which was a trail of white roses. Every single person in the room was mesmerized.

The girls had miraculously found the perfect dress that accentuated her womanly features and brought out her natural colours beautifully. Usagi looked like a goddess while also looking ridiculously sexy at the same time. Stunned by her beauty Mamoru struggled not to follow each sway of her full hips and every subtle bounce in her chest as she walked down the aisle. He focused on her crystal blue eyes gleaming brightly beneath her dusty blonde eyelashes. Usagi stared at Mamoru and he stared right back at her. All they were aware of was each other and the glorious way their 11,000 year long separation was finally ending with each confident step forward.


	14. Chapter 14

It was barely after midnight and the atmosphere in the penthouse hallway of Mamoru's building was still and uneventful. A spark of golden light materialized directly in front of Mamoru's front door and instantly inflated to form a seven-foot mass of golden energy. The blinding light dissipated to reveal a very regal looking Eternal Endymion holding his gorgeous, giggling bride in his arms. Upon powering down Mamoru fumbled awkwardly to place his key in the lock.

Usagi laid her head on his chest, "You could have just teleported _i__nside_ your apartment you know."

Mamoru smiled playfully at her as he bumped the door open and hoisted her up further in his arms. "I'm only getting married once Usako, so let's just keep with tradition," and he walked over the threshold.

Usagi blushed furiously but was thankful that it was hidden within the darkness. Mamoru shut the door, nudged the light on and carried Usagi into the living room to place her delicately on the couch. After staring at her briefly Mamoru bent over and kissed her lips reverently a few times.

"Welcome home," he whispered to her, "Chiba Usagi."

Mamoru smiled and walked away to put his jacket up in the hallway closet. Usagi sighed, delightfully sinking into the couch while staring dreamily at the Tokyo skyline. She sifted through two lifetimes of memories reminiscing about the literal blood, sweat, millennia, and tears it took for them to reach the altar. Usagi was overwhelmed with emotion and knew that she would remember this moment vividly for the rest of her life.

/

Mamoru carefully draped his tuxedo jacket on a hanger to put it up in the hallway closet. The seemingly calm exterior he was projecting was completely at odds with the chaos churning inside him. Mamoru was sinking in his thoughts.

_"Should I make love to Usako tonight? Is she ready for this? Is making love the furthest thing from her mind right now? Is it acceptable for me to even attempt it after what just happened to her?-" _The stream of mental chatter was endless.

Mamoru shut his eyes, suppressing his fantasies of consuming her_. "For God's sake Mamoru! She was just held captive while being molested constantly! The thought of being touched must seem repulsive to her right now."_

He glanced over to the back of her head, _"How could I have even thought that she would be up for this?"_ he denounced miserably.

The cloud of hopelessness surrounding Mamoru was so dense and oppressive he could not see that every reason he conjured to not consummate their love was a lame excuse; no matter how valid it seemed to him.

Mamoru was subconsciously drowning in his own rampant trauma due to witnessing Usagi's torture in addition to years of self-imposed guilt buried beneath that. He had been so busy fretting over Usagi, being her protector, and thinking solely of her well being that Mamoru was completely blind to the fact that he himself was just as traumatized as Usagi had been prior to the Queen's healing. In truth Mamoru was irrevocably damaged and barely holding himself together, though outwardly he was functioning, seemingly normal, and now married to the love of his life. None of the cosmetics could change the fact that a gargantuan disaster loomed within him desperately seeking an outlet to relieve the increasing pressure. Due to the freshness of the Prince Cirius ordeal and his deep feelings of failure, Mamoru had subliminally convinced himself that he did not deserve to be with Usagi. This deep-seated unconscious belief was the reason why Mamoru's assessments were heavily skewed.

He automatically tried to justify his warped decision, _"It's very late anyway and I can tell that Usako is tired. She probably just wants to crash."_

/

Usagi stared fixedly out at downtown Tokyo. She was Mamoru's wife! Usagi could scarcely believe it but she glanced down to the third finger on her left hand where her wedding ring glittered brilliantly. It was solely comprised of a collection of various shades of blue and white diamonds gleaming brightly like clouds in the summer sky. Mamoru had coincidently found the ring inside the breast pocket of Eternal Endymion's coat, knowing that it belonged to his first mother.

She heard Mamoru call to her, "Usako, do you want anything from the kitchen?"

Usagi was still grinning wistfully, "Surprise me."

Mamoru froze instantly and cursed himself. He had been soaring so high due to marrying Usagi that he had forgotten to stock up on groceries for their honeymoon. He dismally opened his fridge and was greeted by a sight straight from heaven. His fridge was fully loaded with gourmet food ready to prepare and throw together at a moments notice. Makoto and the girls had given him three days worth of fantastic meals, snacks, champagne, wine, deserts, and everything you could imagine. Mamoru noticed a folded pink note standing on top of a meringue pie. He picked it up and read it.

_Mamoru, you are such a guy. Do we have to think of everything?! Consider this our wedding present to the both of you. (Even Usagi's appetite won't be disappointed _; )

He glanced down to something small written at the bottom,

_"Don't do anything Mamoru would do."_

He frowned in confusion at the last part then scanned over all the food once again. Mamoru was so relieved that the girls had covered his ass and was even more relieved because he wasn't apprehensive anymore as to what it was they were up to.

Mamoru smiled, "I guess that was what they were hiding."

/

Usagi heard Mamoru open the fridge door then immediately shot up and bolted to the bedroom. She casually called out, "I'm just going to change out of this dress."

With his head buried in the fridge Mamoru smiled pleasantly at that. Dancing with Usagi all night in that knockout dress had built up massive sexual pressure and he wanted so badly to believe that she just wanted to go to sleep. He noticed a few things in the fridge tied with red ribbon: a bottle of champagne, chocolate covered strawberries, fresh oysters, exotic cheeses . . . completely missing the point Mamoru formulated his own distorted idea.

/

Usagi opened the door to Mamoru's darkened corner bedroom and shut herself in. Once the lights were on she covered her mouth in stunned silence at the sight before her. Strings of tiny, soft glowing, crescent moon shaped lights draped across the ceiling and hung over the bed. The ambiance was immediately very soft, low, and seductive. The balcony door sat slightly ajar showing the Moon creeping its way above the horizon through curtains billowing gently in the cool breeze. The bed was a brand new, majestic king underneath creamy-white down covers dusted with red rose petals that spilled onto the floor. The stereo was on very low but emitted pleasant, suggestive sounds. It was absolutely surreal and Usagi tried not to burst with excitement and sudden nervousness. This was rock solid confirmation that Mamoru _was_ sexually attracted to her and he was _going_ make love to her tonight, she was sure of it. Why else would he do something so obvious and amazing?

Usagi spotted her bag and skipped over to it in a frenzy to rummage inside. She immediately noticed a pink envelope on top of all her things. Curious, Usagi picked it up and instantly recognized Minako's handwriting scrawled on the front. It read:

_If all else fails . . . _

Usagi furrowed her brow in confusion but opened the envelope, took out the note, and unfolded it. When Usagi read what was written inside she could only stare at it in puzzlement wondering what something so strange could mean. Why would the girls mention something like that, of all things? And what do they mean if all else fails? Usagi couldn't understand what they were talking about or why they hinted for her to do something so peculiar. In any case Usagi shrugged her shoulders and remembered the choice she had to make. She had two options for her wedding night attire. One was sexy, but safe, and the other was borderline scandalous. She breathed deeply for a moment and took in all the romantic details that Mamoru had attended to in his bedroom, immediately finding the courage she needed. Turning to the scandalous option Usagi held up the white lace, barely two-piece and could easily see through most of it. She blushed excitedly while grabbing her toiletries and darted for the bathroom.

/

Mamoru brought out the tray of snacks and champagne to the living room, _"This is perfect."_ He thought.

Mamoru was shamefully hoping that a little more food and champagne would put Usagi right to sleep. He knew her well and had put her to sleep through food before when her cavalier attitude to his personal space pushed him to the point where he could pin her beneath him and rip off her clothes.

Mamoru sat gingerly on the edge of his couch while carefully rolling up the sleeves of his shirt thinking, _"We're finally married. I really don't deserve-"_

Before his self-critical thoughts could drag him into oblivion his ears picked up Usagi's squeal of delight behind him.

"Mamo-chan!" Usagi gasped. She spied the champagne, the oysters, the chocolate strawberries and the exotic cheeses. Usagi was now fully ecstatic and her breathing continued to intensify from anticipation though she tried to conceal it.

_"What would it be like,"_ she wondered, _"Making love to Mamo-chan?"_

"I love everything!" Usagi blurted out and couldn't believe how romantic he was being. It was turning her on unbelievably.

Mamoru finished rolling up his sleeves while grinning to himself picturing Usagi in her typical nightwear of pink shorts and a long sleeved shirt. He turned to face her just as Usagi migrated towards the couch distracted by food, completely forgetting about the entrance she intended to make.

As Usagi's eyes darted over the spread of delicacies before her Mamoru was struck completely dumb, gaping at her like a deer caught in the sexiest headlights imaginable. His eyes locked onto Usagi's almost nude body as if he was seeing her for the first time and could not blink, unwilling to interrupt the sight of her delicious physique for even one moment.

With food being her only concern Usagi cheerfully bent over to grab a few strawberries and some cheese while Mamoru took intricate, detailed notice of her white, low-cut lace thong irresistibly covering only the upper portion of her ass to reveal her naked and supple round bottoms.

Usagi obtained her munchies and happily plunked herself down next to Mamoru. Mamoru watched intently as her perfectly rounded, exposed butt cheeks reached out to him, full and glorious, before descending into the cushion on his left. Mamoru swallowed dryly as Usagi absentmindedly ducked under his arm and plastered herself to one side of his chest staring up at him through her dusty eyelashes.

"Mamo-chan! Everything is absolutely perfect!"

Mamoru was barely listening as he stared down the immaculately soft bed of cleavage about to burst from the confines of her strapless, white lace bodice that wasn't even long enough to reach her navel. It was as if her breasts were perched there presenting themselves only to him, luring Mamoru in like a gravitational field. Every natural instinct in Mamoru's body coursed through his veins like a potent drug, compelling him to reach out and consume his wife like any normal man would.

Mamoru however was a far cry from normalcy. Usagi's trauma dissolving into the mists of time was indeed a fortunate blessing, but such a thing did not happen to Mamoru. For him everything was fresh, raw, and powerful.

Mamoru wasn't even remotely conscious that he was dangerously close to a total psychological collapse underneath the weight of pain created from witnessing Usagi suffer.

The surface layer of Mamoru's misery rippled violently and was the only aspect of his grief that he could sense. It became a gnawing feeling of self-hate, though he managed to tune that out expertly. Festering in the fathomless depths beneath this hatred was the burning belief that he did not deserve to touch her. Peppering his subconscious were scenes of Usagi's torture. Visions of the vacant, hopeless look on her face and memories of her wretched, desolate voice and trauma-induced screams were burned so deeply in his psyche that he truly was not the same. This belief of unworthiness had manifested into Mamoru subconsciously resisting every opportunity to be one with her. Regardless, Mamoru's natural sexual instincts pounded him relentlessly. The fierce effort to withstand caused his palms to sweat madly and his breath began to lose rhythm.

Usagi had her eyes closed nibbling happily on a chocolate strawberry as she sat glued to Mamoru's side completely content in the present moment.

She smiled, _"Mamoru has a fantastic body," _she thought to herself. _ "It's practically all muscle." _ Usagi could feel heat eagerly spread throughout her.

Mamoru sat rigid and tense, his gaze never leaving her many exposed curves while inhaling her wonderfully sweet scent. Despite the myriad of emotions boiling inside Mamoru he snaked his arm around her, holding Usagi tightly. There was nothing he could do about that because it was natural and instinctive.

Usagi sighed and melted even more into him upon feeling his embrace while Mamoru traversed the beginning stages of insanity. She was plastered to him in pretty much a thong and half a bra. His hand could feel nothing but the soft skin of her stomach and her practically bare hips. Mamoru experienced the strongest impulse that he was going to snap and devour her any second but he resisted strongly, instantly leaning forward to jolt Usagi out of her bliss.

"Some champagne?" He gushed, now fidgeting with the bottle's wire pin a little too aggressively.

Usagi did a double take at his abruptness but remembered the romantic picnic in the living room.

Usagi responded, "Yes please," and couldn't help but blush like crazy looking down into her lap.

As Usagi's gaze dropped she received a full glimpse of the lingerie she had completely forgotten she was wearing the moment she spotted the food. Usagi recalled all of her actions in the last few seconds and died of embarrassment, flaming beet red. She had planned to walk in seductively and knock his socks off, but instead she shoveled her mouth with food and adored him like she was fifteen years old. Usagi sighed inwardly, beyond upset with herself. All she wanted was to appear sexy in Mamoru's eyes and Usagi firmly believed that she was consistently failing at that.

/

Mamoru proceeded to ease the cork out of the bottle and willed his heart to slow down its rapid pace if only a little. The parts of his body that Usagi had pressed up against were burning fire hot and he was having difficultly controlling the swelling that was threatening to make his pants uncomfortably tight. His mind burned with images of creamy soft skin, more than ample cleavage and white lace. The cork popped out and Mamoru shakily poured two foaming glasses. He took a courageous breath and turned to face her, now fully concentrating on keeping his eyes above her shoulders.

"Cheers Usako." He enthused now somewhat composed while handing Usagi's glass to her.

Now that Usagi was paying attention she took her glass and became very aware that Mamoru did not steal even one glance below her neck.

_"Wow."_ She dejectedly thought to herself beginning to feel absolutely ridiculous and very self-conscious. She hugged an arm to her body as if she could hide her embarrassment and apparent childishness. Mamoru noticed this and a little too eagerly grabbed the blanket on the back of the couch and draped it around her shoulders covering up her gorgeous lingerie.

"You must be cold." Mamoru stated rather than inquired.

The fabric felt especially heavily upon Usagi's shoulders, as if it single handedly botched her efforts at seduction.

_". . . Wow," _was all she could think for the second time.

Suddenly the most ear-splitting crack of lightning and thunder ripped through the silence, striking the building. All of the lights immediately went out.

Usagi yelped in fear and attached herself to Mamoru like a magnet causing them both to fall to the couch. Usagi was now on top of him clinging for dear life and Mamoru could have sworn that there was not one cloud in the sky.

Upon ploughing into him Mamoru wrapped his arms around her naturally due to his protective instinct. He felt every part of her scantily clad body wiggle delightfully against him as she trembled, her face buried in his chest. He tried his best to concentrate and rubbed her back gently.

"It's alright Usako."

Knowing that thunder storms were near the top of Usagi's phobia list Mamoru continued to whisper comforting reassurances in her ear, his Adam's apple twitching with strain and the swelling in his pants worsening underneath her soft trembles. Mamoru shut his eyes tightly, his sexual self-control slipping out of his grasp like a fistful of helium balloons though he jumped for them desperately, still believing that he was not worthy of her love.

As soon as Usagi calmed down she opened her eyes and soaked in the current situation. She had just tackled Mamoru out of her fear of thunder. Usagi became strikingly aware of how childish she had acted. Again. Her cheeks flushed with mortal embarrassment and she couldn't believe how stupid and immature she was being, and on their wedding night too! It was no wonder to her that Mamoru didn't show any interest in her sexually . . . he obviously didn't see her as a woman yet. Usagi's self esteem took a steep nosedive.

/

Mamoru's thoughts were slipping fast. As he caressed her back the dam of mental self-control collapsed. Barreling into the forefront of his consciousness were Mamoru's forbidden fantasies. He was imagining pinning her forcefully to the floor in astonishing detail. He could see himself grip the back of her thigh tightly in his hand, diagonally spreading her legs for her. As soon as that scene played out in his mind Mamoru instantly felt himself become rock hard in his pants. There was nothing he could do about it now and two layers of clothing were the only things keeping him outside of her. With zero control he continued mentally indulging his desires, imagining tasting every succulent part of her body. Mamoru's eyes scrunched even tighter and he forced himself to take a long, deep breath in an attempt to remain still while his thoughts provoked him mercilessly. He could picture himself descending into her, completely enveloping her world and erasing their boundaries with waves of intense pleasure.

/

Usagi remained obliviously lost in her own nonsense. Her self-esteem lacking perspective picked up his secure hand tracing warm circles on her back, almost as if comforting a child. She became even more mortified and scolded herself for not being seductive enough to make proper use of the lingerie she had paid good money for and not being the sexy woman that Mamoru deserved. Usagi wished intensely that she could be as exotic and strikingly beautiful like Rei, or graceful and voluptuous like Makoto. If only she was classically gorgeous and bright like Minako, or delicate and sensual like Ami. If she could be any less 'ditzy Usagi' she would be happy. She peeked upwards from where her face was buried in Mamoru's chest and could see nothing but the underside of his jaw. She watched his Adam's apple constrict and felt him take a long, calming breath.

Usagi felt even worse. She perceived this as irritation, Mamoru placating her childishness yet again. _"He must be so tired of this,"_ she lamented,_ "probably wondering when I'm going to grow up."_

/

Mamoru felt Usagi stiffen against him. Upon her stillness he panicked and automatically began pulling his hips further into the couch so that she couldn't feel his massive hard on. Mamoru would rather die than ruin the comfort that he believed Usagi obviously felt around him. To Mamoru's delusional mind the fact that Usagi could put on lingerie like that and prance around in front of him clearly showed that she had no clue how her actions, clothes, or lack thereof pushed his limits.

The raging pain eating Mamoru alive would not allow him to see how desperately hard Usagi was trying to get him to surrender.

/

While wallowing in her self-loathing Usagi felt Mamoru subtly try to pull away from her even though he was the one pinned underneath. Even more humiliated Usagi instantly straightened up and sat further away by herself. With her legs held tightly together she hugged her arms around body then slightly turned away, hiding her eyes behind her twin odangos and cascading hair. Usagi's body language mirrored her desire to cover up her embarrassment and not appear any more like a child.

/

As Mamoru tried to focus on hiding the obvious sign of his undeniable attraction, he felt Usagi stiffen even more. In the span of one breath she had vacated the space immediately on top of him to sit silently an arms length away. In the same startled motion Mamoru had propped himself up on his forearms staring at her inquisitively, wondering what caused the sudden change. He instantly took notice that her legs were clamped together, her gaze was turned away from him, almost shameful, and her arms were draped around herself. His face constricted with knowing pain. She must have felt his hard on, he was sure of it. She must have felt it raging against her and freaked out, now feeling nervous and unsure.

_"Fuck!" _cursed Mamoru. He flooded with hatred for himself and his lack of self-control, hanging his head in immense shame.

Usagi fought hard to hide her embarrassment and spoke in a small whisper, "Mamo-chan?"

Mamoru heard her small voice full of uncertainty and wanted to stab himself, "Yes . . . Usako?"

Silence swelled between them for a few intense moments until she tried not to choke on her words.

"Why . . . Why did you propose to me Mamo-chan?"

Mamoru's face flashed with agony as she continued, "Why did you marry me?"

/

Mamoru internally crucified himself, _"You can't do anything right can you?" _he mentally spat, _"Look at how uncomfortable she is. She felt it right through your pants and now Usako thinks that you only married her to get her in bed! Have I shattered her trust in me?"_

He stared at Usagi's small frame, her silken golden hair hiding her eyes and cascading in a pool of curls on the couch between them. He leaned towards her with an overwhelming longing, stress racking his entire body. His hand reached out, wanting to pull her aggressively back on top of him but he watched helplessly as his hand robotically touched her shoulder and squeezed . . . almost as if attempting to do anything more would finally cause Mamoru to spontaneously combust and incinerate within his guilt until there was nothing of him left.

/

Usagi was astounded that she had just asked that question but sat still in her position. She remembered Mamoru's words the night he proposed to her at Rei's.

_"I really believed that you were lost to me forever . . . Life without you is not worth living."_

Usagi shuddered to think that perhaps he rushed to propose to her because he had no clue what would happen next week.

_"We could all die very soon," _Usagi recalled,_ ". . . or not. Who knew?_ _Did Mamo-chan just want to make it official in case anything else happened, regardless that he doesn't see me as sexually desirable yet?_

_"Is that why we are married right now?" _She startled herself,_ "Some sort of insurance policy?!"_

She didn't want to consider any of these things though she couldn't help but see the pattern glaring her in the face and tried her best to ignore it.

The silence between the newly weds lingered causing the distance between them to expand. Usagi became more and more alarmed at the continued silence. Was the question really that difficult for him to answer?! Then she felt his warm, gentle squeeze on her shoulder.

_"There it is again,"_ She thought_, "that condescending squeeze."_

She might as well be sitting next to her brother. It was at this moment that Usagi felt resentment rise within her.

/

Mamoru felt saturated with shame, "Usako," he began pathetically, trying to hide the pain in his voice as he stuttered. "You-Of course you know how much I love you . . . You know that I would never do anything to make you uncomfortable . . ." Mamoru struggled for words, now becoming frustrated. "I can't help it . . . I mean . . ." he finally belted out the truth, "Look at yourself! Can you blame me?!"

/

Usagi's facial expression melted away to leave her features empty and blank. Since her self-esteem as a woman was so volatile when it came to Mamoru she could perceive only one meaning from what he had just said.

Usagi was convinced that her childish behaviour bothered Mamoru so much that he snapped at her in his mounting frustration. She couldn't believe that he would explode at her like that as if the irritation had been building up within him for years.

Usagi's eyes flushed immediately with hot tears and her blood boiled with anger at him, though it was mostly at herself. She rose heatedly from her seat, still not facing him.

/

Mamoru watched his new bride quickly rise to her feet. He hoped that she wouldn't hold his natural instincts against him and started to feel relieved that he had finally brought it up.

As she stood there frozen Mamoru longed for her to say something . . . anything. His nerves settled, taking faith in the fact that she was without a doubt the most understanding person he knew.

"Usako?" he asked cautiously.

Usagi slowly turned around. Her hot tears, quivering eyes, and angry expression delivered a nauseating punch to Mamoru's gut.

Usagi's voice dripped with sarcastic fury. "Well, _excuse me _for trying to hold on to some of my youthful innocence!"

The look that flashed across Mamoru's face almost made her falter. It was a mixture of stabbing pain, self-hatred, and collapsing sorrow but she was much too angry to comprehend it.

Usagi glowered at him. "Allow me to apologize for not being as _mature_ as you Mamo-chan."

Fuming mad and totally embarrassed Usagi wanted desperately to escape, not wanting to have a conversation that made her feel even more of how she did not want to feel.

"You know what?" She suddenly interrupted herself, fervently holding back her tears. "It doesn't even matter. It's probably past my_ bedtime_ anyway." With that Usagi stormed towards the bedroom.

Mamoru remained on the couch frozen in a moment of intense grief. The amount of anger he witnessed on her face distressed him. What had come out of her mouth absolutely collapsed him. Mamoru firmly believed that she had just accused him outright of wanting to steal her innocence.

Despicable, self-hating tears appeared in the corner of his eyes but they would not spill. Mamoru was now teetering on the brink of a complete mental breakdown but evaded it temporarily as he launched after Usagi on instinct.

Catching up to her in the hallway he grabbed her wrist, "Usako, please . . . forgive me."

Without even turning to face him Usagi wrenched her wrist away from him. Her voice trembled, "I really just . . . don't want to talk to you right now."

Those words were equivalent to a dull knife plunging forcefully into Mamoru's chest. His eyes glazed over and the misery residing within him was becoming too much, forcibly pushing against the mountain of denial trying to keep it firmly buried.

Usagi opened the bedroom door as Mamoru tried to find his voice.

"Usako," he barely sounded like the man he normally was. His voice became small and pleading, "please try to understand-"

Mamoru then caught a glimpse of his bedroom.

Usagi was curious as to why Mamoru stopped speaking so she swallowed her pride and turned to face him. Mamoru stood dumbfounded looking around at his bedroom. He surveyed the intricate lights draping across the ceiling and hanging over a bed that was not his covered in rich fabric and red, rose petals.

Mamoru couldn't help but implore, "What happened in here?!"

Usagi felt like she had been slapped in the face, "You . . . You didn't do any of this?"

Mamoru could barely comprehend what was happening, "It's completely different!"

The moment Usagi realized that Mamoru was not the one responsible for the romantic transformation in his bedroom her mouth went bone dry. She had been so excited . . . so sure that Mamoru wanted her that she chose the scandalous lingerie based upon what she thought Mamoru had done, but he wasn't responsible for any of it.

Like a bolt from the blue she thought of her friends. Usagi felt so stupid. _Of course_ it was her Senshi, how did she not see it before? This had Minako's name written all over it.

Usagi's mouth quivered, now fully believing that she had been right all along. Her big, feeling heart shattered when Usagi wrongly concluded that she was Mamoru's wife at that moment not because he wanted to be one with her, but because they had never made it to the altar before disaster had struck.

Usagi felt embarrassed and cheap, extremely hurt, and very stupid. All of these emotions converged together like the various colours of a rainbow to become white-hot fury. The rage she felt had to be directed at something and Mamoru was a locked target.

Once Mamoru overcame the shock of his bedroom he turned his attention back to Usagi. He found an incomprehensible amount of hurt on her face, and before he could begin to comprehend where it came from he witnessed a single tear slip from her eye followed by the door slamming violently in his face.

Mamoru stood motionless in the hallway with his bedroom door so close to his nose he could smell the varnish. Usagi had locked him out. For a few moments Mamoru was unable to move, staring into a door he could not see. All that consumed his vision was the look of hurt and sadness on Usagi's face. The solitary tear that dripped from her eye just before she shut him out was sure to be sobs by now. Mamoru surmised that all he was good at was hurting her.

He could hear Usagi's muffled cries inside his room. The sound proved to be the very thing able to dissolve the seal holding back the torrential trauma eating him from the inside.

Usagi's quiet sobs pierced right through his eardrums and seemed to increase in intensity. The sound kept rising and her cries became more desperate and miserable. He covered his ears but her sobs, now turned into wretched screams continued to get louder and more traumatic. Mamoru stumbled backwards unable to cope and kept distancing himself from the door as if it would lessen the noise.

Mamoru pressed his hands even harder over his ears, trying in vain to mute it out but Usagi's tortured screams kept getting louder. When Mamoru opened his eyes his apartment was no longer visible. Instead, he saw Usagi chained to the floor at his feet, malnourished, and broken. Prince Cirius had her cradled in his arms while Usagi moaned in despair, realizing that he would never let her die. It was such a disturbing sound.

Mamoru shook his head back and forth, "No!" his hands still clamped firmly on his ears.

The scene suddenly changed and with a loud crack Prince Cirius had kicked Usagi in the centre of her chest. Usagi flew into the air until her chains brought her down to collide with the floor.

Mamoru trembled, "Please . . . stop."

Prince Cirius kept beating her, each blow harder than the last. Mamoru wanted nothing more than to look away, to eradicate this sick vision but it felt all too real and he couldn't tear his gaze away from the desolate emptiness on Usagi's face.

While these hallucinations of torture consumed him Mamoru continued to stumble backwards haphazardly with the ghastly scenes following him like a shadow.

Mamoru heard Usagi plead, "Just . . . let me die."

New scenes came bulldozing in, things that Mamoru had suppressed for years. He saw himself treating Usagi like shit, trying to force her to hate him so that she would stay away, evading her dismal future foretold in a dream. He remembered fragments of her being abused by Nehelenia because Usagi was determined to save him. He could see himself as Prince Endymion attacking Sailor Moon in Beryl's lair, tossing her around with no mercy while she pleaded for him to remember and would not lift a finger to attack him. He saw himself raise his sword over her with the intent to kill.

Mamoru groaned, "Stop . . . Please! I'm sorry Usako . . . Forgive me . . . I don't deserve you . . ."

Mamoru could not endure any more. The strength in his legs vanished causing him to collapse unceremoniously to the floor with hands secured over his ears.

/

After slamming the door in the face of her new husband Usagi stripped off her lingerie as if it were burning her skin. Tossing it violently aside she pulled on a pair of panties and a tank top and collapsed onto the bed. The cloud of rose petals she sent up gently rained down on Usagi as she sobbed quietly. This was not how she pictured her wedding night at all. Here she was, finally Mamoru's wife . . . and all to ensure their marriage before anything else could separate them. Usagi cried a little harder.

As she lay there weeping Usagi could feel the sorrow in her heart deepen rapidly. When the pain in her chest continued to increase Usagi stopped crying and sat up, now confused. Her tears subsided and she began to recognize that the sorrow she was feeling was not her own . . . it was coming from someone else. Usagi wiped her eyes and after a moment of silent contemplation and lingering anger at Mamoru she relented and reached out with her heart so that she could sense him through their strengthened eternal connection. The amount of pain and despair she felt emanating from him was so overwhelming, so powerful and unbearable that she was forced to pull back almost immediately.

Usagi gasped as if she had been drowning. Covering her mouth with her hand she was barely able to breathe from the suffocating shock. Mamoru was in immense pain . . . much more pain than she would have ever imagined. Her heart immediately thudded for him but she was absolutely baffled. What could have Mamoru hurting this deeply?

Usagi instinctively flew to the door propelled by her fathomless love for Mamoru but strangely stopped dead before opening it. Feeling unsure of what to do Usagi continued to grip the handle, unmoving. She knew very well that there was an obvious gulf between them at that moment, and Mamoru could put up a twenty-foot wall in front of the truth if he felt he needed to spare her pain. In an attempt to get the truth of what was going on with him she tried something different, relying on her newly heightened powers.

She closed her eyes and reached out as far as she could in her connection with him. For the briefest of moments Usagi shared his mental and emotional space. Like a blunt force to the head she was bombarded with every image relentlessly trashing through his mind. She saw visions of herself being tortured and degraded by her uncle. She heard her voice pleading for death.

Usagi's entire body jerked with shock. She had no clue that Mamoru had been forced to watch Prince Cirius torment her. The idea that Mamoru had successfully hidden something so unbelievably staggering to spare her pain caused Usagi's stomach to lurch.

She then saw images of Endymion beating her while under Beryl's control. That was quite a blow. All these years Mamoru had sworn to her that he couldn't remember a single thing from that experience. More importantly, in addition to the visual images she could feel the wretchedness of Mamoru's misery. It was absolutely unendurable but at least now she understood . . . All she could feel coming from Mamoru was unworthiness. Mamoru fully believed that he did not deserve to be her husband; that he did not deserve to have her love or deserve to be her protector. For the first time Usagi knew implicitly that Mamoru was engulfed by failure and guilt.

After intruding on Mamoru's personal space the intensity of his feelings caused Usagi to involuntarily succumb, weeping in his deep-rooted pain. She clutched the place in her chest that felt like a gaping black hole, feeling emotions so powerful that it took her a few minutes to regain control once again.

Usagi was rocked by this revelation. Had she not felt him out Usagi would never have guessed that Mamoru was suffering as much as he was. But how could she have known? Mamoru's number one concern was only her safety and her happiness; his own needs always falling by the wayside. In the first few seconds Usagi was honestly confused as to why Mamoru would feel this way but it soon became obvious. Usagi was heartily ashamed that she hadn't realized it before. As if lifting a dense fog Usagi recalled for herself the months of torture under Prince Cirius. Her mind knew that this had only occurred three days ago, yet for some reason it felt like years back. Usagi's intuition hinted that she had her mother to thank for this, but there was a very negative side effect. It put an immeasurable distance between both of their realities. Mamoru's, raw, fresh, and all consuming, and hers, distant and manageable.

Usagi's healing meant that the debilitating events would not dominate her mind, allowing her to focus on normal, everyday things. On top of that Mamoru had proposed to her almost immediately after the ordeal and then the whirlwind of dealing with her family, answering a million questions, and fantasizing about her wedding night took over. How could she have been so blind, insensitive, and selfish? Here she was passing judgment on Mamoru and becoming angry with him when he was absolutely destroyed while struggling to make her happy.

What killed Usagi was that Mamoru did not understand that he hadn't failed at anything. Ever. Mamoru was her strength and quite literally the source of her power. How could he think that he was unworthy? How could he believe he was a failure?! Usagi's heart bled for him and she was determined to put an end to all of it.

Usagi twisted the handle and cautiously exited the bedroom. She took a deep breath and with slow, delicate steps made her way through the darkness to find him. As Usagi entered the living room her eyes could pick up nothing but shadows when she heard him.

"Forgive me . . . Usako."

Usagi's heart constricted upon hearing his scratchy voice, but that was nothing when she found him cross-legged on the floor behind the couch. Mamoru sat there with his face buried in his hands rocking slightly back and forth, completely consumed by his visions.

Tears spilled from Usagi's eyes the second she saw him. This picture of Mamoru was so foreign to her and felt horribly wrong. Mamoru was the strongest man that she knew. He was her pillar of strength. To see him this way sent spasms through her so strong that she collapsed down to the floor next to him.

At that precise moment the Moon had risen high enough in the sky to peek over the back of the couch and sparkle off the ebony of Mamoru's hair. As each second passed the moonlight embraced him more and more as Usagi reached out to her husband. Her hands brushed over his hair, caressed his cheeks and lifted his head to face her.

/

Mamoru continued to suffer under the onslaught of Usagi's trials to the point that he wasn't even aware that she had found him on the floor.

Mamoru watched Prince Cirius beat Usagi mercilessly when an unknown force smashed through the mental images like glass to reveal a sight from heaven. Instead of pain and suffering Mamoru looked into Usagi's beautiful face staring back at him infused with empathy and hope.

Upon seeing her Mamoru's hands inched slowly along her outstretched arms, desperately reaching for her, needing her, but resisting that same desire with everything he had. Torn between both emotions and his eyes burning with shame Mamoru grasped Usagi firmly and without hesitation pulled her into him as if she was the only thing that could keep him alive. He could not manage to speak but groaned quietly instead, squeezing Usagi strongly. Usagi hugged him back feeling the rawness inside of him flow through her in dark waves.

Usagi's heart shuddered under the strength and vibrancy of his pain. Without being able to speak herself they sat awkwardly on the floor, clinging to each other roughly . . . urgently; words loosing their usefulness under the onslaught of raw emotion. Usagi willingly breathed in Mamoru's torment and was barely aware that her powers activated in response. Hidden in her subspace pocket the Ginzuishou sensed his suffering through Usagi's heart. Due to her unconscious intent it poured its healing light back through her and into Mamoru.

As they embraced on the floor the power of the Silver Crystal and the power of Usagi's heart pierced into Mamoru's darkness. It cut through the layers of rotten earth burying him alive to shine into the core of his being. As the seconds ticked by the aching in Mamoru's chest began to slowly subside and the constriction in his throat relaxed. Mamoru's hold on his wife lessened so that he wasn't crushing her but remained holding her tightly nonetheless. The pace of his lungs gradually regained a rhythm of control and the atmosphere settled within and around them though they were both unaware of what was truly happening. The healing was automatic and unconscious but very much effective, the only physical proof being a slight tingling throughout Mamoru's body.

Usagi's sweet smell broke through Mamoru's senses causing him to release a pent up sigh, exhaling the last of his guilt and pain. Mamoru relaxed his weight into her, burying his nose deeper into her hair now completely content in the present moment.

Mamoru hovered outside of reality, which was why he instinctively shifted Usagi's position pulling her directly into his lap. He held her closer, lost in what felt like a lucid dream.

/

Usagi floated in the serene, thoughtless aftermath until she felt his strong arms lift her effortlessly into his lap followed by Mamoru closing around her with her hips now locked into his. Their navels pressed firmly together and her breasts smeared against his chest. Usagi was unsure if the lowest of moans escaped Mamoru's throat . . . It was probably just her imagination. Regardless, the sudden shift in his mood and the feel of him against her shocked Usagi back into reality.

Usagi's cheeks couldn't help but flood with pink heat as she realized that his pulling her closer forced her legs to encircle around Mamoru's waist, straddling him. The weight of his body melding into hers caused Usagi's heart to quicken its pace and the heat in her cheeks raced throughout the rest of her body. Usagi felt his steady, hot breath filter through her hair and sweetly tickle her neck. A shiver ran up Usagi's spine like a chain reaction followed by Mamoru shifting his weight underneath her, rubbing himself against her panties ever so slightly. An involuntary gasp escaped Usagi's throat.

The sharp sound caused Mamoru's eyes to flutter open. After a few short seconds he took everything in.

Even though Usagi had just healed Mamoru's misery, though they didn't know it, his automatic patterns of behaviour were not so quick to disappear. With eyes wide-open Mamoru could not recall for the life of him how Usagi ended up firmly in his lap on the living room floor. Without even grasping the reason for his actions Mamoru habitually created a distance between them.

Just before Usagi could raise the courage to take advantage of such an opportunity, Mamoru gravitated away. Unlike every other instance Usagi pulled herself back towards him, though not close enough to be against the hard warmth of his chest.

"Mamo-chan?" Usagi squeaked out as her eyes darted back and forth between his. She could not detect anything distressing in his eyes or his demeanor. She was wary and perplexed. Usagi couldn't tell if Mamoru was putting up a wall of normalcy around the suffering that he seemed to be drowning in moments ago or if something strange had happened.

As they stared at each other unmoving Usagi had a hard time discerning what to do. Mamoru's emotional health was her only concern, of course . . . but it was becoming difficult for Usagi to concentrate when the heat in her cheeks spread rampantly throughout her body. The palpable attraction to the man in front of her was suddenly overwhelming, and then a feeling of guilt washed through her. How could she be feeling and thinking these things at such a moment?!

_"Well, it's not my fault!" _Usagi mentally defended. _"He's the one that pulled me into his lap holding me so tightly that I practically fused to his chest!" _A sudden flash of what it felt like when her hips pushed down into his caused a wave of pleasure to involuntarily ripple through her body, followed by another wave of guilt.

There was no more room for argument. Usagi wanted Mamoru and she wanted him _now_ but her mind told her that this was not the time.

"_Maybe Mamoru needs a few days," _She thought.

As compassionate as that sounded her logic was not quite strong enough to tame the rampant need for Mamoru to touch her, kiss her, and make love to her right there.

Finding a tiny bit of courage where she thought she had none, Usagi pulled herself just a little closer to Mamoru. Given the circumstances Usagi couldn't convince herself to just lunge for his chest once again, desperately wanting to feel him. Instead, reflecting her self-doubt she only moved close enough for her breasts to brush timidly against his chest. Once she had done that Usagi became delightfully aware that her nipples tingled with electricity when they touched. Another wave of guilt washed through her as she finally admitted that she was willfully coming on to him, more so than any other instance before.

Usagi's cheeks bloomed with colour upon this revelation even though she forced herself to remain concerned for his emotional state. What Usagi couldn't realize was that she was fighting against an idea that wasn't relevant anymore. She could see for herself that there was no sign of trauma in Mamoru's eyes, face, or heart. Yet, Usagi couldn't know that she had just healed him so she remained cautious, trying to hold on to her empathy and concern when her instincts were telling her to forget it.

/

Mamoru continued on autopilot. He instinctively created a safe distance between Usagi and himself without consciously knowing why. He felt a slight resistance in Usagi's interlaced fingers at the back of his neck as she pulled herself back towards him. Usagi inched slightly closer and Mamoru felt the arousing sensation of her nipples grazing across his chest. The tingling warmth spread like wildfire throughout his body. In wordless silence they stared at each other, Usagi's eyes searching his in the moonlight trying to find the courage to express what she wanted to convey. Mamoru was very much aware of every part of her body that touched his yet he felt this inexplicable urge to resist.

The dense fog in his mind suddenly lifted for him to vividly recall Usagi accusing him of wanting to steal her innocence. A small jolt of pain shot through his stomach and he broke their gaze in order to hide his shame. Mamoru leaned further back forcing his chest to separate from hers.

/

When Mamoru couldn't meet her gaze and pulled away from her Usagi rolled her eyes in supreme annoyance. As much as she loved this man, boy was he a piece of work! She had never met anyone with such a strong sense of responsibility, no matter how far gone his sense of responsibility was. Usagi could understand that Mamoru still felt some type of guilt but she was beginning to get impatient. Something inside of her was suddenly desperate to get this man on top of her. Two long years of not making a bold move had to stop now. If Usagi waited for Mamoru she would wait forever . . . but what exactly to do? Could she really force herself on him? That thought did not appeal to her though it remained an alluring option if the end result worked out.

Like a distant echo Usagi heard words in her head that sounded like her own voice but not quite.

_"If all else fails . . ."_

Like a bolt of lightening Usagi recalled the cryptic note the girls had left in her bag. She remembered what it had said inside.

_"Should I do that?"_ Usagi hesitantly thought, _"Right now?" _

She honestly didn't understand the suggestion but for some incomprehensible reason she felt that she _should_ do it.

While Mamoru remained in a confused state of resistance Usagi bit her lower lip, digging up the determination she needed while not knowing what good the performance would do.

_"Well . . . Here goes nothing." _

/

Mamoru was fragmented. The heat of attraction and desire burned strongly in his body but he could not look at her, feeling shameful that Usagi thought he wanted to force her into sex. Mamoru wanted to quench his unquenchable thirst and make love to Usagi, the only experience remaining unexplored between them. The flame burned within him, growing hotter each second because the years of guilt and pain that used to keep it in check were now nonexistent.

Usagi's natural perfume pushed against his senses and he felt a pulse of hot blood flood his veins. Mamoru could detect the rise and fall of her chest with each breath she took. He subconsciously licked his lips but remained focused on her legs wrapped loosely around him, trying stubbornly not to visualize the paradise nestled between.

Unexpectedly, Mamoru began feeling a mystical but very familiar sensation that caught him completely off guard. He knew this feeling very well yet it didn't become real until he watched it happen.

Translucent, shimmering pink ribbons encircled Usagi's legs, winding tightly up to her knees then materialized into bright red high-heeled boots with white trim. His now wide-eyed gaze lifted to see her panties and tank top dissolve away. For a lingering moment he caught sight of her beautifully nude body. The full swell of her breasts, the soft pink of her nipples, the small tuft of golden curls crowning the entrance to his own personal nirvana.

The ribbons wrapped themselves intricately around Usagi's torso becoming a bodysuit that flashed into bright white. The pink ribbons tied themselves into a bow on her chest and popped into bright red. When the ribbons snaked around her forearms Mamoru finally comprehended that Usagi was transforming into Sailor Moon . . . the original Sailor Moon in blue, white, and red whom he used to fantasize about constantly before he knew her true identity. In the few short seconds where the ribbons tightened around her skin Mamoru caught a whiff of the most glorious scent wafting up from between her legs and his body began radiating an uncontrollable lust.

Something inside Mamoru, something that had been building for a long, long time . . . snapped.

/

_"Well . . . Here goes nothing."_

Usagi threw caution to the wind and willed herself to do what the girls had instructed within the note, which had read:

_Transform into the original version of Sailor Moon (red and blue) in front of Mamoru . . . and slow it down a little _;)

As instructed, Usagi concentrated on slowing down the transformation. She immersed herself in the old sensation of shimmering ribbons entwining up her legs and encircling her body. As each piece of clothing flashed into existence a playful gust of wind would swirl her hair around them, magically weaving itself into odango sprouting pigtails once again. Usagi's heart shaped lips pouted irresistibly and sparkled with newfound colour, her glamour now emanating from her face. Sailor Moon's deep blue fuku skirt folded its way around her waist and her tiara condensed into solidity over her crescent Moon birthmark.

Sailor Moon exhaled and leisurely opened her eyes wondering what she would see on Mamoru's face. Usagi entertained the lingering belief that she had just embarrassed herself yet again.

Sailor Moon's eyelids had barely begun to part when Mamoru's desperate lips assaulted hers aggressively and hungrily, his tongue immediately plunging into her mouth exuding a heavy, persistent groan. The instant his lips collided with hers Sailor Moon felt herself fly through the air to collide heavily with the wall, Mamoru enthusiastically pressing himself into her. Usagi felt Mamoru everywhere because he was all there was to feel and her senses were thoroughly overwhelmed. Due to Mamoru's sensual roughness Usagi's breasts had spilled out of her fuku with her rosebud nipples absolutely begging him to be put in his mouth. Without even a hint of hesitation he gripped both of her ass cheeks and hoisted her up further so that he could bury his face in her chest, nuzzling every inch of her, tasting her, drowning in her. His hands wandered possessively along her body, gripping and caressing everything he could while his mouth gravitated all over her though never strayed from her lips for too long.

It all happened so fast that it barely registered in Usagi's mind that it was really happening, though it did not stop her from moaning instinctively. All Usagi was aware of was the powerful sensation of how intensely Mamoru desired her. It was immediately obvious to Usagi that Mamoru had been sitting on a mountain of suppressed sexual energy raging out of control only for her. Each stroke of his tongue and deep ripple from his throat in addition to the eager pressure of his hips and the urgency of his hands made it crystal clear to Usagi that Mamoru wanted her just as badly as she wanted him, if not much more.

Now that her brain finally caught pace with the situation Sailor Moon snapped out of her stupor and responded. Mamoru felt Usagi kiss him back ravenously, her delicate tongue aggressively dancing with his. Sailor Moon's arms clamped around his neck as her gloved fingers wove roughly through his hair, gripping and pulling it in earnest. The moment Mamoru felt Sailor Moon dynamically respond he whimpered in infinite pleasure, now pouring more of himself into his wild new bride. The rock hardness in his pants forcibly rubbed against the soft cloth of her bodysuit and the sweet, swollen flesh beneath it. As Mamoru rubbed against her Sailor Moon felt herself swell even more, throbbing overtop of him. Mamoru fervently bit her bottom lip when he felt her damp heat through their clothes.

Usagi could sense an intense pressure building inside Mamoru; it felt like he was about to loose all control. While massaging her breasts and tasting every corner of her mouth Mamoru gripped her behind the knee to pin her leg vigorously against the wall, Usagi's leg naturally hooking over his shoulder. Barely able to contain himself Mamoru reached for his pants, frantic to free himself from the tight confines of his clothes. Mamoru was pleasantly surprised when Usagi's hands fumbled with his, quickly unfastening and unzipping them in record time.

Now free from its prison Mamoru pulsated against her and Usagi moaned powerfully. Mamoru's warm lips traveled up her neck and with barely a hint of patience his anxious fingers grasped at the soft cloth of bodysuit blocking his way to where he wanted to be the most. Mamoru hastily pulled the fabric to one side. His lips made his way back to hers moaning,

"Usak-" in a deep baritone just as she pleaded,

"Mamo-ch-"

And he slid into her, both of them unable to finish the other's name because a titanic injection of pleasure unlike either of them had ever experienced exploded within both of them. Mamoru groaned deeply and Usagi could only inhale in sharp ecstasy. The moment he entered her Usagi was unable to hold on to her transformation, which promptly erupted in a vibrant explosion of ribbons and feathers. Immediately frustrated at the sudden barrier created by her tank top and panties, Mamoru's strong hands ripped her underwear clean off. He then slipped her tank top off in one smooth motion so that Mamoru could resume his love making deeper and deeper, his satisfying murmurs reverberating across her tongue and into her throat. Usagi's eyes rolled into the back of her head and the energy around them ignited. She had no idea that he would feel this phenomenal, the most exquisite sensual oneness that made every other experience obsolete. She knew she wanted to feel this way forever . . . it was absolutely glorious. Their lips fervently kneaded together, both of them moaning recklessly with tongues intertwined while Mamoru repeatedly found his way inside her.

The sound of Usagi's all consuming pleasure caused the most explosive shock of arousal to tear through Mamoru's body. He hurriedly pulled Usagi away from the wall. Usagi's legs remained encircled tightly around him, his hands gripping her back and moving her sensually onto him with Usagi's whole-hearted participation. With their lips locked together and hands migrating everywhere the newly weds clumsily stumbled towards the bedroom. Usagi's delicate fingers ripped Mamoru's dress shirt apart and pulled it unsympathetically down his arms. Mamoru impatiently tossed the shirt somewhere behind him with Usagi moving her hands along his chest and abs. His mouth found its way back to her breasts as he grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled on it achingly. Usagi's head obediently fell back while murmuring sounds of unintelligible pleasure. Stumbling through his apartment the frantic couple knocked over a lamp, a chair, a side table, and kicked over two plants. As they passed the kitchen Mamoru paused their journey. He impatiently plunked her down on the first hard surface available so that he would be able to loose himself in her fully once again, the bedroom seeming too far away. Usagi's naked rear end smacked down on the countertop with her head whipping back as she pulled Mamoru forward.

With hands now free to migrate at will Mamoru grasped at Usagi vitally, now lost within every sensual movement. Unable to think Mamoru focused all of his attention on how it felt every time he entered her, feeling her tighten around him in every way while kissing him passionately. She was so wild, warm and sweet that Mamoru shuddered in uncontrollable delight. After the brief interlude near the kitchen he suddenly remembered his goal.

The bedroom.

Mamoru eagerly picked her back up and continued devouring her while they stumbled down the hall. The buildings electricity magically returned but neither of them noticed. Mamoru pressed Usagi up against the wall and they clumsily steamrolled over each other, haphazardly making their way to their destination with Mamoru making love to her all the while.

Once at the doorway Mamoru whisked Usagi to their new bed and his frenzied, uncontrollable behviour gradually slowed as he gently laid her down. Mamoru paused and looked over her ethereal beauty underneath the soft glow of the crescent moon shaped lights dangling above them. Atop the white down covers, the velvety soft red rose petals, and her silken blonde hair Usagi lay there blinking slowly and seductively at him in all her nude glory. A long, satisfying sigh escaped Mamoru as he kissed her softly along her face and across her mouth. Mamoru traced his butterfly kisses down her neck to brush delicately over her nipples, pausing there for some time before slowly making his way down the trim line of her stomach. As Mamoru teasingly migrated down her body Usagi's breathing grew louder and more erratic, then paused in blissful silence when he approached her crowning glory. Mamoru tried in vain to remain teasing and delicate but it was only seconds before he buried himself with abandon between her legs stimulating her in ways Usagi didn't even know was possible. Usagi and Mamoru's moans soared higher and higher, the young bride not even being remotely conscious of the explicit words spilling out of her mouth.

/

A group of drunken twenty-something's laughed and stumbled their way down Mamoru's street when the ground rumbled and the Moonlight briefly intensified.

"Did you feel that?" One of them implored as he steadied his feet.

"That's the sixth time tonight." Replied another. "We're gettin' hit with an earthquake soon for sure."

/

_Three Days Later . . ._

The inner Senshi were forced to collect Mamoru and Usagi themselves since the newly weds hadn't shown up at the temple that morning as planned. With each passing day their unknown future weighed heavier upon them and a lot needed to be done now that the honeymoon was officially over.

Outside Mamoru's front door stood Ami, Makoto, Minako, and Rei, the latter of which knocked persistently.

A few seconds passed without any response until they heard a heavy thud followed by Mamoru's baritone cursing through the door.

"Who is it?" He demanded in irritation.

Rei planted her hands on her hips, "Who do you think it is?!" She bellowed back.

They could have sworn that Mamoru mumbled in surprise it being Thursday already when the bolts unlocked. Mamoru barely pulled the door open to peek his head out. All they could see of him was his face beneath heavily tousled black hair as if he was trying to hide himself.

"That time already?" He sheepishly asked.

Seeing his disheveled state the four of them grinned uncontrollably but nodded in silence.

Ami blushed, "We hate to interrupt but we only have a few more days and a lot needs to be taken care of."

Mamoru looked to the floor in full Senshi seriousness, "Of course."

Minako had the hardest time hiding the triumphant grin just begging to break through her casual smile. She began leading the girls away from the door, "Okay, we'll be at the temple."

The girls smiled innocently at him as they retreated down the hallway. Makoto tilted her head with a smile, "No need to rush _too_ much."

Mamoru observed their Cheshire cat grins and his mouth pursed in irritation. He would not let them leave without a good scolding.

"Wait."

They paused.

Over the course of their honeymoon Mamoru and Usagi had been completely open with each other and had eliminated all of their misunderstandings. Due to their absolute honesty Mamoru learned of the note they left in Usagi's bag. What followed was the clarity of 20/20 hindsight; a fridge full of aphrodisiacs, a romantic bedroom revamp, notes for himself and Usagi . . .

Mamoru looked at them disapprovingly, "You guys have been busy haven't you?"

The very real hint of accusation lingered in the short silence where no one flinched.

Minako broke the guarded pause and shrugged dumbly, "Well, we have a million things to do Mamoru, so I would imagine."

Mamoru raised an accusing eyebrow, staring at them with scrutinizing suspicion. Mamoru tried to believe that they couldn't have known about his early days fanaticizing about Sailor Moon as consolation for denying his feelings for Usagi . . . but still.

"Motoki told you, didn't he?" Mamoru offered.

The girls remained neutral appearing lost when Minako looked at him as if he had just said something ridiculous, "What are you going on about Mamoru?"

Mamoru wasn't buying it, "Do you even know how much trouble you got me into due to your attention to detail?!" he chastised, recalling the hurt on Usagi's face when she realized he wasn't the one who redecorated.

Rei tilted her head in what seemed to be mock confusion, "Trouble?"

"Yes!" Mamoru belted at their feigned innocence, "Trouble! I'd never seen Usako so hurt-"

Mamoru was all set to lay into them when he suddenly paused as an image of himself loosing control and pouncing Usagi in the living room once she had transformed came to mind . . . They suggested for her to do that.

Mamoru shook it off and continued with his lecture. "There was the oddest thunder clap the other night . . ." he leveled his criticizing gaze at Makoto. "You wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you?"

Makoto shrugged nonchalantly, "Thunder and lightning are very random things Mamoru. You really can't predict exactly when they will strike."

Mamoru rested his eyes on each one of their pristine, innocent faces.

"Is something the matter Mamoru?" Rei inquired, "Was your honeymoon not enjoyable?"

Underneath their clueless but questioning stares Mamoru recalled the lingerie Usagi wore due to the magic of his bedroom. He remembered the delightful way Usagi tackled him to the couch when the lightning struck. He remembered how his glorious honeymoon got started after he lost his self-control the moment Usagi transformed into Sailor Moon . . .

The girls continued to stare him down and Mamoru sheepishly pulled his head back into his apartment, now wanting to change the subject, "So . . . the temple then."

Mamoru was about to close the door in order to save his dwindling male pride when he hesitated. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Minako crossing her arms along her chest looking expectantly at him.

Mamoru felt her reproving stare. Minako looked at him silently raising both eyebrows, waiting. Mamoru felt immediately uncomfortable as he looked down and mumbled, " . . . Thanks," and quickly closed the door.

He had wanted to rip into them for meddling in their affairs but unfortunately he could appreciate the wisdom behind it all. If they interfered as much as Mamoru suspected, he had to relent that the girls knew them better than Usagi and Mamoru knew themselves.

"Your welcome." Came the smug reply from the other side of the door.

Mamoru couldn't help but laugh, now fully grateful for their wedding gifts no matter how far the giving went.

"Mamo-chan?" Usagi purred from the bathroom as the sound of water filled his ears.

_"First things first,"_ Mamoru thought while turning to navigate his way towards the bathroom, completely naked. He carefully stepped around the toppled furniture, abandoned picnics, blanketed love making spots, and strewn clothes and pillows. The disaster zone in his apartment was a testament to how thoroughly they _had_ enjoyed their honeymoon. His steps quickened as he neared the bathroom to shower with his wife and start the day off right.

/

Ami, Rei, Minako, Makoto, Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru sat around Rei's kitchen table chatting about various important issues while Luna and Artemis mediated from the centre of the table in feline form. A second pot of coffee made its way around followed by assorted pastries courtesy of Makoto. Just before Rei could check her watch for the sixth time Usagi and Mamoru stepped into the room.

A sense of relaxation descended upon everyone from their presence alone. As the married couple took their seats everyone could see that Usagi exuded happiness and contentment on a level they had never before witnessed while Mamoru seemed to glide with self-secure, effortless grace. They flooded with joy.

Haruka elbowed Michiru roughly who blushed when Haruka whispered, "What'd I tell you?"

Mamoru stole a warning glance at Haruka who winked at him in approval.

Usagi's genuine smile replaced itself with the look of an attentive leader, "What's new?" She asked now deathly serious.

Ami took out her computer and began typing in earnest, "Rei has done many fire readings over the past few days and came across some useful information."

Rei nodded, taking over, "I've been able to determine the exact time our first enemy will arrive."

"When?" Inquired Mamoru.

"Monday morning. 1:17 a.m." Rei continued, "I can't see exactly who the enemy will be as the visions I get are very unfamiliar. I do know that Tokyo will be where the chaos will begin." Rei turned to Michiru.

Michiru nodded and took her turn, "My mirror revealed an intense pulse of energy that will descend from the skies to order to attack the city somehow."

Rei added, "I have seen a vision of all of us standing on Tokyo Tower just before it happens. I get the feeling that is where we are supposed to be on Monday at 1:17 a.m., though I don't know why."

Usagi nodded in silence when Ami volunteered, "I had been digging in the hidden depths of the Internet and discovered a rogue scientist in Chechnya who has been reporting that light from distant stars and galaxies is gravitationally bending around a point in empty space within the Moon's orbit. His research suggests that the reason for the gravitational lensing is due to a densification of space-time around a singular point, but no one is taking him seriously or paying much attention."

Haruka had to ask, "Did you take my advice and hack into his system to access his research?"

Ami blushed, "His data allowed me to make some calculations and it shows that Tokyo will be directly aligned with the singularity at precisely 1:17 a.m. local time, this Monday."

Haruka nodded approvingly as Ami continued, "Also, after further research I found similar phenomena documented in the Silver Millennium archive files." Ami's typing seemed to increase in speed and intensity. "In every case these singularities were detected just before a tunnel through space-time appeared."

"A wormhole?" Asked Hotaru.

"Yes." Ami confirmed.

Usagi pouted her lips, "Hm. Okay, well, considering the newness of our powers I think we should use most of this weekend to train. We'll focus on precision and control and test our limits to see how far we can stretch them. We should also explore combinations."

Luna beamed with pride at Usagi and Artemis implored, "We heartily agree."

Mamoru poured himself some coffee, "We're going to have to find new training grounds given the potential damage we can now cause. The city parks aren't going to cut it anymore. Any ideas?" He offered.

"Actually . . ." Rei hesitantly placed her clasped hands on the table. "That has been taken care of."

In response to their questioning stares Rei relayed to them what had happened the previous day.

/

_Wednesday . . ._

As part of her routine daily chores Rei diligently swept the front courtyard and basked in the beautiful silence underlying the pleasant sounds of nature. Each rhythmic beat of her broom caused Rei to smile with a hint of sadness that a true, peaceful moment like the one she was experiencing would be one of her last for a long time.

Rei continued her sweep when she heard her grandfather's voice calling behind her.

"Rei! I've made us some tea."

Rei's smile broadened. She promptly laid down her broom and went to join him.

Her grandfather poured their tea as Rei washed her hands in the sink. Once she sat down Rei grabbed a muffin from the plate on the table and began munching silently then immediately noticed the intense stare of her grandfather. She paused in mid-chew when her intuition hinted that he had something important to say.

Rei swallowed the mass of muffin in her mouth and seriously asked, "What is it Grandpa?"

Flowing with the truth her grandfather began in haste, "I've been thinking a lot these past few days . . . about the road that you all have ahead of you-"

He paused. "Tokyo will probably be ground-zero won't it?"

Rei was caught off guard and couldn't think of anything to say. Thankfully, he saved her the trouble.

"Even still. Eventually you could be fighting all over the globe. With your private lives destroyed in addition to the unknown nature of the future, I feel that it will be necessary for you all to have a place where you can get away and regroup . . . a home base."

Rei furrowed her brow, "What are you saying?"

He finally looked up at her and smiled. He could not hide his sense of pride as his hand disappeared into the sleeves of his robe to produce a heavily folded piece of paper. Rei looked on in curiosity as he unfolded the paper revealing it to be a topographical map of Japan's Shikoku region.

While smoothing out the folded lines her grandfather explained, "The Shinto tradition was always dominant in our family history."

"Yes," agreed Rei, "You've told me this many times."

"But I didn't tell you how far back it went."

Rei just looked at him, puzzled.

The deep wrinkles in his tanned face seemed to soften, "One of our ancestors was a very wealthy man who lived on Shikoku in the nineteenth century. He achieved enlightenment through Shintoism and was so transformed and grateful that he used his fortune to build a Shinto temple in the mountains of Shikoku."

Rei's eyes split wider but her grandfather continued, "This remote temple is largely unknown and its location has been passed down through generations. Somehow I always knew I would pass the knowledge down to you, bypassing your father."

He looked into his granddaughter's eyes expressively, "I want you and the Senshi to use this temple as your sanctuary. I have seen it once and I know it will be perfect."

Tears of astonishment and honour gathered in Rei's eyes while her grandfather picked up a pencil and marked a specific point in the mountainous southwest. "It's here. I'm sure you'll be able to find it."

Before Rei could utter a word of protest or gratitude her grandfather just picked up his tea and walked out of the room.

She sat there staring at the map and thought about what he had just told her for a good hour. She wanted to tell him that they couldn't accept such a treasure but the more Rei thought about it the less likely that seemed.

He was right. They couldn't live in anonymity with their loved ones in Tokyo anymore, especially since the entire world knew who they were and where they lived. It just wouldn't be plausible. The Senshi had almost no clue regarding the scale of attacks they were about to face and they would need a private place to retreat to when they needed to rest and train without worrying about destroying anything. Rei had to admit that it made perfect sense.

/

_The Present . . ._

After Rei related her grandfather's bestowal the Senshi just stared at her barely able to say anything.

Rei filled in the silence, "I teleported there yesterday almost not believing that it existed . . . but it was there."

"Wow." Makoto stated.

"Can we just do that?" Usagi inquired, "I don't know if I'm comfortable with invading a sacred family temple."

Rei rolled her eyes, "Like you don't do that here?"

"Rei!" fumed Usagi.

Rei laughed at their usual antics. "Odango, consider the situation. Are you going to live with your family while fending off God knows how many evil psychopaths? Or live with Mamoru where the entire world would know where to find you? You know you would never do anything to put them in danger."

The cold, hard truth silenced Usagi and everyone else at the table.

"Admit it," encouraged Rei, now much more somber, "It's the perfect solution. It's remote, peaceful, massive and we are all now capable of teleporting anywhere on Earth on our own."

"Still . . ." argued Usagi, "if Tokyo is in the direct line of fire I wouldn't feel right if all of us teleported far away when we needed to rest. What about the city? What about all of the people?"

Haruka smiled at her unyielding compassion, "Don't worry Odango. Remember that no one knows about our identities," she said motioning to Hotaru, Michiru and herself. "Our condo is a two-storey penthouse suite, we can use it as an operating base. As long as Tokyo remains in direct danger there will always be Senshi on the ground."

Minako jumped on that idea. "We will take shifts resting up if things get really intense."

Makoto agreed, "You're both right. We won't be much good in battle if we don't have a place where we can retreat to every once and a while and clear our heads."

Silence lingered again and Usagi exhaled slowly. Now that they had been forced to openly discuss the upcoming harsh realities they were going to have to face it made everything much too real. Their discussion was a sober awakening for the Senshi as they sat there actively making plans and asking the loaded questions they had all been trying to avoid.

Before the next topic of discussion arose Usagi casually asked, "So, when is someone going to tell me where Pluto is?"

None of the Senshi moved a muscle in the immediate silence so Usagi was forced to continue, "I've been waiting patiently for one of you to bring it up and no one has."

Usagi could clearly see acute pain and silent regret flash across their faces. Her arms began to tremble and her fists balled up on the surface of the table.

"Where is Setsuna?" She demanded in a low whisper, paralyzed with fear.

Mamoru's warm hand immediately covered Usagi's and she began to instinctively relax though was still relatively uptight.

"Pluto was forced to make a very difficult decision," Mamoru explained with a heavy heart.

Michiru jumped in, "Before we tell you what happened you have to understand that if she didn't do what she did it would have been impossible for us to find you."

Minako looked vacantly into the table, "If it wasn't for Pluto . . . your fate would have been Cirius for eternity."

Usagi's mouth quivered as tears made their way down her face, "Where is Setsuna?" She demanded again, not phased in the least by anything they said.

Rei reached across the table and grabbed Usagi's other hand carefully telling her about Pluto committing a great taboo when she created a backdoor to Cirius' dimension, allowing the Senshi to save her. Once Usagi understood that Setsuna was trapped inside a crystal encasement for a thousand years while her consciousness remained active her tears overflowed. She ripped her hands away from Mamoru and Rei and stood up in growing alarm.

"I'll save her." Stated Usagi in fierce determination.

"We've tried to think of a way to rescue Setsuna from her fate," admitted Hotaru, "but we wouldn't know where to look or what we could do if we found her prison."

Everyone bowed their heads in sympathy for Setsuna. With a brief flash Usagi transformed into Cosmic Sailor Moon sparkling in gold, white, and silver.

"I'll save her."

Before anyone could ask what she would do Sailor Moon summoned her staff. The Ginzuishou intensified its steady shine and she closed her eyes, whispering quietly to herself. Sailor Moon suddenly vanished into white light to leave everyone staring blankly.

Mamoru smiled adoringly.

/

Cosmic Sailor Moon appeared deep in the ruins of the Moon Palace at the Crystal Tower in the Sacred Chamber of Prayer. In a very distressed state she called out, "Mother?"

Queen Selenity's apparition shimmered into existence before her. The look on her face was sad but strangely hopeful. "My darling."

Sailor Moon smiled lovingly at her mother for a moment then erupted in a desperate monologue about Sailor Pluto.

With the same confused look of hopeful sadness the Queen stated, "It is very unfortunate that in circumstances such as these I am unable to interfere."

Sailor Moon was stunned, "What? Are-Are you sure?"

The Queen explained, "The energies of Chronos are in charge of enforcing the punishment that Pluto had agreed to undergo if she were to ever break the time-warp, non-interference rule."

The apparition stated very clearly, "It is impossible for me to interfere in such matters since the covenant was between Chronos and Sailor Pluto and I can not impede upon their free-will."

Becoming very desperate Cosmic Sailor Moon begged her mother for the opportunity to communicate with Chronos. She would not accept Pluto suffering this way. She was absolutely determined to try.

The hope that had been lingering in the Queens eyes overtook the rest of her face. Happily granting Sailor Moon's request Queen Selenity encouraged a spirit-link between the Consciousness of Chronos and that of Sailor Moon.

Sailor Moon immediately learned that Chronos was not doing anything evil or bad. Chronos was simply performing its end of a sacred agreement. Nothing more. Understanding that she could not change such sacred agreements Sailor Moon poured her heart out to Chronos expressing everything she could not say in words about Pluto, what she had done, and the delicacy of their circumstances. Even though she could sense that Chronos was already knowledgeable of everything she had conveyed, the intimate connection they briefly shared allowed Chronos to feel Sailor Moon fully. From this soul-felt understanding Chronos couldn't help but grant Sailor Moon's request to 'feel' Pluto's prison.

Almost instantaneously Sailor Moon sensed the crystal encasement holding Sailor Pluto within her spiritual reach. Sailor Moon could only feel paranoid fear and despair emanating from Pluto. Now very anxious Sailor Moon poured the Ginzuishou's energy into her prison. For the shortest moment Sailor Moon and Sailor Pluto sensed each other. The most profound burst of relief and joy radiated from Sailor Pluto until she drifted off into a timeless slumber only to awaken once her sentence was completed.

Upon opening her eyes Sailor Moon spilled a few emotional tears but was now at peace because Pluto was at peace.

/

_Monday_

_1:11 a.m._

The Eternal Sailor Senshi and Cosmic Sailor Moon ripped speedily and gracefully through the Tokyo night air. Spread across a seven-block expanse, they vaulted over buildings effortlessly, able to cover full city bocks in one fluid and robust leap. It had been a unanimous decision that teleportation would only be used in absolute emergencies, for long distance travel, and would always be done in secret. Otherwise it would be business as usual.

Making their way towards the city centre the Senshi traveled in silence. After their twenty-four hour brainstorming session in Rei's kitchen it had been agreed that they would ask their families and loved ones to change their names, wipe out their old identities and relocate to leave all trails dead. The Senshi knew that it would be a difficult thing to ask, but the fact of the matter was that most of the world knew their identities. Even though alien enemies wouldn't pay attention at first, who knows what might happen if they got desperate and learned who was connected to their enemy.

The Senshi would not be able to concentrate if their loved ones were so easy to find and wouldn't be able to forgive themselves if anything happened to them. Surprisingly, once the topic was approached the family and close friends of the inner Senshi readily agreed, all willing to do whatever they could to improve the situation. They understood the great responsibility they now carried due to knowing their identities.

Each one of them abandoned their old lives and left all trails cold, soon afterwards popping up in another part of Japan with slightly changed appearances and completely different names, histories, and documents. None of the Senshi wanted them to have to do these things, but they were on the verge of accumulating countless enemies that might try anything to find their weaknesses. They could not afford to be careless.

The Senshi spent most of the weekend training in the Shikoku Mountains while setting up their Shinto temple home and Haruka and Michiru's condo. Practicing with their powers and training together without fear of damaging anything or being heard had proved to be invaluable. They discovered various new ways in which they could attack and defend and thoroughly explored the new depths of their powers. The weekend was so successful that they all wondered why they hadn't trained as a group before. The inners and the outers were training together for the first time in history and were equally on par. After a rough go of it in the beginning, eventually they began working spectacularly as a team and learned many new things from each other.

Eternal Endymion proved to be the most interesting addition power-wise. On top of his own attacks he became very adept at amplifying any elemental attack. In just three days the Senshi's confidence in their abilities had strengthened immeasurably. Even though they had no clue what was about to happen at Tokyo Tower they were convinced that they would be able to handle whatever would come, as long as they believed in themselves and believed in their Princess.

The spattering of people walking the streets below barely noticed the dark shadows streaking through the air high above them while Tokyo Tower grew taller with every leap forward. Sailor Moon's pristine face held steady under the seriousness of what was about to happen. Her silver-white pigtails whipped violently behind her and she couldn't help but frown in sadness as she watched Eternal Sailor Saturn dart across the skyline. Through her brief connection with Chronos Sailor Moon had learned that Saturn had been chosen to be the replacement guardian of time until Pluto reawakened.

Her heart broke when she thought of Hotaru, at such a young age guarding the gates of time all by herself for the next thousand years. Fortunately, Queen Selenity volunteered to guard the gate in periodic intervals so that Hotaru could still fight alongside her fellow Senshi and also live a life. Saturn would still need to be trained as the time guardian and Queen Selenity would see to that as soon as there was no immediate threat.

As they approached their destination the Senshi's erratic paths magically converged on the same building to vault off and land on the ground at Tokyo Tower.

Unsure of what to do next they glanced among each other until Sailor Moon caught Neptune and Mars looking up earnestly.

Cosmic Sailor Moon also looked upwards. Taking the lead she ran forward and launched powerfully into the air. Sailor Moon flipped around in midflight like a gymnast to land gracefully on the top of the building located at the tower's base. The moment her stiletto boots touched down on the building's ledge she gathered all of her momentum and vaulted even higher into the air. As the matrix of red metal blurred past, Sailor Moon outstretched her gloved hands for one of the observation deck support beams half way up. Gripping it loosely she used her weight and momentum to flip herself up and over, landing on top of the deck, crouched low once again, then exploded even higher. Hurtling through the air Sailor Moon suddenly grabbed onto the mount of a satellite dish sailing past her and flipped once around it to propel herself to the very top. Sailor Moon somersaulted up to the apex of her dismount and touched down with a soft thud on the platform beneath the spire.

She slowly stood up amidst the vortex of high-rise winds erratically stirring up her hair and fuku in persistent, beating swaths. It was now clear that Sailor Moon had fully matured, no longer hesitant to accept her destiny as a warrior. After all of her grueling experiences Sailor Moon had crystallized into a full-fledged Sailor Soldier that was now no nonsense if she had to be.

It remained Sailor Moon's dearest wish to never hurt anyone, but after three years of intense fighting Sailor Moon had finally embraced the truth.

The truth was Sailor Moon would not hesitate to wipe a soul from existence if she was left with no other option to save the Earth and humanity. It was as simple as that.

In this sense Sailor Moon had become a true warrior. A sharp tinge of sadness overtook her eyes. As willing as she now was to fully embrace her new destiny, it deeply broke Sailor Moon's heart that this was what she had to become if they were going to stand a chance . . . if the Earth was going to stand a chance.

/

The Eternal Senshi watched Cosmic Sailor Moon take off and scale Tokyo Tower in just ten seconds. Each one of them could only stand transfixed, deeply impressed. With the faintest of smiles curving at their lips the Senshi took a running start and followed her up in sporadic, contrasting patterns.

As they ascended Tokyo Tower the Senshi collectively recalled what a haphazard crybaby Sailor Moon was when she had first become a Senshi. There was nothing warrior-like about her because she had no underlying Senshi experience though she possessed fierce determination. She had been the Princess of the Moon and the Crown Princess of the Silver Millennium after all, the embodiment of peace and understanding. However, it was now evident that Sailor Moon had achieved the true spirit of a Sailor Soldier while simultaneously remaining their loving Princess with a hopeful, bleeding heart. The sense of excitement that only a true warrior would feel just before a battle grew within each of them, revealing their recognition of the formidably potent mix Sailor Moon now was. Climbing faster they remained pleasantly agitated wondering what kind of Senshi they now had the potential to become while protecting and fighting alongside such a powerful, strong, and loveable leader.

/

Sailor Moon stood silently on the windy peak of Tokyo observing her hometown when Eternal Endymion suddenly appeared arcing silently in the air to land directly behind Sailor Moon. His thick cape fluttered around her as he thudded down and stood up tall behind her. One by one the Sailor Senshi appeared at the height of their dismounts to land in rapid succession around them both.

Gathered together the Senshi joined Sailor Moon in staring out to their home city in nostalgic silence. Tokyo was where they lived full, normal, and happy lives. This was where they had gravitated together to become Senshi once again, but this time, together. They had so many fond memories here, struggled through seemingly countless challenges, and achieved many victories. They learned how to become better Senshi due to being born on this breath-taking planet fighting for love and justice alongside Sailor Moon.

Eternal Sailor Mercury watched the countdown in the corner of her visor and pierced the contemplative silence,

"Sixty seconds."

The sudden realness of what was coming descended upon them, their stomachs lurching in frigid anticipation. The Senshi stood on the precipice of the end of an era while tumbling into an unknown beginning. They weren't quite sure what they were supposed to do in fifty-nine seconds, though each of them retained complete faith that they would know what to do when the time came.

As the few remaining seconds ticked by the Eternal Sailor Senshi anchored themselves, standing ready with the high-rise winds billowing aggressively around them. The dark clouds above the tower churned unexpectedly then began to swirl in an unnatural way. The Senshi stared up into the sky ominously, remaining frozen in their formation and prepared themselves to tackle whatever the Galaxy would throw at them.

THE END

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

I thoroughly hoped you enjoyed this story. I had worked on it for years then finally got the courage to share it. Please leave a review if you are so inclined. Hearing what other Sailor Moon fans think would be greatly appreciated ;)


End file.
